Seoul Love Story
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Hidup tidak selamanya berhiaskan cahaya, adakalanya kegelapan hadir menenggelamkan pandangan. Cerita perjalanan hidup yang penuh warna-warni. Cinta, keluarga, persahabatan, dan mimpi. Warning: KYUMIN FF! YAOI! Typo(s)! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka :D RCL Please \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

**ANNYEONG HASEYO**

Halo semua~ Apa kabar kalian? Sehat? Sakit? Bahagia? Sedih? Bergembira? Berduka? Semangat? Lesu? Kalo jawabannya gak ada di salah satu itu berarti aku gak bisa tebak kabar kalian #duagh

Hmmm, dag dig dug gak ya pas baca postingan saya ini? Ngarep banget! *sape looo kamfret? Ada gak ada lo gak ngaruh keleuuss* Haha :D

**EHEM!**

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf kalo bikin kaget, deheman saya emang keterlaluan. Sudah di capslock, diblock, pake tanda seru lagi! Kayaknya kasar banget ya nada(?)nya. Kalo diibaratkan tuts piano, kira-kira itu pake nada apa ya? *ngomong apa sih ini?* Iya saya tau, gak jelasnya saya gak pernah sembuh. Bawaan dari jaman bahulak sih, jadi kalau ngomong suka ngalor ngidul.

Oke, saya muncul untuk menyatakan belasungkawa(?) untuk diri saya sendiri(?), soalnya saya butuh dibelain meskipun gak usah disungkawain *errordetected* #tepokjidat#

Hmmm, gak tau deh saya mau mulai dari mana, yang pasti saya mau kasih support nugu bias saya, Lee Sungmin yang sudah berani-beraninya melakukan(?) 'dosa' besar tak termaafkan *cincang bias, jadiin daging burger terus kasih buat makan Kyuhyun* #devillaugh

Di PM, saya dihantui(?) banyak pertanyaan. Pertanyaan tentang kabar saya, menghilang ke mana saya, gimana saya sekarang, gimana Kyuhyun Sungmin, tukar pikiran soal situasi dan kondisi yang sedang terjadi, dan banyak hal ngalor ngidul yang berakhir dengan curhat-curhatan. Haha, terimakasih ya. Aku seneng banget kalo ada yang tanya-tanya kayak gitu, artinya aku masih dianggap bernyawa di antara kalian(?) *wadeziiggg!*

Di postingan ini, saya akan menggunakan kesempatan untuk berkeluh kesah.

Mungkin sudah banyak yang pergi (out dari Joyer dan Sungmin), ada yang masih berada di sekitar tapi bilang sudah pergi, ada yang mencoba bertahan, dan ada juga yang bertahan. Bencana alam(?) yang melanda memang bikin saya shock setengah mampus, kecewa sampe pengen ngacak-ngacak tembok, sakit hati sampe rasanya pengen cari donor hati #plak *serius dikit napa*. Oke, serius saya sudah kecewa setengah mati sampe rasanya pengen jedotin pala Sungmin ke bibir saya #masihmodus. Kalian pasti kecewa ya? Sama, saya juga.

Pertama, saya marah sana-sini. Kedua saya diem, berusaha liat situasi dan kondisi sampe rasanya sebel banget sama Sungmin. Tapi terakhir, saya sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras, sampe rasanya sakit sendiri. Saya jadi berpikir, saya kok lebay banget ya sampe nangis-nangisin padahal saya hidup bukan buat fangirlingan sampe mati apalagi nangisin anak orang yang bukan laki-laki masa depan(?) saya, benci sana sini gak jelas padahal dalam hati saya gak bisa benci dia, tetap senang waktu liat dia, bukannya benci, malah tambah sayang soalnya mereka yang dulu belain dia sekarang marah sama dia, jadi kalo semua marah, siapa yang temenan dia? Alhasil saya yang juga gak punya teman(?) ini temenan sama dia. Hahahahahahha! Memang sampai saat ini saya gak bisa terima perempuan itu, anggap saya egois. Saya cuma mendukung bias saya tapi gak buat urusan f***ing wifeynya. Seterrah deh ya~ yang ngatain munafik atau apa seterrraaaah. Yang memilih ini saya kok, gak usah repot dikomenin toh saya gak komenin apa-apa soal sama yang ngomong "yang bertahan itu munafik". Itu pilihan saya, yang jadi masokis(?) saya, yang rela menerima rasa sakit juga dirikuuuh, ngapain dikauu yang repot? *mulai erorr*

Saat ada yang tanya apa saya masih seorang Joyer? Jawaban saya masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Saya dukung mereka, dan sampai saat ini masih dukung mereka. Gak ada yang namanya cinta sebelah pihak, apalagi cinta pindah ke lain pihak. Eh tapi saya mulai pindah ke lain hati, bukan Sungjin lagi, tapi Sasuke masih! Hahahahahahah! Ambil tuh Sungjin, habisin sonoh! #dorongSungjin

Oke, niatnya gak sepanjang ini. Di sini saya mau bilang terimakasih buat semua yang setiap hari menuhin notif email saya, terutama dari akun FFn ini. Setiap hari ada ada notif yang bikin saya senyum-senyum soalnya banyak yang nyariin calon istrinya Sasuke yang dipikir menghilang ini. Terimakasih juga untuk shipper lain yang juga mengapresiasi FF saya. Baik pendukungnya Yunjae, Haehyuk, Yewook, bahkan EXO couple, saya berterimakasih sekali untuk PM, Review, Fav, dan Follow kalian. Saya senang soalnya dengan pair yang jelas-jelas KyuMin, cerita saya masih bisa dinikmati shipper lain. Terimakasih banyak untuk apresiasi kalian #bow #hug

Maaf kalo omongan saya ngalor ngidul dari awal. Saya nulis ini cuma buat menyampaikan rasa terimakasih juga mau curhat-curhatan. Beberapa author yang masih bertahan, bilang sama saya kalo kotak review mereka pasti dapat bashing soal karakter yang digunakan. OKE! Di sini harap dimengerti ya, ini FIKSI. Hasil imajinasi penulis. Jadi, tolong ya. Kalian yang merasa sakit hati, silahkan pergi. Jangan nambahin sakit hati kalian dengan meninggalkan komentar-komentar jahat di tempat orang yang berusaha memberikan hiburan. Kalo Anda tidak bisa menghibur dan tidak merasa terhibur, cukup pergi. Cari sesuatu yang menghibur Anda tanpa harus menyakiti orang lain. Kalau Anda merasa senang dengan merusak kesenangan orang lain, jangan ngatain apalagi menasihati orang lain karena selain Anda butuh dikatain balik, anda butuh dinasihati, juga butuh konseling(?) *apahubungannya?*

Oke yang penting saya tegaskan di sini. Saya di sini karena saya ingin menulis, menyalurkan hobi saya dengan membuat cerita tentang karakter tampan dan manis yang saya sangat cintai. Masalah laki satunya sudah ada status, itu urusan yang punya status, saya nulis buat hibur diri sendiri sama yang mau saya hibur kok. Jadi, gak usah lah ya disangkut pautin ini onoh. Gak usah terlalu terbawa kayak pas baca You are My Destiny. Apaaan sih saya dimusuhin banyak orang gara-gara FF itu. Dikatain RATU TEGA! TTT_TTT

Hel to the looowwww! Dari awal kan saya sudah bilang itu fiksi. Tapi kalo kalian sampe kebawa mimpi apalagi kebawa pikiran, mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaaa #peluk Gak ada niatan bikin ingus kalian beleber-beleber kok #digetok Kalian luar biasa~ *ala-ala vocalis Noah*

Oke deh! Saya bawa sesajen(?) Silahkan di doain. Soalnya apa? Idenya muncul gitu aja, dan saya gak tau mau lanjutin ini kapan -_- Mau dilanjut atau enggak juga gak tau #duagh

**Seoul Love Story**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, LittleHurt

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Sungjin dan Sasuke milik siapapun(?) yang ingin memiliki(?) mereka, tapi yang pasti Kim Seokjin dan FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**Chapter 1**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**This fict is dedicated..**_

_**To the world biggest shipper..**_

_**The JOYers..**_

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, sekarang kau bukan murid menengah pertama lagi. Jadi, berhentilah membuat ulah! Aku tidak mau dengar kau bersama antek-antekmu itu membuat keributan di sekolah. Ck, aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kalian satu sekolah lagi."

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam, bukan diam mendengarkan tapi diam karena fokus dengan benda di tangannya, benda laknat yang sudah berkali-kali membuatnya dikutuk banyak orang. Namun, apa pedulinya? Benda itu adalah bagian dari dunianya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"_Mwoya_? Dasar bodoh!"

Orang yang mengajak bicara sosok bernama Kyuhyun terlihat memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

"_Aish_! _Babo-ya_!

"Kyu-"

"_Baka-yo_! _Stupid_!"

Pletak!

"_Appa_."

Tawa pelan dari sosok yang mengajak Kyuhyun bicara tak lagi tertahankan. Hal itu sontak membuat pria yang baru saja mendapat jitakan manis dari sang ayah menatap garang pada siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya. "Itu bagian dari pelajaran penting untuk anak yang sulit mendengarkan orang lain. Jadi, jika kau tidak ingin merasakan halusnya tangan _appa_, dengarkan _hyung_mu," ucap sang ayah yang kebetulan berada dalam satu meja dengan Kyuhyun dan kakaknya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada benda di tangannya. "_Aish jinjja_!" umpat Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Berhentilah memukul kepalaku. Bagaimana jika otakku bergeser?"

"Oh!" pekik kakak Kyuhyun main-main. "Bukankah sejak lahir otakmu sudah bergeser?" lirihnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Mendengar ejekan kakaknya, Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tangannya, nyaris melayangkan kepalan buku jarinya di kening sang kakak jika saja satu jitakan tak mendarat lebih dulu di kepalanya.

"_Appa_!" kali ini Kyuhyun berteriak dengan keras.

"_Appa_ di sebelahmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tidak perlu berteriak," sahut sang ayah dengan santai. Kyuhyun yang semula sibuk mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut langsung berhenti, menyadari jika bagian kepala belakangnyalah yang mendapat jitakan. Sedetik kemudian pria jangkung dengan kulit pucat itu menolehkan kepalanya. Seraut wajah dengan senyum lembut langsung tertangkap oleh visualnya. "Tidak cukupkah jika _appa_ yang melakukan? Kepalaku bukan batu! Kenapa _eomma_ ikut melakukan itu?" keluhnya dengan memasang tampang kesal tak terbendung.

"Tapi kau berkepala batu," sahut sang ayah sambil menepuk main-main bahu putranya.

"_Aish!_ Ini gara-gara kau hyung," omel Kyuhyun melempar tuduhan.

"Kalau tidak mau mendapatkan itu lagi, kau harus belajar mendengarkan orang lain, Kyuhyun-_ah_ dan lagi.."

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku tahu dan sangat tahu mengenai apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _hyung_, jadi berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil."

"_Aish_ anak ini."

Pletak!

"Akkhhh Cho Ryeowook ini gara-gara kau!" teriakan super keras itu kembali terdengar dari Kyuhyun. "Kalian menganiaya anak di bawah umur! Aku akan pergi ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan ini!" Kyuhyun berseru sambil menyambar jas sekolahnya, mengcangklong tas, kemudian berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan 3 orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah Kyuhyun memiliki empat kaki.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_ tunggu!" tiga teriakan dari tiga orang yang berbeda tak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Setelah membanting pintu rumahnya, Kyuhyun berjalan cepat sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Apa dia tidak mau pergi bersamaku?" suara kakak Kyuhyun terdengar.

"Apa dia masih tidak peduli soal kotak makan siang?" kali ini suara sang ibu.

"Hmm, apa dia sudah tak tertarik dengan uang sakunya?" terakhir suara sang ayah. Pria paruh baya itu terlihat menatap uang di tangannya kemudian menggeleng-geleng. "Ryeowook-_ah_, bawakan ini untuk adikmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian menoleh pada ibunya yang kini menghampirinya dengan dua kotak bekal, memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolah Ryeowook. "Ryeowook-_ah_, jaga adikmu baik-baik. Pastikan dia menghabiskan makan siangnya."

Anggukan patuh kembali di dapatkan oleh pasangan Cho. "Aku pergi sekarang _appa, eomma_," pamit Ryeowook pada kedua orang tuanya. "_Ne_, belajar dengan baik dan jangan nakal," pesan ayah Ryeowook setengah berteriak karena putra sulung mereka sudah berlari keluar rumah menyusul Kyuhyun.

Untuk beberapa detik hanya keheningan yang mengisi di dalam ruangan, pasangan Cho itu menatap pintu yang tak jauh dari pandangan mereka, pintu apartemen sederhana mereka. Hingga akhirnya suara dari salah satu dua pria itu terdengar. "Kangin-_ah_."

"Ya?" sahut pria satunya.

"Menurutmu ada yang aneh tidak dengan kalimat yang selalu kau ucapkan setiap Ryeowook akan pergi ke sekolah?"

"Hng?" dengung Kangin sambil berusaha menatap alisnya—salah satu pose berpikir yang cukup menggelikan. "Kau selalu mengatakan belajar dengan baik dan jangan nakal pada Ryeowook, bukankah harusnya kau berpesan itu pada Kyuhyun?"

"Oh! _Arra_! Haha, aku mengerti maksudmu _yeobo-ya_."

"Jadi?"

"Leeteuk-_ah_, aku menngatakan itu pada Ryeowook karena dia bagus dalam mendengarkan nasihat orang lain, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. _Aish_, anak itu benar-benar," keluh Kangin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Walaupun begitu kau selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun," gumam Leeteuk sambil berlalu ke dalam dapur.

"Bukan memanjakan. Anak itu selalu bertindak sesuai hatinya, aku bangga padanya."

"Dia sudah seperti _gangster_ di sekolahnya, apa itu juga sesuai hati?"

"Ah itu hanya hormon remaja, _yeobo-ya_. Aku yakin anak pintar itu bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan tidak untuk dirinya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau pergi sendiri atau pergi bersamaku?" suara Kangin terdengar seiring dengan langkahnya yang bergema menuju kamar mereka. Pria itu pasti mengambil beberapa barang untuk pergi ke tempat kerja.

"Aku harus mampir ke rumah Tuan Lim. Membujuknya untuk pergi terapi."

"Ah, orang Cina di seberang?" Leeteuk hanya mengangguk. "Ah baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Kau berhati-hatilah."

"_Ne_, jangan lupa habiskan makan siangmu."

Sahutan keras terdengar dari balik pintu apartemen, menandakan jika pria ber_dimple_ itulah yang tersisa di dalam ruangan. "Aku juga harus bergegas pergi," gumam Leeteuk sambil memasukkan peralatan makan bekas sarapan di bak cuci piring.

_Yups_! Keluarga yang tinggal dalam apartemen sederhana di pusat kota Seoul itu adalah keluarga Cho, terdiri dari empat anggota keluarga. Cho Kangin adalah sosok pekerja keras, sosok ayah yang sangat tegas dan begitu menyayangi kedua putranya. Park 'Cho' Jungsoo—Leeteuk adalah sosok ibu—walaupun Leeteuk adalah pria, sosok yang jauh lebih sabar dari Kangin ini adalah sosok yang mengambil peran sebagai ibu dalam keluarga kecil Cho. Pasangan pria ini memiliki dua putra—mengingat pria tidak bisa hamil ataupun melahirkan—kedua putra Cho diadopsi dari panti asuhan. Pasangan sesama pria memang lumrah di zaman ini, namun anak kandung untuk pasangan pria dan pria jelas mustahil. Satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan anak adalah dengan mengadopsi.

Kedua putra Cho tersebut bernama Cho Ryeowook dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Ryeowook adalah putra sulung keluarga Cho, berpostur tidak terlalu tinggi dengan wajah yang bisa terbilang manis. Pria penyuka jerapah itu memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan Leeteuk—sabar dan tenang walaupun sikap usilnya sesekali muncul ke permukaan. Berbeda jauh dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan putra bungsu keluarga Cho. Pria itu berpostur jangkung dengan wajah yang bisa dikiaskan menghipnotis para dewi. Keras kepala, egois, dan usil adalah hal yang tidak pernah lepas dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, kepribadiannya yang 'bisa' dikatakan buruk adalah nilai minus pria tampan tersebut.

Tapi.. siapa yang bisa menolak pesona pria tampan, eh?

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Bisakah tidak menghalangi jalanku?" gertak Kyuhyun sambil menatap kesal pada beberapa siswi yang sibuk mengobrol di area tangga. Saat menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun, barulah mereka bergegas menggeser tubuh dan membiarkan sosok yang dikenal sebagai _new trouble maker_ di _Eternal School_ itu untuk masuk kelas.

Mungkin untuk beberapa orang yang mendapat gertakan dari Kyuhyun, hal itu jelas menyebalkan. Tapi untuk beberapa orang yang memang tidak suka melihat pemandangan menyesakkan di sekitar tangga, tindakan Kyuhyun yang setengah serampangan itu bagian dari penyelamatan. Siapa yang mau berurusan dengan siswi-siswi bermulut panjang?

"Maaf, Kyuhyun sedang tidak enak badan," ucap Ryeowook saat melihat tatapan tak suka para siswi itu tertuju pada Kyuhyun. "Ya, setidaknya kakak Cho Kyuhyun tahu cara meminta maaf."

Senyum yang semula terlukis di wajah Ryeowook langsung lenyap, berganti dengan tampang masam. Jika tidak mengingat perempuan-perempuan itu adalah kakak tingkatnya sudah dipastikan sumpah serapah yang ia pelajari dari Kyuhyun akan jelas mampir ke telinga mereka. Beruntungnya, Ryeowook adalah hasil didikan unggul dari pasangan Cho. Pria itu tahu betul bagaimana menjaga sopan santun.

Eits, wajah tampan Kyuhyun memang dihiperbolis bisa menghipnotis para dewi. Tapi jangan berpikir hal itu juga akan terjadi pada semua wanita yang melihatnya. Walaupun hampir semua wanita mengakui ketampanannya, namun saat tahta tak menujukkan batang hidung, apa yang bisa dilihat wanita zaman sekarang dari seorang pria?

Kyuhyun bukan anak konglomerat, Kangin bekerja sebagai kepala buruh pabrik dan Leeteuk bekerja di bidang kesehatan masyarakat. Keluarga yang benar-benar sederhana, tidak ada kekayaan yang dimisalkan bisa membeli seperempat isi dunia.

Jadi, tidak semua wanita tergila-gila pada Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya melirik Kyuhyun karena ketampananya. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Kyuhyun, makan siangmu!" teriak Ryeowook kesal. Pria itu masih setia mengekori langkah adiknya tapi Kyuhyun tak terlihat merespon sedikitpun. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, uang sakumu!"

Sret!

Beberapa orang yang semula hanya melirik pada Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepala. Dengan gerakan secepat angin Kyuhyun meraih beberapa lembar uang yang Ryeowook lambai-lambaikan bersama sebuah kotak bekal.

"Kau hanya mengambil uang?" kaget Ryeowook. "Ya, cepat masuk kelasmu _hyung_," suruh Kyuhyun tak ada sopan-sopannya. Ryeowook hanya berdecak pelan kemudian memutar tubuh, hendak melangkah ke arah koridor lain. "Habiskan bekalmu!" serunya sambil melempar kotak bekal pada Kyuhyun yang tampak terkejut dan berusaha menangkap benda itu.

"_Ya hyung_! _Ya_! _Ya_! _Hyung_!" teriaknya berusaha memanggil Ryeowook yang sudah berlari menuju kelasnya. Beberapa orang terlihat menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan geli. "Lihat apa, heh!" gertakan lagi-lagi terdengar.

Orang-orang yang mendengar itu langsung kembali sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing. Huh, Cho Kyuhyun itu walaupun murid tingkat satu ulahnya sudah meluluh-lantakkan kakak kelasnya. Tidak ada yang berani padanya kecuali seseorang yang jelas sama kuatnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Anak kecil itu memang tidak tahu sopan santun."

"Aku tidak percaya sekolah mempertahankan dia hanya karena sebuah medali emas olimpiade berhitung. Lihat! Penampilannya sudah seperti preman saja."

"Hei, menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika aku berhasil mengambil alih predikat 'si jenius matematika'nya itu?"

"Dunia pasti kiamat. Preman kecil itu bisa mengerjakan soal sambil memejamkan mata sementara kau? Sampai mandi peluh sekalipun, kau hanya bisa menatap penuh cinta pada kertasmu kosongmu."

Walaupun omongan-omongan sejenis itu sudah biasa mampir di telinganya, Kyuhyun memilih tak peduli karena para gadis memang membutuhkan bahan tertentu untuk kelangsungan mulut mereka.

"Oy Kyuhyun!" panggil suara dari belakang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan jika ia mendengar panggilan itu. "Traktir aku di kantin nanti! Kau dengar? _Ya_!"

Kyuhyun berdecak malas kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati dua pria dengan tinggi tubuh yang mencolok sekali perbedaannya. Dengan gusar pria berkulit pucat itu melambai-lambaikan uang sakunya. "Kau pikir ini cukup untuk membeli apa selain air mineral?"

Dua _namja_ yang berteriak pada Kyuhyun langsung terbahak kemudian menunjukkan gerakan mengusir Kyuhyun untuk pergi. "Ck! Dasar mereka itu," gumam Kyuhyun. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada dua teman baiknya—ah teman satu gengnya mungkin—Lee Hyukjae dan pria keturunan China bertubuh terlalu tinggi, Zhoumi. Sejenak kemudian Kyuhyun berlalu.

Pria itu berjalan cuek menuju kelasnya. Seragamnya dibiarkan menjuntai bebas tanpa harus dimasukkan ke dalam celana lalu dirapikan dengan ikat pinggang, hormon remajanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tindakan yang membuang-buang energi. Belum lagi dua kancing kemejanya dibiarkan tak terkancing menampakkan kaos putih tipis yang dipakainya, ditambah jas sekolah yang sejak tadi hanya tersampir di bahunya dan satu lagi.. rambutnya yang sengaja diberi warna kecoklatan itu tidak menujukkan kerapian sama sekali.

Deskripsi di atas sudah menjelaskan siapa Cho Kyuhyun di sekolahnya. _Yeah_! Murid bermasalah dan penampilannya yang seperti berandalan masuk sekolah itu membuat ketua kedisiplinan berulang kali menyobek seragamnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti."

Mendengar satu suara yang sangat dikenalnya, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringai samar. Sengaja ia hanya menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berniat menolehkan kepala atau memutar tubuh. Dia tersenyum aneh sambil menunggu sosok itu muncul di hadapannya.

Dan benar saja. Sosok itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun dan justru hal inilah yang menjadi leluconnya setiap pagi. Seperti biasa, orang itu akan menatap Kyuhyun dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki dan Kyuhyun hanya akan diam dengan tampang tabahnya, walau sesekali bersiul-siul tak jelas.

"Kau.." Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian tersenyum konyol. "Cho Kyuhyun berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Cepat rapikan seragammu sebelum aku kembali menyobeknya," kali ini gelak tawa Kyuhyun yang terdengar. "Apanya yang lucu? Cepat rapikan dan jangan membuatku marah!"

Ekspresi datar terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun. Tatapannya menghujam tajam seakan menantang sosok didepannya. "Bagaimana jika aku kembali menolak?"

"Cho Kyuhyun," panggilan dengan nada sarat akan peringatan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman main-main oleh Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah bersikap memuakkan!"

Srak!

Beberapa benda bulat kecil menggelinding di lantai koridor. Benda yang disinyalir berupa kancing baju itu menggelinding cukup jauh dari posisi si pemilik baju. "Ini sudah kelima kalinya. Kau pikir aku menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menyobek seragam murid tingkat awal yang tak tahu aturan?" walaupun suaranya terdengar tenang, tatapan sosok di depan Kyuhyun jelas-jelas menunjukkan jika orang itu mengentalkan peringatan untuknya.

Tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju pada seragamnya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Beberapa saat kemudian pria itu tertawa, tertawa seperti baru saja menonton hal yang sangat-sangat lucu sebelum air mukanya kembali menunjukkan ekspresi mengerikan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menempatkan bibirnya tak jauh dari telinga sosok di hadapannya. "Kau tahu? Teruslah marah! Teruslah menyobek seragamku karena itu yang membuatku tergila-gila padamu Lee Sungmin," tukasnya dengan nada horor.

Dengan kasar orang bernama Lee Sungmin itu mendorong kasar tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. "Jangan main-main denganku!"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa, kali ini sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti.. bagaimana bisa pria manis sepertimu bisa menjadi ketua kedisiplinan? Daripada kau sibuk mengurus manusia tidak tahu aturan, lebih baik kau menjadi kekasihku. Kau mau tidak?"

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Adik tingkatnya yang belum mencapai satu semester ini selalu saja membuat tekanan darahnya naik seketika ditambah perasaan aneh yang sering membuatnya merasa muak pada diri sendiri. "Bisakah kau sekali saja bersikap seperti manusia normal?"

Bertanya setengah menyindir, eh?

Cho Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati dengan seksama setiap lekuk wajah Sungmin. "Rambut hitam yang halus, mata seperti kelinci yang cantik, pipi bulat, bibir unik yang merah menggoda, dan _milky skin_ yang bisa dipastikan tanpa cela. Kau tahu Lee Sungmin?" tatapan main-main Kyuhyun kembali terlukis. "Aku akan bersikap seperti manusia normal jika semua itu menjadi milikku. Cho Kyuhyun akan bersikap seperti manusia normal jika Lee Sungmin menjadi miliknya," telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk kepala sendiri. "Catat baik-baik di dalam kepalamu."

Tanpa mempedulikan tampang jengkel Sungmin, Kyuhyun berlalu dengan santai. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam dengan wajah dinginnya.

Dari arah berlawanan terlihat tiga orang tengah menatap jengah ke arahnya, satu dari mereka yang memiliki mata sipit menarik satu sudut bibirnya saat melihat Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaan mereka. Bukan tidak menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh tiga kakak kelasnya, Kyuhyun sadar betul dan memilih tak peduli mengenai hal itu.

Sambil mengusap tatanan rambutnya, pria yang kerap kali dijuluki preman kecil itu melangkah santai melewati tiga pria yang masih setia menatap seolah Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang terlalu menggelikan hingga terasa sangat menjengkelkan.

"Anak kecil itu benar-benar ingin cari mati denganku."

Dua pria lain yang mendengar gumaman si pria sipit turut menarik satu sudut bibirnya. "Haaahh, bahkan dia masih anak kecil. Kenapa dia bersikap begitu menjengkelkan, eh?" keluh pria bermata indah dengan main-main. "Donghae-_ya_, kucing lucu bisa menggingitmu saat kau menginjak ekornya," tanggap satu pria dengan tubuh subur.

Tawa mengejek terdengar. "Jadi, apa bedanya anak kecil itu dengan kucing?"

Tanggapan nyaris keluar dari salah satu lawan bicaranya jika saja suara dengan nada dingin itu tak mampir di telinga mereka. "Jika kalian tidak ingin memiliki catatan yang lebih panjang, pergi ke kelas kalian sekarang juga."

Oh ya!

Siapa yang tidak kenal pemilik suara itu?

Donghae yang pertama kali menolehkan kepalnya, disusul siswa bertubuh subur. "Oh, hai Lee Sungmin-_ssi_," sapanya sambil bergerak mengangkat _name-tag_nya.

Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak menyipitkan matanya saat melihat isyarat itu. Bukannya ia tak mengenal siapa mereka. Siswa bermata indah—Lee Donghae, siswa bertubuh subur—Shin Donghee, dan siswa bemata sipit—Choi Yesung. Dia mengenal betul siapa yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan _name-tag_mu?"

Shindong memutar matanya kemudian mengantongi _name-tag_nya. Deskripsi Kyuhyun mengenai pria bernama Lee Sungmin ini seratus persen betul. Entah bagaimana bisa pria memiliki paras tampan, manis, cantik, dan imut di waktu bersamaan ini memiliki sikap yang setara dengan dinginnya kutub utara. Wajahnya kaku, cara bicaranya dingin, tatapan matanya menusuk, dan dikombinasikan dengan sikap beraninya, pria manis itu bisa menundukkan siapapun di bawah kuasanya.

Tangan Sungmin terangkat, menunjukkan tiga kartu kuning.

"_Shit_!" umpat Donghae sambil merapikan kerah kemejanya, kemudian setengah terburu memasang blazer dan perlengkapan seragamnya. Shindong yang diam-diam mengumpat juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Oh ayolah! Bahkan hukuman pengurangan uang saku yang Donghae terima dari orang tuanya belum selesai, haruskah ia kembali mendapat hukuman tambahan karena ketua kedispilinan yang 'malaikat di luar iblis di dalam' ini kembali memberinya sanksi?

"Kau bisa meletakkan kartu cantik itu," ujar Shindong sambil mengamati penampilannya dan tampilan Donghae secara bergantian. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin tapi pria manis itu kembali mengantongi dua kartu kuningnya kemudian melempar satu kartu yang tersisa di tangannya pada pria yang hanya diam menatapnya sejak awal.

"Silahkan ambil surat peringatanmu setelah jam makan siang," ujar Sungmin sambil melirik sosok bermata sipit yang masih menatap padanya. Satu senyum sinis terlukis di bibir sosok bernama Yesung itu. "Aku tidak mau."

Mendengar penolakan Yesung, kepala Sungmin terangkat lebih tinggi seolah menegaskan siapa yang lebih berkuasa dalam hal ini. "Kau pikir siapa yang peduli?" balasnya. "Mengambil atau tidak itu urusanmu. Yang perlu kupedulikan adalah berapa catatan lagi yang kubutuhkan untuk menendang putra ketua yayasan dari sekolah ini."

Shindong dan Donghae melirik khawatir saat senyum sinis Yesung menghilang. Tangan pria yang secara tidak langsung mereka akui sebagai ketua geng itu mengepal erat seolah bersiap melayang kapanpun untuk menghantam wajah mulus di hadapan mereka.

"Satu," ucap Sungmin sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

Donghae buru-buru meraih lengan Yesung. "Ayo pergi ke kelas _hyung_," ajaknya sambil memberi isyarat pada Shindong untuk ikut membantu. Yesung bergeming.

"Dua," jari tengahnya menyusul.

"Ah _hyung_! Ayo!" pekik Donghae sambil menyeret paksa tubuh Yesung dibantu Shindong. Dengan gusar Yesung menghempaskan lengan Donghae dan Shindong, matanya menajam dengan emosi saat melihat Sungmin tak menunjukkan gentar sedikitpun atas aura penuh ancaman yang ia tunjukkan.

"Sudahlah Yesung-_ah_, ayo!" ajak Shindong sambil menyeret paksa Yesung untuk pergi ke kelas.

Sungmin menatap bergantian katu kuning yang jatuh di depan kakinya dan punggung Yesung yang perlahan menjauh, refleks ia meneguk ludah kemudian mengambil kartu itu sebelum berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Masih ingat dengan kalimat **"tidak ada yang berani padanya kecuali seseorang yang jelas sama kuatnya dengan Kyuhyun" **dan _yeah_! Pria yang baru saja berurusan dengan Sungmin itulah orang yang sama kuatnya dengan Kyuhyun. Semua siswa tahu betul jika Choi Yesung memiliki sensifitas tinggi yang sangat negatif mengenai murid tingkat satu bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah santai, seragamnya sudah berantakan dan sebuah _earphone_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyumbat lubang telinganya membuat _image_ siswa _cool_, siswa cuek, dan siswa tidak tahu aturan semakin kental pada sosok itu. Beberapa teman sekelas yang memang jengah dengan sikap siswa sejenis Kyuhyun hanya bisa melirikkan ekor mata sebelum mencibir dalam diam.

Ah ya! Bukankah siswa dengan predikat 'anak nakal' akan selalu diidentikkan dengan deretan bangku belakang. Namun, yang membuat sedikit berbeda adalah Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka duduk di deretan bangku belakang. Baginya duduk di barisan depan dan belakang adalah hal yang sangat mencolok. Jadi, pria Cho itu memilih duduk di posisi aman. Barisan tengah.

"Aku berharap _seonsaengnim_ cepat datang, lihat saja gayanya."

"Huh, walaupun begitu apa yang akan dilakukan Kim _seonsaengnim_? Tidak lebih dari memarahi, kau tahu sendiri si brengsek satu ini selalu saja lolos."

"Kau benar, aku jadi semakin gerah saja setiap melihat lagaknya. Sekolah dengan beasiswa saja sombong begitu, bagaimana ceritanya kalau orang tuanya yang _gay_ itu orang kaya?"

Dua _namja_ yang sejak tadi berbisik membicarakan Kyuhyun itu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di bangkunya, kini beralih melepaskan tas punggungnya. Hanya melepaskan dan meletakkannya di meja. Jadi, dua _namja_ yang kebetulan duduk di belakang Kyuhyun itu hanya saling melirik kemudian menghembuskan napas lega.

Saat mereka berpikir situasi masih baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap dua temannya dengan pandangan meneliti. Bukan hanya dua laki-laki yang membicarakannya, hampir semua teman sekelasnya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah satu siswa yang duduk di barisan depan.

"Tidak tahu."

Dengan ekspresi datarnya Kyuhyun menarik perlahan kabel _earphone_nya, mata dua _namja_ itu refleks terbelalak saat melihat _earphone_ Kyuhyun tak terhubung dengan apapun. Tidak terhubung dengan ponsel maupun _i-pod_.

"Kau tahu?" desah Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan _earphone_nya ke atas meja. "Ada kalanya seseorang berpura menutup telinga agar tak mendengar omong kosong. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, berpura bukan berarti tidak mendengar," dua teman sekelasnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah saat dua tangan Kyuhyun terulur menarik kerah seragam mereka.

"Coba katakan dengan jelas apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku?" suruh Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam temannya. Hal itu membuat dua pria itu hanya bisa tersenggal dan berusaha menundukkan kepalanya. "Katakan!"

Bug!

Teman-teman sekelas yang semula berniat mengerubungi langsung memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat dua pria yang menjadi 'korban' itu tersungkur pasca mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kalian laki-laki? Bicaralah di depanku! Cepat katakan!"

Brak!

Para siswa refleks menjerit saat bangku yang Kyuhyun tendang ikut menghamburkan tatanan bangku yang lain. "Berdiri kalian," geram Kyuhyun membuat dua _namja_ itu buru-buru berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun sebelum kaki panjang Cho Kyuhyun mendarat di perut mereka.

"Dengar!" gertak Kyuhyun sambil mendorong kening dua temannya. "Aku tidak peduli pengecut seperti kalian membicarakanku. Tapi jangan harap aku membiarkan mulut kalian terus mengoceh membicarakan orang tuaku. _Ya_! Kau dengar?" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menempeleng wajah dua pria itu bergantian.

"Orang yang kalian sebut _gay_ itu jauh lebih baik dibanding pengecut seperti kalian. Seharusnya kalian di rumah, minum susu dan bermain mobil-mobilan bersama _baby sitter_. Hei, kalian mendengarku anak manja?"

Plak! Plak! Tempelengan main-main yang Kyuhyun lakukan berkali-kali cukup membuat dua teman sekelasnya meringis. "Sampai aku dengar siapapun di antara kalian membicarakan orang tuaku, mati kalian," peringat Kyuhyun. Walaupun matanya hanya tertuju pada dua 'korban'nya. Siswa lainnya ikut meneguk ludah.

"_YA_!"

Semua penghuni kelas langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kelas dan mendapati satu guru pria dan siswa dari kelas sebelah yang pasti turut mendengar keributan karena jeritan murid perempuan di kelas Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun apalagi ini!" pekik guru pria yang biasa dipanggil Kim _seonsaengnim_ itu.

"_Seonsaengnim_, Cho Kyuhyun pasti memukul mereka. Ck,ck, ck! Harus segera dilaporkan pada pihak kedisiplinan," bisik salah satu siswa yang berada di dekat Kim _seonsaengnim_. Guru bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dengan gemas kemudian berteriak keras. "Kalian bertiga! Ikut aku sekarang juga!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menghembuskan napas malas. "Bosan sekali berada di tempat itu."

Benar saja. Jangankan Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap ruang kedisiplinan, dua siswa yang baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di ruang kedisiplinan itu terlihat menunduk bosan. Bayangkan saja, sejak memasuki ruangan hingga menit ke 30 ini, Pembina Kedisiplinan Siswa masih setia memberikan petuah-petuah yang mulai tak jelas arah dan tujuannya.

"_Seonsaengnim_."

"Diam kau Cho Kyuhyun! Dasar pembuat masalah! Lihat seragammu! Kau dan Choi Yesung itu sama saja!"

Heechul hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kenapa setiap Kyuhyun memiliki masalah Yesung akan disangkutpautkan, demikian pula sebaliknya. "Jun _seonsaengnim_, saya rasa mereka harus segera kembali ke kelas," suara Heechul terdengar lembut. Jun _seonsaengnim_ mendelik ke arah Heechul membuat Heechul mendesah serba salah akan sikap guru pertengahan abad itu. "Kim _seonsaengnim_, Anda sebagai wali kelas mereka seharusnya bla bla bla..."

Dan ya begitulah! Akan selalu seperti itu kata-katanya hingga Kyuhyun dan Heechul bisa merapalkan dalam hati apa yang akan dikatakan guru senior tersebut.

.

.

.

Klek!

Mereka sudah berdiri di luar pintu ruang kedisiplinan.

"Nah, kalian berdua segeralah kembali ke kelas," ucap Heechul. Dua siswa yang bermasalah dengan Kyuhyun langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian sedikit membungkuk pada Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun memilih memutar matanya.

Setelah dua muridnya tak lagi terlihat..

Plak!

Kyuhyun menggeretakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya untuk menahan rasa jengkelnya. Untuk pagi ini saja sudah tiga orang yang memukul kepalanya, untuk apa Heechul menjadi orang keempat?

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan alasanmu memukul mereka?"

Tidak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan wali kelasnya, Kyuhyun justru menggumam kesal. "_Seonsaengnim_, bisakah berhenti memukul kepalaku?"

"DAN KAU BISAKAH BERHENTI MEMBUATKU MEMUKUL KEPALAMU!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengernyit saat teriakan itu membuat telinganya berdengung. Satu guru pria lain yang kebetulan lewat di depan Kyuhyun dan Heechul hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum manis. Eh tunggu, manis? "Waaahh! Apa anak didikmu kembali membuat masalah, Kim _seonsaengnim_?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kim _seonsaengnim_ hanya bisa meneraturkan napasnya kemudian balas menyunggingkan senyum—yang dibuat—manis pada guru yang baru saja menyampaikan sindiran halusnya. "Han _seonsaengnim_, bukankah seharusnya Anda berada di kelas?"

"Tentu, saya baru saja kembali dari ruang guru untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal," ucap guru Han kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Jangan terus membuat masalah, masa depanmu masih panjang."

Heechul masih menyunggingkan senyum—yang dibuat—manis, kemudian berkata dengan tak kalah manis. "Ah kudengar tadi pagi Yesung mendapat kartu kuning dari Sungmin, apakah Han _seonsaengnim_ sudah menyetujui surat panggilan orang tua untuk Yesung."

Senyum congkak guru bernama lengkap Tan Hankyung itu langsung lenyap saat mendengar sindiran balasan yang diberikan Heechul. Sedikit berdehem, pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya harus kembali mengajar," pamitnya.

"_Ne_, silahkan!" balas Heechul sambil mendelik tak suka pada punggung Han seonsaengnim. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasang tampang malas. Hankyung adalah wali kelas yang juga menjadi langganan tetap ruang kedisiplinan karena pria itu adalah wali kelas Yesung. Dan hal inilah yang membuat Heechul kerap terlibat perang sindir menyindir dengan Hankyung. Karena anak didik mereka yang penuh dengan catatan masalah di ruang kedisiplinan.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.10 malam. Sungmin melangkah gontai ke luar halaman sekolahnya. Sudah sepi dan hanya ada beberapa gelintir siswa yang masih memiliki urusan dengan klub. Gurat lelah yang terlukis di wajahnya menunjukkan dengan jelas jika pemuda itu membutuhkan istirahat setelah direpotkan dengan masalah-masalah yang dibuat siswa-siswi di _Eternal School_. Sekolah yang akrab disebut ES (i-es) ini sekolah umum. Tidak ada kekhususan perlakuan untuk siswa kaya, siswa miskin, siswa sederhana, dan jenis siswa lainnya.

Dan inilah poin merepotkannya..

Sekolah dengan siswa kaya cenderung memiliki masalah dengan kesombongan dan kearoganan siswa. Sekolah dengan siswa miskin cenderung memiliki masalah _gangster_, bolos, merokok tanpa peduli area, dan sejenisnya. Karena bercampur menjadi satu seperti nasi campur, masalah yang muncul di ES ini kerap kali membuat Ketua Kedisiplinan memilih mengundurkan diri.

"_Hyung_!" Sungmin tersentak dari kegiatan mengusap belakang lehernya. Kepalanya bergerak mencari asal suara dan menemukan sang adik yang seharusnya sudah berada di rumah sejak pukul 7 malam tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Jin-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengamati penampilan adiknya, masih lengkap mengenakan seragam salah satu sekolah menengah pertama yang cukup terkenal dan sedikit terengah mengatur napasnya. "Ayo cepat pulang _hyung_, ada pria yang datang ke rumah dan bertengkar dengan _eomma_. Aku sudah menitipkan Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin pada Yun _ajjuma_."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sungmin segera menarik lengan adiknya. Setengah berlari menuju halte terdekat. "Lain kali tidak usah menyusul ke sekolah. Seharusnya kau menemani anak-anak nakal itu. Kau bisa menelepon _hyung_ 'kan?"

Remaja bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menghafal nomor _hyung_, catatannya ada di kamarku. Tadi saat sampai di rumah aku tidak berani masuk kamar. _Eomma_ dan pria itu bertengkar di ruang tamu."

"Apa anak-anak nakal itu kembali menonton saat _eomma_ bertengkar dengan pria asing?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka itu aneh sekali," komentar Jin saat mengingat ke_absurd_-an ketiga adiknya.

Sungmin hanya bisa termenung. Ibunya adalah seorang pecandu alkohol dan menjalani hidup yang terlalu bebas. Dulunya wanita bernama Kim Hyuna itu sempat tinggal di Amerika dan kerap kali bergonta ganti pasangan. Sungmin dan adik-adiknya hanyalah saudara satu ibu, ayah mereka tidak jelas siapa dan berada di mana. Wanita bernama Kim Hyuna itu bahkan sempat menjual salah satu anaknya. Dia hidup dengan memeras uang dari pria yang Sungmin duga adalah "ayah-ayah" dari mereka. Sudah jelas siapa para pria itu, pria mapan dan sudah beristri.

'Ya Tuhan,' sebut Sungmin dalam hati.

Seperti inikah jalan hidup?

**TBC**

Ketemu lagiiiihhhh~~~

Ah! Aku debutin(?) suami baru di sini #LOL dan sepertinya benar-benar harus ada pertanyaan ada apa dengan huruf S mulai dari bias hingga suami idaman saya? :D **S**ungmin! **S**ungjin! **S**asuke! Dan Jin! Awalnya aku tertawa bahagia dan akhirnya bisa punya suami idaman yang namanya gak diawali **S**. Dan setelah saya ucek-ucek profilnya Jin~ Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Namanya lengkapnya Kim **S**eokjin! Tetap saja berkelut di huruf **S** =_= Tapi ya sudahlah ya~~

Kenapa saya bawa BTS juga? Apa saya bukan ELF lagi? Nope! Gak ada alasan untuk beralih cinta dari uri ajushi, Syupeo Junieo *pelukeratsatu-satu* Saya butuh karakter baru aja. Dan kayaknya mereka lagi laris manis. Boleh deh diserang juga! Kecuali **My Seokjin! **Arrana?

**Gak usah pake bash, ye? Ini fiksi. Kalo gak ngerti, ini cerita hasil khayalan saya #plak**

Oke, chapter 1 untuk perkenalan karakter dulu aja ya. Maaf buat typos!

**Review please~**

**Thanks for reading \\(*o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seoul Love Story**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Sungjin dan Sasuke milik siapapun(?) yang ingin memiliki(?) mereka, tapi yang pasti Kim Seokjin dan FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**Chapter 2**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**This fict is dedicated..**_

_**To the world biggest shipper..**_

_**The JOYers..**_

Derap langkah dua pria terdengar sangat keras di lorong sebuah apartemen. Beberapa tetangga terlihat membuka pintu untuk melongokkan kepalanya. "_Ya imma_!" teriakan super keras terdengar dari pintu apartemen yang tak jauh dari tangga. "Kalian pikir ini jalan raya!"

Pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi terlihat mencebikkan bibir sambil berdesis tak sopan. "_Aish_, dasar tua bangka."

"Ahh, dasar mulutmu."

Plak!

Seokjin memegangi mulutnya yang barusaja mendapat tamparan _level_ sedang dari sang kakak. "_Hyung_, kenapa memukulku?" protesnya tak terima. Sungmin hanya bisa melirik malas sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Di belakang tubuhnya, Seokjin masih setia membuntuti sambil mengumpat lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Dia memang berstatus pelajar sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi entahlah, tinggi tubuhnya melebihi Sungmin, wajahnya sangat tampan berbanding lurus dengan cara bicaranya yang sangat kasar.

"Jam berapa pria itu mendatangi _eomma_?"

"Saat aku pulang, mereka sudah di sana dan saling berteriak. Mungkin sekarang sudah pergi," sahut Seokjin sembari mengedikkan bahu. "Aku jadi berpikir, apa salah satu dari sekian banyak pria yang pernah kulihat tengah bertengkar dengan _eomma_ adalah _appa_ku?"

Tak tertarik menanggapi, Sungmin kembali bertanya. "Apa saat Jungkook dan Taehyung menonton, kau menyempatkan diri untuk memukul kepala mereka?"

"Tentu saja!"

Plak! Plak!

"_HYUNG_!"

"_YA_ BOCAH TENGIK! BERHENTI MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN KALIAN!"

Emosi akan pukulan kakaknya, pria bernama Seokjin itu langsung memutar tubuhnya kemudian melotot tak sopan pada pemilik apartemen dekat tangga. "Kau yang berhenti mengurusi kami. Pergi ke kasurmu dan tidurlah hingga kiamat!"

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"ARRGGHH _HYUNG_!"

.

.

.

Dua bocah berusia 9 tahun terlihat duduk diam menatap pintu. Satu bocah lain yang berumur lebih tua namun memiliki wajah kekanakan terlihat menatap belakang kepala dua adik kembar tidak identiknya. Dua bocah yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa lahir pada hari yang sama dan hanya berselang waktu 7 menit, tapi tidak memiiki wajah yang hampir mirip seperti anak kembar pada umumnya. Mereka sangat nakal dan terlalu ingin tahu banyak hal aneh, karena itulah kepala kecil itu sering menjadi sasaran empuk kakak kedua mereka.

"Apa Sungmin _hyung_ masih lama?"

"Tidak tahu, kalau masih lama kita pergi bermain ke taman saja."

"_Ya_!" dua bocah bernama Taehyung dan Jungkook itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Baru menyadari jika Jimin—kakak ketiganya—masih setia mengawasi mereka. "Sampai kalian berani turun ke taman. Siap-siap saja menerima banyak benjolan di kepala."

Taehyung yang lebih nakal dari Jungkook langsung menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku tidak takut. Hanya Jin-_ie hyung_, urusan kecil. Ayo Kook-_ie_!"

Melihat kakak kembarnya menjulurkan lidah, Jungkookpun melakukan hal yang sama. Menyempatkan diri menjulurkan lidah pada Jimin sebelum berlari ke arah pintu bersama Taehyung. "Jimin _hyung_ sendiri di rumah, awas ada hantu ya!" masih dengan nakalnya si kembar berusaha menakut-nakuti kakaknya sambil membuka pintu.

Jimin hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Menatap bergantian pintu yang sudah terbuka dan wajah dua adik nakalnya. "Hantunya ada di depan kalian," sahutnya dengan mata menyipit.

"_Ne_?" sontak dua bocah itu langsung menatap ke depan, perlahan wajah mereka berubah pias. "O-oh. Jin-_ie_ _hyung_?" sebut Taehyung setengah bertanya. "Su-sudah kembali?" imbuh Jungkook sambil menelan ludah.

Dengan memaksakan senyum manis, Seokjin menganggukkan kepala. "Waaahh, tumben sekali ya kalian membukakan pintu. Mimpi apa aku semalam?" ujarnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "O..oh.. Sungmin _hyung_?" pertanyaan dengan nada kaku itu hanya Seokjin jawab dengan mengedikkan kepala ke arah kanan.

Dua bocah nakal itu langsung melongokkan kepala. Di sana terlihat Sungmin tengah berbicara dengan tetangga mereka—Yun _ajjuma_, beberapa kali Yun _ajjuma_ menepuk sayang lengan Sungmin dan pria berwajah manis itu membalas dengan bungkukan tubuh. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

"Jadi..." suara berat Seokjin menyadarkan si kembar tidak identik dari rasa ingin tahu. Mata mereka perlahan kembali melirik ke arah sang kakak kedua. Menatap wajah, kemudian dua kepalan tangan yang siap mendarat kapan saja di kepala mereka. "Berpikir untuk pergi ke mana kalian, anak nakal!"

"Hyaaaaaaa!"

"_Ya_! Kembali anak nakal!"

Grasak grusuk di dalam apartemen bernomor 73 itu kembali terdengar. Hampir semua penghuni apartemen tahu siapa yang menempati apartemen paling berisik tersebut.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan lesu. Semakin lesu saat melihat adik tertuanya selalu ribut mengurusi kenakalan dua adik bungsunya. Dia nyaris berteriak marah jika saja gebrakan yang cukup keras menginterupsi niatnya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti membuat keributan!"

Suasana mendadak hening. Jimin yang semula berniat membantu Seokjin menangkap si kembar, mengurungkan niatnya saat menatap si pelaku bantingan pintu. Seokjin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook juga berhenti berlarian di dalam rumah. "Kalian pikir ini jam berapa? Cepat pergi tidur!"

"_Eomma_ ingin pergi ke mana?"

"_Ne_, bukannya ini waktunya tidur?"

Si kembar yang selalu bergantian dalam bicara itu melemparkan pertanyaan. Terlihat mengamati dengan seksama dandanan ibu mereka. Wanita itu sangat cantik, jadi wajar bila mereka terlahir dengan wajah yang rupawan.

"Taehyung-_ah_, Jungkook-_ah_, pergilah tidur dengan Jimin-_ie_. Dan Seokjin-_ah_, kau juga pergilah tidur. Jangan selalu membuat keributan dengan adik-adikmu," ujar wanita bermarga Kim itu sambil memeriksa isi tasnya—tak menatap wajah anaknya sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Yang penting aku tidak menelantarkan mereka, itu caraku mengajari mereka," sahut Seokjin dengan berani. "Urusi saja laki-lakimu," imbuhnya kemudian berlalu ke dalam kamar.

Hyuna terlihat tak peduli dengan ucapan kasar putranya. "Sungmin, apa kau mengajari Seokjin minum? Bicaranya selalu melantur seperti orang mabuk," tukasnya sambil bergerak ke arah rak sepatu, matanya sedikit melirik Sungmin. "Kalian semua tidurlah. _Eomma_ memiliki urusan malam ini. Jangan lupa kunci pintu."

Tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya, Sungmin mengamati bagaimana ibunya merapikan riasannya sebelum berlalu keluar rumah. Selalu seperti itu dan akan kembali dengan bau alkohol keesokan paginya.

"Pergi tidur atau kupiting kepala kalian!" teriakan keras dari dalam kamar Seokjin membuat si kembar langsung menarik tangan Jimin sambil meneriakkan kata selamat tidur untuk Sungmin.

Suasana yang semula gaduh sedikit berubah tenang, sebelum sepi benar-benar menyergap. Sangat sepi hingga Sungmin rasa ia bisa mendengar detak jarum jam. Perlahan ia meneguk _saliva_, memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum ikut berlalu ke dalam kamarnya.

Mereka hidup di apartemen yang cukup mewah dan memiliki banyak kamar. Hidupnya sangat-jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan puluhan anak terlantar di luar sana. Tetapi, siapapun yang mengenal baik situasi mereka akan paham jika kondisi hati mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak terlantar di luar sana.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Berbeda dengan suasana rumah Sungmin yang selalu ribut, kondisi pagi ini di sebuah rumah mewah milik keluarga Choi terlihat tenang. Walau beberapa pekerja terlihat berkeliaran di setiap sudut rumah, tak ada keributan sedikitpun. Semua berjalan dengan tenang, setenang tiga penghuni meja makan yang tengah melakukan rutinitas pagi.

"Jam berapa _appa_ harus ke sekolahmu?" tanya satu pria tampan yang duduk di kursi pertama. Satu pria lain dengan seragam berlabel _Eternal School_ terlihat meletakkan sumpitnya dengan gerakan pelan. Sedikit meneguk ludah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan. "Kalau _appa_ tidak sibuk saja."

"Tidak, kebetulan hari ini pekerjaan di kantor tidak terlalu banyak," sahut sang ayah sambil turut meletakkan sumpitnya. Hal itu membuat pria bernama Yesung itu buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sebelum jam makan siang saja."

"Kalau pagi ini tidak bolehkah? Kita bisa pergi bersama."

Yesung terlihat diam, bola matanya bergerak ragu saat menatap wajah tegas sang ayah.

Satu-satunya perempuan yang berada dalam satu meja terlihat mengamati suami dan putranya dengan hati-hati. "Mungkin Yesung tidak nyaman pergi bersamamu," ujarnya tak lagi tahan untuk diam.

"Kenapa? Apa dia malu menjadi putraku?"

"_A-ani_," sahut Yesung buru-buru. Pria bermata sipit itu buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku akan pergi mengambil beberapa buku di kamar. Setelah itu kita pergi bersama," tanpa menunggu jawaban sang ayah, Yesung kembali bergerak dengan langkah cepat ke kamarnya.

Sepasang suami istri itu terlihat menatap punggung putra mereka dengan pandangan berbeda. Beberapa saat kemudian suara nyonya besar di kediaman mewah itu kembali terdengar. "Jangan terlalu keras pada Yesung."

Choi Siwon hanya menatap istrinya sejenak, kemudian beralih meneguk air minumnya. "Di depanmu saja dia terlihat seperti itu, di luar sana siapa yang tahu jika anak itu menjadi ketua _gangster_?"

"Siwon-_ah_!" helaan napas terdengar keras dari mulut Siwon. Dengan gerakan sengaja di buat kasar, pria itu mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet makan kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. "Kau pikir saja, kapan aku marah padanya? Apa alasannya untuk takut padaku?"

"Kau memang tidak pernah marah padanya, tapi tatapanmu selalu seperti itu."

"Baiklah, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah memulai perdebatan tidak penting," sambil merapikan kancing jasnya, Siwon berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti istrinya. "Apapun yang kukakatan kau tidak akan mendengarkan. Sebaiknya hentikan sekarang sebelum Yesung kembali berpikir kedua orang tuanya sedang dalam masalah padahal aku tak merasa kita harus memiliki masalah."

Perempuan bernama Kibum langsung menelan kata-kata yang semula akan ia lontarkan untuk menyahuti ucapan suaminya. Matanya buru-buru bergerak mengamati situasi, saat Yesung tak terlihat di manapun, nyonya besar Choi itu kembali melanjutkan perdebatan dengan nada lebih pelan.

Sosok yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya itu terlihat mengepalkan tangan. Rasanya ingin berteriak marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dua orang yang pada dasarnya memiliki hubungan sangat harmonis itu kerap kali terlibat cekcok karena dirinya yang super sial ini.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Siwon, pria itu memang tak pernah marah padanya. Juga tak berteriak seperti kebanyakan orang tua saat melihat tingkah kurang ajar putranya di luar sana. Tapi itulah masalahnya. Yesung tidak buta, sebagai sesama pria ia cukup peka untuk mengerti tatapan datar mengintimadasi yang selalu dilayangkan ayahnya.

Pria itu tenang. Sangat tenang, hingga jika ada yang melempar batu tepat di kepalanya rasa-rasanya Choi Siwon hanya akan menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Tapi percayalah, pria seperti itulah yang bisa menghancurkan siapapun dengan satu injakan.

"Sial, kenapa harus pergi bersama ke sekolah?" umpat Yesung.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sementara Siwon sibuk dengan ramah tamah di ruang pihak kedisiplinan sekolah, Yesung melangkah menuju kelasnya. Dua tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik saku celana sekolahnya seolah menegaskan betapa angkuhnya sosok tuan muda keluarga Choi itu.

Jangan berpikir karena _ES_ adalah milik keluarga Choi, lalu Yesung bisa bebas dari hukuman atau panggilan orang tau seperti ini. Justru Siwon sendirilah yang meminta pihak sekolah tegas dan tidak membedakan murid manapun, termasuk putranya.

"Oy Yesung-_ah_!" tanpa menghentikan langkahnya pria Choi itu menolehkan kepala dan menemukan dua temannya yang selalu pergi bersama ke sekolah tengah berlari ke arahnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Lee Donghae dan Shin Donghee. "Kau pergi dengan _appa_mu? Tumben," tanya Shindong sambil merangkul bahu Yesung.

"Kalau kau lupa, ketua kedisiplinan memberikan surat cinta padaku," sahut Yesung malas. Shindong dan Donghae langsung terbahak.

Surat cinta?

Yang benar saja! Surat cinta dari Lee Sungmin yang berwajah sangat manis namun sangat mengesalkan itu sudah pasti surat panggilan orang tua. Entah apa yang dikatakan tapi kepala kedisiplinan sekolah selalu mengiyakan jika Sungmin meminta izin untuk menerbitkan surat panggilan orang tua.

"Haahh, dia itu. Sudah lebih hebat dari kepala sekolah saja," gerutu Donghae. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Hei, bicara soal Kepala Sekolah Tan, tidakkah mengherankan? Tan Haesun, Tan Hankyung, Tan Zhoumi, tiga orang bermarga Tan berada dalam satu sekolah. Mereka semua orang China."

"Lee Donghae, berhentilah," tegur Yesung tak suka dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini. Donghae adalah reporter dalam pertemanan mereka. Walaupun laki-laki, informasi yang ia miliki sama banyaknya dengan wanita penggosip.

"Lalu Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin kalian sama-sama orang Korea Selatan. Apakah kalian bersaudara? Atau kalian sepasang suami istri? Apakah itu aneh?" semprot Shindong sambil mengajak Yesung pergi. Donghae yang masih berada di posisinya terlihat mendengus gusar. "_Haish_, dasar mereka. Mentang-mentang aku satu-satunya _hoobae_ di antara mereka."

"Lee Donghae! Ayo!" teriak Yesung sambil memasang wajah kesal karena Donghae tak kunjung melangkah bersama mereka. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Donghae senang. Walaupun ia satu-satunya yang masih duduk di kelas dua dan kerap kali dianggap terlalu kekanakan,Yesung yang menurut banyak orang sangat jahat itu bersikap sangat baik padanya. Yah, baik dengan caranya sendiri.

Sementara tiga sekawan itu sibuk dengan obrolan tentang makan siang, Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya sambil mengintip kotak makan siangnya. Dengan tampilan ala preman sekolah, tidakkah sedikit menggelikan jika pria itu tengah fokus mengintip isi kotak makannya dan terkekeh pelan saat melihat sosis dan tempura di dalamnya?

Yesung yang seolah—selalu—mendapat sinyal tentang keberadaan Cho Kyuhyun langsung berdecih geli. "O'ow.. siapakah yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan di depan sana?" ucapnya dengan nada sengaja dibuat keras. Shindong yang sibuk mengobrol dengan Donghae langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Suasana koridor yang mendadak sepi membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya, menatap tak suka ke arah orang-orang yang sepertinya tengah mencuri pandang ke arahnya. 'Apa sih yang salah dengan wajahku?' batinnya sebal. Langkahnya kembali terayun, tatapan tidak pedulinya berubah menjadi tatapan malas saat melihat apa yang menyebabkan orang-orang menatapnya.

"Ck, hhaahh. Ada apa dengan koridor ini? Kenapa selalu bertemu dengan mereka?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyimpan kotak bekalnya ke dalam tas. "Tidak mungkin ini yang disebut takdir," imbuhnya sambil terus melangkah. "Tidak sudi sekali ditakdirkan dengan mereka," gumamnya semakin melantur.

"Aaahh, kenapa tiba-tiba panas sekali? Apa neraka sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahku?" tukas Yesung sambil menatap main-main ke arah langit. Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengan mereka jelas mendengar ucapan _namja_ paling berpengaruh di sekolahnya. "Sepertinya.." sahut Shindong sambil menaikkan alis dan sudut bibirnya saat Kyuhyun hanya melirik mereka kemudian sibuk menutup risleting _backpack-_nya.

"Ah _hyung_, apa kau masih membawa bekal ke sekolah? Bukankah hanya anak kecil yang melakukan itu?" kali ini Donghae yang mencoba bermain kata. "Hanya bocah!" perjelas Donghae saat Kyuhyun berjalan tepat di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti. 'Apa aku berjanji pada _appa_ dan _eomma_ untuk tidak bertengkar lagi? Hmmm, sepertinya tidak,' batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sinis. Harga diri adalah segalanya bagi Kyuhyun. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan jika miskin bukan alasan untuk mau diinjak-injak. Dan sejak awal, mereka bertiga—_sunbae_nya ini, sudah menginjak harga dirinya.

Dia bertahan sejauh ini hanya karena mengingat pesan _eomma_nya untuk tak menggubris hal-hal yang tidak penting. 'Tapi _eomma_, entah apa yang salah. Tiba-tiba mereka menjadi sangat penting untukku sekarang. Tentu boleh kan jika aku menggubris mereka?'

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian bergumam dengan jelas. "Dasar tidak penting."

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, bocah?" tanya Donghae yang sudah berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. Dengan senyum remeh menyebalkan, Kyuhyun menyahuti Donghae. "Lihatlah siapa yang bocah?" matanya bergerak menelusuri tubuh pria di hadapannya. "Bahkan tinggi badanmu tak mendukung untuk mengatai 'bocah' sepertiku."

Mendengar itu, emosi Donghae langsung menggelegak. "Siapa kau berani mengataiku seperti itu, heh?"

"Eoh? Kau lupa padaku? Aku Cho Kyuhyun, preman kecil tersayang kalian mungkin. Apa pukulanku waktu itu membuatmu amnesia, _SUNBAE-NIM_?" jawaban super kurang ajar ditambah ekspresi yang juga super kurang ajar membuat Donghae nyaris melayangkan tinjunya. Namun, Yesung menahannya dan beralih berdiri di depan Kyuhyun. "Donghae-_ya_, jangan kotori tanganmu hanya untuk mengurus anak kecil," ucap Yesung dengan nada ramah, terdengar seolah bicara pada Donghae namun tatapan tajamnya tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman remeh dan hal itu membuat Yesung jengah. Dengan sekali hentak, lengan Yesung sudah mencengkram kerah seragam Kyuhyun.

"_Omo_! _Omo_! Apa mereka akan berkelahi di sini?"

"Yang benar saja? Lee Sungmin bisa kapan saja muncul dan TAK!" gerakan memotong leher terlihat dilakukan oleh salah satu siswa. "Habislah mereka."

Mendengar itu, emosi Yesung semakin tersulut. "Bocah ingusan... jangan pernah bersikap sok penting di depanku. Kau pikir kau siapa, heh?"

Kembali mendengar pertanyaan yang sejenis, mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun memutar matanya. Lidahnya yang bergerak mendorong bagian dalam pipinya membuat ekspresi menyebalkannya semakin terlihat kurang ajar. "Haaahh, cerewet sekali. Sudah kukatakan namaku Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa bertanya lagi," gumam Kyuhyun seolah bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli jika dia baru saja mengatai Yesung cerewet.

"Kau-"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" suara tenor seorang pria terdengar berteriak kesal. Suara yang terkenal di klub musik, suara Cho Ryeowook. "Apalagi sih masalahmu?" kekesalannya semakin bertambah saat melihat lengan Yesung melayang di udara.

"_Igeo mwoya_?" suara lain kembali terdengar.

"Wooohh, Zhoumi _sunbae_ dan Lee Hyukjae datang."

"_Wanjon daebak_! Ayo bertaruh siapa yang teler lebih dulu."

Ryeowook melebarkan matanya, Zhoumi—dengan sudut bibir yang terlihat sobek—dan Eunhyuk yang muncul dari belakang tubuh Yesung CS itu akan menjadi masalah yang lebih rumit. "Jauhkan tanganmu, Choi," desis Zhoumi dari posisinya. Kebiasannya menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya adalah hal yang membuatnya terlihat mempesona.

Bukannya mendengarkan, Yesung semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Hal itu sontak mengundang Zhoumi untuk bergerak menerjang Yesung tapi Shindong bergerak cepat menghadang pria tinggi itu. "Bukan urusanmu, orang China."

"Hoh, gumpalan kentut sepertimu hanya menang postur tubuh saja. Menyingkirlah!" kali ini suara Lee Hyukjae yang terdengar. "Dan kau pikir tubuh lidimu itu bisa menumbangkan Shindong _hyung_?" sahut Donghae sambil mendecih sinis. "Kau bicara padaku, anak kecil?" balas Eunhyuk tak kalah sengit.

Gerakan saling menghentak itu terjadi secepat kilat. Entah siapa yang memulai. Tapi yang pasti Zhoumi dan Shindong sudah saling mencengkram kerah kemeja masing-masing. Demikian pula dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! _Ya_! Kumpulkan uang kalian cepat!"

"Kau gila? Panggil Lee Sungmin ke sini!"

Suara gaduh mulai terdengar dari segala penjuru. Bahkan Ryeowook bisa mendengar dengan jelas dari kejauhan para siswa laki-laki berteriak—Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Yesung akan berkelahi—dengan heboh. Darahnya yang semula hanya menggelenggak sebatas dadanya, kini naik ke kepala. Rasanya benar-benar...

"_KEUMANHAE_!"

... ingin berteriak. Suasana yang semua gaduh perlahan berubah sepi. Beberapa orang tersentak kaget namun sisanya lebih tertarik saat melihat Cho Ryeowook melangkah gusar ke arah Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Plak!

Dengan kasar Ryewook memukul tangan Yesung hingga terlepas dari tubuh adiknya. "Bisakah satu hari saja! Satu hari saja Cho Kyuhyun.." tatapan marahnya tertuju pada Kyuhyun. "Berhenti membuat masalah," ujarnya dengan nafas terengah.

Kyuhyun yang semula ingin melakukan gerakan songong—menepuk-nepuk kerah seragamnya—tak jadi melakukan saat mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Matanya perlahan bergerak menatap tangan Ryeowook yang bergetar dan memerah.

Belum selesai di situ, tatapan marah Ryeowook kini fokus pada Choi Yesung yang balas menatap galak padanya. "Dan kau," tudingnya tepat di depan wajah Yesung. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hati di sekolah ini karena kau memiliki segalanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan kau dan teman-temanmu, Kyuhyun memang nakal dan menyebalkan, tapi dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang memulai perkelahian. Sudah cukup aku berdiam diri melihatmu sejak awal melakukan hal buruk terhadap adikku. Jadi, dengan segala hormat Tuan-Muda-Choi-Yesung yang paling berkuasa di sekolah ini!" jeda sejenak karena Ryeowook harus memenuhi pasokan oksigen. Matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan menatap serius pada Yesung."Berhentilah mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun atau sorotan kamera reporter yang menghentikanmu."

Selepas kalimat itu Ryeowook langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyempatkan berteriak pada Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk untuk segera pergi ke kelas.

"Kyuhyun, apa Choi Yesung akan takut padaku?" mendengar bisikan kakaknya, Kyuhyun refleks melebarkan mata dan mulutnya. Matanya menatap lengan Ryeowook yang masih bergetar. "Kau tau? Aku tidak tahu dari mana kata-kata itu muncul. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin ke toilet sekarang."

"Haaa, dasar sok berani. Mengusir kucing tukang curi ikan saja kau tidak berani, sok-sok mengancam pada Choi Yesung," ejek Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengarahkan pandangannya pada punggung Ryeowook yang baru saja menghilang di tikungan. "Huh, apa aku baru saja diperingati?" gumamnya dengan nada mencela. "Jadi sekarang bocah ingusan itu berlindung di balik ketiak kakaknya."

"Kau tidak punya dan tidak akan pernah pantas mendapatkan saudara Choi, kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang ikatan saudara dan mana yang tindakan pengecut seperti bualan yang baru saja kau lontarkan," suara Zhoumi terdengar mengejek. Kepalanya mengedik, mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk berlalu.

Tawa mengejek terdengar. "Apa kau juga mengikuti perintah pria kecil sok berani itu? Lucu sekali. Apa kau juga berlindung di bawah ketiaknya?" ujar Shindong yang mendapat respon tawa keras dari Donghae.

Zhoumi hanya memutar bola matanya. "Eunhyuk-_ah_, apa kita berurusan dengan sekumpulan kepala berotak udang? Kenapa mereka tak mengerti juga jika seperti inilah yang dikatakan ikatan saudara."

"Hei kumpulan otak udang, anak manja seperti kalian bisa apa selain mengejek sana-sini. Kalian selalu bertiga dan aku 'saaaaangat mengagumi itu'. Jadi, mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk bersaudara. Jangan hanya belajar untuk menjadi..." dengan sengaja Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menatap Yesung kemudian beralih menatap Shindong dan Donghae dengan pandangan yang sama menyebalkan. "Tuan muda dan kacungnya."

Rahang Yesung yang semula mengeras, semakin bergemeletuk setelah mendengar sindiran telak Eunhyuk.

"Ayo Eunhyuk-_ah_."

Setelah menyempatkan diri untuk mencibir Yesung, Eunhyuk beranjak bersama Zhoumi. "Oh _hyung_! Apa aku keceplosan soal status tuan muda dan kacungnya?" dengan jelas Yesung, Shindong, dan Donghae mendengar Eunhyuk masih setia menyindir mereka.

"Apa aku yang dia maksud kacung?" desis Donghae setelah beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menemani tiga sekawan itu. Bahkan bunyi bel sekolah tak terdengar di telinga mereka.

"Siapa yang tengah membual? Cih! Dia bicara soal kacung?" geram Yesung. "Akan segera kutunjukkan seperti apa kacung sebenarnya. Dasar sial!" umpatnya keras-keras.

"Masih di sini rupanya kalian?" satu suara yang akan membuat pagi mereka lebih buruk terdengar 'menyapa'.

"Lee Sungmin, kau bisa bicara lain kali," sela Donghae dengan kesal. "Apa aku pernah mengatakan ingin bicara denganmu?" sahut Sungmin secepat kilat.

"Jadi, pergilah sekarang juga!" teriak Yesung sambil menatap nyalang Sungmin. Pria yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu tak terlihat takut sedikitpun. Untung rentang skor satu sampai sepuluh. Yesung langsung mengacungkan sepuluh jempol untuk orang yang memilih sosok luar biasa menyebalkan ini hingga menjadi ketua kedisiplinan.

"Kau pikir aku sudi diteriaki orang yang 'masih' diantar orang tuanya untuk pergi sekolah?"

'Oh _shit_!'

Inilah alasan Yesung tak pernah suka saat berhubungan terlalu dekat dengan Siwon di sekolah. Cap seperti inilah yang akan diterimanya. Khususnya dari Sungmin. "Apa aku pernah mencari masalah denganmu?" tanya Yesung terdengar ambigu.

Sungmin berdecak. "Jika kau lupa, pergilah ke ruang kedisiplinan dan kau akan melihat siapa yang mencari masalah dengan siapa."

"Kami akan pergi ke kelas. Jadi kau pergilah sekarang," suara Shindong terdengar melerai. Entahlah~ Shindong tidak mengerti mengapa Sungmin sangat sensitif terhadap Yesung. Bukankah Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, dan Eunhyuk juga terlibat keributan, tapi kata-kata menyengat hati selalu saja hanya tertuju pada Yesung.

Jika memang Sungmin sensitif dengan _trouble maker_ di sekolah ini, maka tolong garis bawahi, jika perlu gunakan huruf kapital dengan ketebalan maksimal. Masih ada Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, terutama murid kelas satu Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa tindakan pria ini selalu—seperti berusaha—menarik perhatian Choi Yesung?

Jika Sungmin wanita mungkin di kepalanya sudah ada tulisan: _**Oppa**_**, aku di sini. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?**

Shindong hanya menggeleng samar.

"Bagus. Jangan berani membuat masalah lagi hari ini, terutama kau. Choi Yesung."

Kedua kepalan tangan Yesung terlihat gemetar, matanya terpejam seolah menahan kemarahannya. Setelah Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan mereka, kakinya terayun keras, menendang pilar yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

"SIAL!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam istirahat adalah surga untuk semua pelajar. Selain mengistirahatkan otak yang telah diperas sejak pagi, ini juga waktu yang tepat untuk kembali mengisi perut setelah sarapan pagi hilang ditelan otak—itupun jika mereka sarapan. Perjalanan mereka—murid menengah atas—untuk kembali ke rumah masih lama, pukul sepuluh malam mereka baru bisa meninggalkan sekolah. Bukan berarti dengan meninggalkan sekolah, urusan pendidikan sudah dikatakan selesai. Mereka harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar hingga pukul setengah satu pagi. Catatan penting yang perlu diketahui, hanya siswa aneh yang tidak mengikuti bimbingan belajar.

Setelah bimbingan barulah mereka bisa kembali ke rumah dan jangan berpikir rutinitas telah selesai. Sesampainya di rumah, mereka masih berkutat dengan pekerjaaan rumah yang dibebankan sekolah dan bimbingan belajar. Silahkan dipikirkan, kapan mereka baru bisa pergi tidur?

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, _ireona_! Kau menebar air liur di mana-mana!" bentak Zhoumi sambil menendang kaki kursi yang diduduki Eunhyuk. Pria bermarga Lee itu tersentak kaget, kemudian mengerjabkan mata. Dengan mata setengah terbuka dia menatap Zhoumi yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan dua nampan makanan.

Tak peduli betapa jorok dirinya, pria bergusi indah itu menggunakan lengan jas sekolahnya untuk mengusap air liur yang nyaris menetes saat tertidur di atas meja tadi.

"_Ya_! Jangan menghilangkan selera makanku!" semprot Zhoumi sambil meletakkan—setengah menghentak—nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Eunhyuk. Hanya kekehan pelan yang terdengar saat Eunhyuk merespon omelan pria yang paling tua di antara dia dan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, berhentilah ribut saat makan. _Aish_!" kali ini suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar.

Zhoumi menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi sebelah Eunhyuk kemudian menatap sanksi pada Kyuhyun. Pria paling bontot di antara mereka itu kuat makan sebanyak apapun. Lihat saja, dengan kotak bekal lumayan besar yang selalu dibawakan _eomma-_nya—dan kini telah kosong—_namja_ jangkung itu masih terlihat sibuk dengan makanan yang dia ambil dari kantin sekolah. "Perutmu benar-benar terbuat dari karet," kometar Zhoumi terlalu sering.

Dengan gaya urakan, Kyuhyun memukul nampan Zhoumi menggunakan sumpitnya. "Makananku tidak pernah lari ke perut. Selalu lari ke otak, karena itu aku pintar," narsisnya dengan mulut penuh makanan. Beberapa gadis yang terang-terangan mengakui kepintaran dan ketampanan Kyuhyun sedikit risih saat melihat tingkahnya. Apalagi beberapa butir nasi terlihat menyembur dari mulutnya.

"_Ne, ne, ne_, terserah kau saja. Tapi jika kau makan dengan cara menyembur seperti naga, tidak akan ada yang mau padamu!"

"Victoria _noona_ selalu menerimaku apa adanya," sahut Kyuhyun cuek.

"_Ya_! Sebenarnya kau ini suka pada siapa sih? Victoria? Atau ketua kedisiplinan galak yang selalu kau goda itu? Kalau kau suka pada Victoria berhenti menggoda Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi dengan sanksi. "Jika kau mengenalku, kau tentu tahu siapa yang kusuka. Tentu saja Victoria _noona_. Minggu nanti aku akan mengajaknya kencan."

"Kencan pantatmu? Memang siapa yang mau kencan denganmu?" Zhoumi berniat memulai makannya saat melihat Eunhyuk mencuri daging bumbu dari nampannya.

Trak!

"Jangan macam-macam."

"Aaahh _hyung_," cengir Eunhyuk saat Zhoumi berhasil menangkap dagingnya. "Aku berniat menyuapkan untuk _hyung_," imbuhnya berusaha terlihat tidak berdosa.

Sambil memasukkan potongan besar daging ke dalam mulutnya, Zhoumi memelototkan mata kemudian mengucapkan kata terimakasih dengan sengaja menghembuskan napas keras dari mulut. Otomatis sedikit bumbu daging itu muncrat dan mengenai wajah Eunhyuk. "_Yaish_!"

"Hah, cara mereka bercanda benar-benar jorok. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan jika begini," komentar seorang gadis kemudian berdiri dari posisinya. Teman satu mejanya ikut bergidik geli, kemudian turut berlalu ke luar ruangan.

Zhoumi melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah Eunhyuk, perlahan alisnya bergerak naik turun dan bibirnya melukiskan senyum jahil. Seolah mendapat sinyal Eunhyuk langsung terkekeh dan bergerak secepat kilat menuju meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan dua teman sekolahnya. "Bahkan mereka belum menyentuhnya, _hyung_," kata Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat dua nampan yang benar-benar masih bersih dari sentuhan sumpit.

"Kemarikan dagingnya."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap jengah tingkah dua seniornya. "Dasar perampok."

"_Ya imma_! Aku dan Eunhyuk hanya mengambil daging, kalau kau tidak mau sosis ya sudah!"

Cengiran konyol langsung Kyuhyun lancarkan. Sumpitnya terulur menandakan pria itu ingin ikut menikmati hasil "rampokan" Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi.

Dari meja yang cukup jauh dari meja Kyuhyun, terlihat Yesung, Shindong, dan Donghae yang menatap aneh akan tingkah menggelikan rivalnya itu. "Semiskin apa mereka sampai mau memakan bekas orang lain? Cih!"

Donghae yang tengah menikmati makan siangnya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman mencela.

"Hei, nanti malam apa kalian ada acara?" tanya Shindong. Niat Donghae memasukkan makanan terhenti, pria yang paling pendek di antara tiga sekawan itu tampak berdehem sejenak. "Tadi malam _appa_ menyuruhku tidur di luar karena aku tidak pergi bimbingan belajar."

Yesung yang berniat memberikan jawaban yang sama—minus disuruh tidur di luar—kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Oh, baiklah," respon Shindong. Ia cukup tahu bagaimana ketatnya peraturan keluarga Donghae mengenai pendidikan.

"Memang _hyung_ ingin pergi ke mana?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin mengajak main _game_."

Deheman samar kembali terdengar, bedanya kali ini terdengar dari Yesung. "Pergilah bimbingan sepulang sekolah nanti," ujarnya yang didukung dengan anggukan oleh Donghae. Enggan merespon langsung ucapan Yesung, pria bermarga Shin itu terlihat melanjutkan makannya.

"Pendidikan bukan nomor satu dalam keluargaku. Lagi pula aku tidak berpikir untuk pergi ke perguruan tinggi."

Berhenti mengunyah makanan adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh Yesung dan Donghae. Tatapan keduanya perlahan terarah pada Shindong sebelum kembali pada makanan. Ya, jika Yesung anak orang—sangat—kaya, Donghae berada satu tingkat di bawahnya, berbeda dengan Shindong yang berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja.

"Huuukk! Ryeowook-_ah_!" suara berisik yang dipastikan berasal dari mulut—penuh makanan—seseorang itu kembali membuat Yesung mengalihkan perhatian dari nampannya. Di sana terlihat Zhoumi tengah melambaikan tangan pada...

"Aaah, bukankah itu kakak Cho 'sialan' Kyuhyun?"

...Cho Ryeowook yang sepertinya mulai dikenal Yesung.

Melihat senyum lebar yang Ryeowook lukiskan untuk Zhoumi entah mengapa Yesung merasa geli. Kenapa senyumnya terlalu seperti itu? Sebahagia itukah? "Aneh," komentarnya.

"Zhoumi _sunbae_!" teriakan seorang gadis berpenampilan tomboy turut menyita perhatian Yesung. Seiring dengan hal itu, senyum lebar Ryeowook langsung lenyap. "Oy Henry, kemari! Zhoumi _hyung_ bilang ingin makan dengamu," ucap Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi memelototkan matanya. "_Ya_, kau gila? Aku ingin makan dengan Ryeowook, bukan dengan gadis penguntit itu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk pindah agar gadis tomboy bernama Henry itu duduk dengan bahagia di sebelah Zhoumi. "_Hyung_, kau mau makan sambil berdiri, eh?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Ryeowook masih berdiri di posisinya sambil menatap Zhoumi dan Henry dengan wajah kakunya. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng kemudian berlalu ke meja yang masih kosong dan bergerak makan dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian melirik Zhoumi yang terlihat menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan yang hmmm... sedih? Merasa bersalah? Entahlah... "Makan!" sentak Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi terkejut kemudian kembali makan.

Tatapan Yesung masih setia mengawasi kelakukan Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya. Matanya yang semula melukiskan sinar ejekan perlahan berubah datar. Donghae mengikuti arah pandang Yesung karena _namja_ itu mendadak diam. Sejenak ia terdiam, apakah ini hanya perasaannya atau memang faktanya seperti itu? Sejak awal Yesung kerap mengamati Lee Sungmin dan hal seperti sekarang juga kerap kali dilihatnya.

Jelas-jelas tadi Yesung terlihat santai mengamati tingkah aneh Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya, tapi sejak ada Lee Sungmin, tatapannya terlihat lebih tajam. Apa Yesung memiliki sesuatu yang penting dengan sang ketua kedisiplinan?

Mulutnya nyaris menyuarakan hal tersebut, namun Donghae buru-buru menggantinya dengan komentar tentang tingkah Kyuhyun. "Aahh, kesenangan anehnya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yesung tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun dan sosok yang baru saja bergabung dengan Ryeowook. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun bergegas pindah meja untuk duduk bersama sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Bocah itu," tunjuk Donghae—menggunakan sumpit—pada Kyuhyun. "Senang sekali menggoda Lee Sungmin, setiap ada kesempatan jika aku tak salah ingat!" jelasnya sambil mengaduk makanannya hingga bunyi trak-trak berulang kali terdengar saat sumpit dan nampan _stainless steel_ beradu. "Geli sekali hanya membayangkan aku menyukai pria. Ck, tidak heran sih kalau dia menggoda laki-laki, orang tuanya saja _gay_."

"_Ne_?" nada terkejut itu sontak meluncur dari Yesung, dan karena hal itu tidak biasa Donghae membelalakkan matanya. "Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Shindong. Donghae terlihat lebih terkejut saat melihat Yesung menggeleng.

"Heehh? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu jelas-jelas ayah bocah itu menjadi kepala pabrik milik keluargamu?"

Terkejut akan informasi yang baru diterimanya, Yesung terlihat diam. Matanya yang terarah pada Kyuhyun—yang masih setia menggoda Sungmin—perlahan memicing. Tak lama senyum jahat terlukis di bibirnya. "Kau memang selalu membantuku dalam membidik musuh, Lee Donghae."

**TBC**

Helloooohhhh~

Masih begini dulu ceritanya. Saya mampunya begini dulu :D

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk fans Kibum dan Henry. Bias kalian saya pinjem buat dapat peran GS. Butuh buat cerita soalnya :D Daripada Siwon saya pasangin sama cewek-cewek diluaran(?) sana #plak mending begitu kan? Maaf dan terimakasih untuk pengertiannya.

Seperti biasa, saya tahu bakal didemo soal KyuMin moment. Dan jawabannya seperti biasa(?) juga. Sabar yaaaa, nanti kalo sudah wakunya mau sampe diabetes dijabanin deh #lol Saya mau menikmati alur FF ini. Gak mau keburu dikejar(?) Kyuhyun—setan #diserang SparKyu.

Oke review kemarin saya diserang dengan kekagetan karakter di FF ini. Kyuhyun yang tumben-tumbennya bukan anak konglomerat juga karakter-karakter yang dibikin baru. Seperti yang teman-teman bilang di kotak review. Cerita baru, suasana baru, dan karakter baru untuk para pemain. Yeah~ karakter di FF saya Kyuhyun anak orang kaya Sungmin kebanyakan hidup susah #duagh Sekarang masih sama kayaknya -_- || Sungmin: Aku mah apa tuh(?) XD

Yesung meskipun bukan cast utama #ditabokYesung tapi dia paling kaya di sini! Selamat bang! :D Yesung juga dikomen tumben dapat peran gak sekawan sama Kyuhyun sudah gitu jadi anak nakal lagi. Euy, kalo kalian perhatiin, mukanya Yesung sama matanya yang tajam itu kadang jadi fantasi saya kalo dia jadi anak nakal. Yang Clouds pasti tau wajah Yesung seperti apa yang saya bayangkan di sini. Leeteuk sama Kangin juga gak luput dari komentar soalnya tumben-tumbenan jadi orangtua Kyuhyun, Ryeowook juga tumben jadi kakaknya. Heechul Hankyung tumben gak jadi orang tuanya Kyuhyun.

Kayaknya terlalu banyak tumben deh -_- Gak papa daripada kebanyakan kemben #bruagh Semoga suka sama karakter di Seoul Love Story ya #hope

Yang tanya saya ARMY atau bukan jawabannya bukan. Saya bukan tentara *dibakarBangtanFans* Heheheheh, peace *0*)v Enggak, saya bukan ARMY. Saya tau nama member BTS soalnya saya sering stalking-stalking foto sama video manis suami saya *pelukSeokjin* Buat yang TERNYATA SUKA SUAMI SAYA JUGA, gak usah macam-macam ya! Serius saya perangin deh kali ini. Sungjin sudah saya lepas, Seokjinpun ingin kalian rebut *apadeh!* Yang gak tau BTS bisa cari diinternet, tapi kalo gak minat jangaaaaannnn #digeplak Yang tergila-gila sama Jimin, Taehyung, terutama Jungkook silahkan habisin mereka :D

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK SAMBUTAN SELAMAT DATANG KALIAN #HUG Aku terhura *mewek dipelukan Seokjin—modus*

Maaf untuk typos ya, benar-benar minta maaf dan terimakasih sudah dikoreksi. Untuk pemilihan kata, saya memang gitu buatnya. Hahahahahahaa :D Terimakasih untuk yang sudah follow, fav, dan review chapter 1. Review lagi ya..

**Ps:** Sesi balas review mau tetap diadakan atau enggak itu terserah teman-teman. Kalau mau mulai chapter depan ya. Kalo gak usah ya gak papa *grateful* Tapi kalau mau ya silahkan di voting siapa yang mau balas chapter depan.

**Pss:** Eh ngemeng(?) meskipun sikon katanya sudah pada banyak pergi, viewersnya masih lumayan pake banget loh. Muncullah #tebarmenyan tinggalkan jejak dong, masak saya mau pasang ranjau(?) dulu biar tinggalin jejak.

Setelah diserang dengan kata "tumben" di review chapter satu, chapter ini kira-kira apa ya? #mikirimut

**Review please~**

**Thanks for reading \\(*o*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seoul Love Story**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Sungjin dan Sasuke milik siapapun(?) yang ingin memiliki(?) mereka, tapi yang pasti Kim Seokjin dan FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:**** YAOI****, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**Chapter 3**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**This fict is dedicated..**_

_**To the world biggest shipper..**_

_**The JOYers..**_

Banyak hal menyebalkan tentang Lee Sungmin. Sang ketua kedisiplinan, selain memelihara mulut pedas di wajah manisnya, dia dikenal selektif dalam memilih orang yang boleh dekat dengannya. Silahkan ambil _note_ dan catat hal berikut.

**Boleh dekat bukan berarti menjadi teman!**

Jika muncul pertanyaan, apakah Lee Sungmin memiliki teman? Mungkin saja jawabannya iya.

Hanya saja jika pertanyaannya, apakah Lee Sungmin merasa memiliki teman? Jawabannya sudah pasti _**NO!**_

Satu dari sekian banyak penghuni _Eternal School_ hanya Cho Ryeowook yang mendapat penghargaan—boleh dekat dengan Lee Sungmin—tersebut.

Kim Heechul selaku orang yang mengusulkan Lee Sungmin sebagai ketua kedisiplinan, juga guru yang selalu ingin tahu urusan siswanya pernah menyempatkan diri bertanya alasan Sungmin.

"_Sepertinya kau dekat dengan Ryeowook, kenapa kau memilih berteman dengan Ryeowook?"_

"_Tidak, dia bukan teman saya."_

Lee Sungmin selalu menggunakan bahasa formal setiap berbicara dengan orang yang dihormatinya. Dan Heechul merasa sedikit tersanjung begitu menyadari dirinya dihormati Sungmin. Tapi...

"_Lalu?"_

"_Dia hanya beruntung karena saya memilihnya."_

...jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah murid kesayangan sekaligus murid paling menyebalkan untuknya. Maka Lee Sungmin adalah sebaliknya. Dia bukan murid kesayangannya dan juga bukan murid paling menyebalkan. Tapi tolong ambil _note_ dan kembali catat di sana. Lee Sungmin adalah murid yang sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan bagi Kim Heechul.

Dia, Lee Sungmin itu. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Otaknya tidak se-WAW Cho Kyuhyun, tidak sekaya Choi Yesung, tubuhnya tidak sebagus Tan Zhoumi, tampangnya tidak setampan Lee Donghae, dalam pelajaran seni—menari, bernyanyi, dan melukis—tidak sebagus Lee Hyukjae, Cho Ryeowook, dan Shin Donghee. Dia juga tidak pandai bergaul seperti Henry—murid kelas satu namun kenalannya hampir satu sekolah. Tapi dia selalu merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang paling bagus. Dan itulah alasan Heechul mengusulkan Lee "_annoying_" Sungmin sebagai ketua kedispilinan.

Betapa menyebalkannya!

Walaupun begitu, mengetahui urusan Lee Sungmin adalah nomor satu bagi Kim Heechul.

"Sungmin-_ah_, duduk di sini."

Tanpa menjawab—melukiskan senyum saja tidak—Sungmin duduk di depan Ryeowook dan makan dengan tenang. Inilah satu kebiasaan Sungmin yang bisa Ryeowook simpulkan selama mereka dekat. Pria itu akan sangat tenang saat makan. Suasana kantin yang ramai dan terkadang ribut—karena kerap terjadi acara berebut makanan—tidak pernah membuat seorang Lee Sungmin tertarik untuk menolehkan kepala.

Awalnya Ryeowook sedikit kikuk, setiap makan siang bersama dia berusaha mengajak Sungmin bicara namun respon pemuda berkulit putih susu itu hanya berupa gestur tubuh yang tak terlalu berarti. Barulah setelah mereka selesai makan, Sungmin akan menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan obrolan normal ala Lee Sungmin.

Mereka selalu makan siang bersama dengan tenang dan mengobrol banyak hal setelah makan. Catat! Mengobrol setelah makan! Semuanya berjalan dengan baik hingga datang makhluk paling menyebalkan di jagat raya—menurut Sungmin.

"Woaahh, _uri_ Sungmin-_ie_ sudah datang," suara makhluk paling menyebalkan sejagat raya versi Sungmin terdengar. Dia selalu berpikir seandainya dia memiliki mesin pelenyap makhluk menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhyun yang akan ia lenyapkan pertama kali.

Sosok yang kini duduk di sebelahnya itu terlihat menatap Sungmin dengan posisi yang selalu sama. Tubuhnya mengahadap Sungmin, kepalanya miring disangga kepalan tangan yang bertumpu pada sikunya.

"_Haish_, dasar bocah tengik. Baru saja kuberitahu untuk berhenti menggodannya," gerutu Zhoumi. "Biar saja _sunbae_, mungkin Kyuhyun suka pada Sungmin _sunbae_," sahut Henry tanpa diminta. "Tidak, Kyuhyun menyukai Victoria _noona_," bantah Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mendengar jelas obrolan di meja sebelah. Tapi apa urusannya? Kyuhyun bukan satu dari sekian sosok yang perlu ia pedulikan. Urusannya dengan pria ini murni sebatas siswa yang tidak disiplin dan siswa yang mendisiplinkan.

"Lee Sungmin."

Ini lagi! Haruskah suaranya terdengar sangat merdu saat menyebut nama seseorang? Ah tidak! Namanya lebih tepatnya. Dan inilah yang membuat Sungmin merasa aneh dan muak pada dirinya sendiri. Apa telinganya bermasalah?

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin sedang makan. Bicaralah nanti jika kau memang memiliki urusan dengan Sungmin," suruh Ryeowook. Adik keras kepalanya hanya mencebik sambil menggeleng tak peduli. "Aku ingin bicara sekarang, siapa yang tahu setelah ini dia akan pergi?"

"Kau bicara seolah kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi jelas-jelas kau selalu membuat masalah dengannya," omel Ryeowook nyaris melayangkan sumpitnya ke kepala Kyuhyun jika saja tak melihat Sungmin berhenti mengunyah. "O-oh, maaf. Lanjutkan makanmu Sungmin-_ah_."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dan Sungmin kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya Kyuhyun sok polos. Pelototan mata yang ia terima dari sang kakak hanya dianggap angin lalu. "Sungmin-_ie_, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Di bawah meja, kaki Ryeowook sudah menendang tungkai Kyuhyun berkali-kali tapi Kyuhyun seolah menganggap Ryeowook makhluk tak kasat mata yang fisiknya tak bisa berbenturan dengan tubuhnya. Yang dia pedulikan adalah sosok di depannya. Entahlah~ dia hanya senang saja saat menggoda Sungmin yang sedingin es itu.

"Lee Sung-"

Plok!

Ryeowook sedikit memekik, Kyuhyun terkejut, penghuni meja sebelah juga langsung menolehkan kepala dan melongo tak percaya.

Kyuhyun melirik bergantian wajah datar Sungmin dan sesuatu yang menempel tepat di bibirnya. Perlahan bibirnya melukiskan senyum, matanya memicing sejenak sebelum mengedip dengan genit. Sedetik kemudian mulutnya langsung terbuka lebar menangkap benda yang tadi hanya menempel di bibirnya.

Setelah meletakkan sumpitnya, berganti dengan sumpit baru yang tersedia di atas meja. Sungmin kembali makan dengan tenang mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "_Uri_ Sungmin-_ie_ memang sangaaaat manis," komentar Kyuhyun kesusahan—mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Jika kalian penasaran, lihatlah nampan Sungmin. Tiga buah sosis yang semula diambilnya sudah ludes ia layangkan ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dalam satu suapan. Usahanya untuk membuat makhluk menyebalkan sejagat raya untuk diam beberapa saat sepertinya berhasil, buktinya Kyuhyun sibuk mengunyah dan kesulitan saat berbicara.

"_Igeo mwoya_? Apa kau baru saja memberikan jatah makan siangmu pada anak ini?" ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap tak suka pada Kyuhyun yang belum _move on_ dari kegiatan mengunyah. "Ck. Kau salah jika memberikan makanan pada si mulut terowongan ini. Ambil milikku," tangan Ryeowook yang bergerak memindahkan sosisnya pada nampan Sungmin terhenti di udara.

"_Ne_?" Dia pikir Sungmin akan menggeleng. Namun, pria manis itu justru mengedikkan kepala pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya akan selesai dengan kegiatan mengunyahnya.

Ia menangkap maksud Sungmin. Jika Kyuhyun selesai mengunyah, pria itu akan kembali mengganggunya—mengajak berbicara. Jadi, sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menyebalkan, sebaiknya isi mulutnya dengan kesibukan.

Walaupun setengah tak rela, karena harus diberikan pada Kyuhyun. Demi sosok yang sudah dianggapnya teman baik, Ryeowook merelakan sosisnya masuk terowongan. "Ini makan juga."

Sedikit aneh karena sang kakak yang tak pernah mau membagi sosis dengannya, kini memberikannya dengan sukarela. Tapi Kyuhyun tak peduli. Selama sosis di depan mata, mulut harus tetap siaga satu.

Dari mejanya, Yesung melihat dengan jelas semua kejadian tersebut.

"_Nappeun shikkeu-ya_," gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Kepalan tangannya perlahan terbentuk. Napasnya juga berhembus berat. Dalam diamnya, Donghae dan Shindong memperhatikan tingkah Yesung.

Jadi benar?

Sepertinya, Yesung diam-diam menyukai Lee Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun dan Henry adalah murid kelas satu. Keduanya duduk dalam kelas yang sama. Shindong, Yesung, dan Zhoumi adalah siswa kelas tiga, secara kebetulan mereka juga duduk dalam satu kelas. Begitupula dengan Sungmin, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan si raja tidur—Eunhyuk. Mereka murid kelas dua yang juga secara kebetulan duduk dalam satu kelas.

"Sungmin-_ah_, maaf jika Kyuhyun sering mengganggumu," ucap Ryeowook saat mereka melangkah bersama menuju kelas. "_Gwaenchana,_" sahut Sungmin singkat.

"Kyuhyun sebenarnya anak yang baik. Dia selalu mendengarkan setiap _eomma_ bicara. Orang tuaku selalu mengajari Kyuhyun untuk lebih sopan, tapi dia memang seperti itu."

"_Arra_," lagi-lagi sahutan singkat.

Cho Ryeowook merasa sangat wajar jika dirinya mendapat julukan '_isange saram_' a.k.a _weird person_ di sekolahnya. Ayolah, status orang tuanya yang _gay_, tidak ikut bimbingan belajar di manapun, adiknya yang super nakal, sikapnya—selalu meminta maaf atas kesalahan Kyuhyun— dan satu sikap lainnya—tahan dengan si menjengkelkan Lee Sungmin. Semuanya adalah perpaduan yang seimbang untuk menyabet gelar tersebut.

"Kau masuk kelas lebih dulu, aku harus mampir ke ruang kedisiplinan."

Hei! Jangan kira Sungmin pelit berbicara. Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi dia tahu bagaimana bersikap pada setiap orang. Siapa yang harus dihormati, siapa yang harus diajak bicara, siapa yang harus dibuat jengkel setengah mati, dan siapa yang harus dihindari.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan pada guru jika kau telat masuk kelas."

"_Ne_."

Ryeowook tersenyum namun Sungmin hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian berlalu. _Yeah_, sejak awal Lee Sungmin memang tak pernah tersenyum.

Betapa menyedihkannya~

Inilah alasan Ryeowook bertahan dengan sikap Sungmin. Pada dasarnya pria itu baik dan manis, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu.

Dari belakang tubuh Ryeowook, terdengar tawa bersahutan. Diamati dari suara ribut yang ditimbulkan sudah jelas jika itu Kyuhyun CS.

Yesung CS dan Kyuhyun CS—sebut saja begitu. Mereka adalah dua kelompok bandit _ES_ yang dikenal berbeda karakter. Jika Yesung dan kawan-kawannya dikenal dengan _image_ dingin dan tak tersentuh, maka Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya adalah kebalikannya—mereka selalu ribut dan membuat banyak kekonyolan.

Tak ingin berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera melangkah. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat seseorang tiba-tiba menyambar lengannya. "Ikut aku!" dingin dan penuh ancaman. Siapa yang memiliki nada seperti itu jika bukan Choi Yesung.

"Lepas," peringat Sungmin sambil melirik lengannya.

"Ikut sebelum kau menyesal."

"Lepas."

"Setelah kau mengikutiku."

"Lepas."

"Kau tidak tuli."

Pengendalian diri Sungmin yang semula terkendali, langsung meledak saat Yesung berniat menyeretnya.

"LEPAS!"

Suasana koridor yang semula ramai langsung hening. Semua tatapan kini tertuju pada Yesung dan Sungmin. Ryeowook yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sungmin berniat menolong tapi lengan Kyuhyun menarik kerah belakang jas sekolahnya. "Tidak usah ikut campur."

"Sudah kukatakan, setelah kau ikut denganku!"

"Ikutlah sebentar, setelah itu kau bisa pergi," sahut Donghae santai.

"Kau pikir aku sudah gila?" sahutan angkuh Sungmin terdengar menusuk.

"Apa kau takut kami memukulimu?" timpal Shindong.

"Kau pikir aku lebih dari gila?"

"Karena kau tidak gila dan tidak lebih dari gila, ikut aku!" sentak Yesung.

"Choi Yesung! Jangan membuat masalah!" dari kejauhan, teriakan Hankyung terdengar. Beberapa murid menolehkan kepala dan melihat guru tampan itu mengacungkan pentungan seakan memperingati siswanya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin melirik lengannya yang dicengkeram erat. "Lepas sekarang. Han _seonsaengnim_ sudah melihat ini dan jika itu membekas..."

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan laporan pelanggaran berat? Kau akan melaporkan ini sebagai kekerasan dalam sekolah?"sela Yesung sambil mengangkat cengkeramannya—menunjukkan pada Sungmin. "Aku tidak peduli. Kau dengar? Aku tidak peduli dan sebelum kesabaranku habis, ikut aku!"

Sungmin sedikit tergagap saat Yesung mulai menyeretnya. "Kalian diam di situ! Ini urusanku!" perintah Yesung saat melihat Donghae dan Shindong hampir bergerak mengikutinya. Telunjuknya bergerak ke segala arah, memperingati siapapun untuk tak mengikutinya.

"Jangan main-main denganku. Lepaskan tanganmu!" teriak Sungmin saat berontakkannya justru menghasilkan cengkeraman yang lebih kuat.

Tendangan keras di pintu _restroom_ membuat beberapa penghuni langsung bergegas keluar saat melihat siapa pelakunya. "Keluar kalian semua!" bahkan orang-orang yang mungkin sedang memiliki panggilan alam di dalam bilik _restroom_ juga keluar dengan terburu-buru sambil mengancingkan kembali celana mereka.

Saat Sungmin berpikir Yesung akan melonggarkan cekalannya, pemuda manis itu berusaha menyentak lengannya. Namun salah, tanpa peduli langkahnya yang setengah tersandung Yesung menyeret Sungmin ke salah satu bilik sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan tak kalah kasar.

"Kau gila!" teriak Sungmin sambil mendorong keras tubuh Yesung.

"Aku gila? Kau tidak salah bicara?"

"Jika kau ingin membuat situasi 'Choi Yesung akan memukuli Lee Sungmin', kau sudah berhasil. Jadi-"

"Kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku," ucap Yesung terdengar ambigu di telinga Sungmin. "Kau sengaja melakukan semuanya untuk membuatku seperti ini?"

"Kau mabuk?" cemooh Sungmin dengan tatapan mencela. "Menyingkir."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawabku."

"Aku sudah menjawabmu sejak tadi."

"Sungmin!" peringat Yesung dengan tatapan marah yang kembali berkobar. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Sungmin terdiam. "Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?" lirihnya nyaris tercekik.

Gerakan samar yang terlihat di balik leher Sungmin menunjukkan jika pria bermata bulat itu tengah menelan ludah. Yesung juga mendadak diam, emosinya perlahan surut saat melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

"Kenapa kau begitu sulit-"

"Kau yang membuangku."

Satu kalimat itu membuat suasana kembali semakin hening. Baik Yesung maupun Sungmin, keduanya hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Merasa tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan, Sungmin yang pertama kali memutus tatapan kemudian berlalu dari _restroom_.

Yesung masih terdiam di posisinya, perlahan kepalanya bergerak. Menatap pintu yang baru saja menelan tubuh Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian ia menunduk, napasnya berhembus pelan seakan melepas semua emosi.

Satu sosok lain yang berada dalam bilik lain terlihat mengerutkan kening dengan serius. Tunggu! Satu sosok lain? Bukankah Yesung sudah menyuruh semua untuk meninggalkan _restroom_? Tidak akan ada yang berani melanggar perintahnya kecuali rival-nya.

Faktanya memang begitu.

Pria bertubuh jangkung dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun itu diam-diam menyelinap saat Yesung dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik.

'Apa-apaan ini? Jadi mereka?' batin Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian ia mengumpat dalam hati. Batinnya menjulurkan lidah saat Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu.

_Kau mengatakan jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain pada Cho Ryeowook, tapi lihat! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang Cho Kyuhyun?_

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, niat awalnya hanyalah mengikuti Yesung dan Sungmin karena Ryeowook terus mendesaknya untuk membantu Sungmin. Jika tidak, Ryeowook sendiri yang akan menyusul. Jadi, daripada kakaknya ikut babak belur—Kyuhyun berpikir Yesung akan menghajar Sungmin—lebih baik ia turuti, setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa berdalih ingin buang air kecil jika Yesung bertanya.

Yang didapatnya saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus menjadi urusan Kyuhyun, tapi jujur saja ia cukup terkejut dan tiba-tiba muncul keinginan untuk tahu lebih banyak.

'_Ani_! _Ani_!' batin Kyuhyun kembali menggetok kepalanya sendiri. '_Its not your business_, Cho Kyuhyun,' imbuhnya sambil terkekeh geli. "Woaaahhh, apa Bahasa Inggrisku sudah mulai berkembang?"

Plok!

Kali ini Kyuhyun bergegas menyumpal mulutnya sendiri. Matanya melirik cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia baru saja bersuara seperti orang bodoh. Apa Yesung masih di sana? Mendengarnya?

Perlahan Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Setelah matanya, kali ini kepalanya yang bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Semua pintu bilik tampak terbuka dan sepertinya Yesung memang sudah pergi. Dan entah untuk hal apa ia mendesah lega. "Oh! Kenapa aku seperti penguping? Jelas-jelas aku kemari hanya untuk membantu, bukan salahku jika mendengar hal yang seharusnya tidak kudengar," monolog Kyuhyun. Bahu dan tangannya terangkat menunjukkan gestur tak peduli.

Selanjutnya ia melangkah keluar _restroom_ dan...

"Janjaaaannn!"

...tubuhnya tersentak hingga nyaris terjengkal. Hampir saja ia mengumpat jika saja tak mengenali raut menyebalkan di depannya. "_Seonsaengnim_, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" kesalnya kemudian membungkukkan tubuh sebelum berlalu.

Sosok yang dipanggil _seonsaengnim_ terlihat mencebik tak suka kemudian membuntuti Kyuhyun. "_Ya_ Cho Kyuhyun, aku tahu kau berada di sana bersama Yesung dan Sungmin. Anak-anak lain sudah ramai membicarakan kalian."

Kyuhyun yang masih kesal terlihat enggan menanggapi ucapan gurunya. Bagaimana tidak kesal. Dia cukup khawatir ketahuan saat di _restroom_ tadi dan bertepatan dengan keluarnya ia dari sana, sosok bernama Kim Heechul itu muncul mengagetkannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, selain tidak tahu cara berbicara formal kau juga tidak tahu cara menjawab pertanyaan gurumu! Tidak sopan sekali kau ini!"

Baiklah, Kim Heechul mulai kesal dan Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tak kunjung menanggapi wali kelasnya. Pandangannya terarah pada gada—pentungan—yang dibawa gurunya. Nah! Benda itu akan melayang ke kepalanya jika Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawabnya. Walaupun benda itu dibuat cukup elastis, jika Heechul yang memukulkan ke kepalamu, siap-siap saja menjerit kesakitan.

"Lalu _seonsaengnim_ ingin apa dariku?" tanyanya pasrah.

"Apa Yesung dan Sungmin saling pukul di dalam sana."

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tiba di sana setelah mereka bertengkar mungkin, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak saling pukul," sahutnya berusaha senatural mungkin. " Jika kau berusaha membodohiku, awas saja!" ancam Heechul.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, kembali membungkuk setengah hati kemudian beranjak. Heechul yang melihat itu hanya bisa menyipitkan mata. "_Aish_, anak itu! Berusaha membodohiku rupanya."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Eunhyuk dan Zhoumi tengah bermain kartu saat sebuah pentungan mengacak-acak tatanan kartu mereka. Dua _namja_ yang sama-sama memiliki rahang tegas itu nampak terganggu, mata mereka mengamati benda di depannya kemudian perlahan bergerak mengamati wajah si pelaku.

Mereka hapal betul, hanya dua guru yang memiliki benda seperti itu—Kim Heechul dan Tan Hankyung—bahkan beberapa siswa menggosipkan jika Hankyung dan Heechul memiliki pentungan _couple_. _Oh my_~

Benar saja, Tan Hankyung tengah menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat. Eunhyuk yang selalu konyol itu langsung melukiskan cengirannya. "Zhoumi, ikut aku," singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sosok yang diajak bicara terlihat mendesah tak suka. "Bukankah ini masih jam istirahat?" bukannya menuruti, Zhoumi justru lebih tertarik mendebat.

Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk langsung komat-kamit tak jelas memperingati Zhoumi untuk tak memulai perdebatan. "Ah _seonsaengnim_, saya saja yang pergi. Han _seonsaengnim_ dan Zhoumi _sunbae_ bisa bicara di sini," ujar Eunhyuk tak peduli pelototan Zhoumi. Pria yang menyebut dirinya '_myeolchi_' itu bergegas pergi sambil mengacungkan jempol pada Zhoumi yang masih menatap tajam padanya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sebagai wali kelas yang baik, wajar Hankyung menanyakan hal tersebut. Tapi bagi Zhoumi, ini seperti melanggar privasinya. Pria tinggi dengan wajah oriental itu tampak terganggu, terlihat jelas dari gerakan kasarnya saat melempar kartu yang semula dipegangnya. "Bukan urusan Anda."

"Aku tidak bicara sebagai gurumu di sini."

"Jadi, ini bukan urusanmu," sahut Zhoumi secepat angin. Tatapan tajamnya beralih pada Hankyung. Tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi yang menujukkan bahwa Hankyung peduli dengan respon kurang ajar Zhoumi. "Di mana kau tidur semalam?"

"Di tempat yang hanya berisi orang-orang menyenangkan."

"Pulanglah nanti."

"Kenapa harus nanti? Tidak bisakah sekarang?" sahutan main-main terus Zhoumi layangkan pada guru di depannya.

Sementara Zhoumi terlihat terus berusaha membuatnya kesal, Hankyung tampak tenang mengamati emosi di mata muridnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini?"

_Akhirnya.._

Zhoumi mengurai tawa penuh ejekan. Akhirnya, kembali mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dan juga memiliki jawaban yang masih sama. "Setelah kau mengembalikan semuanya. Semua yang sudah kau hancurkan."

Seperti tidak peduli, Hankyung kembali berucap. "Pulanglah nanti, berhenti membuat masalah. _Appa_ hanya memilikimu sekarang."

"Kau saja yang pulang, kenapa harus aku yang hanya dia dimiliki padahal kau masih bernapas dengan baik di depanku?" tidak hanya matanya yang menatap tajam, kali ini keningnya berkerut dan alisnya nyaris bertaut menjadi satu. Menunjukkan betapa marahnya Zhoumi saat ini. "Aku akan berhenti membuat masalah jika kau mati!"

Setelah menyapu kartu di depannya dengan marah, Zhoumi berdiri dari posisinya. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Hankyung tak membuat pria itu terintimidasi. "Dan tolong, berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah kakak yang baik dan aku adalah adik malang yang super brengsek. Berhenti membuat _image_ menyedihkan jelas-jelas kau tahu siapa yang brengsek di sini."

Zhoumi melangkah pergi dengan gusar, rambutnya yang lumayan panjang untuk ukuran seorang pria terlihat bergerak seiring hentakan langkahnya. Eunhyuk yang tidak benar-benar pergi, kini memunculkan dirinya. Berusaha mengimbangi langkah seniornya.

"_Sunbae._"

"Apa sekarang aku juga dianggap orang asing?" sergah Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada Eunhyuk yang terlihat kaku untuk beberapa saat. "Maksudku, Zhoumi _hyung_.." ralatnya dengan hati-hati.

"_Wae_? Apa sekarang kau juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama? Apa kau memintaku pulang ke rumah? Apa kau bosan memberikan tumpangan untukku?" berondong Zhoumi tak mengubah sedikitpun emosi di matanya. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng kemudian tersenyum lebar. "_Hyung_ bisa tinggal di rumahku sampai kapanpun. Aku hanya ingin bicara soal akhir pekan. Kita harus pergi menonton pertandingan bola."

Ekspresi nyalang Zhoumi perlahan memudar, berganti raut penyesalan saat melihat Eunhyuk masih melukiskan senyum konyolnya. Emosinya yang seperti jagung berondong itu terkadang membuatnya lepas kendali. Saat melihat Zhoumi bingung harus melakukan apa, Eunhyuk buru-buru merangkulkan lengannya pada leher Zhoumi kemudian setengah menyeret pria tinggi itu untuk menari-nari tak jelas.

Zhoumi memang memiliki masalah yang cukup serius dengan keluarganya, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang hidup dalam suka cita walaupun ibunya seorang _single parent_. Ayah Eunhyuk meninggal saat pemuda dengan julukan ikan teri itu duduk di tahun kelima Sekolah Dasar.

Itulah yang menjadi pegangan seorang Lee Hyukjae untuk selalu pergi bimbingan dan belajar dengan keras walau sejujurnya tidak terlalu keras. Bayangkan saja, ia bisa tidur lebih dari 15 menit di setiap mata pelajaran. Baiklah, anggap saja belajar dengan keras.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Ruang kedisipilinan sepertinya adalah ruangan yang paling sering Yesung kunjungi selain kelasnya. Bayangkan saja, baru tadi pagi Choi Siwon pergi meninggalkan sekolah—miliknya—sambil membungkuk penuh khidmat seakan meminta dengan sangat pada pihak sekolah agar bisa membimbing putranya.

Tapi lihatlah, siangnya—saat ini tepatnya—Choi Yesung kembali duduk di salah satu kursi menghadap Han _seonsaengnim_. Di dalam ruangan juga terlihat Sungmin dan Heechul, juga Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu berada di sana. Beruntung Jun _seonsaengnim_, kepala kedisiplinan sekolah tidak berada di ruangan. Jika ada, entah berapa lama ia akan berceramah di sana.

"Aku melihat dengan jelas kau menyeret Lee Sungmin. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Hanya bicara."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Tidak ada yang meminta _seonsaengnim_ untuk percaya."

"_Y-ya_! Anak ini benar-benar."

Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut mendengarkan obrolan murid dan wali kelas itu. Wajahnya yang malas-malasan seolah menunjukkan jika ia tak tertarik. Sementara Sungmin tidak terlihat terganggu sedikitpun, padahal jelas-jelas namanya disebut beberapa kali oleh Hankyung.

Pria yang tampak tenang mengamati catatan mengenai pelanggaran siswa itu justru menjadi obyek pandangan Kyuhyun.

Pletak!

"A'aw!" jengitnya. Heechul menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap gusar pada Kyuhyun. "Kau itu kusuruh memijat bahuku, kenapa kau hanya mengepalkan tangan tidak jelas!"

Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengumpat wali kelasnya. Apa sih isi kepala seorang Kim Heechul? Kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan dan suka sekali mengganggu hari tenangnya. Saat dia berpikir bisa berkumpul dengan Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk setelah diam-diam menguping Yesung dan Sungmin, ia justru terdampar di ruang kedisplinan dengan tugas memijat bahu wali kelasnya.

"_Seonsaengnim_.."

"_Wae_? Kau mau beralasan untuk kabur?" sela Heechul dengan cepat. "Jangan harap! Aku belum selesai denganmu."

'Kenapa selalu aku yang dimintanya melakukan ini dan itu. Bukannya dia selalu memarahiku. Dasar Kim Heechul tidak jelas.'

"Kau pikir mengumpat gurumu diam-diam adalah tindakan sopan?"

Bukan hal baru. Kyuhyun memutar matanya. Selain seorang guru sepertinya Heechul juga seorang cenayang, adakalanya ia bisa menebak pemikiran orang lain dengan mudahnya. "Lalu aku harus mengumpat dengan terang-terangan?" Heechul berdecak namun ia menikmati pijatan setengah hati yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, mengintip Kyuhyun yang baru saja berbicara dengan bahasa tidak sopan pada Heechul. Ditambah lagi saat ini pria itu terlihat mencibir pada belakang kepala Heechul. 'Apa dia sudah gila?' batin Sungmin sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Memangnya kau berani memakiku?" tantang Heechul sambil menggeplak lengan Kyuhyun dengan pentungan elastis. "_Aish_! _Seonsaengnim_ berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan. Kenapa kau selalu menyuruh dan memukulku?"

Kali ini bukan hanya sekadar mengintip atau menaikkan alis, Sungmin benar-benar mengangkat kepalanya. Seingat Sungmin, Kim Heechul adalah guru paling gila hormat sejagat raya. Walaupun ia tahu Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria yang sangat menyebalkan, jujur ia cukup terkejut dengan cara Kyuhyun berbicara pada Heechul. Apa Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak diajarkan sopan santun?

"Cho Kyuhyun."

Baik Heechul maupun Kyuhyun yang hendak kembali memulai cekcok, langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ohooyy, _uri_ Sungmin-_ie_ memanggilku?" tanggapnya dengan ekspresi konyol.

"_Ya_! Kau pikir kau siapa memanggil seniormu seperti itu!" omel Heechul sambil kembali melayangkan pentungan ke tubuh Kyuhyun. "Panggil dengan sebutan Sungmin _sunbae_!"

"Tidak mau! Aku memanggil semua orang seperti itu agar mereka awet muda."

"Kau pikir kau tinggal di mana Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Heechul semakin kalap. "Seoul," sahut si bocah kurang ajar dengan tenang.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kemari kau," suara Sungmin kembali terdengar. Fokusnya sudah bukan pada catatan pelanggaran, melainkan pada sesuatu yang menurutnya lebih penting untuk diurus. Murid tidak sopan seperti Kyuhyun harus diberi peringatan keras agar tak bertindak seenak kepalanya.

Dengan wajah sumringah—karena terlepas dari Heechul—Kyuhyun melangkah cepat kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong yang memang disediakan di depan meja Sungmin. Bukan hanya Heechul, Hankyung dan Yesung diam-diam menghentikan sesi interogasi untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Silahkan lanjutkan _seonsaengnim_," ucap Sungmin membuat Hankyung gelagapan dan buru-buru menggebrak meja untuk membuat Yesung kembali menatapnya.

"Sungmin-_ie_, kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang hanya dijawab dengan sodoran sebuah kartu kuning dari Sungmin. Sambil mengangkat kartu di tangannya, Kyuhyun bertanya. "Untuk apa ini?"

"Untuk kau yang memanggil senior dengan tidak sopan," sahut Sungmin dengan tampang datar. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengedip tak percaya saat satu kartu kuning kembali disodorkan padanya. "Ini untuk?" tanyanya terdengar ambigu.

"Untuk kau yang mencibir dengan tidak sopan pada gurumu."

Heechul tertawa keras.

Kali ini Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Satu kartu kuning lain kembali disodorkan dan ia seperti kehilangan mulutnya untuk bertanya. "Dan ini, untuk kau yang tidak menggunakan bahasa sopan pada orang yang harusnya kau hormati."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo, tak percaya jika dirinya dipanggil untuk tiga kartu kuning dadakan. Kenapa dadakan? Karena ia tak melakukan serangan apapun sebelumnya—menurutnya. Lengan Sungmin terulur, menunjuk ke arah papan yang tak jauh dari mejanya. "Di sana terlihat jelas, tiga kartu kuning setara dengan satu kartu merah. Kartu merah berarti pelanggaran keras," ucap Sungmin dengan tatapan fokus pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih melongo, menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip.

"Pelanggaran keras berarti kau harus membawa surat panggilan orang tua. Aku sengaja tidak memberikan surat peringatan karena menurutku kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kau boleh bertingkah seperti preman di depanku, tapi kau tidak berhak bersikap tidak sopan di depan gurumu. Jadi Cho Kyuhyun..." Sungmin terdiam. Matanya yang semula fokus mulai mengernyit tak nyaman saat pria yang semula melongo dihadapannya, kini pelahan melukiskan senyum tipis.

"Cho Kyuhyun kau mendengarku?"

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawaban. Namun, Sungmin masih merasa sedikit aneh saat pria itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "Kurasa kau tidak mendengarku."

"Aku mendengarkan," sahut Kyuhyun cepat. "Kau bicara sangat panjang dan ini pertama kalinya. Aku senang kau peduli padaku."

Yesung yang semula sibuk dengan hukumannya—menulis pernyataan—langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

_Ini pertama kalinya kau bicara sangat panjang._

_Aku senang..._

_...kau peduli padaku._

"Siapa yang peduli padamu?" tanya Sungmin dengan fokus yang sudah terpecah. Ia tak percaya jika Kyuhyun akan bicara seperti itu.

Kenapa Kyuhyun bicara seolah-olah selama ini, pria menyebalkan sejagat raya itu memperhatikannya?

"Kau. Kau peduli karena aku sangat tidak sopan."

Sungmin mengerjab. "Aku bicara sebagai ketua kedisiplinan yang ingin memberi peringatan untuk siswa tidak sopan sepertimu. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, bukan menunjukkan kepedulian."

"Kau tidak pernah bicara sepanjang ini saat marah pada yang lain. Tapi kau baru saja bicara sangat panjang karena aku tidak sopan..." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan. "Seperti _eomma_ku."

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar terdiam. Bahkan keheningan juga menyelimuti ruangan untuk beberapa saat.

"Tch.. _eomma_ku?" gumam Yesung terdengar keras. "Seperti punya _eomma_ saja," imbuhnya dengan nada mengejek.

Senyum Kyuhyun langsung memudar. Bibirnya yang semula terlihat lentur berubah menegang dalam bentuk satu garis tipis. "Han _seonsaengnim_, kau urus murid kesayanganmu itu. Ajari dia untuk tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain," suara Heechul terdengar tak suka.

"Saya hanya mengatakan kebenaran _seonsaengnim_," sahut Yesung sambil menolehkan kepalanya. Tersenyum tipis saat matanya menatap belakang kepala Kyuhyun, tubuh pria jangkung itu tampak tegang dan Yesung teramat senang saat melihat hal tersebut. "Saat seseorang mengatakan 'seperti _eomma_ku' bukan berarti 'kau mirip _eomma_ku'. Bisa saja kata-kata itu berarti dia ingin memiliki _eomma_.. _eomma_ yang sesungguhnya."

Jari Kyuhyun yang awalnya memegang kartu perlahan mengepal. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Yesung? Apa dia menyinggungnya? Walaupun tubuhnya seperti terbakar, kenapa ia merasa justru Yesung yang saat ini tengah mengalami kebakaran parah dalam tubuhnya?

"Yesung! Kembali kerjakan tugasmu!" omel Hankyung nyaris melayangkan pentungan pada kepala Yesung. "Saya hanya bicara fakta _seonsaengnim_. Tidak ada _eomma_ dalam pasangan pria dan pria."

Kyuhyun nyaris bangkit menerjang Yesung jika Sungmin tak bergegas menggenggam tangannya. "Berhenti."

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut marah, namun nada suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. "_Wae_? Apa kau sedang melindunginya?"

_Kyuhyun memang sangat nakal. Tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik dan selalu mendengarkan setiap eomma bicara._

_Dia tidak pernah memulai perkelahian..._

Perkataan Ryeowook tentang adik semata wayangnya terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sungmin. Ryeowook selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap meminta maaf karena Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terganggu dengan tingkah berandalannya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang melindunginya?" balas Sungmin tak kalah pelan.

"Jika tidak, biarkan aku menghajar mulut kurang ajarnya."

Sungmin meneguk ludah cukup banyak. Tidak menyangka jika si brengsek Yesung akan menempatkannya dalam posisi seperti ini. "Baiklah," ucap Sungmin dengan nada normal. "Aku peduli padamu. Karena itu, jangan membuat masalah hanya karena hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Setelah Kyuhyun, ganti senyum Yesung yang lenyap tak berbekas.

"Setelah ini, aku meminta persetujuan Jun _seonsaengnim_ untuk menerbitkan surat panggilan orang tua. Kau bisa mengambilnya sebelum pulang sekolah," Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun. Mata tajamnya mengamati dengan seksama rupa seorang Lee Sungmin.

Memang benar dan ia mengakui hal itu. Pria dihadapannya ini terbilang sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pria. Terlalu manis malah. Sangat wajar jika sesama pria juga tertarik padanya.

Dan pria yang tertarik pada pria manis dihadapannya adalah...

"Jadi Cho Kyuhyun..."

...Choi Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun memahami sesuatu saat ini.

"Mulai sekarang kau berada dalam pengawasanku. Setiap kau bertindak tidak sopan terutama pada guru, kau akan langsung mendapat hukuman. _Arra_?"

Satu senyum tipis kembali terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun. Namun, jika Sungmin melihat dengan jelas, ada sinar jahat yang menari-nari pada bola mata sekelam malam itu. "Senang sekali rasanya jika berada dalam pengawasan uri Sungmin-_ie_."

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian sibuk mencatatat sesuatu—pelanggaran Kyuhyun pastinya.

'Karena... semakin sering kau mengawasiku. Semakin sering aku dekat denganmu. Semakin sering pula Choi Yesung melihat kita.'

Yesung mungkin berpikir menyindir kondisi keluarga Kyuhyun—yang tidak sesempurna keluarganya—adalah salah satu cara terbaik untuk memukul Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi yang tidak Yesung ketahui di sini adalah...

...keluarga adalah segalanya bagi Kyuhyun. Siapapun yang menghina keluarganya harus tahu rasanya dibakar dalam rasa sakit. Keluarganya terdiri dari sosok yang baik dan tidak sekalipun mengajarinya untuk menghina orang lain. Jadi, apa alasan orang-orang itu menghina keluarganya?

"Lee Sungmin..."

"Cho Kyuhyun berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"_Wae_? Apa jantungmu berdetak tak nyaman?"

"Apa kau menginginkan satu kartu tambahan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin _uri_ Sungmin-_ie_."

'Karena denganmu, aku akan membuat Choi Yesung yang selalu menyombongkan keluarganya itu terbakar dengan rasa sakit setiap harinya.'

Brak!

"_Ya_ Choi Yesung! Kau pikir akan ke mana? Kembali! _Ya imma_!" teriakan Hankyung hanyalah angin lalu. Yesung terus melangkah dengan wajah memerah dan tangan terkepal akan emosi.

Sungmin diam-diam melirik ke arah pintu dan Kyuhyun menangkap hal tersebut. Satu senyum jahat kembali terlukis di bibirnya.

'Dan ini masih permulaan...'

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau sangat manis?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kartu tambahan?" tanya Sungmin yang tumben-tumbennya terdengar jengkel.

Kyuhyun menganggap Sungmin jengkel karena Yesung keluar ruangan dengan marah. Sedangkan Sungmin diam-diam merasa sangat jengkel karena Kyuhyun terus menyebut namanya dan tak berhenti menggodanya.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya menggumam sambil terus mencatat. Pria jangkung itu menatap wajah Sungmin beberapa saat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan dua tangan yang tersembunyi di dalam sakunya.

Tak lama sebuah langkah terdengar mengikutinya dengan cepat. "Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Heechul berjalan mendekatinya. "Apa kau masih tertarik untuk mencari kerja paruh waktu?" tanyanya setelah berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin," sahut Kyuhyun enteng. Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu soal Yesung dan Sungmin di _restroom_ tadi. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi aku memiliki pekerjaan untukmu."

"Pekerjaan apa?"

_Walaupun Sungmin murid yang sangat sangat sangat menyebalkanl. Mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Sungmin adalah urusan nomor satu untuk Heechul._

"Dekati Lee Sungmin dan cari tahu semua tentangnya."

'_How lucky I'am_?' setan dalam tubuh Kyuhyun berseru girang.

Betapa beruntungnya! Dia dibuat sangat dekat dengan 'bahan' untuk membakar musuhnya—Choi Yesung.

"Jika kau kesulitan, aku akan sedikit membantu untuk mendekatkanmu dengannya. Kau hanya perlu melaporkan semuanya padaku dan kau akan dapat imbalan yang sesuai. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa _seonsaengnim_ ingin tahu banyak tentang Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat tidak terlalu tertarik. "Entahlah, aku sebal saja dengan sikapnya."

"Hanya itu?"

Heechul mengangguk. "Kalau kau banyak tanya, tidak jadi-"

Tubuh Kyuhyun membungkuk dengan sopan. "Baik _seonsaengnim_. Saya setuju."

Dengan begini, selain mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menyenangkan, Kyuhyun juga akan mendapatkan mainan yang menyenangkan.

'Sekali tepuk dua lalat, mati...'

**TBC**

* * *

Hai hai hai hai~~~

Karena banyak yang minta tetap diadakan sesi balas review. Mari laksanakan.

Dari hasil voting: Seokjin 3, Yesung 4, Kyuhyun 7, Sungmin 6, Ryeowook 1, Donghae 1. Selamat untuk yang mendukung Kyuhyun Cho, si abang yang balas review kali ini. Yuhuuuuu, langsung sajoooo.

Kyuhyun (K): Grrrr! Belum apa-apa kalian sudah merepotkanku. Tapi bukan masalah, aku sadar beginilah resiko orang terkenal #smirk Baiklah, karena aku harus menyapa kalian terlebih dahulu. Beginilah sapaanku untuk makhluk merepotkan seperti kalian. Sebagai imbalan karena aku sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menyapa kalian, belikan aku 10 bungkus sosis sapi. Arra!

**R: Pertanyaan untuk Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun kamu kok kampret sih? Kyuhyun main-main ya sama Sungmin? Kyuhyun selamat ulang tahun. Gimana perasaan main FF lagi setelah kasus(?) terkutuk itu?**

K: (1) Apakah aku harus berterimakasih karena kalian sudah bertanya padaku? #ngangkat bahu. Ehem! Mengenai aku kampret, apakah kalian sedang mengumpatku? Apa aku pernah membuat masalah dengan orang kampret sepertimu? #natapsinis. (2) Aku main-main atau tidak bukan urusan kalian. Lagi pula bukannya kalian senang jika aku main-main(?) dengan Sungmin *pasang tampang mesum* (3) Haaahh, baiklah. Terimakasih untuk ucapanmu. Haruskah aku memelukmu? (4) Apa maksud pertanyaanmu? Apa kau berusaha memancing emosiku #ngasahgolok. Bicara dengan jelas. Kasus terkutuk apa? Pernikahan Sungmin maksudmu? Kalau itu yang kau maksud, perasaanku seperti ini. Tidak ada yang aneh, kalian saja yang menganggap semuanya aneh #rollingeyes

**R: Tentang Yesung! Apa Yesung suka Sungmin? Apa Yesung dan Sungmin punya rahasia? Kira-kira Yesung mau apain keluarganya Kyuhyun tuh? Kenapa Yesung kece banget? Kenapa karakter Yesung di FF Rin-ssi selalu keren?**

K: Haaaah, apa-apaan ini? *grumble* YA! Bukannya kalian ingin aku yang membalas review? Kenapa banyak sekali pertanyaan tentang Yesung. Jangan tanya padaku. Aku tidak mau menjawabnya *sigh* -_-

**R: Henry kenapa jadi perempuan?**

K: Tidak lihat cuap-cuap chapter lalu? Jelas-jelas di sana sudah dijelaskan kalau ini untuk kebutuhan cerita!

**R: Ada Victoria. Ada peran gak tuh?**

K: Jika aku sudah menyebut namanya, mungkin saja ada peran. Ini bukan urusanku.

**R: Kosa katanya Seokjin antimainstream banget!**

K: Hasil didikanku memang harus begitu *tepuk bahu Jin*

**R: Main charanya siapa?**

K: Kau ingin siapa main charanya? Apa kau ingin Yesung dengan Sungmin? atau aku dengan Victoria? *rolling eyes again*

**R: Zhoumi? Ryeowook? Ada sesuatu :o**

K: Kau pikir curiga seperti itu bagus untuk hidup? Tck! Kenapa ekspresimu mencurigakan sekali!

**R: Tingkah adiknya Sungmin. Hahahahahah.**

K: Kau terlihat bahagia sekali hanya karena tingkah anak kecil. Apa itu ekspresi seseorang yang tidak memiliki adik? Menyedihkan sekali #smirk Tapi aku juga tidak punya adik #pundung *lol*

**R: Gaya bahasanya slenge'an, pedes, konyol, kocak. Like this!**

K: Makhluk satu itu—tunjuk yang nulis FF—memang tidak pernah jelas asal-usulnya. Wajar saja jika bahasanya juga tidak jelas seperti makhluknya.

**R: Kisah cintanya fresh banget!**

K: Tentu saja fresh. Kisah cintanya baru saja selesai mandi(?) #wadezig *ketularan babonya Yesung*

**R: Siwon tahu gak kalo Yesung jadi ketua geng nero(?)**

K: G-geng mwo? NERO? Hahahahahahahah! Haruskah aku memanggil Yesung dan komplotannya dengan sebutan itu? Kenapa terdengar perempuan sekali? *ceritanya Kyuhyun gak tau geng nero apaan*

**R: Eunhyuk gua suka gaya lo!**

K: Jangan memuji orang lain saat kalian meminta Cho Kyuhyun membalas review! Aahh, kenapa banyak sekali orang menyebalkan kali ini.

**R: Yesung Kyuhyun sodara tiri nih kayaknya!**

K: IN YOUR DREAM, ARRA! Tidak sudi aku menjadi saudara Choi Yesung yang sombong dan berkepala besar itu.

Kyuhyun: Setelah menyapa kalian, aku diharuskan memberi salam penutup. Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalian sangat merepotkan dan jangan lagi memintaku untuk membalas review. Sekarang terserah kalian, kalian ingin review atau tidak itu urusan kalian. Tapi jika kalian tidak meninggalkan review, jangan harap kalian bisa menikmati kisahku lagi *force*

Oke chingudeul, sampai sini dulu. Maaf kalau bahasanya abang ChoKyu 'halus' banget *lirik* Maaf untuk Typo(s) dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di chapter ini ya..

Saranghae *lopelope :3*

* * *

**Ps: Untuk yang tanya jangka waktu update FF ini. Saya gak ada jangka waktu. Saya mau update kalau saya ada waktu—tapi tetap berusaha ada waktu—jadi tolong dengan sangat, nikmati jalan ceritanya dan jangan buru-buru minta update *mewek* Saya mau menikmati hobi saya tercinta. Masalah alur dan sebagainya sekali lagi tolong dinikmati, untuk hal-hal yang penting pasti akan dijawab seiring jalannya cerita. Maaf dan terimakasih untuk pengertiannya ^_^)/**

**Pss: Yang balas review chapter depan si boy(?) rich(?) di FF ini. Tepuk tangan buat Choi Yesung. Yang mau bertanya, silahkan siapkan pertanyaan untuk Yesung-ie. Bubyeee~~**

**Review please~**

**Thanks for reading \\(*o*)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Seoul Love Story**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Sungjin dan Sasuke milik siapapun(?) yang ingin memiliki(?) mereka, tapi yang pasti Kim Seokjin dan FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Tidak disarankan untuk yang tidak sabaran(?) :D**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**Chapter 4**

**Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk semua pembaca Seoul Love Story khususnya untuk pembaca dengan pen-name "****Ryeosungminkyu18****"**

"**Review kamu tepat sasaran chingu #kiss Memang ceritanya saya buat seperti itu. Semua murid SMA alias para cast di FF ini bisa dikatakan punya masalah masing-masing :D"**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**This fict is dedicated..**_

_**To the world biggest shipper..**_

_**The JOYers..**_

Di sekolah negara lain, setelah menghabiskan _fullday_—Senin hingga Jumat dari pagi hingga sore—untuk pendidikan, hari Sabtu dan Minggu bisa dikatakan sebagai hari bahagia untuk para pelajar. Sebab pada hari tersebut siswa tidak harus bangun pagi dan menghabiskan waktu di sekolah.

Berbeda dengan pendidikan di Korea Selatan. Hari-hari siswa seolah dihabiskan dengan menuntut ilmu. Inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Korea Selatan disebut negara paling _workaholic_ di dunia. Mereka belajar, berusaha, dan hidup dengan keras untuk meraih kesuksesan.

Setelah Senin hingga Jumat yang penuh—dari pagi hingga tengah malam—hari Sabtu pun siswa masih berkutat di sekolah, walaupun beberapa sekolah hanya memberlakukan jam belajar setengah hari. Namun, hal ini tidak berlaku untuk siswa _Eternal School_. Seolah mengerti dengan cekikan tak kasat mata yang serasa membelit leher siswa, sekolah swasta satu ini tidak mengadakan jam belajar di hari Sabtu. Jadi, siswa mendapat libur pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu.

Mungkin inilah satu dari sekian banyak faktor yang menjadi alasan ES menjadi salah satu sekolah swasta paling diminati di Korea Selatan. Walaupun peraturan tak kalah keras dengan sekolah milik pemerintah yang memiliki akreditasi terjamin, ES adalah salah satu sekolah yang masih memikirkan kebahagian para siswa. Salah satunya dengan memberlakukan hari libur di hari Sabtu.

Siswa yang memiliki kerja _part-time_ mungkin akan memanfaatkan hal ini dengan baik. Siswa yang kelebihan uang juga akan memanfaatkan hal ini dengan baik, pergi _hunting_ dengan teman-teman mungkin. Namun, ada juga yang memanfaatkan hal tersebut untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga. Kenapa harus berkumpul dengan keluarga?

Percayalah! Siswa dengan usia 16 hingga 18 tahun bisa dipastikan tidak memiliki waktu untuk 'ngobrol' atau berkumpul dengan orang tua. Karena itulah, mereka cenderung tidak dekat dengan orang tua bahkan memilih hidup mandiri.

Semua siswa ES menunggu dengan sabar untuk hari esok, karena hari ini masih hari Jumat.

"_Hyung_, karena besok _hyung_ libur. Bisakah _hyung_ pergi ke sekolah si kembar?"

Sungmin yang baru selesai menghabiskan sarapan hanya mengerutkan kening. Mau tak mau sosok yang mengajaknya bicara langsung menambahkan. "_Stupid twin_! Mereka tidak pernah berhenti membuat masalah. Tadi malam Yoon _seonsaengnim_ menelepon. Katanya Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah dua kali memukul teman sekelasnya."

Sosok yang menjadi perbincangan terlihat tidak peduli. Dua bocah yang duduk di tahun kedua Sekolah Dasar itu tampak asik menikmati roti panggang yang dibuat kakak sulungnya. "_Ya imma!_ Kalian mendengarku bukan?" semprot Seokjin. Jungkook hanya menaikkan bola matanya, mengintip sang kakak lewat bulu mata kemudian berbisik pada saudara kembarnya seakan mengejek ucapan Seokjin.

"Jimin-_ah_, kau tidak tahu masalah ini?" tanya Sungmin. Jimin dan si kembar berada di sekolah yang sama, hanya saja Jimin duduk di kelas 6. "Bukan masalah _hyung_, mereka melakukan itu karena teman-temannya mengganggu. Aku yang menyuruh mereka melakukan itu."

"_YE_?"

Baik Seokjin maupun Sungmin melotot tak percaya. Hanya saja Seokjin menyuarakan kekagetannya. "_Wae_?" sahut Jimin balas melotot. "Mereka selalu pergi ke kelasku untuk melaporkan kenakalan teman-temannya dan merepotkan sekali jika aku harus selalu pergi untuk memarahi temannya."

"Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?" omel Seokjin.

Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Jelas-jelas yang berperilaku seperti preman pasar di rumah mereka adalah dirinya. Untuk apa ia masih bertanya dari mana adiknya mempelajari hal itu? _Wrong question, boy_!

Saat percakapan nyaris kembali dilanjutkan, pintu apartemen terdengar dibuka sebelum dibanting dengan keras. Mereka kenal betul siapa pelakunya.

Tidak salah lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian sosok cantik dengan dandanan _glamour_ itu muncul sambil berjalan sempoyongan. Lima laki-laki yang duduk di meja makan menatap perempuan itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Ya, itu ibu mereka. Kim Hyuna _and her habits_.

"Ah, kalian sudah akan pergi sekolah?" hanya sekadar bertanya. Selanjutnya ia terus berjalan menuju kamar.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaannya? Dia pikir ini jam berapa?" gumam Seokjin sambil kembali menikmati sarapannya. Pria satu ini benar-benar anti dengan ibunya.

"_Hyung_-_ie_, _waeyo_?" tanya Taehyung terdengar ambigu di telinga kakak-kakaknya.

"Maksudmu?"

"_Uri eomma_. Kenapa selalu pulang seperti itu? Teman satu sekolahku tinggal di lantai bawah dan dia selalu mengatakan jika _eomma_ bukan perempuan baik. Dia bicara seperti itu karena _eomma_nya selalu membicarakan itu dengan _ajjuma_ yang tinggal di sebelahnya."

"Teman-teman selalu mengatakan kalau aku dan _hyung_-_deul_ tidak punya _appa_ karena _eomma_ bukan perempuan baik, apa mereka benar _hyung_?" Jungkook menambahkan. Kedua bocah itu, walaupun sangat nakal, ucapan dan pola pikir mereka jelaslah masih kekanakan. Cara bicara mereka yang polos dan jujur kadang membuat kakaknya mendesah sedih.

Faktanya keluarga mereka memang seperti itu.

"_Of course_! _Thats right_!"

Plak!

Seokjin mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja ditempeleng sang kakak. Adik-adiknya tidak pernah suka belajar Bahasa Inggris dan mereka tidak akan mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Walaupun begitu, Sungmin tetap memukul kepalanya. "Ck, _uri dongsaeng-ie_.. jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka, _arra_?" ralatnya setengah hati.

"Jin-_ah_, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu dan pergi ke sekolah bersama yang lain," suruh Sungmin kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

Putra sulung Kim Hyuna itu melangkah ke kamar sang ibu. Dilihatnya perempuan itu tengah berbaring masih dengan menggunakan sepatu. Tasnya sudah tergeletak di dekat pintu membuat isinya sedikit berhamburan.

Dari sana Sungmin melihat selembar kertas yang menjutai keluar. Dengan perasaan kesal diraihnya kertas tersebut. Matanya bergerak membaca deretan huruf di sana sebelum desahan keras terdengar. Sedetik kemudian tangannya terulur membanting pintu kamar ibunya, disusul hentakan keras selembar kertas itu ke tubuh Hyuna.

Dia yang terkejut dengan bunyi bantingan pintu terlihat mengangkat kepalanya. Saat menemukan Sungmin di kamarnya, perempuan itu hanya mendesah kemudian kembali menyamankan kepala dan memejamkan matanya.

"Memeras siapa lagi kali ini?"

"Ayah Jimin," sahut Hyuna tanpa beban.

Sungmin memejamkan mata, menahan emosi yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya tertuju pada Hyuna, dalam kepalanya ia terus bertanya-tanya. Benarkah ia lahir dari perempuan ini?

Kenapa ia harus memiliki ibu yang super jalang?

"Berhenti melakukan itu."

"Lalu kalian akan makan apa?"

"Aku yang akan bekerja!"

Walaupun perdebatan seperti ini sering kali terjadi, Hyuna selalu kesal dengan situasi ini. _Hangover_ sudah sangat mengganggu kenapa Sungmin juga harus mengganggunya!

"Sungmin! Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Pergilah ke sekolah sekarang! Jangan mengangguku! Dan dengar!" tubuhnya tiba-tiba berdiri, mengintimidasi Sungmin dengan tatapannya. "Berhenti membicarakan ini, aku tidak pernah menganggu kesenanganmu. Jadi kau! Berhenti menganggu kesenanganku. Kau urus saja anak-anak itu, jangan mengurusku!"

Sungmin hampir menyuarakan perlawanannya tapi Hyuna sudah menunjuk pintu keluar sambil meneriakinya untuk keluar. "Aku akan mencari dokumen asli dan membakarnya agar kau berhenti melakukan ini!" tegas Sungmin sebelum berlalu keluar ruangan sambil kembali membanting pintu kamar ibunya.

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan adik-adiknya, Sungmin bergerak mengambil tasnya kemudian berlalu keluar apartemen.

Memikirkan Hyuna memang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Cara ibunya mendapatkan uang memang sangatlah keren—sangat _antimainstream_. Wanita itu memiliki dokumen tes DNA anak-anaknya. Baik Seokjin, Jimin, dan si kembar Jungkook-Taehyung. Dari dokumen itulah ia mendapatkan uang.

Caranya?

Tentu saja memeras ayah kandung anak-anaknya—yang jelas-jelas sudah berkeluarga dan tak perlu diragukan kekayaannya. Hanya dengan mengancam mengirim _copy_-an dokumen pada istri ayah kandung anak-anaknya, uang bisa datang kapanpun ia inginkan.

Dan beruntungnya... ah entah ini beruntung atau sial. Hanya Sungmin yang mengetahui hal tersebut. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika si mulut kasar—Seokjin—tahu hal ini. Selain memburu ibunya, dia juga pasti memburu ayah kandungnya.

'Mereka semua memiliki dokumen tes DNA, kenapa aku tidak?' batin Sungmin. Ia tak bisa berhenti menanyakan hal ini pada dirinya sendiri. Apa Hyuna memang tidak memiliki dokumen tes DNAnya? Atau Hyuna memang tidak tahu siapa ayah kandung Sungmin?

"Mungkin aku anak setan," gumam Sungmin sambil menendang pelan kaleng minuman yang menghalau jalannya. Di saat semua orang bisa berkeluh kesah pada ibunya, Sungmin justru berkeluh kesah pada pemikirannya sendiri.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terpental membuat Sungmin tersadar jika ia baru saja menabrak atau bertabrakan dengan orang lain. Refleks tubuhnya membungkuk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf dengan nada datar. Ia sadar betul jika tabrakan yang terjadi adalah salahnya. Sungmin sedang melamun bukan?

"_Heol! Uri Sungmin-ie annyeong._"

Sungmin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun di hadapannya. 'Tch, bahkan aku belum tiba di sekolah,' gerutunya dalam hati. Alih-alih menyuarakan gerutuannya, Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil balas menggumam kata '_annyeong_' sebelum kembali melangkah.

Si muka tebal Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak menangkap pesan tersiratnya. Jelas-jelas ia tak ingin bicara lebih lanjut, kenapa pria itu justru ikut melangkah bersamanya. "Sungmin-_ie_, aku tidak menyangka jika kita tinggal di kompleks yang sama," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha memulai obrolan. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Dalam hati ia berpikir, sejak kapan Kyuhyun harus berpapasan dengannya saat pergi sekolah? Kemana Ryeowook? Bukankah pasangan kakak adik itu selalu pergi bersama ke sekolah?

"Sungmin-_ie_..."

"Lee Sungmin-_ssi_. Lee Sungmin _sunbaenim_," sela Sungmin dengan cepat. "Kurasa aku tak mengenalmu dengan baik. Jadi, jangan memanggil seolah-olah kita saling mengenal."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku mengenalmu dan kau mengenalku. Bukankah aku tahu kalau namamu Lee Sungmin dan kau tahu kalau namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Jika label murid jenius itu memang milikmu, kau pasti mengerti maksudku," tawa kembali terdengar dari Kyuhyun, tapi percayalah... dalam hati Kyuhyun sedang mengumpat Sungmin.

_Pria ini benar-benar! Dari mana sih dia belajar membalas telak ucapan orang lain?_

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu. "Bukankah sekarang aku berada di bawah pengawasanmu? Sebelumnya kita tidak pernah berpapasan seperti ini, bukan? Mungkinkah ini takdir?"

"Apa aku terlihat ingin mengajakmu bicara soal takdir?" lagi-lagi sahutan menjengkelkan. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, lebih keras untuk kali ini tapi batinnya kembali mengumpat.

'Diakah yang disukai Choi Yesung? Ceeehhh, tipenya benar-benar payah. Haahh, wajar sekali. Choi Yesung memang payah dalam segala hal, memilih orang yang disukai saja juga payah.'

_Tapi kau sering menggoda si tipe payah Choi Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun._

'Hanya menggoda. Pria menjengkelkan seperti Lee Sungmin bukan tipe kekasihku. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki calon kekasih.'

Masih setia berbicara dalam kepalanya, Kyuhyun tak sadar jika ia sudah berdiri di halte. Pria itu terkejut saat Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengomel di sebelahnya. "Kyuhyun bodoh! Bisakah satu hari saja kau tidak merepotkanku? Kenapa kau pergi pagi-pagi sekali? Aku jadi harus berangkat lebih pagi karena _eomma_ khawatir kau pergi berkelahi. Dasar!"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya. Tubuhnya terdorong saat Ryeowook menyela posisinya yang hampir berdekatan dengan Sungmin. "Sungmin-_ah_ _annyeong_. Kau selalu pergi sepagi ini?" tanyanya saat sudah berdiri di sebelah Sungmin. Pria yang diajak bicara terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menyahut singkat. "_Ne_."

"Pantas kita tidak pernah bertemu saat pergi sekolah. Padahal kita tinggal satu kompleks," obrolan Ryeowook yang terdengar sangat akrab itu hanya mendapat tanggapan singkat. Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, kakaknya selalu membanggakan diri karena bisa berteman dengan Sungmin. Padahal tidak terlihat berteman sama sekali menurutnya.

"Hei Kyu! Kau seenaknya saja kabur setelah memberikan surat panggilan orang tua, _eomma_ terus bertanya padaku tentang masalahmu. Dasar kau ini! Satu lagi! Besok jangan pergi pagi-pagi, aku yang repot asal kau tahu saja!"

"Jangan cerewet Cho Ryeowook," tanggap Kyuhyun enteng. 'Jika bukan karena misiku, aku juga tidak mau merepotkan diri sendiri dengan pergi pagi-pagi,' imbuhnya dalam hati.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Sungmin melirikkan ekor matanya, keningnya mengerut tak suka. Kyuhyun benar-benar pria tidak sopan. Bahkan pada kakaknya sendiri dia sepertinya enggan memanggil _hyung_. Jika adiknya yang berlaku seperti itu, sudah pasti buku jari Sungmin menjadi langganan tetap kepala mereka.

Entahlah, dia sangat tidak menyukai orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Sungmin-_ie_, _kajja_!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangannya. Sungmin yang terkejut hanya bisa mengerjab kaget sambil mengamati lengannya yang sudah sudah ditarik Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Pria bermarga Cho itu kembali bertindak seenaknya. Setelah menarik Sungmin ke dalam bus, ia juga seenaknya memposisikan Sungmin dan dirinya dalam satu bangku. "Duduk denganku saja, Ryeowook _hyung_ memang sangat cerewet," ucapnya tanpa dosa.

Tempelengan keras menghampiri belakang kepala Kyuhyun membuat pria itu mengumpat keras. Ryeowook yang duduk di belakangnya balas memelototkan mata. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh penilaian. Kenapa pria itu terlihat memiliki maksud padanya? Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menebak apa maksudnya.

"Aku janji tidak akan cerewet," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi kemudian duduk dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. "Baguslah jika dia sadar siapa yang cerewet," gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain untuk mengumpat tanpa suara. Dia mendengar dengan jelas jika Sungmin justru mengatakan dirinyalah yang cerewet. Sedetik kemudian kepalanya kembali menoleh pada Sungmin yang kini kembali menatapnya. Dengan main-main Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya, mau tak mau Sungmin bergegas memutar matanya.

'Dasar _geek_!' batin Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam memang masih terlalu pagi untuk siswa pergi ke sekolah. Namun, selain Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook, juga ada tiga siswa lain yang pergi terlalu pagi. Hanya saja bukan langsung pergi ke sekolah.

"Ternyata waktu tidur sangat berarti," gumam pria bernama Lee Donghae sambil mengerjabkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Aku bahkan baru tidur jam dua pagi," imbuhnya mendramatisasi. "Seandainya _appa_ mau sedikit berbaik hati, aku pasti pergi ke Amerika dan hidup dengan bahagia di sana."

Dua sosok yang berjalan mengapit tubuhnya hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar curahan hati _maknae_ mereka. "Jadi orang tuamu pelit ya?" ejek Shindong. Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Appa tidak membiarkanku bersekolah di Amerika karena terlalu menyayangiku, itu yang dikatakannya. Tapi siapa yang tahu itu sungguh atau tidak?"

"Hei, _appa_-mu itu sangat baik. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Ah _mollayo_! Aku benar-benar lelah menjadi pelajar Korea Selatan," si maknae Yesung CS mulai merajuk sambil menendangkan kakiknya ke udara.

Yeah, memang seperti itulah yang terjadi. Sistem pendidikan Korea Selatan yang terlalu keras kadang membuat orang tua—yang 'katanya' sangat sangat menyayangi anaknya—memilih mengirim putra-putrinya ke negara dengan sistem pendidikan yang lebih bebas. Dan negara adi daya adalah pilihan utama para orang tua Korea Selatan.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kita pergi ke pabrik? Masih sepi sekali. Ayo ke sekolah saja, aku ingin tidur sebentar," anak kecil kembali merengek. Yesung mendengus kesal setiap Donghae bersikap seperti anak mama. Sangat tidak cocok dengan _image_-nya yang dikenal paling senang melayangkan bogemnya pada lawan.

"Berhenti merengek dan pergi sendiri Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau harus setuju ikut jika sekarang kau menyusahkan seperti bayi?"

Mata Donghae yang semula setengah terbuka semakin meredup dengan kejengkelan. Asal kalian tahu saja! _For your information_! Choi Yesung yang dikenal dingin dan kasar itu memiliki sisi ibu-ibu tukang marah di saat-saat tertentu. Dia bahkan tahu kalau bayi sangat menyusahkan seperti dirinya sekarang. "Aku pikir kita pergi ke sekolah langsung, ternyata masih ke sini. Untuk apa?"

"Mencari ruangan kepala pabrik."

Kali ini, baik Shindong dan Donghae langsung membulatkan mata.

"Kepala pabrik?"

"Orang tua Cho Kyuhyun?"

Keduanya—Shindong dan Donghae—menyuarakan isi kepalanya bersamaan. Yesung hanya mengangguk sambil terus mengamati seluruh sudut ruangan. Saat matanya menangkap kehadiran seseorang, langkahnya berubah menjadi cepat, setengah berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

"_Jogiyo_."

Sosok yang di sapa langsung menolehkan kepalanya, sedetik kemudian matanya membulat kaget. Tubuhnya buru-buru membungkuk. "Selamat pagi tuan muda," sapa sosok tak dikenal itu. Yesung sedikit bingung, bagaimana pekerja ayahnya mengenal dia yang tak pernah pergi ke pabrik. "Saya asisten kepala pabrik di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Yesung buru-buru menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedikit berdehem untuk mengutarakan kebohongannya. "_Ne_, kemarin aku berkunjung ke sini dan tidak sengaja meninggalkan barangku di _restroom_..."

'Lalu apa setelah _restroom_?' pikir Yesung saat matanya tertuju pada _restroom_ yang berada di sudut ruangan. Tidak mungkin dia secara gamblang menginginkan sosok di depannya untuk mengantarnya ke ruangan kepala pabrik, jika orang ini bercerita pada ayahnya bisa habis diinterogasi dirinya.

"Setahu saya, para karyawan diharuskan melapor pada kepala pabrik jika menemukan barang-barang yang bukan miliknya. Tapi sejauh ini, saya rasa tidak ada laporan apapun. Apa mungkin Anda menggunakan _restroom_ di ruangan atasan saya?"

'Oh dewa keberuntungan! Kau datang sendiri padaku,' batin Yesung tapi kepalanya mengangguk ragu. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi mungkin iya."

"_Ne_, mari saya antar ke ruangan tuan Cho."

Setelah mendengar marga itu disebut, Yesung langsung menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. Tidak salah lagi. Ayah bocah tengik bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu memang mengais uang dengan bekerja pada keluarganya.

Donghae dan Shindong yang masih berada di posisinya terlihat mengerutkan alis. "Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Shindong. Pria di sebelahnya mengedikkan bahu kemudian menjawab dengan nada senang. "Mungkin dia berniat memberikan pertunjukan untuk bocah tengik itu."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Hampir semua petak kelas terlihat sibuk dalam balutan suasana tenang. Sedangkan beberapa kelas yang kebetulan mendapat jadwal olahraga jam pertama sedang sibuk di lapangan atau gedung olahraga.

Kelas untuk siswa tahun kedua yang paling dikenal oleh guru-guru adalah kelas Sungmin dan kawan-kawannya. Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa, jawabannya adalah karena para siswa yang cukup menjadi sorotan berada di kelas itu. Mulai dari sang ketua kedisiplinan, Lee Sungmin. Sepasang musuh bebuyutan, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Selanjutnya, si _weird person_ Cho Ryeowook.

Kelas ini juga dikenal dengan sebutan _calm class_ karena murid-muridnya yang sangat tenang. Tapi percayalah, sikap tenang mereka bukan tulus dari dalam hati. Mereka bersikap seperti itu di bawah tekanan. Jika kalian bertanya di bawah tekanan siapa, sudah jelas Lee Sungminlah jawabannya.

Pria yang selalu bicara dengan nada sedatar papan tulis itu tidak segan-segan mempersulit siswa yang membuat keributan di kelas saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Mereka tidak bisa membantah banyak karena faktanya, Sungmin tak pernah mempersulit mereka jika guru tidak datang ke kelas. Antara bersyukur dan tidak. Pihak yang bersyukur jelas-jelas siswa yang ingin fokus saat belajar, sedangkan yang tidak adalah siswa-siswa yang malas belajar, seperti dua pria yang terlihat menikmati kesibukan masing-masing.

Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukaje yang duduk di bangku pojok kanan ruang kelas selalu dengan kebiasaannya, tidur tenang dengan damai. Demikian pula dengan pria yang duduk di bangku pojok kiri ruang kelas, Lee Donghae. Pria itu sedang sibuk bermain _gadget_ sambil menopangkan kepalanya di atas meja. Guru yang tidak mau ambil pusing jelas sudah bosan memberi nasihat untuk dua pria itu. Biarlah, asal mereka tenang dan tidak membuat keributan, itu bukan masalah.

Mulai bosan dengan kegiatan bersosmed rianya, pria bermata indah itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Mendesah tak suka saat melihat gurunya masih berada di kelas, _headset_ yang melekat pada telinganya menunjukkan jika pria itu juga tengah asik mendengarkan musik.

Saat matanya menatap lurus ke seberang, kening Donghae langsung berkerut. Di sana tampak teman sekelas sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya, tengah tidur dengan mulut menganga. Kepalanya yang juga ditopangkan di atas meja dengan posisi wajah yang menghadap ke arahnya membuat Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas genangan air yang bisa menetes kapan saja dari mulut Eunhyuk.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Donghae melihat Eunhyuk tidur di dalam kelas, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana manusia penyebar air liur itu tidur dengan wajah super menggelikan—biasanya Eunhyuk tidur dengan wajah menghadap dinding. Donghae mendadak terkekeh tanpa suara. Entah kenapa hal itu terasa sangat lucu.

Tangan Donghae kembali sibuk sebelum mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada wajah Eunhyuk. Beberapa kali ia berkutat dengan pengaturan zoom agar wajah menggelikan Eunhyuk yang cukup jauh darinya itu bisa terlihat jelas.

Bunyi klik samar beberapa kali terdengar menunjukkan bahwa Donghae sudah berhasil mengambil beberapa gambar. Sambil kembali terkekeh, Donghae memperhatikan hasil jepretannya. Berpikir untuk mengedit foto menggelikan itu agar tampak semakin menggelikan.

Kali ini Donghae tertawa pelan menyetujui pemikirannya. Siswa yang duduk di dekat Donghae menoleh heran. Tumben-tumbennya Donghae tertawa.

"_Mwoya_!" sembur Donghae dengan galak. Sosok di sebelahnya langsung menggeleng kemudian kembali sibuk mengamati pelajaran.

Wajah galak Donghae langsung kembali berubah sumringah saat melihat wajah menggelikan Lee Hyukjae, tawanya nyaris meledak saat melihat air liur Eunhyuk nyaris menetes dalam hitungan detik.

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

Sosok yang dipanggil langsung berjengit, bunyi "slurp" dengan frekuensi yang cukup keras membuat hampir semua penghuni kelas mengernyit jijik. Satu-satunya orang yang tertawa keras adalah Lee Donghae.

Eunhyuk yang masih mengerjabkan matanya terlihat berdiri dari posisinya dan melakukan kebiasannya yang lain—membungkuk untuk meminta maaf karena ketiduran di dalam kelas. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar. Suara tawa yang sangat keras tadi berasal dari mana?

Mengikuti tatapan penuh tanya teman sekelasnya, Eunhyuk ikut mengerutkan kening saat melihat Donghae masih tertawa tetapi suaranya tak sekeras tadi. "Ada apa dengan orang gila satu itu?" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Ryeowook yang biasanya tak pernah merasa terganggu dengan sikap menjengkelkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di dalam kelas, kini menyenggol lengan Sungmin pelan. Guru yang tengah mengajar terlihat sakit hati dengan sikap Donghae. Apa Donghae menertawakan gurunya? Siapapun pasti mengartikan seperti itu karena pria penyuka ikan nemo itu tertawa keras setelah sang guru berteriak pada Lee Hyukjae.

Mustahil sekali jika Lee Donghae tertawa karena Lee Hyukjae, bukan?

Sungmin yang juga sudah jengah dengan tawa Donghae langsung beranjak dari posisinya, merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya kemudian menyodorkan pada Donghae.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti sekarang, langsung kutambah dua kartu lagi," ucapnya langsung membungkam tawa Donghae. Eunhyuk yang melihat langsung berdecih mengejek Donghae.

"_Arra_ Sungmin-_ah_," sahut Donghae main-main. Lengannya dengan santai meraih kartu itu kemudian mengabaikan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di dekatnya. Hampir saja ia sibuk bermain ponsel lagi. "Letakkan sekarang atau keluar dari kelas," peringatan lain terdengar.

"Ck. _Arra_. Kembalilah ke mejamu."

"Jangan memerintahku," balas Sungmin dengan kejam kemudian kembali ke bangkunya setelah melemparkan tatapan tajam pada teman dekat Yesung itu.

Donghae mencebik sebal. "Mengganggu kesenangan orang lain saja," gerutunya. Saat ia berniat kembali menopangkan wajahnya di atas meja, tatapannya bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Segera Donghae memalingkan wajahnya kemudian tertawa tanpa suara.

Eunhyuk yang melihat bahu Donghae bergetar-getar kembali mengusap wajahnya. "Apa yang salah dengan wajahku? Apa dia menertawakanku?" gumamnya sambil terus mengusap-usap wajahnya. Mungkin saja ada air liur yang mengering seperti lem di pipinya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Heechul baru saja selesai menginterogasi Kyuhyun. Tidak ada jawaban memuaskan yang didapatnya hari ini. Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan jika ternyata ia dan Sungmin pergi ke sekolah bersama. Bahkan murid kurang ajarnya itu masih sempat-sempatnya mengomel karena harus pergi pagi-pagi dari rumah demi menunggu kemunculan Sungmin.

'Padahal aku sudah mengatakan akan menggajinya. Kenapa dia masih mengomel seperti aku tidak akan membayar kerjanya? Dasar Cho Kyuhyun!' omel Heechul dalam hati. Tadi ia tak sempat mengomel balik pada Kyuhyun karena pria itu buru-buru pergi dengan alasan perutnya sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk diisi.

"_Jogiyo_," suara seseorang terdengar di belakang tubuhnya. Masih dengan wajah tertekuk sebal, Heechul menolehkan kepalanya. Kerutan di wajahnya langsung melentur saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan tatapan hangat sosok yang tak dikenalnya.

"_Ne_, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Sosok dengan raut lembut itu tersenyum canggung, sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas kerjanya. "Saya kemari untuk memenuhi panggilan orang tua... untuk siswa Cho Kyuhyun."

Bola mata Heechul langsung berbinar-binar. "Ah, apakah Anda _appa_nya?" tanyanya dengan nada super halus. Tapi raut wajah sosok dihadapannya terlihat semakin kikuk, bahkan tampak terkejut untuk beberapa saat. Apa dia salah bicara?

_**Pasangan pria dan pria!**_

Tiba-tiba ejekan jahat yang selalu Yesung lontarkan untuk Kyuhyun melintas di kepala Heechul. Guru pria yang dikenal dengan wajah cantiknya itu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Di dalam kepalanya, ia bisa melihat dirinya tengah memukul-mukul bibirnya yang seenaknya melontarkan pertanyaan super salah. Siapa yang tahu jika pria di depannya ini adalah sosok yang selalu Kyuhyun panggil _eomma_?

"Ah _ne_, saya orang tua Kyuhyun," ucap sosok di depan Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukkan lesung pipinya. Mau tak mau Heechul balas tersenyum walau ia berharap lantai terbelah dan menelan tubuhnya dengan segera. "_Annyeong hasimnikka_. Saya Kim Heechul, wali kelas Cho Kyuhyun."

Mata orang yang mengaku sebagai orang tua Kyuhyun tampak membulat, tubuhnya buru-buru membungkuk dengan terlalu sopan saat menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya. "Saya Park Jungsoo. Senang bertemu Anda, Kim _seonsaengnim_," sapa Leeteuk dengan sopan. "Saya sudah mendengar banyak tentang Anda dari Kyuhyun. Mohon maaf saya baru bisa menemui Anda, apalagi situasinya seperti ini. Sekali lagi mohon maaf karena _uri_ Kyuhyun sangat sulit diatur. Terimakasih sudah menjaga _uri_ Kyuhyun, _seonsaengnim_."

Heechul terus menggerakkan bola matanya seiring dengan naik turunnya tubuh Leeteuk—dia terus membungkuk setiap meminta maaf dan berterimakasih. '_Mwoya_? Apa ini orang tua Kyuhyun? Kenapa jauuuuuuuhhhh sekali dengan anak kurang ajar itu?' batin Heechul terpukau. Leeteuk sangat sopan, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak sama sekali.

"_Gwaencahanaseyo bumonim_," akhirnya Heechul memilih menyebut _bumonim_ karena dia bingung harus menyebut _abeonim_ atau _eommeonim_. Dia tidak terbiasa menyebut nama orang tua anak didiknya. Leeteuk tertawa pelan mendengar sebutan Heechul untuknya.

"Mari ikut saya," ajak Heechul dengan nada sopan. Jika Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya sudah dipastikan anak didik kesayangan—kurang ajarnya—itu tertawa mengejek sikap sok manis gurunya. "_Seonsaengnim_, apa boleh jika saya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun? Saya tidak tahu apa masalahnya."

Mengerti jika Leeteuk adalah tipe orang tua yang butuh penjelasan putranya sebelum mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain, Heechul pun menyetujui dengan segera. Lagipula ia ingin melihat seperti apa sikap Kyuhyun jika berhadapan dengan orang tuanya.

"Tentu. Jika _bumonim_ tertarik, Anda bisa ikut saya memanggil Kyuhyun. Mungkin Anda juga tertarik untuk melihat-lihat situasi sekolah. Saya bisa mengantar Anda untuk melihat kelas Kyuhyun."

Mata pria bermarga Park itu tampak berbinar. "Apakah tidak masalah?" Heechul menggeleng dengan yakin. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit sungkan dengan kesopanan orang tua Kyuhyun. Padahal sikapnya pada Kyuhyun sudah seperti ibu tiri pada Cinderella. "_Gamsahamnida seonsanengnim_," Leeteuk berterimaksih sembari kembali membungkukkan tubuh. Setelahnya dua pria yang bisa dikatakan memiliki wajah bersaing dengan para gadis itu melangkah, tak lupa Heechul melakukan obrolan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan Leeteuk.

Tak jauh di belakang tubuh mereka, tampak sesosok pria setengah berlari kebingungan sambil menatap setiap sudut sekolah. Sekolah ini sangat besar. Pria dengan setelan seadanya—bukan setelan formal—itu terlihat menengok ke setiap ruangan yang di lewatinya. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah ponsel bermerk mahal. "Permisi," sapanya pada siswa yang kebetulan melintas di depannya. "Apakah kantin sekolah berada tidak jauh dari sini?"

Siswa yang ditanya langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne_, Anda bisa berjalan mengikuti koridor, di sana ada tangga. Anda tinggal mengikuti tangga."

Pria bernama Cho Kangin itu langsung mengucapkan terimakasih, tak lupa membungkukkan tubuh sebelum siswa dihadapannya berlalu. Saat ia berniat melangkah, ponsel di dalam sakunya berdering.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan kembali bergerak terburu-buru saat mengangkat telepon. Nyaris saja mulutnya melontarkan sapaan tapi pihak seberang sepertinya sudah lebih dulu melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Saya akan di sana sebentar lagi, tuan muda."

"..."

"Ah _ye_."

Panggilan terputus. Kangin bergegas mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan siswa tadi dan benar saja. Pandangannya langsung dihadapkan pada pemandangan kesibukan luar biasa di kantin yang interiornya lebih luar biasa. Ini seperti restoran di dalam sekolah. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit sentimentil. Kangin merasa bangga putranya bisa mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah high class seperti _Eternal School_.

Tak ingin membuat tuan mudanya menunggu terlalu lama. Kangin bergerak memasuki kantin dan kembali melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencari sosok tuan muda yang entah kenapa justru memintanya secara pribadi mengantar ponsel yang juga entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa tertinggal di ruangannya. Seingat Kangin, putra bosnya tidak pernah berkunjung ke pabrik—apalagi ke ruangannya.

Akibat terlalu sibuk melongokkan kepalanya, tak sengaja punggung Kangin menabrak seorang siswa yang tengah membawa makanannya. Bunyi 'klontang' yang cukup keras membuat sosok yang ditabrak dan menabrak sama-sama berjingkat kaget. Perhatian hampir seluruh kantin sontak teralih pada keributan kecil yang sedang terjadi.

"_Josonghamnida, josonghamnida_," kata maaf terus terlontar dari mulut Kangin. Tubuhnya yang terus membungkuk seiring dengan permintaan maafnya membuat sosok yang ditabrak Kangin justru balas membungkuk. "Tidak perlu. Saya yang kurang berhati-hati."

Ryeowook yang tengah duduk bersama Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menggoda Sungmin langsung menegakkan tubuh. Pria kecil dengan mata kecoklatan itu buru-buru meninggalkan mejanya. Zhoumi yang duduk di meja sebelah langsung menggetok kepala Kyuhyun dengan sumpit. "_Ya hyung_! Kau pikir kepalaku terbuat dari karet!" protes Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Berhenti menggoda Lee Sungmin. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai _appa_mu berada di sini, heh!"

"_Appa_?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Eunhyuk langsung memelototkan matanya pada Kyuhyun kemudian mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah asal keributan. Di sana tampak Kangin tengah berbicara dengan wajah merasa bersalah pada Henry, demikian pula dengan Henry. Ryeowook entah bagaimana ceritanya—karena Kyuhyun tak menyadari kakaknya sudah pergi—sudah berada di sana terlihat memungut nampan Henry.

"Kenapa bisa _appa_ ke mari?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang semula fokus dengan makanannya, ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kyuhyun bukannya buru-buru menghampiri ayahnya, justru sibuk menutupi wajahnya. Apa dia malu karena ayahnya di sini? Untuk hal yang tidak seharusnya menjadi urusannya, Sungmin merasa sangat marah jika memang itu yang tengah Kyuhyun pikirkan.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

Kyuhyun langsung mendongak. Matanya membulat. "_Hookk_! Kau bicara padaku, Sungmin-_ie_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat tangan Sungmin yang masih memegang sumpitnya. "Kau sedang makan," imbuhnya semakin tak percaya. Penghuni meja sebelah juga terkejut bukan main.

_Sial! Inilah alasan Cho Kyuhyun menjadi orang paling menyebalkan sejagat raya. Dia bisa mengubah sesuatu yang seharusnya berputar pada porosnya._

Mengabaikan reaksi tersebut, Sungmin menampakkan ekspresi yang rasanya baru pertama kali dilihat Kyuhyun. Alisnya mengerut tak suka, matanya bersinar dengan kemarahan yang tak lagi terlihat samar. Bibir yang biasanya terlihat sangat manis dalam bentuk unik, kini menipis menjadi satu garis. "Kau bersembunyi dari orang tuamu? Tidakkah kau melihat dia sedang dalam kesulitan? Apa selain kurang ajar pada guru dan orang lain, kau juga kurang ajar pada orangtuamu?"

"Bukan seperti itu..." protes Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

Lee Sungmin dan kecepatannya dalam menyahuti orang lain terkadang menjadi hal yang menjengkelkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya khawatir _appa_ memarahiku di sini karena surat panggilanmu itu."

"Khawatir?" Sungmin berdecih sinis. "Kau takut, bukan khawatir. Jika kau selalu merasa 'inilah diriku' untuk apa kau peduli jika ayahmu tahu bahkan memarahi anak yang katanya berotak jenius tapi tidak punya sopan santun sepertimu. Pengecut sepertimu bisa apa selain berbuat sesuka hati. Tidak salah jika kau selalu dipanggil bocah, Cho Kyuhyun."

Trak!

Bukan Kyuhyun. Lee Sungminlah yang menghentakkan sumpitnya ke atas meja kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merasa tertohok dengan ucapan pedas Sungmin. Selain mengatakan dirinya anak kurang ajar—khususnya pada orang tua, Sungmin juga memanggilnya pengecut dan menyetujui panggilan bocah dari musuh bebuyutannya—Choi Yesung. Untuk hal yang terakhir, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sangat sakit hati.

_Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Lee Sungmin selalu dikaitkan dengan Choi Yesung, Kyuhyun-ah?_

Eunhyuk yang khawatir buru-buru menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Apa aku membangunkan setan tidur?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada konyol, tapi kesan pahit dalam suaranya jelas-jelas tak bisa disembunyikan. "Bagaimana bisa kau membangunkan diri sendiri? Jelas-jelas kau setannya," canda Eunhyuk sambil cengengesan.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, sepertinya _appamu_ tidak memiliki keperluan denganmu. Kenapa dia hanya melihat ke mari kemudian berlalu ke..." ucapan Zhoumi menggantung di udara. Mata elangnya perlahan menyipit saat melihat Yesung yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka menyempatkan diri melemparkan ekspresi penuh ejekan sebelum beralih menatap Kangin yang berjalan terburu-buru ke arahnya.

"Hei Kyuhyun-_ah_! Aku minta maaf karena sudah tidak hati-hati, aku baru tahu jika itu ayahmu," si cerewet Henry sudah muncul dan mengoceh di sebelahnya. "_By the way_, ada perlu apa Cho _abeonim_ hingga mencari Yesung _sunbaenim_? Apa dia ingin membuat perhitungan karena Yesung _sunbaenim_ selalu membuat masalah dengan putranya? Waaaahhh, orang tuamu keren sekali Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Biarlah Henry mengoceh sesuka hati, Kyuhyun tidak lagi mendengarkan karena tatapannya tertuju pada Yesung yang kini tengah memasang tampang jengkel pada Kangin.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Baiklah! Walaupun itu tidak terdengar membentak, Yesung seperti sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Kali ini semua perhatian teralih pada si tuan muda dan ayah Cho Kyuhyun.

Kangin langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan melontarkan permintaan maaf. "Saya kebingungan saat mencari letak kantinnya, tuan muda. Sungguh saya minta maaf."

Donghae dan Shindong yang kini mengerti rencana Yesung—pergi ke pabrik untuk sengaja meninggalkan ponsel di ruangan Kangin, kemudian meminta Kangin untuk mengantar ke sekolah dengan tujuan yang jelas mereka tahu—mendadak tak tega saat melihat Kangin bermandikan peluh dan terus membungkuk minta maaf.

Mereka ingat dengan jelas ancaman yang diberikan Yesung saat menelepon pengawalnya melalui ponsel Donghae.

_Suruh kepala pabrik yang mengantar langsung ke mari. Jika kau tidak berhasil, artinya dia menolak dan itu berarti kalian berdua yang berhadapan langsung dengan kemarahanku. Sampaikan juga jika kepala pabrik menolak, beasiswa kedua putranya menjadi taruhan._

Yesung berpikir Kangin berada di sini karena ancamannya. Tapi pria itu tidak tahu jika Kangin tidak menolak atau membantah apapun perintah keluarga Choi. Ia sudah lama bekerja pada keluarga Choi. Jauh sebelum Siwon menggantikan kakek Yesung memimpin perusahaan. Dan karena kebaikan keluarga Choi, hidup keluarga kecilnya tidak kekurangan apapun.

Baginya, bekerja untuk keluarga Choi adalah pengabdian.

"Apa kau selalu lambat seperti ini?" tanya Yesung mencemooh. Kangin hanya bisa mengatakan tidak dan kembali mengucapkan maaf. "Jika kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, berhenti saja dari pekerjaanmu."

Jika orang mengatakan panasnya api dunia tidak sebanding dengan panasnya api neraka, Kyuhyun berpikir apakah ini sudah kiamat? Dadanya seperti terbakar hingga rasanya seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun dipanggang dalam kobaran api neraka. Wajahnya memerah, demikian pula dengan matanya yang tengah menatap tajam pada Yesung.

Mungkin Eunhyuk benar, Kyuhyunlah setan yang sebenarnya.

Ryeowook yang sudah diperingatkan ayahnya untuk tak ikut campur terlihat berdiri dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. _Come on_, anak mana yang tega melihat orang tuanya dimaki di depan banyak orang. Sungmin hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan gerakan samar. _The stupid_ 'Choi Yesung' _jerk_ itu tidak akan berhenti membuat masalah.

"Haaahhh, cepat ambilkan aku makanan sebelum aku hilang selera karena kau membuat _mood_ku buruk."

Kangin dengan wajah tabahnya terlihat mengangguk sopan sebelum bergegas melangkah meninggalkan Yesung. Donghae yang tengah memakan nasinya mendadak susah menelan. Bayangkan saja jika orang tuamu yang berada di posisi tersebut. Yesung memang tidak pernah main-main dengan niatnya.

Siswa lain mulai membicarakan Kangin. Berita seperti ini memang konsumsi empuk mulut para penggosip. Secepat kilat berita siapa Kangin merebak ke seluruh kantin.

"_Omo_, jadi itu _appa_ Cho Kyuhyun?"

"_Igeo mwoya_? Apa ayah Cho Kyuhyun bekerja pada Choi Yesung?"

"Lihat saja, dia diperlakukan seperti babu."

Napas Kyuhyun berhembus pendek, rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernapas dengan baik jika ia tak berteriak sekarang juga. Ingin menangis tapi tak bisa, ingin berteriak pun pita suaranya seperti mendadak hilang. Hanya kemarahan tertahan yang menggerogoti dadanya.

Zhoumi nyaris berdiri dari posisinya saat melihat Kangin kembali dengan membawa nampan untuk Yesung tapi Kyuhyun buru-buru menahannya. Ayahnya selalu bicara tentang harga diri, tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang?

Dengan kemarahan yang tak lagi terbendung, Kyuhyun melangkah secepat kilat ke arah Kangin. Meraih nampan yang hendak diletakkan di depan Yesung kemudian menghentakkan benda tersebut ke atas meja. Donghae dan Shindong langsung bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengindari cipratan air, kuah, ataupun bumbu dari makanan dan minuman yang sudah berantakan di atas meja. Hanya Yesung yang duduk tenang, sambil menatap seragamnya yang berubah kotor.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kangin setengah memarahi putranya. Kembali bergerak terburu-buru, ia meraih sapu tangan dari saku celana kemudian mengusapkannya pada pakaian Yesung yang kotor. Kata-kata maaf kembali terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Berhenti _appa_!"

_Akhirnya!_

Walaupun berupa bentakan, Kyuhyun berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya. Dengan kasar lengannya menarik tangan Kangin agar berhenti membersihkan pakaian Yesung. "Kubilang berhenti!"

Kangin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tenang, ia tahu betul jika putranya tengah marah besar. "Jaga sikapmu."

Mulut Kyuhyun serasa jatuh di lantai, terinjak kaki Yesung. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang bisa dilontarkan. Hanya tatapannya yang menunjukkan betapa sakit hati dan marah dirinya saat ini.

Yesung mengisyaratkan Kangin untuk berhenti kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum senang di wajahnya. "Oh, aku baru tahu jika pekerja ayahku adalah orang tuamu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Haruskah aku percaya dengan ular berkepala dua sepertimu?" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah. Yesung tertawa menyadari kemarahan Kyuhyun.

_Ternyata benar... keluarga adalah kelemahan bocah tengik ini._

"Apa kau merasa ada yang tengah memanggang daging di dalam dadamu?" ejek Yesung. "Apa sekarang kau tahu seperti apa seharusnya tuan muda dan kacungnya..." tatapan Yesung yang tertuju pada Kangin saat menyebut kata 'kacung' membuat Kyuhyun tak lagi tahan untuk tidak melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Kangin terlonjak kaget saat melihat putranya menghajar Yesung di depan matanya.

Dia nyaris berteriak marah jika saja satu teriakan lain tak mendahuluinya. "CHO KYUHYUN, _IGEO MWOYA_!"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, niatnya berdiam diri agar hal ini tak menjadi masalah untuk Kyuhyun maupun Yesung. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun hilang kendali hingga memukul Yesung, ditambah kehadiran Kim Heechul rasanya ini akan menjadi masalah yang juga melibatkan dirinya. Siapakah yang lebih sialan dari Choi Yesung?

"Oh, siapa yang berdiri di belakang Kim _seonsaengnim_? Apakah _eomma_ dari Cho Kyuhyun?"

Suasana kantin mendadak hening. Sungmin tak berhenti mengumpat Yesung dalam hati. Kemarahannya semakin tersulut saat melihat Yesung masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum senang dalam setelah melakukan penghinaan besar-besaran.

Dengan langkah gusar, pemuda manis itu menghampiri Yesung. Menggeser Kyuhyun kemudian menempatkan satu pukulan di wajah Yesung. Bukan hanya Kangin, semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang setia melemparkan tatapan iblisnya pada Yesung.

"Lee Sungmin apa-apaan? Kenapa kau memukul Yesung juga!" kali ini Heechul meneriaki Sungmin. Dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada Yesung, Sungmin menyahut. "Choi brengsek satu ini harus segera dilenyapkan dari sekolah jika _seonsaengnim_ ingin ketenangan."

"Lee Sungmin, tolong kata-katamu..." ucap Heechul saat menyadari Leeteuk berdiri dengan wajah pias di sebelahnya.

Tak memedulikan kata-kata Heechul, Sungmin mengeluarkan semua kartu merah di saku celananya. "Karena orang tua Cho Kyuhyun berada di sini... dengan seluruh kesombonganmu itu. Hadirkan Choi Siwon sekarang juga."

"Lee Sungmin!" peringat Heechul.

"Jika tidak, aku yang akan menelepon dan memaki betapa hebatnya orang tuamu mengajarkan cara menghina orang lain pada anaknya."

"Oh Tuhanku," sebut Heechul sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ryeowook menggamit lengan Kangin. "_Appa_ dan _eomma_ sebaiknya tunggu di ruangan lain. Kyuhyun akan menyusul dan aku janji tidak akan terjadi perkelahian."

Kangin menurut. Ia sadar kemarahan Kyuhyun timbul karenanya.

"Jika aku sampai mendengar kalian berkelahi. Aku tidak main-main! Kalian langsung _drop out_ dari sekolah ini. _Arra_!" setelah bicara dengan kemarahan maksimal, Heechul segera menggamit pelan lengan Leeteuk. "_Bumonim_, mari ikut saya. Kyuhyun akan segera menyusul."

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk, tak sanggup melihat punggung tegang putra bungsunya. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun adalah anak yang manja baginya. Bagaimana bisa anak yang masih suka merajuk seperti Kyuhyun memukul temannya sekeras itu?

Situasi masih hening bahkan setelah orang tua Kyuhyun berlalu ke luar kantin bersama Heechul dan Ryeowook.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan lebih tenang. Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari Yesung. Sungmin berpikir Yesung tidak berniat menjawabnya. Namun, saat tubuhnya nyaris beranjak, sebuah lengan menyentak tangannya.

Mata bulat besar itu tampak lebih besar saat Sungmin menyadari wajah Yesung berada di terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Mulutnya yang berada di sebelah telinga Sungmin seolah menyadarkan jika pria itu tengah memperingatkannya.

Dan benar saja...

"Semakin kau membelanya, semakin senang aku membuat masalah dengannya."

"Kau gila," balas Sungmin tak kalah pelan kemudian langsung menghentakkan lengannya dan mendorong bahu Yesung.

Walaupun tak mendengar apapun, Kyuhyun mengerti jika Yesung tengah memperingatkan Sungmin tentang dirinya. Terlihat jelas dari wajah Sungmin yang berubah lebih jengkel dari sebelumnya. Bibir Kyuhyun berkedut menahan seringaiannya. "Cho Kyuhyun ikut aku sekarang!" perintah Sungmin kemudian nyaris beranjak jika saja lengannya tak lagi ditahan.

Tatapannya mengikuti lengan pucat yang menahan lengannya dan terhenti pada wajah si pelaku. Cho Kyuhyun rupanya.

Pria itu menahan lengannya, tapi tatapannya tertuju pada Yesung. "Sebagai sesama laki-laki, aku cukup peka untuk menyadari sesuatu," ucapnya dengan tenang. "Bukan hanya ingin menunjukkan seperti apa tuan muda dan kacungnya, tapi ada satu alasan yang lebih penting. Bukankah begitu, Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin yang semula sedikit bingung karena tak mengerti siapa yang Kyuhyun ajak bicara mendadak terpaku saat pemuda tampan itu menarik keras tubuhnya, nyaris menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun jika pemuda itu tak menahannya.

Yesung perlahan meradang, wajahnya mulai memerah. Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin dan kelebatan sinar jahat tampak di dalam matanya. "Dan ini alasanmu."

Mata Sungmin terbelalak...

"_Omonaaaa_!"

...saraf otaknya serasa diputus bersamaan saat merasakan bibirnya dilumat habis oleh Kyuhyun. Matanya sontak terpejam dan keningnya berkerut takut. Kyuhyun seperti memakan bibirnya. Ryeowook yang dipaksa Kangin untuk menyusul Kyuhyun hanya bisa membantu dengan mulut menganga lebar saat melihat hal itu.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Menatap Yesung penuh tantangan, mengamati dengan gembira saat tangan Yesung terkepal erat. Kyuhyun merasakan dengan jelas jika Sungmin menjadi batu dalam intimidasinya. Dengan segera ia menghentikan aksi gilanya dan menemukan Sungmin masih membantu dengan wajah berkerut takut bercampur kaget atau ngeri? Entahlah~

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sangat lembut. Menatap Sungmin tepat di manik matanya yang terbuka. "Terima kasih..."

_Sudah membantuku menyiksa Choi Yesung._

"...sudah menyadarkanku, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin mungkin berpikir ucapan kasarnya pada Kyuhyun tadi membuat pria itu sadar karena sudah bertingkah seenaknya selama ini. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun berterimakasih karena Sungmin menyadarkan hal lain.

Sadar bahwa benar-benar Lee Sungminlah letak rasa sakit Choi Yesung.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Sungmin-_ie_."

Setan tak bertanduk jauh lebih mengerikan, eh?

'Cho Kyuhyun, brengsek!'

**TBC**

Aloha epribadeh~~~

Sesuai dengan keputusan(?) saya chapter lalu. Gak ada voting, gak ada hujan(?), gak ada angin(?), dan gak ada perkakas(?) #wadezig saya sudah ketok palu kalau yang balas review chapterr ini adalah Kim Jongwoon alias Choi Yesung a.k.a the rich boy in this fic #plakplakplak Okeh! Langsung sajooooo.

**Warning:** Yesung edisi pengo(?) *pelit ngomong* #bruagh

Yesung (Y): Menyapa pembaca adalah salah satu kewajiban baru sebelum membalas review. Karena itu aku menyapa kalian. Hai! *selesai* -_-'

**R: Pertanyaan untuk Yesung! Yesung kenapa kamu keren? Kenapa Yesung gak aneh aja? Yesung kamu kok ngeselin di sini? Yesung kenapa selalu ngajakin perang sama Kyuhyun? Yesung kenapa hina keluarganya Kyuhyun kalo kamu sendiri suka cowok? Yesung maksudnya yang di restroom apaan?! Yesung kamu kok buang Sungmin? Yesung lain kali kalo mau buang Sungmin, buang ke hatiku aja. Yesung kenapa bisa jadi anak Siwon? Gak cocok tahu!**

Y: (1) Aku keren karena memang terlahir keren. (2) Kenapa kalian lebih suka aku menjadi aneh? *sigh* (3) Aku mengesalkan karena aku juga terlahir mengesalkan -_-! (4) Karena aku keren dan mengesalkan, aku harus senang mencari masalah dengan pembuat masalah *lirik Kyuhyun* (5) Aku menghina karena aku terlahir untuk menghina(?) *mulai error* (6) Maksud yang di restroom? Hmm, kalau aku katakan maksudnya, artinya FF ini tamat. (7) Aku membuang Sungmin? Bukan membuang, mungkin hanya tidak mengambil *what the?* (8) Aku dengan senang hati akan membuang ke hatimu. Tapi persiapkan hatimu untuk santapan si pembuat masalah -_- (9) Kalian ini kenapa? Seperti kiamat saja jika aku menjadi anak Choi Siwon. Aku tahu di mana-mana dia mendapat peran sebagai orang super kaya dan berkelas. Pertanyaan kalian menjurus sekali ke arah penghinaan. Apa secara tidak langsung kalian mengatakan bahwa aku tidak cocok dengan peran orang kaya berkelas? Apa kalian lebih suka aku menjadi orang bodoh? PERTANYAANKU! Kalian fansku atau musuhku sih! Dasar! *oke, ini bukan edisi pelit ngomong* -_-

**R: Tentang Yesung dan Sungmin! Anjiiirrr, jadi ada sesuatu antara Yesung dan Sungmin? *pertanyaan paling hits* Ciyeee Yesung mantannya Sungmin! **

Y: Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan memberikan jawaban. Lain kali buat pertanyaan yang lebih berkelas(?)

**R: Tentang Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun, kamu lebih keren dari Yesung kok! Yesung Sungmin mengalihkan dunia Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun main-main kamu ya? Kyuhyun suka Sungmin gak sih? Kyuhyun licik banget sumpah! Kyuhyun kalo balas review halus banget ya? **

Y: Haruskah aku memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini? -_- (1) Aku tidak ingin ngotot lebih keren dari dia. (2) Hmmm, benarkah? Kasihan sekali jika begitu *disilet Kyuhyun* (3) Kyuhyun bilang itu urusan dia. (4) Kyuhyun bilang itu urusan dia. (5) Kyuhyun bilang itu urusan dia. (6) Kyuhyun bilang itu urusan dia. -_-

**R: Heechul jadi guru kok kepo banget sih!**

Y: Seharusnya kalian tidak perlu terkejut *dipentung Heechul*

**R: Main charanya mau Yesung Sungmin donk!**

K: *Yesung pergi* *Kyuhyun dateng bawa bom* MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA! HAHAHHAHA!

**R: Jin gak muncul kemarin. Titip salam buat J-Hope.**

Y: *balik lagi* Aku tidak tahu J-hope.

**R: Paling suka bagian balas review.**

Y: Kalian suka, kami yang repot!

**R: Tumben update pagi? Biasanya malem.**

Y: Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengusulkan update 1 tahun sekali *wryly*

**R: Zhoumi sama Hankyung sodaraan ya?**

Y: Iya, karena mereka sama-sama orang China(?) *gak ada hubungannya*

**R: Nunggu banget Kyuhyun edisi senjata makan tuan.**

Y: Kalian berpikir Kyuhyun akan jatuh cinta pada Sungmin? #smirk

**R: Pengen cekek authornya, seneng banget bikin orang ngekek!**

Y: Silahkan. Sampai mati bila perlu *cekek Yesung*

**R: Apa hubungan Sungmin Yesung yang jadi alasan sikap dingin Siwon?**

Y: Kepo(?) sekali kau ini -_-

**R: Nanti ada YeWook gak?**

Y: Itu urusan YeWook(?), bukan urusanku -_- *Yesung baka*

Yesung: Salam penutup dariku adalah: Terimakasih! Dan satu lagi, tinggalkan review jika kalian kalian ingin satu juta won dariku #lol#

Oke chingudeul, sampai sini dulu. Maaf untuk balasan review-nya yang mungkin sedikit tidak jelas *lirik Yesung* Maaf untuk Typo(s) dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di chapter ini ya...

Saranghae 3

**Ps: Sekali lagi, FF ini tidak disarankan untuk yang tidak sabaran(?), yang tidak tahan(?) konflik, yang tidak suka school life terutama :D Kalo yang gak suka cast-nya, itu sih urusan pembacanya :D Kalo masih maksa baca ya sudah tanggung sakit hati :D Dan untuk yang bertanya kenapa cast gak semuanya bisa muncul—seperti di drama mungkin ya? Hmm, begini chingu. Untuk satu episode drama, naskahnya itu bisa sebanding dengan 2 sampai 3 chapter tulisan saya—kayaknya. Jadi bayangkan saja, mau ngetik gimana saya? Kalo mau dipaksain muncul pun bisa. Tapi ya gitu. Momennya gak bakal pas. Kalo gak ada kepentingan ngapain muncul kan ya? Nanti gak bakal dapat feelnya. Dinikmati saja ya karya sederhana saya ini~~ Maaf untuk semua kekurangannya.**

**Pss: Yang balas review chapter depan Sungmin. Mungkin ada yang mau bertanya, silahkan siapkan pertanyaan untuk Sungmin-ie. Bubyeee~~**

**Review please~**

**Thanks for reading \\(*o*)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**PS: Beberapa part dihapus untuk perbaikan naskah. Nanti saya upload ulang. Terima kasih.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PS: Beberapa part dihapus untuk perbaikan naskah. Nanti saya upload ulang. Terima kasih.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PS: Beberapa part dihapus untuk perbaikan naskah. Nanti saya upload ulang. Terima kasih.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PS: Beberapa part dihapus untuk perbaikan naskah. Nanti saya upload ulang. Terima kasih.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PS: Beberapa part dihapus untuk perbaikan naskah. Nanti saya upload ulang. Terima kasih.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PS: Beberapa part dihapus untuk perbaikan naskah. Nanti saya upload ulang. Terima kasih.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PS: Beberapa part dihapus untuk perbaikan naskah. Nanti saya upload ulang. Terima kasih.**


	12. Chapter 12

**PS: Beberapa part dihapus untuk perbaikan naskah. Nanti saya upload ulang. Terima kasih.**


	13. Chapter 13

**PS: Beberapa part dihapus untuk perbaikan naskah. Nanti saya upload ulang. Terima kasih.**


	14. Chapter 14

**PS: Beberapa part dihapus untuk perbaikan naskah. Nanti saya upload ulang. Terima kasih.**


	15. Chapter 15

**PS: Beberapa part dihapus untuk perbaikan naskah. Nanti saya upload ulang. Terima kasih.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Seoul Love Story**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Sungjin dan Sasuke milik siapapun(?) yang ingin memiliki(?) mereka, tapi yang pasti Kim Seokjin dan FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! SLOW UPDATE! DRAMA! KONFLIK! BAD LANGUAGE! Sangat tidak disarankan untuk yang tidak sabaran(?) :D**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**Chapter 16**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**This fict is dedicated..**_

_**To the world biggest shipper..**_

_**The JOYers..**_

'Gangguan disosiatif (_dissociative disorder_) adalah gangguan yang ditandai dengan adanya perubahan individu tentang identitas, memori, atau kesadarannya. Individu yang mengalami gangguan ini kesulitan untuk mengingat peristiwa-peristiwa penting yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya, melupakan identitas dirinya, bahkan membentuk identitas baru. Gangguan ini muncul akibat peristiwa traumatik dalam kehidupan dan digunakan sebagai pertahanan diri menghadapi peristiwa tersebut. Peristiwa traumatik yang terjadi dapat berupa kepribadian yang labil, pelecahan seksual, pelecehan fisik, kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, dan lingkungan sosial yang menunjukkan kekerasan. Gangguan ini mencakup amnesia disosiatif, _fugue _disasosiatif, kepribadian ganda, dan gangguan dispersonalisasi.'

'_Saya bisa memastikan bahwa Sungmin-ssi mengalami amnesia disosiatif.'_

Jari-jari itu kembali bergerak di atas layar tipis tablet.

'Amnesia disosiatif biasanya didapati pada gangguan ingatan yang spesifik. Informasi yang dilupakan biasanya tentang peristiwa yang menegangkan atau traumatik dalam kehidupan seseorang. Bentuk umum dari amnesia disasosiatif melibatkan amnesia untuk identitas pribadi seseorang, tetapi daya ingat untuk informasi umum adalah utuh. Gangguan ini bukan disebabkan kerusakan organik, artinya bukan disebabkan kerusakan otak atau kondisi medis tertentu, bukan pula efek dari obat-obatan atau alkohol.'

'Gangguan ini sangat sering terjadi pada orang dewasa muda, yang telah terlibat dalam pertikaian berat, peperangan, kecelakaan, atau bencana alam. Gejala umum yang ditunjukkan adalah kehilangan ingatan. Setelah menjadi amnesia, seseorang bisa terlihat bingung, depresi, atau menderita karena amnesia mereka.'

'_Karena itu saya sangat tidak menyarankan Anda membiarkan Sungmin-ssi dalam kondisi seperti ini. Walaupun dia terlihat baik-baik saja, psikologisnya sedang di ambang batas.'_

'Pengobatan bisa dimulai dengan membuat orang dengan gangguan tersebut merasa aman dan terjamin. Teknik mengingat kembali seringkali berhasil. Menggunakan hipnosis dan wawancara yang juga didampingi penggunaan obat akan sangat membantu...'

Oh Daniel mengerjap-erjabkan bola matanya yang terasa perih. Diiringi desahan lelah, lengannya terulur meletakkan tabletnya di meja. Ujung-ujung jarinya bergerak memberikan pijatan lembut di dahinya, sementara matanya terpejam erat.

Dokter Kang pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Pria itu yang menyarankannya untuk melakukan riset mengenai situasi Sungmin dan di sinilah ia berakhir. Membaca beberapa artikel-artikel psikologi yang membuatnya pusing. Jika manusia diciptakan sebagai makhluk sempurna karena akalnya, mengapa Tuhan juga menciptakan penyakit-penyakit seperti ini untuk membuat mereka tak lagi sempurna?

Persetan dengan Tuhan yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya, untuk saat ini yang terpenting adalah kesembuhan Sungmin.

Dokter Kang memang mengatakan bahwa obat yang selama ini diberikan pada Sungmin bertujuan untuk mengurangi kecemasan dan juga sebagai stimulus agar pasien bisa mendapatkan sedikit ingatannya. Namun, teknik itu sepertinya tidak membantu. Hal itu bisa terjadi jika pasien merasa nyaman dengan situasi yang diciptakannya, walaupun tanpa sadar mereka akan merasa depresi dengan kondisinya.

Salah satu solusi yang ditawarkan dokter Kang adalah hipnosis. Sama seperti solusi yang ia baca pada artikel-artikel tadi. Tak lupa mengutamakan perasaan aman dan terjamin untuk pasien. Sialnya dokter Kang lagi-lagi mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu orang yang bisa membantunya.

"Anak itu," gumam Oh Daniel gusar. Entah kenangan seperti apa yang Sungmin miliki tentang Kyuhyun, tapi setolol-tololnya Oh Daniel, ia jelas bisa melihat bahwa putranya jauh lebih nyaman dengan Kyuhyun dibandingkan dirinya—sekali pun ia sudah mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya.

Di saat ia berpikir untuk menjauhkan seluruh gangguan di sekitar Sungmin, justru sosok itu yang dinyatakan bisa membantu putranya. Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang?

Satu helaan napas panjang kembali terdengar saat Oh Daniel beranjak dari posisinya untuk menengok kondisi Sungmin. Walaupun dokter Kang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin akan tertidur pulas sepanjang malam, siapa yang bisa menduga kalau ternyata obat biusnya tidak efektif. Yeah, Oh Daniel tidak akan percaya pada siapa pun di dunia ini.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat putranya yang lain muncul masih dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah. Waktu yang menunjukkan tengah malam menandakan bahwa Oh Doojon sepenuhnya berada di sekolah dan juga mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Walaupun masih keras kepala, setidaknya anak ini tidak seliar sebelumnya.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya sang ayah singkat.

Doojon yang terkejut nyaris melompat kaget. Sejak tadi ia fokus mengamati kakinya sambil memikirkan betapa menyenangkannya melihat Sungmin setiap hari, lalu ayahnya yang selalu muncul dan menghilang tanpa suara tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"_Ne_," hanya itu sahutannya.

Daniel mengamati tampilan Doojon, memindai dengan curiga kemudian tak sengaja berpandangan dengan Doojon yang merasa tersinggung dengan tatapannya. Belum cukupkah perdebatan pagi tadi soal Sungmin? Mengapa tatapan ayahnya terlihat seperti mengajaknya adu mulut lagi?

"Masuk kamarmu," ayahnya hidup dengan memerintah. "Aku mau melihat Sungmin," namun ia membantah tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau pikir kau akan mendapatkan izin?"

Merasa dicurangi, Doojon langsung meradang kesal. "_Abeoji_ berjanji tidak akan menghalangiku bertemu Sungmin selama aku mengikuti kemauanmu. Aku sudah pergi sekolah, ikut kelas tambahan, juga bimbingan belajar. _Abeoji_ juga pasti sudah mendapatkan laporan kalau aku tidak membuat masalah apapun di sekolah. Lalu apa lagi masalahnya?"

Niatnya mengabaikan Doojon langsung sirna. Oh Daniel memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap tajam putranya kemudian mengeja setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Masalahnya.. adalah.. kau.. menyukai.. adikmu.. sendiri.."

"Aku tidak menyukainya lagi!" tandas Doojon. _Pembohong besar, _batinnya mengumpat marah.

Senyum sinis terlukis di bibir Daniel. "Tangamu mengepal dan matamu tidak bisa berkedip saat Sungmin berdiri di depanmu. Haruskah aku percaya ucapanmu?"

Doojon meneguk ludah saat taktiknya tak bisa mengecoh ayahnya. Dengan tenang ia kembali melancarkan usahanya. "_Abeoji_ juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Kim Hyuna walaupun wanita itu dengan kejam memisahkanmu dari Sungmin..."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun!"

"...aku juga seperti itu. Aku menyukainya sejak lama dan jelas butuh waktu untuk benar-benar mengubah perasaanku. Tapi aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meneruskan perasaanku. Abeoji bisa menghajarku sampai mati jika aku tidak menepati kata-kataku."

Kalimat itu sungguh menyakinkan, Daniel bahkan melupakan rasa marahnya karena Doojon menyela kata-katanya tadi. Ia yang membesarkan putranya, jadi ia sangat paham bahwa Doojon adalah pria yang bisa memegang kata-katanya. Jika ia sudah berjanji seperti itu, maka hal itu akan terjadi.

Sejenak Daniel berpikir apa yang membuat Doojon akhirnya menyerah, padahal tadi pagi anak itu masih dengan keras kepala menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya jika harus tinggal satu rumah dengan Sungmin. Sudah jelas karena Doojon tidak ingin Daniel memata-matai setiap tindakannya saat bersama Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Daniel retoris. Matanya tak seinci pun meninggalkan Doojon mengamati gerak-gerik putranya dengan seksama.

"Aku tidak ingin situasi terus seperti ini," jawab Doojon diplomatis. Benar juga, jika semua orang keras kepala, lalu di mana jalan keluarnya?

Oh Daniel mengangguk singkat saat tak menemukan kebohongan dalam tatapan dan sikap putranya. "_Geurae_. Kau bisa menemuinya. Tapi ingat, sekali kau mengingkarinya..."

"Sungmin adikku..." Doojon menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Jadi aku berhak bersikap seperti kakak pada umumnya," imbuhnya. Melihat sang ayah mengerutkan kening, Doojon kembali berkata. "_Abeoji_ mendapatkan apa yang _abeoji_ inginkan, setidaknya biarkan aku mendapatkan sedikit penghargaan untuk usahaku. Hanya itu. Setelahnya aku akan mengikuti kemauan _abeoji_."

Sebenarnya Oh Daniel tidak menginginkan interaksi seperti ini. Doojon pasti beranggapan semua yang dilakukannya hanyalah menguntungkan Oh Daniel, sayangnya anak ini tidak akan pernah mengerti caranya.

"Aku memegang kata-katamu," putus Daniel akhirnya. Doojon berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinju bahagianya ke udara. Jika sikap seperti itu bisa meluluhkan ayahnya, seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini sejak dulu. "Untuk malam ini biarkan dia istirahat dan jaga sikapmu di depan Sungmin. Jangan sampai kau menakutinya."

"_Arrasseo_. Aku akan pergi tidur," pamit Doojon tak bisa menutupi nada semangatnya. Dia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, berusaha untuk tidak menghentakkan kaki dengan bahagia karena ia tahu tatapan penuh selidik ayahnya masih mengarah pada punggungnya.

Jujur saja Oh Daniel merasa terganggu dengan sikap itu, namun ia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Doojon benar adanya. Sangat sulit mengubah perasaan seseorang secara tiba-tiba.

"Joon," panggilnya pada seseorang. Pria yang menurut Kyuhyun mirip yakuza muncul dalam hitungan detik. "Katakan pada Tuan Hong untuk menyuruh seseorang mengompres kaki Doojon."

Joon—si pria yakuza—langsung mengiyakan perintah tanpa banyak bicara. Doojon tadi tak mengatakan apapun soal kakinya, tapi Oh Daniel tahu hanya dengan mengamati gerak-gerik putranya. Sayangnya pria itu tak pernah secara langsung menunjukkan perhatiannya, selalu saja lewat Tuan Hong. Masih dengan gusar ia bergumam. "Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah suka dia bermain bola."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi saat Daniel mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Sejak masuk ke kamar Sungmin, pria itu memutuskan untuk duduk menunggui putranya. Kekhawatiran berlebih tentang kondisi anaknya adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia lenyapkan. Biar bagaimana pun ia besar dalam lingkungan keluarga yang keras dan rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Ia tidak ingin putranya mengalami hal yang sama, walau sebenarnya cara yang ia lakukan salah.

**Oh Daniel menyadari itu sepenuhnya.**

Sesekali ia memeriksa ekspresi wajah Sungmin. Benar kata dokter Kang, Sungmin bahkan tidak bergumam atau mengingau sedikit pun. Hanya posisi tidurnya yang kadang sedikit berubah.

Tubuh Oh Daniel bergerak maju, lengannya terulur mengusap bulir keringat yang mengalir di dahi Sungmin. Dulu ia melakukan hal ini saat Doojon masih kecil, tentu saja secara diam-diam saat anak itu terlelap sambil menangis memanggil-manggil ibunya.

Anak mana yang ingin dipisahkan dengan ibunya? Tapi keinginan Daniel adalah Doojon tumbuh tangguh dan bisa menghadapi kerasnya hidup. Bukan seperti dirinya yang bahkan tidak bisa mengatasi masalah hati dan hidupnya.

Mungkin bagi Doojon ia terlihat sangat keras, kasar, dan mengerikan. Seandainya anak itu tahu, semua yang dilakukannya adalah untuk mereka—Doojon dan Sungmin. Ia melepaskan diri dari keluarganya, memilih hidup sendiri kemudian membangun kerajaan bisnis kotor ini demi membahagiakan dan melindungi putranya. Selama ia masih di bawah kuasa orang lain, siapa pun bisa menyakiti putranya dengan sesuka hati. Beda lagi ceritanya jika ia memiliki kendali dan kekuasaan, putranya tidak harus menderita karena makhluk-makhluk tidak berguna.

"Tuan."

Bola mata Daniel langsung terbuka lebar. Sekujur syarafnya langsung menegang waspada, namun saat mengenali suara Joon di luar pintu ia mengerutkan kening. Matanya yang sudah kembali segar bugar kembali menatap Sungmin. Setelah merapikan selimut Sungmin, ia berjalan ke luar kamar.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya terganggu. Joon adalah salah satu orang yang mendapatkan sedikit kepercayaannya, selain Tuan Hong tentunya. Pria itu tidak banyak bicara dan sangat pro padanya.

"Kapal yang membawa opium dari Filipina akan pagi ini. Dan tuan muda Oh sudah tidur."

Kening Daniel berkerut, semakin terganggu. "Kau menggangguku hanya untuk mengatakan omong kosong?"

Kyuhyun mungkin menyebutnya seperti anggota geng, tapi bagi Joon tetap Oh Daniel yang paling mengerikan. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat menyampaikan berita yang bisa membuat tuannya marah besar atau justru terkejut luar biasa.

"Nyonya Kim Hyuna sudah berada di luar rumah sejak satu jam yang lalu."

"_Mwo!_" marah rupanya. Joon buru-buru menjelaskan. "Saya sudah menjelaskan bahwa Tuan tidak akan senang melihatnya apalagi mengizinkannya bertemu Tuan Muda Lee Sungmin."

_Wanita keras kepala itu._

Dengan langkah cepat—nyaris terbang—Oh Daniel menuju halaman depan rumahnya. Ia memang menempatkan Hyuna dan keluarga Choi juga Lee Hyunseung ke dalam _blacklist_ orang-orang yang bisa mengunjungi Sungmin. Jadi sudah seharusnya para pekerjanya membiarkan Hyuna di sana sekali pun perempuan itu mati kedinginan.

Tapi bodohnya justru ia sendiri yang menghampiri wanita itu. Dan saat melihatnya, Hyuna langsung bergerak menyerbu. Namun Daniel mengisyaratkannya untuk menjaga jarak. Alhasil Hyuna hanya bisa berdiri sejauh satu meter.

"Kau membawa Sungmin ke Seoul?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"_Wae_?"

Sekali pun sudah bisa menduga, Hyuna masih menatap tak percaya akan reaksi Oh Daniel. "Kau membatasi aksesku untuk mengunjunginya selama di Ilsan, bagaimana bisa kau juga menghalangiku bertemu dengannya di sini?"

"Ini rumahku. Dan aku berhak mengatur siapa yang boleh dan tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki di rumahku," sahutan dingin itu membuat Hyuna ingin berteriak marah. Namun tujuannya kesana bukan untuk hal itu. Ia paham betul bagaimana laki-laki di hadapannya. Semakin kau menekannya, Oh Daniel akan semakin sulit dikalahkan.

"_Arra_. Aku datang ke rumahmu untuk melihat putraku."

Semula Oh Daniel menatap Hyuna dengan tenang, namun setelah mendengar jawaban wanita itu, senyum sinis terukir di satu sudut bibirnya. "Kau tidak memiliki putra di sini."

Kalimat itu terasa familiar. Hyuna terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hanya bisa menatap Oh Daniel yang tidak lagi memiliki belas kasih untuknya. Kalimat yang 17 tahun yang lalu ia ucapkan saat Daniel menanyakan keberadaan bayi mereka. Hyuna bahkan sudah mengirim Sungmin pergi sebelum Daniel sempat melihat wajah bayi kecilnya.

"Kukembalikan semua kata-katamu," ujarnya lagi. Betapa dinginnya hati laki-laki ini, Hyuna bahkan hanya bisa meratap saat Daniel berganti mengusirnya. "Pergilah. Kau tidak diterima di sini."

"_Oppa jebal!_" harga diri yang dijunjungnya selama ini hilang sudah. Tubuhnya sudah berlutut, memegang kaki Oh Daniel dengan gemetar. Entah gemetar akan rasa marah atau rasa sakit karena penolakan laki-laki ini.

Daniel hanya terdiam dalam posisinya, menguatkan hatinya untuk tak menatap wanita itu sedikit pun. Hyuna bahkan rela memanggilnya seperti itu. "Kumohon... kali ini saja," ucap Hyuna tak bisa menyembunyikan isakannya. "Aku tahu Sungmin sudah tidur, aku hanya akan melihatnya, kali ini saja. Aku janji kali ini saja."

"Aku bisa menghubungi pengacaraku kapan saja jika kau..."

"Atas semua kesalahku, aku memohon padamu."

"Kesalahanmu?" kejar Oh Daniel.

Hyuna menggertakkan giginya, menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak histeris agar Daniel mengabulkan permohonannya. "Kesalahanku," tegasnya. "Karena memisahkanmu dari Sungmin..."

_Bukan hanya itu,_ batin Oh Daniel.

"...kupikir aku tidak lagi sanggup menahannya. Aku hidup untuk putraku, lalu melihatnya dipisahkan dariku... kupikir... kupikir aku sudah mati."

"Dan kau sudah membunuhku sejak 17 tahun yang lalu. Sejak kau menjual putraku untuk si Choi bangsat itu!"

Hyuna hanya bisa menangis tergugu, air matanya mengalir dengan deras saat mendengar kalimat itu. Lengannya yang semula menggenggam kaki Oh Daniel perlahan terlepas.

"Dua minggu yang kau lewati, tidak seujung kuku pun pantas kau bandingkan dengan neraka yang kau ciptakan untukku selama ini."

Seolah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengubah hati Oh Daniel, Hyuna hanya bisa menangis, memohon belas kasih lelaki itu. "Tolong," isaknya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi. Hanya kali ini. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya... terakhir kali."

Untuk jeda yang cukup menyiksa tidak terdengar apapun. Tidak ada sahutan apapun dari Oh Daniel, bahkan saat Hyuna berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Daniel masih terdiam menatap entah apapun di kegelapan sana. Tangannya gemetar karena kepalan tangannya yang terlalu erat, sedetik kemudian matanya yang memerah karena emosi terpejam.

_Kenapa sangat sulit menolak wanita itu?_

**...**

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka perlahan, namun tak membangunkan sosok yang tertidur pulas di ranjang besar. Hyuna mendongak untuk melihat seluruh ruangan, dalam hati ia menganggukkan kepala dan menggumamkan syukur karena Sungmin tinggal di tempat yang lebih baik.

Dengan perlahan ia melangkah ke arah kasur, sinar redup dari lampu tidur menyinari wajah putra yang sangat dirindukannya. Telapak tangan gemetar Hyuna berpegangan pada kursi saat mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Bibirnya mengatup rapat berusaha menahan isakan saat melihat betapa pulasnya tidur Sungmin.

Mungkin benar. Sungmin lebih baik bersama ayahnya dibanding dengan ibunya yang tidak becus.

Seokjin sudah tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah ayah kadungnya. Walaupun sedikit canggung, mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat. Seokjin bahkan pernah menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Salah satu putranya mungkin mulai meninggalkannya, dan sekarang Sungmin juga harus pergi darinya.

Semula ia berpikir dengan bersikap dingin, akan mudah merelakan mereka semua untuk pergi, namun kenyataan tidaklah semudah khayalan. Membayangkan putranya satu persatu pergi meninggalkannya membuat Hyuna tak tahu harus hidup untuk apa setelah ini.

Ketika melihat Sungmin menggumamkan sesuatu dalam tidurnya, Hyuna mengulurkan lengannya untuk menepuk bahu anak itu dengan tempo pelan, hal yang biasa dilakukannya untuk melelapkan tidur Sungmin. Namun saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tubuh putranya, dorongan untuk menangis tak lagi tertahankan.

Kepalanya perlahan terkulai di sisi ranjang tepat di sebelah lengan Sungmin, bibirnya tertanam di selimut, menahan agar isakannya tak terdengar. Sungmin paling benci melihatnya menangis, jadi jangan sampai Sungmin melihatnya seperti ini.

Tapi apa dan siapa dirinya? Sungmin tidak mengingat dirinya. Dan jika ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melihat Sungmin, sudah bisa dipastikan ia hanya akan menjadi orang asing yang tidak akan lagi dikenal putranya. Biarlah Sungmin tidak mengingatnya, setidaknya dengan begitu anak ini bisa hidup lebih bahagia. Cukup Hyuna saja yang menyerap dalam dan selalu mengingat bagaimana sosok putranya.

Hyuna mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sungmin, mengamati bagaimana sosok yang dulu dikandungnya dengan susah payah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang bahkan lebih besar darinya. Ia sudah mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya demi anak ini.

Jika tahu akan seperti ini, harusnya mereka membuat banyak kenangan bahagia bersama. Jika tahu akan seperti ini, harusnya ia lebih sering berada di sisi putranya. Jika tahu akan seperti ini...

Satu isakan lolos dari bibirnya membuat Hyuna buru-buru menyumpal mulutnya sambil mengusap dadanya yang terasa sakit. "Mengapa begitu sulit untuk bisa hidup denganmu?" lirihnya sambil mengusap lengan Sungmin. "Ini bahkan salahku, mengapa harus kau yang menanggungnya?"

Menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak terganggu sedikit pun, Hyuna mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap wajah putranya. Tangisan lirih mengiringi setiap sentuhannya di seluruh wajah Sungmin. "Sungmin-_ah_, kau bukan anak haram. _Appa_mu berada di luar sana, _eomma_ sudah di sini. Jadi jangan dengarkan siapa pun yang mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu," Hyuna mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Kalimat yang diucapkannya saat Sungmin pertama kali muncul di depannya dengan wajah penuh air mata, kemudian bertanya. '_Mereka bilang kau ibuku dan aku lahir sebagai anak haram. Benarkah seperti itu?'_

Hyuna menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat pertanyaan itu. Kali ini tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Kau dilahirkan sebagai alasanku untuk hidup. Kau dilahirkan karena ayahmu menginginkamu. Kau dilahirkan untuk hidup bahagia, sama seperti malaikat-malaikat kecil lainnya. Semua yang terjadi padamu... _eomma_ minta maaf. Kau berhak menghukum _eomma_ seperti ini asalkan kau bisa hidup dengan baik."

"_Appa_mu adalah pria yang baik dan bisa menjagamu seumur hidup. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah memisahkanmu darinya. Untuk semua penderitaan yang kau alami, _eomma_ mohon maaf. _Mianhae_ Sungmin-_ah_."

Di balik pintu, Oh Daniel berdiri dengan tangan terkepal. Tidak tampak ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Namun, saat setetes air mengalir dari bola matanya lelaki itu segera berbalik untuk pergi. _Siapa yang sebenarnya paling menderita dalam hal ini?_

Di dalam ruangan Hyuna kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di sisi kasur, matanya yang tak henti mengalirkan buliran air mata tampak terpejam, mengenang kembali seluruh masa kelamnya.

Di dunia ini tak ada satu pun ibu yang tidak mengutamakan kebahagiaan untuk buah hatinya. Mereka mengandungmu, menghadapi kesulitan, dan berbagi hidup denganmu untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak akan makan sebelum melihatmu makan, tidak akan tidur sebelum melihatmu tidur lelap, membiarkanmu memulai sesuatu dan menyelesaikannya saat kau tak lagi sanggup.

Setelah perjuangan yang sulit dengan menjaminkan seluruh hidupnya demi hidupmu, masihkah kau berpikir 'ibuku tidak pernah mengerti keinginanku?'

_Ibu melahirkanmu karena ibu tahu kau ingin hidup._

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**OLD STORY**

Setelah penculikan yang dilakukan oleh Oh Daniel pada Yesung kecil, bendera permusuhan jelas dikibarkan oleh kedua pihak. Choi Siwon yang semula ingin memperbaiki hubungan dengan Daniel beralih membenci laki-laki itu.

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu mereka dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa Hyuna hamil. Gadis malang itu bahkan belum menikah, namun sudah harus menanggung malu beruntun. Setelah digosipkan menjadi simpanan lelaki beristri, kini ia harus hamil di luar nikah.

Kala itu usia kandungannya memasuki bulan kelima. Tubuhnya yang dulu tampak sehat bugar mulai memucat dan semakin kurus dari hari ke hari. Perutnya yang dulu rata perlahan membuncit, menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang hidup sedang berkembang dalam tubuhnya.

Setiap hari dilaluinya dengan berdiam diri di dalam rumah kecilnya, bersembunyi setiap kali mendengar ketukan pintu. Sungguh mengerikan kehidupannya saat ini. Impiannya dulu tentang menjadi gadis yang mandiri dan berpendidikan tinggi lalu sukses berkarir di Seoul hanya tinggal kenangan.

Sekarang ia hanyalah seonggok sampah yang nasibnya berada di antara dua pilihan, ditelantarkan di jalanan atau dipungut untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah dan berkumpul dengan sampah-sampah lainnya.

"Hyuna-_ya_, ini aku," ia mengenal suara ini. Sosok itulah satu-satunya orang yang tulus dan peduli padanya. Sambil memegangi perutnya Hyuna berdiri, berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mengintip di lubang kecil. Hyunseung berdiri di sana. Hanya laki-laki itu yang tahu keberadaannya.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu, membiarkan Hyunseung masuk dan langsung kembali mengunci rapat pintu.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya seperti biasa. Hyuna hanya mengangguk sambil menatap Hyunseung yang kini tengah membongkar belanjaannya, pria itu mengeluarkan banyak bahan makanan, beberapa potong pakaian baru, dan tiga buku.

"Aku membawakanmu beberapa buku tentang kehamilan, kau harus membacanya," ujar Hyunseung dengan senyum ramah seperti biasanya. Hyuna balas tersenyum singkat kemudian bertanya. "Istrimu tahu kau ke mari?"

Ya, Hyunseung sudah menikah tiga bulan yang lalu. Karena pria itu tidak pernah peduli soal percintaan, sosok yang menjadi istrinya adalah pilihan orang tuanya. Hyunseung yang hidup dalam didikan keluarga yang tegas namun tetap harmonis tentu tumbuh menjadi anak yang penurut. Ia selalu menganggap pilihan orang tuanya adalah yang terbaik. Terkadang Hyuna bertanya-tanya apakah laki-laki ini tidak merasa tertekan sedikit pun?

"Dia tahu, aku selalu memberitahunya,"jawab Hyunseung. Walaupun hasil perjodohan, Hyunseung menerima istrinya dengan baik. Tuhan menyediakan hal yang baik untuk sosok yang baik. Sosok yang menjadi istrinya adalah putri tunggal keluarga kaya yang cantik dan pintar, juga berpikiran dewasa. Dia selalu mendukung Hyunseung.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Tapi ada kalanya hal baik yang disediakan Tuhan juga memiliki rahasia yang tidak pernah diketahui manusia. Hyunseung mendapatkan istri yang nyaris sempurna dan kini tengah mengandung dua bulan. Sayangnya riwayat penyakit kronis yang dibawa istrinya membuat rahimnya melemah dan kondisi kandungannya akan membahayakan nyawanya jika tetap dipertahankan.

"Dia baik," hanya itu jawaban Hyunseung. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia menghindari topik itu. Istrinya jelas memilih mempertahankan kandungannya, padahal Hyunseung berharap wanita itu bisa hidup lebih lama.

"_Oppa_..." panggilan Hyuna hanya dibalas gumaman. Hyunseung kini bergerak menata bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas. "Aku mengerti perasaan _oppa_, tapi aku juga memahami keinginan istrimu," melihat Hyunseung menghentikan kegiatannya namun tak menoleh padanya, Hyuna tahu laki-laki itu mendengarkan, jadi ia melanjutkan. "Tidak ada satu pun ibu yang tidak menginginkan anaknya hidup di dunia ini. Hanya iblis yang berpikir untuk membunuh makhluk tidak berdosa."

"Kau juga... pasti sangat menginginkan bayimu," respon Hyunseung sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Hyuna mengiyakan dalam gumaman.

Jika ia tidak menginginkan anak ini, untuk apa ia bersembunyi selama ini.

"Daniel... masih mencarimu kemana-mana," topik sering didengar Hyuna kembali diangkat dalam percakapan mereka. "Dia bahkan mengancam untuk memboikot seluruh pergerakan bisnis keluarga Choi karena dia pikir Siwon yang menyembunyikanmu."

"_Maldo andwae_, Choi Siwon dan perempuan jalang itu hanya mempedulikan hidup mereka," cela Hyuna terang-terangan. Hyunseung langsung melemparkan satu buah anggur ke kepala Hyuna. "Ck! Ibu hamil tidak boleh mengatakan hal buruk."

Senyum Hyuna terlukis lebar, selain sosok kakak, kadang Hyunseung juga berperan sebagai orang tua yang baik untuknya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Hyunseung jelas membujuknya. "Daniel sudah seperti orang gila, ia tidak pernah berada di perusahaan dan ayahnya semakin murka."

Mengapa sulit sekali lepas dari lelaki itu? Walaupun Daniel bukan kekasihnya, bukan tunangannya, bukan keluarganya, dan bukan suaminya, laki-laki itu seolah mengikat erat jiwa dan raganya.

Laki-laki itu jelas tak pernah meninggalkannya. Setelah peristiwa perkosaan itu, Daniel semakin terobsesi untuk mengikatnya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Oh Daniel saat itu.

'_Hyuna-ya, aku berlutut untuk seluruh kekejamanku padamu. Maafkan aku. Hukumlah aku sepuasmu. Karena itu kumohon hiduplah bersamaku untuk membalaskan semua rasa sakitmu. Kita pergi dari sini dan mulai hidup bersama di tempat yang lebih baik.'_

Hyuna tahu Oh Daniel merasa bersalah sepenuhnya dan tulus memohon maafnya. Sayang sekali sakit hati yang ditanggungnya sudah terlalu besar. Tidak ada perempuan mana pun yang bisa memaafkan perbuatan iblis yang telah dilakukan Oh Daniel.

'_Kau tidak membutuhkanku untuk menebus dosa, tapi Tuhan sendiri yang akan menghukummu. Aku tidak sudi mengenalmu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Dan sekalipun tidak pernah melintas dalam kepalaku untuk hidup dengan iblis sepertimu.'_

Saat itu ia berpikir kata-katanya akan membuat Oh Daniel kembali menyakitinya, tapi hari itu Hyuna melihat dengan jelas bagaimana terlukanya hati laki-laki itu. Oh Daniel mengamuk sambil membanting seluruh perabotan, menangis dan berteriak seperti orang gila. Setiap kata-katanya melekat dengan jelas dalam Hyuna.

'_Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengerti maksudku, Kim Hyuna? Harus menjadi sejahat apalagi agar kau bisa melihatku, hah? Jika kau ingin pergi dariku, pergilah! Tapi ingat kata-kataku! Sampai kapan pun! Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan pria yang mencintaimu lebih baik dari aku!'_

"Aku bisa saja bicara dengannya, tapi _oppa_..."

"Biar aku yang mengatur pertemuan kalian agar..."

"Tidak!" sela Hyuna lebih cepat dari kalimat Hyunseung. "Kau pikir Tuan Oh sedang tidur nyaman saat ini. Situasi tenang karena dia menungguku keluar. Jika aku bisa berkeliaran sesuka hati, untuk apa aku bersembunyi?"

Menyadari hal itu, Hyunseung berhenti membujuk. Apa yang dikatakan Hyuna benar adanya. Hyuna keluar dari keluarga Lee dan memutuskan tinggal sendiri karena Tuan Oh—ayah Oh Daniel—memburunya, apalagi setelah tahu Hyuna hamil anak Oh Daniel.

Semula Hyuna masih bertahan di rumah keluarga Lee. Tapi pria kejam seperti Tuan Oh bukan hanya mengejarnya, tapi juga melibatkan orang-orang yang melindunginya. Bisnis keluarga Lee nyaris mengalami kebangkrutan karena ulah Tuan Oh. Walaupun keluarga Lee tidak mengusirnya, masih bersikeras untuk melindunginya, Hyuna cukup tahu diri untuk tak menjadi benalu dalam keluarga itu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi dari keluarga Lee. Namun, Hyunseung tak melepaskan Hyuna sepenuhnya. Hanya manusia kejam yang membiarkan wanita hamil sebatang kara hidup terluntang lantung di jalanan. Untuk kembali ke panti pun sangat tidak mungkin, sama halnya dengan menyerahkan nyawa karena _Ilsan's Love House_ adalah milik keluarga Oh.

Dan di sinilah ia berakhir, di sebuah rumah kecil yang jauh dari kota. Tinggal seorang diri dan menghabiskan hari-harinya di dalam rumah. Hyunseung atau utusan keluarga Lee akan datang tiap minggu sekali untuk menjenguknya. Kadang Hyuna memikirkan kemanakah ia akan pergi jika Tuan Oh benar-benar muncul.

"Dia bahkan tidak salah apa-apa," monolognya sambil melindungi perutnya. Hyunseung mengamati itu dengan tatapan iba, ia tak menyangka jika gadis sebaik dan sepolos Kim Hyuna harus berakhir seperti ini.

"Makanlah lebih sering, Hyuna-_ya_. Kau semakin kurus."

Hyuna menatap perutnya kemudian mengelus bagian itu dengan sayang. "Tidak masalah, _oppa_. Aku kurus karena 'dia' langsung memakan semua makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku," sahutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Dia akan jadi anak yang hebat."

Hyunseung tertawa pelan. "Tentu, dia akan menjadi idola semua orang karena tampan dan juga cantik seperti orang tuanya. Baik seperti ibunya dan keren seperti ayahnya."

Wanita dihadapannya mengangguk dengan semangat. Hyuna tak pernah menolak fakta bahwa Oh Daniel adalah ayah bilogis dari bayinya, karena itu Hyunseung berani mengatakan hal itu. "Bayiku nanti akan berteman dengan bayimu, _oppa_. Lalu mereka akan saling melindungi seperti yang _oppa_ lakukan untukku sekarang."

Mereka berdua terkekeh. Betapa menyenangkan memikirkan kau akan memiliki seorang malaikat kecil, menjadi orang tua yang menghabiskan waktu untuk anakmu.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Hyuna-_ya_. Kau dan bayimu akan baik-baik saja."

"_Ne, oppa_ juga harus hidup dengan baik. Istrimu dan bayimu juga akan baik-baik saja."

Percakapannya dengan Hyunseung hari itu rupanya menjadi suntikan semangat untuk Hyuna. Wanita itu melewati kehamilan bulan kedelapannya dengan suasana hati yang lebih baik. Masih dengan Hyunseung yang sesekali mengunjunginya, laki-laki itu bahkan membawa istrinya di suatu kesempatan.

Hyuna akhirnya mengerti mengapa Hyunseung terus mengkhawatirkan istrinya. Wanita itu tampak lebih pucat dan lebih kurus darinya. Tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan wanita itu bisa bertahan. Namun pancaran matanya yang kuat setiap mengelus perut buncitnya menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu sangat menginginkan bayinya hidup.

Hyunseung pernah mengatakan bahwa istrinya ingin anak mereka diberi nama Lee Donghae. Hal itu membuat Hyuna terkadang memikirkan, nama apa yang akan ia berikan untuk anaknya?

Dan setelah memikirkan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, ia memutuskan bahwa putranya akan ia beri nama Sungmin. Karena putranya adalah kecintaannya, kebahagiannya, dan kesempurnaan hidupnya. Sama seperti arti nama itu

**...**

Bulan terakhir kehamilan adalah waktu paling berat bagi Hyuna. Bayangkan saja ia hidup sendiri, mengurus segala hal sendiri, dan menghadapi rasa sakit seorang diri. Hanya keyakinan 'demi putraku' yang membuatnya bertahan setiap waktu.

Dan pagi itu adalah hari biasanya Hyunseung berkunjung. Jadi Hyuna pergi membuka pintu dengan semangat dan nyaris kembali membanting pintu saat menemukan Choi Siwon dan Kibum di sana.

"Biarkan kami masuk, Hyuna-_ya_," mendengar nada memelas dari Kibum, untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengalah. Membiarkan mereka masuk dan melihat bagaimana menyedihkan kondisinya. Hidup seorang diri dalam kondisi hamil tua. Di meja kecil tampak semangkuk sereal yang belum habis ia makan. Hyunseung belum mengunjunginya dan persediaan makanan mulai menipis. Jadi hanya sereal yang bisa dimakannya sejak kemarin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyuna tanpa nada.

Kibum masih mengamati semangkuk sereal di meja kemudian menatap Siwon yang sejak tadi memang menatap Hyuna. "Kau hanya makan itu?" Siwon balas bertanya.

"Kau tidak harus tahu apa yang kumakan."

"Lalu kau akan makan apa jika Hyunseung tak lagi ke mari, hah!" bentak Siwon tiba-tiba. Kibum segera mengelus lengan suaminya, berusaha menenangkan. Sementara Hyuna memilih mengabaikan Siwon. Dia tak berminat dengan apapun yang menyangkut pasangan tidak tahu diuntung ini.

"Hyuna-_ya_, Hyunseung tidak akan kemari lagi," ucap Kibum pelan. "Tuan Oh sudah tahu kalau kau di sini, jadi Hyunseung tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menghubungi kami."

"Hyunseung _oppa_ sudah melakukan hal yang tepat," setidaknya Hyunseung tak harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk jadi bulan-bulanan keluarga Oh hanya karena menolongnya.

"Kim Hyuna, setidaknya pikirkan bagaimana hidupmu setelah ini! Berhentilah keras kepala! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus menghubungi kalian?" desis Hyuna sambil menatap tajam Siwon yang terus saja marah-marah padanya. "Pasangan tidak tahu diri seperti kalian, jangan sok mengajariku."

Kibum tiba-tiba berlutut di depannya, meraih tangannya seolah memohon pengampunan. "Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya. Sungguh aku menyesal. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri hingga saat ini."

_Karena itulah hidup dalam penyesalanmu!_ Ingin sekali Hyuna meneriakkan hal itu, tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Kibum saat ia membawa Yesung kembali ke rumah dengan selamat.

'_Kau dasar perempuan tak tahu malu! Menjauh dari keluargaku! Setelah menggoda suamiku, kau membuat putraku berada dalam bahaya karena sikap sok polosmu. Kau seharusnya tidak memberikan harapan pada Oh Daniel jika kau tidak bisa menerimanya! Lihat akibatnya!'_

Hyuna ingat betul bagaimana seluruh tubuhnya meneriakkan rasa sakit karena perkataan Kibum. Ia berjuang seorang diri menyelamatkan Yesung, menjadi korban kefrustrasian Oh Daniel, pulang dalam kondisi tubuh dan hati hancur lebur, lalu balasan seperti itulah yang didapatkannya. Tidak tahukah Kibum dan Siwon hal mengerikan apa yang sudah dilaluinya untuk membawa si kecil Yesung kembali ke pangkuan mereka?

Dan setelah semua itu, kini mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan menyatakan perasaan bersalah. Kemana mereka selama ini? Hyuna bahkan yakin sepenuh hati bahwa Siwon dan Kibum tahu dirinya hamil anak Oh Daniel. Kenapa baru sekarang mereka mencarinya? _Betapa kejamnya mereka berdua!_

"Aku tidak ingin terlibat apapun dengan kalian. Jadi kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kau tidak perlu menyesal, anggap aja itu balasan karena aku menggoda suamimu," sindir Hyuna membuat Kibum hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, meratapi kesalahannya.

"Hyuna-_ya_..."

"Aku harus istirahat," usirnya tak langsung.

Siwon menatap Hyuna dalam, tak ada lagi binar ceria di dalam bola mata gadis itu. Hanya rasa sakit dan kepahitan yang tergambar di sana. Ia bahkan tidak berani membayangkan sesulit apa hidup Hyuna beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Aku dan keluargaku berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan posisi. Daniel terus mendorong kami mundur, karena itu aku tidak bisa menemuimu lebih awal," jelas Siwon jujur. Walaupun resikonya mungkin Hyuna berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya peduli dengan hartanya. "Hyunseung datang padaku dan menceritakan semuanya. Jadi, aku kemari untuk menawarkan bantuan padamu."

Merasa lucu dengan kalimat Siwon, Hyuna menyunggingkan senyum mencela. "Bantuan hm?" beonya.

Karena Siwon tahu sikap Hyuna akan seperti ini, ia tetap menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Tinggalah bersama kami. Tuan Oh terus mendesak keluarga Lee karena itu mereka tak punya pilihan lain, tapi keluargaku memiliki posisi yang sama dengan keluarga Oh, kau dan putramu akan aman jika bersama kami. Tuan Oh dan Daniel mungkin mendesak kami, tapi kami akan tetap melindungimu. Berurusan dengan Tuan Oh bukanlah hal yang bisa kau hadapi. Kumohon lupakan semuanya, kita jalani hidup baru bersama. Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini. Kumohon, Hyuna-_ya_."

Seolah kalimat Siwon tak cukup meyakinkan, Kibum segera menambahkan. "Ini bukan hanya tentang kau dan kami, tapi pikirkanlah juga bayimu. Bayimu bisa mendapatkan hak kewarganegaraan dengan menjadi bagian keluarga kami. Dia tidak bisa hidup dengan kondisi seperti ini, Hyuna-_ya_. Lagipula Tuan Oh bisa muncul kapan saja dan melakukan apapun yang membahayakan kalian. Sepertinya dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk muncul di depanmu."

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hyuna merinding. Tuan Oh muncul di hadapannya? Ia bersembunyi dari sosok itu, lalu sosok itu menemukannya. Apa yang akan terjadi?

"Kumohon pikirkanlah," pinta Kibum sambil mengguncang pelan lengan Hyuna. Matanya menatap iba ke arah perut besar Hyuna. "Kapan dia akan lahir?"

"Bulan ini," jawab Hyuna refleks. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi mereka. "Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Kalian pulanglah. Aku sedikit pusing."

"Kau akan melahirkan bulan ini?" kejar Siwon.

Hyuna mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan melangkah ke dalam kamar. Dengan sengaja mengunci pintu, tak peduli apakah pasangan itu masih di sana atau tidak. Yang menjadi pikirannya sekarang adalah Tuan Oh. Bagaimana jika ayah Oh Daniel benar-benar muncul di hadapannya. Jelas-jelas pria itu mengatakan benalu seperti dirinya harus disingkirkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin-nya? Secara refleks ia memeluk perutnya dengan gemetar.

Apapun yang terjadi, Sungmin kecilnya harus selamat.

Dan semenjak kunjungan Kibum dan Siwon di rumahnya, Hyuna tinggal dengan salah satu pelayan keluarga Choi. Walaupun ingin menolak, faktanya ia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya.

Benar adanya yang Siwon katakan, Hyunseung tidak akan muncul lagi. Terbukti karena di hari Sungmin lahir pun, pria itu tidak muncul. Hyuna tidak menyalahkannya, biar bagaimana pun Hyunseung tidak harus bertanggung jawab untuk hidupnya.

Pagi itu pegawai keluarga Choi muncul di kamarnya dengan wajah pucat, mengabarkan bahwa Tuan Oh datang untuk menemuinya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya duduk diam di atas brangkar rumah sakit, memeluk bayi kecilnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Saat Tuan Oh benar-benar muncul di hadapannya, Hyuna tak sadar memeluk Sungmin terlalu erat hingga bayi kecil itu merengek kesakitan.

"Kau sedang meremas anak itu," nada dingin dalam suara serak Tuan Oh membuat Hyuna tersadar. Dengan segera ia melonggarkan pelukannya sambil mengayun-ayun pelan tubuh kecil bayinya. Sesekali matanya menangkap Tuan Oh tengah mengamati Sungmin kecil dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hmm," tiba-tiba pria itu bergumam membuat Hyuna terdiam kaku. Di kepalanya hanya terbayang-bayang pistol atau benda mengerikan apapun yang bisa menembus tubuh mungil bayinya. "Putraku menggila karena ini," imbuhnya tanpa nada.

Mungkin lidahnya sudah tertelan bersama ludahnya. Hyuna bahkan tidak bisa melontarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku tahu kau begitu menginginkan anak itu, karena itu aku akan langsung mengatakan intinya."

Hyuna tak berani mendongak, matanya bergerak mengintip ekspresi Tuan Oh lewat sela-sela bulu matanya. Terlihat sangat kuat walau usia tak bisa menyamarkan garis-garis penuaan di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberi pilihan."

"_Ne_?" suaranya tiba-tiba keluar.

"Kau pasti tetap ingin mempertahankan anak itu. Karena itu menjauhlah dari hidup putraku. Aku tidak peduli apapun tentang anak itu tapi kau menghilanglah dari hidup putraku. Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan tetap membiarkan anak itu hidup. Tapi..."

Dengan jantung yang berdentam-dentam Hyuna menunggu putusan maut apa yang dibuat sosok mengerikan di hadapannya.

"...sekali saja kau mengingkarinya. Bukan hanya hidupmu. Tapi anak itu dan semua orang di sekitarmu akan kubuat menderita. Kupikir kau perempuan yang cerdas, tentu kau bisa menentukan pilihan yang tepat. Hidupmu, anak itu, dan orang-orang di sekitarmu atau Oh Daniel."

Apa kesalahannya? Mengapa Tuhan menghukumnya seperti ini? Hyuna terus bertanya tentang hal itu.

"Mungkin sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Aku akan tetap mengawasimu. Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket ke luar negeri. Kau pasti bisa memutuskan mana yang terpenting bagimu," ucap Tuan Oh. Untuk beberapa saat ia mengamati si kecil Sungmin kemudian berlalu ke luar ruangan.

Seolah menyadari bahwa aura mengerikan barusaja melingkupi sekitarnya, Sungmin kecil langsung menangis keras. Dengan gemetar Hyuna memeluk bayi kecilnya, turut menangisi nasib mereka. Walaupun Tuan Oh tidak mengatakan secara langsung, Hyuna tahu laki-laki itu tidak menginginkan Sungmin juga di sekitar Oh Daniel.

Jika ia menghilang bersama Sungmin, Oh Daniel pasti tetap mengejarnya. Beda lagi ceritanya jika ia menghilang seorang diri dan membiarkan Sungmin berada di tangan yang tepat. Ia sudah memikirkan ini selama berhari-hari, dan sepertinya keputusan inilah yang terbaik.

"Hubungi Tuan Choi, dan katakan aku menerima tawarannya. Kau bisa membawa bayiku sekarang juga," ucapnya pada pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri menemaninya.

_Belum ada satu hari... belum ada satu hari..._

"Belum satu hari aku memelukmu, tapi harus melepaskanmu," ucap Hyuna pada bayinya. Air matanya mengalir deras hingga berjatuhan di pipi bayi malangnya. "Sungmin-_ah_, hiduplah dengan baik, nak," pesannya kemudian mencium kening Sungmin kecil. "_Saranghae_."

Hyuna hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan saat pelayan keluarga Choi perlahan pergi dari ruang rawatnya sambil membawa bayi Sungmin yang merengek karena dipisahkan dari pelukan ibunya.

Seolah ditakdirkan akan seperti itu keadannya, beberapa saat setelah Hyuna berhasil menguasai dirinya, pintu ruangan terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok Oh Daniel yang tampak kacau balau. Walaupun masih terlihat tampan jelas tak bisa menutupi bahwa laki-laki itu tak merawat diri untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap menelisik seluruh ruangan hingga berakhir pada Hyuna yang masih duduk diam di atas brangkar. Seakan telah menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya seumur hidup, Oh Daniel langsung menyerbu ke arahnya, memeluk Hyuna dengan erat membuat wanita itu menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tak menangis keras di sana.

"Kau di sini," ucapnya berulang-ulang sambil terus menciumi puncak kepala Hyuna. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar, menundukan kepalanya untuk menatap Hyuna. Matanya menampakkan pengharapan yang sangat dalam. "Mana putra kita? Mereka bilang kau melahirkan seorang jagoan untukku."

Terlontarlah kata-kata yang sudah disiapkannya. "Kau tidak memiliki putra di sini."

"_Ne_?" Oh Daniel terkejut bukan main. Ia mencari Hyuna ke seluruh tempat setelah mendengar wanita itu hamil anaknya. Dan setelah ia menemukan Hyuna, di dalam angannya banyak hal menyenangkan yang terbayang.

"Aku tidak menginginkan anak itu," dusta Hyuna. "Jadi aku mengirimnya untuk orang lain yang mau merawatnya."

"Kau... apa?"

"Aku mengirimnya pergi pada seseorang yang mau merawatnya karena aku tidak menginginkan anak itu. Anak dari pria sepertimu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sulit dan menderitanya hidupku selama mengandung bayi dari laki-laki sepertimu. Aku benar-benar muak dengan hal ini!"

Pelukan Oh Daniel di tubuhnya perlahan melonggar hingga benar-benar terlepas, namun tatapan laki-laki tak seinci pun beralih dari wajahnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Hyuna menyaksikan bagaimana dirinya menyakiti laki-laki ini.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu," lirih Daniel. "Aku bahkan... aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup dengan baik karena memikirkan kalian. Aku bahkan belum melihatnya..."

Hyuna membuang pandangannya dari wajah Oh Daniel yang mulai dialiri air mata. "Hanya anak itu yang kumiliki darimu. Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal ini. Sekali pun kau tidak menginginkanku, biarkan anak itu bersamaku."

Di balik selimut, tangan Hyuna mengepal erat. Benarkah keputusannya mengirim Sungmin untuk hidup di keluarga Choi? Padahal ia yakin bahwa Daniel bisa menjaga putranya. Tapi apalah dayanya, ini bukan hanya tentang dia dan Sungmin, tapi juga keselamatan keluarga Lee dari kekejaman Tuan Oh.

"Hyuna-_ya_, inikah hukumanmu untukku?" nada lirih yang sarat akan rasa sakit itu membuat Hyuna semakin menguatkan diri untuk tak menangis. Setetes saja air matanya jatuh, Daniel tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Kau berhasil... hukumanmu benar-benar membunuhku perlahan," seiring dengan kalimat itu, Hyuna bisa bisa melihat tubuh Oh Daniel perlahan meluruh ke lantai dengan tangan berpegangan pada sisi-sisi ranjang sementara kepalanya menunduk dalam. Bahunya yang bergetar pelan diiringi isakan tertahan membuat Hyuna tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

_Pria sebaik Oh Daniel seharusnya tidak pernah jatuh cinta padanya._

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Di pagi berikutnya para pekerja dapur dikagetkan dengan kemunculan Sungmin di dapur. Remaja yang memiliki mata serupa Oh Daniel itu memang lebih manis dibanding tuan muda mereka lainnya. Seisi rumah jelas sudah tahu bahwa anak itu putra kedua tuan besar mereka. Namun mereka masih sayang nyawa untuk menyampaikan hal itu pada Sungmin.

Mereka juga tidak membahas keributan semalam yang disebabkan Sungmin. Toh anak itu sepertinya entah tidak menyadari, entah tidak ingat, atau apapun, yang pasti dia muncul di dapur dengan ekspresi ceria seperti kemarin.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sungmin saat semua orang menatapnya.

Asisten _chef_ yang ramah langsung melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin sementara _chef_ hanya balas tersenyum kemudian menyuruh Sungmin masuk. Pelayan lainnya kembali pada tugas masing-masing setelah membalas sapaan Sungmin.

"_Chef_ masak apa?" tanya Sungmin pada asisten _chef_. "_Hobak-juk_ spesial untuk Sungmin-_ssi_," yeah mereka akan menyebut Sungmin sesantai itu jika di depan Sungmin, namun jika di depan Doojon atau Daniel mereka akan menyebut Sungmin dengan sebutan tuan muda Sungmin.

"Sungguh?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Dia pikir dia menyukai makanan itu.

"_Ne_, Sungmin-_ssi_ tunggu saja di meja makan. Sebentar lagi sarapan siap."

Sungmin ingin membantah, namun pujian dari _chef_ mengurungkan niatnya. "Sungmin-_ssi_ cocok dengan seragam itu."

"_Ne_, Tuan Oh bilang aku akan ke sekolah hari ini. Karena aku harus menyiapkan beberapa hal, jadi aku kesiangan pergi ke dapur."

_Chef_ tertawa namun dalam hatinya ia bersyukur. Jika Sungmin sering berada di dapur, maka pengawasan di dapur akan diperketat. Sedangkan ia tak bisa memasak dengan tenang jika mendapatkan tekanan.

"Sungmin-_ssi_ mau membantuku dengan ini?" salah seorang pelayan yang usianya mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari Sungmin mengangkat beberapa piring. Menyadari bahwa ia dibutuhkan, Sungmin dengan semangat menghampiri pria itu. "Jangan sampai jatuh ya," pesannya.

Seluruh penghuni dapur melotot ke arah pelayan itu, namun Sungmin tertawa pelan. "_Arrasseo_, aku akan membantu dengan baik," merespon tawa Sungmin, mereka semua turut tertawa canggung walaupun beberapa orang masih membelalak pada si pelayan malang tadi.

Sungmin berjalan ruang makan dengan meja panjang—sangat panjang mungkin—kemudian menata piring di sana. Kemarin ia sarapan bersama Tuan Oh dengan gugup. Ia hanyalah anak yang dibawa dari panti asuhan tapi bisa-bisanya makan satu meja dengan bos besar.

"Sudah siap sarapan?"

"Woh!" kaget Sungmin.

"Whoaa, sepertinya aku mengagetkanmu," ucap sosok itu kemudian terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah. Sungmin buru-buru meletakkan piring dan membungkuk memberi salam. "Selamat pagi tuan muda."

Alih-alih menerima salamnya, sosok yang tadi muncul mengagetkannya itu justru bergerak mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. "Jangan bersikap seperti orang asing padaku. Dan jangan memanggilku begitu."

Bisakah ia marah? Mengapa Sungmin merasakan dorongan untuk marah karena Doojon merusak tatanan rambutnya. "Saya akan siapkan sarapan untuk..." perkataan Sungmin terhenti karena Doojon menarik lengannya untuk duduk di bagian kosong sebelah kanan kursi utama, sementara Doojon mendudukkan diri di sisi sebelah kiri. Tuan Oh Daniel sudah pasti di kursi utama.

"Mereka yang akan menyiapkannya. Kau diam saja di sini, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," ujar Doojon membuat Sungmin mengerutkan kening penasaran. "Di mana kau akan bersekolah?"

Sungmin tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil, melihat itu Doojon ikut tersenyum. "Tuan Oh bilang saya akan tahu nanti," jawaban itu membuat Doojon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_Pabo-ya_."

"_Ne_?"

Bahu Doojon terangkat otomatis. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Sungmin kemudian ia bergumam. "Jelas-jelas seragamnya sama denganku."

Pelayan mulai bermunculan dengan membawa berbagai mangkuk dan piring besar. Seseorang bergerak menuangkan air pada gelas yang ada di meja. Sungmin perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya, merasa tak enak dilayani seperti ini. Padahal harusnya ia membantu di dapur.

"Makanlah," suruh Doojon saat para pelayan mulai membubarkan diri kembali ke dapur. Pria itu mulai memilih menu yang dinginkannya saat Sungmin kembali bicara. "Saya..."

"Sungmin-_ah_, bisakah kau berhenti bicara seperti itu?" keluh Doojon. "Kau bahkan sudah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku."

"Tapi saya..."

Doojon mengabaikan Sungmin dengan melambaikan tangannya tak peduli. "Jangan bicara lagi padaku jika begitu."

"_Wae_?" kejar Sungmin tiba-tiba. "Kita sedang duduk berhadapan seperti ini, jika tidak bicara lalu bagaimana?"

_Dulu kau bahkan menutup rapat mulutmu saat aku berdiri tepat di hadapanmu, _batin Doojon.

"Oh Doojon-_ssi_, saya... ehem... maksudnya aku..." Sungmin menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk beberapa waktu. "...tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu karena saya di sini untuk mengabdi..."

"Kau di sini untuk menemaniku jika kau mau tahu," sela Doojon menyadari arah pembicaraan Sungmin. "Aku hidup sendiri, sedangkan _abeoji_ selalu sibuk. Karena ituau di sini untuk menemaniku, jadi jangan bersikap seperti itu. Tidak nyaman memiliki adik yang bersikap kaku."

"A-adik?" Sungmin membeo dan sontak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil sendok.

Doojon mengangguk pasti sambil terus menyuapkan potongan kentang rebus ke dalam mulutnya. "Karena itu kau harus belajar memanggilku hyung, arra?" dengan mulut penuh makanan Doojon memerintah Sungmin. _Setidaknya dengan begitu abeoji membiarkanku tetap berada di sekitarmu._

"Ta-tapi..."

"Atau aku harus sampaikan pada abeoji kalau kau menolak keinginanku?"

"_Aniya! Aniya!_ _Ne_, aku akan belajar dengan baik, _hyung!_" sambar Sungmin secepat kilat. Biar bagaimana pun ia tidak akan mengecewakan Tuan Oh yang sangat baik padanya.

Doojon bangkit dari posisinya mendekati Sungmin hanya untuk menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sambil mengatakan "_good.. good.._" lalu kembali ke kursinya untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Oh Daniel mengamati interaksi itu, sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat interaksi keduanya. Doojon sangat nyaman dengan Sungmin, terlihat jelas dari sikapnya yang tampak ceria—sangat jarang Daniel melihatnya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang masih canggung hanya bisa mengiyakan kemauan Doojon.

Hal yang lebih penting adalah ia mengamati reaksi Sungmin dengan seksama untuk memberikan kabar pada dokter Kang. Anak itu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun semalam dan hal seperti itu sudah diprediksi oleh dokter Kang.

_Jika Sungmin-ssi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketakutan atau kecemasan karena kejadian ini, artinya dia kembali membentuk pertahanan dirinya. Saya akan mendekatinya dan melakukan wawancara untuk memberikan pemahaman mengenai masalahnya dan cara mengatasinya. Setelah pasien bisa diajak kerjasama, terapi bisa dilakukan. Saya masih tetap menyarankan hipnosis. Anda setuju atau tidak ini jalan satu-satunya._

Untuk menunjukkan kehadirannya, dengan sengaja Daniel berdehem. Doojon langsung bersikap waspada sementara Sungmin langsung membungkuk untuk memberi salamnya. "_Ne_, lanjutkan makanmu," suruh Daniel dengan tenang. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan sikap berlebihan pada Sungmin di depan Doojon. Biar bagaimana pun pasti ada rasa iri jika ia menunjukkan perhatian berlebih pada Sungmin.

Seorang pelayan muncul, membantu Oh Daniel untuk bersiap makan. Sungmin dengan ragu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Bubur labu ini enak sekali, lebih enak dari bubur labu mana pun sepertinya.

"Kau hanya makan bubur?" tanya Daniel kemudian menatap piring Doojon. "Makanlah sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan Doojon. Jangan canggung."

"_Ye_," sahut Sungmin singkat penuh khidmat. Tapi diujung ia menambahkan dengan lirih. "Aku bisa sakit perut jika makan sebanyak itu."

"Secara tidak langsung kau baru saja mengataiku tukang makan ya?" tanya Doojon tersinggung. Sungmin yang berniat melanjutkan makannya buru-buru menggelengkan kepala dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Matanya membelalak kaget dan menatap bergantian pada Doojon dan Daniel.

"_Aniya. Animida._"

"Aku butuh makan banyak untuk main bola nanti sore."

Jika Daniel mengerutkan kening tak suka. Sungmin justru tertarik. "Doojon-s.. ehem.. maksudku Doojon _hyung_ bisa bermain bola?"

"Menurutmu keren tidak kalau aku jadi pemain bola?"

"Tidak tahu," sahut Sungmin dengan polosnya. Doojon yang tadi menunggu dengan tak sabar langsung mendengus.

"Jangan bermain bola untuk sekarang," suara rendah Oh Daniel terdengar. Biasanya laki-laki itu tak pernah bicara di meja makan. Tak ingin mendengar protesan Doojon ia melanjutkan dengan tenang. "Kecuali kau ingin pulang dengan kaki lebih bengkak."

Kunyahan di mulut Doojon perlahan terhenti. Ia menatap kakinya yang sudah dilapisi sepatu. Dari mana ayahnya tahu kalau kakinya cedera? Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Hong _ajussi_. Semalam juga seorang pelayan tiba-tiba muncul di kamarnya dengan handuk dan sebaskom batu es untuk mengompres kakinya. Pelayan itu mengatakan ia hanya diperintahkan untuk mengompres kaki Doojon. Mungkinkah ayahnya yang melakukan itu?

"_Ne_," sahut Doojon singkat.

"Setelah selesai, kita pergi ke sekolah," ucap Daniel entah pada siapa. Namun, karena Oh Daniel mengatakan akan mengantar Sungmin ke sekolah barunya, Sungmin merasa bahwa ucapan itu ditujukan untuknya.

"_Ye_, saya akan pergi mengambil perlengkapan."

Doojon tersenyum kecil melihat Sungmin begitu semangat pergi sekolah. Namun, ia juga bertanya-tanya akan seperti apa reaksi Sungmin jika tahu mereka berada dalam satu sekolah. Lebih dari itu, ia juga memikirkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang di sekolah saat tahu Sungmin kembali ke sana, apalagi Choi Yesung.

Memikirkan Yesung membuat selera makan Doojon pudar. Perlahan ia meletakkan peralatan makannya kemudian mengambil gelas air. Ia selalu memikirkan hal ini. _Apa arti pertemanan mereka selama itu jika hingga saat ini pun Yesung selalu mencurigainya?_

**...**

Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sungmin benar-benar menghibur Doojon. Benar saja, anak itu heboh dan terus menanyakan banyak hal pada Doojon setelah Oh Daniel mengatakan bahwa mereka berada di sekolah yang sama.

"Sekolahnya pasti besar sekali," lagi-lagi Sungmin bergumam sambil menatap jalanan yang dipadati kendaraan. "Lebih besar dari rumah Tuan Oh?" kali ini anak itu bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Doojon yang duduk di sampingnya.

Daniel yang duduk di depan mereka hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa karena kepolosan Sungmin. "Yang benar saja kau membandingkan rumah dengan sekolah," tanggap Doojon sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaan konyol Sungmin. "Di sekolah banyak sekali orang dan juga ruangan, tidak bisa kau bandingkan dengan rumah."

"Tapi di rumah Tuan Oh juga banyak orang. Apalagi mereka tinggal di sana semua."

"Tidak semua. Rumahku tidak akan muat menampung orang sebanyak itu."

"Tapi rumah Tuan Oh tetap besar sekali," mendengar Sungmin masih keras kepala, Doojon hanya menghela napas kemudian menatap ke luar jendela. "_Hyung_ marah?"

Doojon hanya menggeleng singkat. Sungmin juga memilih diam, kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Jika Sungmin berpikir mungkin ia terlalu cerewet dan mengganggu Doojon, pria itu justru tengah tersenyum kecil.

Dulu Sungmin tidak sedekat ini dengannya, ia jelas memberi jarak karena Sungmin lebih sering memanggilnya _sunbae_ walau di beberapa kesempatan Sungmin memanggilnya _hyung_, tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda. Lebih menyenangkan saat ini. Dia berada di dekatnya, terus bicara, dan memanggilnya seakrab ini.

_Kuharap aku lupa bahwa kau adikku._

Doojon menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sungmin tengah menempelkan wajahnya di kaca sambil bergumam entah apa. Sosok itu masih sama seperti yang Doojon kenal dulu, manis dan bisa menyenangkan siapa pun. Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak Yesung...

Senyum Doojon tiba-tiba menghilang. Mengingat masa lalu mereka memang terasa menyakitkan. Seandainya... seandainya... dan seandainya. Hanya itu yang selalu Doojon katakan dalam hatinya. Seandainya ia bisa menahan Yesung, seandainya ia bisa lebih tegas terhadap perasaannya, seandainya ia bisa melindungi Sungmin, dan masih banyak seandainya yang lain untuk mengubah keadaan.

Sayang sekali semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan Doojon untuk beberapa saat melupakan bahwa penyebab Sungmin menjadi seperti ini adalah bagian dari hasil perbuatannya bersama Yesung dulu. Bisa-bisanya ia berpikir bahwa sangat menyenangkan jika Sungmin terus bersikap seperti sekarang.

"_Hyung_?" Doojon tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar panggilan Sungmin. "Kita sudah tiba di sekolah," imbuh Sungmin dengan ekspresi tak sabar. Doojon menoleh ke luar dan menemukan ayahnya yang sudah turun lebih dulu.

Sungmin bergegas turun diikuti Doojon kemudian. Daniel mengatakan beberapa hal pada Tuan Hong, sementara Sungmin terlihat memperbaiki penampilannya. "Aku sudah rapi 'kan?" tanyanya mulai cerewet lagi. Doojon tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Ia tidak lagi bisa menghitung berapa banyak senyumnya jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sosok ini.

"Doojon-_ah_, pergilah ke kelasmu," suruh Daniel. Anggukan patuh menjadi jawaban, Doojon menatap Sungmin yang kini melambaikan tangan padanya. "Sampai jumpa nanti ya _hyung_."

"Oke! Aku ke kelas."

"Jangan membuat masalah," ucap Oh Daniel kemudian menggiring langkah Sungmin untuk meninggalkan Doojon sendiri. Pesan ayahnya memang terdengar seperti perintah, namun entah mengapa untuk kali ini bagi Doojon terdengar seperti 'belajar yang benar'. Ia hampir saja tersenyum namun...

"Woah, benar-benar Lee Sungmin?"

...suara yang tidak asing muncul dari belakang tubuhnya dengan mengagetkan.

Doojon menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Donghae tengah melongo seperti orang tolol, di belakangnya ada Shindong yang juga menampakkan ekspresi sama.

"Kenapa kalian berada di dalam mobil yang sama? Dan bukankah itu Tuan Oh? Ayahmu?" Shindong menyerbu dengan pertanyaan.

Sebelah alis Doojon sontak terangkat. Dua sosok yang merupakan antek-antek Yesung itu selalu pergi dan pulang bersama, biasanya mereka bertiga dengan Yesung, tapi semenjak peristiwa heboh yang dilakukan Yesung terhadap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, anak itu selalu pergi dan pulang dengan jemputan. Jelas sekali kalau Choi Siwon membatasi ruang geraknya.

"Doojon _sunbae_, jadi benar berita itu?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

Mereka berada di ekskul yang sama, sesekali Donghae mengobrol padanya saat mereka berada dalam tim yang sama, jadi Doojon bisa sedikit santai saat bicara dengannya.

"Berita apa?" nyaris bersamaan Doojon dan Shindong bertanya.

"_Ya_, kalian tidak tahu? Beritanya sudah menyebar ke satu sekolah sejak tadi malam."

Shindong langsung memukul kepala Donghae. "Kalau aku tahu, untuk apa bertanya?"

"Berita tentang Lee Sungmin," jawab Donghae sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Awalnya dari pesan singkat, lalu menyebar luas. Katanya dia akan kembali ke sekolah, tapi ada perintah khusus dari yayasan kalau dia tidak boleh diusik. Karena terjadi beberapa hal katanya sekarang dia akan berada di kelas ekslusif, tapi belum pasti juga. Beritanya bilang Tuan Oh yang mensponsorinya."

"_Jeongmalyo?_" Shindong langsung berseru heboh. Sementara Doojon hanya bisa mendesah samar. Ayahnya pasti sudah menyiapkan banyak hal untuk melindungi Sungmin, hal-hal seperti ini bahkan sudah disiapkan.

"Bukan urusanku," sahut Doojon kemudian pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Shindong yang masih menatap ke arah Daniel dan Sungmin.

Sementara beberapa orang mungkin berusaha menahan untuk tidak terkejut karena Sungmin benar-benar muncul di sekolah, sosok yang menjadi pemberitaan justru berjalan dengan gugup di sebelah Oh Daniel.

"Kau senang dengan sekolahnya?"

Sungmin menatap Tuan Oh kemudian mengangguk, pegangannya yang mengerat pada tali _backpack_-nya membuat Oh Daniel tak bisa menahan diri untuk merangkul anak itu. "Kau akan senang di sini," ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin merasakan hal itu, perasaan hangat akan perlakuan seorang ayah. Lewat sela bulu matanya ia mengintip wajah Oh Daniel yang punya kemiripan dengan Doojon. Mereka sama-sama tampan dan baik. Betapa menyenangkannya memiliki ayah dan kakak seperti mereka. _Seandainya saja, _batin Sungmin.

"Selamat datang Tuan Oh," sambutan yang terdengar hangat itu membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah memasuki ruangan, mungkin karena terlalu sibuk melamun.

"_Ne_," sahutan dingin Oh Daniel membuat Sungmin menoleh pada pria itu. Tidak ada ekspresi ramah di wajahnya. "Sungmin-_ah_, berikan salam untuk ketua yayasan _Eternal School_ yang sudah repot-repot menyambutmu. Tuan Choi Siwon."

Mendengar ucapan Oh Daniel, Sungmin sontak menatap sosok di depannya dan membungkuk dengan terburu-buru. "_Annyeong hasimnikka, _Lee Sungmin_ imnida._"

"Kupikir sebentar lagi akan menjadi Oh Sungmin," Daniel kembali berucap dengan sengaja menekankan marga 'Oh' di depan nama Sungmin. "Karena dia putraku."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Oh Daniel yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat tegang. Namun saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Daniel melemparkan senyum ramah seperti biasanya. "Mulai sekarang..." imbuhnya tak ingin mengagetkan Sungmin.

Siwon menatap Daniel yang setia melemparkan tatapan dingin padanya. Jelas sekali bahwa kawan lamanya itu masih menyimpan kesan buruk tentang hubungan mereka. "_Ne_, aku sudah mendengar tentangmu," ucap Siwon merespon Sungmin mengabaikan Oh Daniel.

Tujuannya hadir sepagi ini di sekolah untuk melihat Sungmin. Daniel benar-benar serius membatasi akses untuk Sungmin. Bahkan selama di Ilsan pun laki-laki itu mengerahkan seluruh 'pasukannya' untuk menghalau orang-orang tertentu yang ingin mengunjungi Sungmin.

Melihat Sungmin berdiri di depannya dalam kondisi sehat, Siwon mengucapkan syukur dalam hatinya. Tapi sejujurnya tetap terasa menyakitkan, saat melihat anak yang kau besarkan selama 14 tahun hanya berdiri diam menatapmu seolah kau orang asing.

Tiba-tiba ia merindukan Sungmin kecilnya yang manja dan selalu merengek. Anak itu tidak akan tidur sebelum Siwon pulang kerja. Terlalu banyak kenangan bahagia tentang mereka hingga terasa sangat menyakitkan jika Sungmin melupakannya.

"_Jogiyo_..." tiba-tiba Sungmin bicara. "Sepertinya saya pernah melihat Anda di Ilsan."

Siwon berusaha melegakan perasaannya dengan tertawa pelan. "_Ne_, beberapa waktu lalu memang ada kepentingan disana. Rupanya kau masih ingat."

Kepala Sungmin mengangguk pelan, sedikit merasa aneh dengan orang-orang di Seoul. Mengapa ia mengenal banyak orang di sini?

"Apa sebaiknya kita melihat-lihat sekolah lebih dulu?" tanya Siwon. Daniel ingin membantah karena tak sudi membiarkan Sungmin berlama-lama dengan Siwon, tapi putranya memiliki kehendak lain. Dengan antusias Sungmin mengangguk.

"Jika Tuan Oh ingin menemani..."

"Tentu saja," sahut Daniel segera.

Entah dirinya yang merasa aneh atau apapun. Tapi situasi saat Daniel dan Siwon bicara terasa sangat menegangkan. Niatnya ingin berkeliling sekolah agar lepas dari ruangan yang terasa mencekam, tapi berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah bersama dua orang pria dewasa rupanya turut menjadi perhatian.

Beberapa siswa yang melewati mereka, menatap Sungmin beberapa saat kemudian membungkuk untuk menyapa entah Sungmin, Siwon, atau Daniel. Bahkan beberapa murid kadang menyebut namanya seolah terkejut.

"Kelasmu di sini," ucap Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya. Sejak tadi pria itu yang bicara, mengenalkan lingkungan sekolah.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan suka jika berada di kelas ekslusif, jadi kau berada di kelas reguler saja. Apa kau keberatan?" tanya Daniel akhirnya bicara. Sungmin tersenyum lebar kemudian menggeleng.

"Kau tersenyum," gumam Siwon tanpa sadar. Ia buru-buru melanjutkan. "Sepertinya kau suka di sini."

"_Ne_, saya pikir saya suka pergi ke sekolah."

Di dalam kelas tampak beberapa siswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, sedangkan siswa yang masih berada di luar kelas terlihat menyingkir seolah memberi jalan. Sungmin berusaha menunjukkan sikap ramah dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyapa.

Dua orang laki-laki yang masih memakai tas sekolahnya berdiri di pintu, menatap Sungmin seolah melihat hantu. Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama, menatap mereka dengan terkejut. Namun ia buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya. Sekilas ia melihat tanda nama mereka, Lee Hyukjae dan Cho Ryeowook.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, jantungnya masih berdentam-dentam karena terkejut. Namun kepalanya bergerak, menoleh ke arah sosok bernama Cho Ryeowook yang kini tersenyum padanya.

_Aku melihat mereka di sana,_ batin Sungmin.

Tadi pagi ia terbangun dengan kebingungan. Ia tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang terjadi dengannya sebelum ini. Tapi kenangan itu jelas melintas di kepalanya seperti kelebatan _slide show_ video.

Kenangan saat sosok yang menyerupai Kyuhyun terbujur bersimbah darah setelah dipukuli entah siapa. Sungmin bisa melihat dirinya menangisi Kyuhyun di sana. Ia juga melihat beberapa orang lain di sana dan di antara beberapa orang itu terdapat wajah serupa Cho Ryeowook dan Lee Hyukjae.

Apakah itu hanya mimpi atau apapun Sungmin tidak tahu. Yang pasti kejadian itu benar-benar terasa nyata. Orang lain belum pernah menanyakan dan dirinya sendiri pun belum pernah memikirkan lebih jauh tentang kondisinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Ini ruang kelas untuk kelas tiga," suara Siwon lagi-lagi menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah dan menemukan dirinya bahkan sudah melewati tangga. Bagaimana bisa ia naik tangga sambil melamun?

Sungmin menoleh pada Daniel yang mengerutkan kening. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya tak bisa menutupi kekhawatiran. Tanpa Sungmin sadari tangannya mengepal karena gemetar dan hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Oh Daniel.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" kali ini Siwon ikut bertanya.

"_Animida,_" jawab Sungmin sesegera mungkin. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun hanya untuk mendengarkan permasalahan yang bahkan tidak dimengertinya. Daniel tidak harus kembali direpotkan karenanya, orang itu sudah terlalu baik.

"Ah, di mana kelas Doojon _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Oh Daniel dari sikap anehnya.

"Di sana," tunjuk Siwon dengan nada setengah tak rela. Doojon dan Yesung sama-sama melakukan tindakan yang tidak bisa dibenarkan terhadap Sungmin, tapi memikirkan kini Sungmin lebih dekat dengan Doojon tentu membuat hati Siwon sedikit sakit. Biar bagaimana pun Yesung tetaplah kakak Sungmin, mereka tumbuh bersama untuk waktu yang lama.

Langkah mereka terayun pelan dengan Siwon yang terus menjelaskan tentang setiap ruang kelas. Ada kelas khusus siswa dengan intelegensi tinggi, ada kelas untuk siswa yang berfokus minat dan bakat, ada kelas reguler, dan ada lagi, tapi Sungmin lupa mengingatnya.

"Nah, ini ruang kelas 3-3, kelas yang tadi kau tanyakan," ucap Siwon mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk melihat ke dalam.

Sungmin hanya sedikit mengintip, dari posisinya Sungmin bisa melihat kalau ruang kelas Doojon tergolong kelas reguler. Di kelas siswa pintar hanya ada murid-murid yang membaca buku dan duduk dengan rapi. Di kelas khusus bakat dan minat, siswa lebih senang bermain dan menggambar. Di kelas reguler sama seperti siswa di sekolah lain pada umumnya, beberapa membaca buku, yang lain mengobrol atau membuat lelucon dengan teman lainnya.

Sungmin hampir saja melambaikan tangannya untuk menyapa Doojon yang sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil mendengarkan musik, tapi satu sosok yang tidak diduganya akan berada di kelas itu mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Sosok itu tampak berdiri di depan sebuah meja dengan _earphone_ yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun," panggilnya dengan nada cukup keras namun Kyuhyun tak mendengar. Pria itu sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu di tangannya, sementara satu laki-laki yang duduk di meja tampak menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pupil membesar.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya karena pria itu mengenakan _earphone_, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin merasa dadanya berdenyut sakit karena hal itu. Seharusnya tidak seperti itu 'kan?

"Dia memakai _earphone_, jadi tidak mendengarmu," ucap Oh Daniel saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Sungmin. _Lihat? Bahkan Tuan Oh saja mengerti, dan mengapa kau harus merasa marah?_

Tatapan Sungmin beralih pada sosok yang masih menatapnya, dan lagi-lagi kelebatan itu muncul menakutinya. _Aku juga melihatnya di sana,_ batin Sungmin. Ia yakin seratus persen bahwa sosok itu juga berada di sana.

Seolah merasa ada yang memperhatikan, kepala Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Bola mata Kyuhyun sontak terbelalak, apalagi ia melihat Zhoumi yang seperti telah kehilangan rohnya juga bertatapan dengan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun langsung membangunkan kesadaran seisi kelas.

Doojon yang tadi memejamkan mata langsung membuka matanya untuk menatap Sungmin. Yesung yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam menatap luar jendela ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya. Walaupun sudah mendengar dari Shindong ia masih tak percaya Sungmin benar-benar berdiri di sana. Siswa lain hanya bisa diam terpaku, menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan berusaha untuk tak berkomentar apapun tentang kehadiran Sungmin di sekolah.

Kyuhyun langsung melepas _earphone_nya dan berjalan dengan sumringah ke arah Sungmin. Tubuhnya langsung membungkuk dengan sopan saat menemukan Choi Siwon dan Oh Daniel di sana. Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengumpat, ia tidak suka Doojon juga Yesung, dan dua pria dewasa ini adalah orang tua dua orang menyebalkan itu. Sayangnya, mereka juga orang tua Sungmin. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Kau sekolah di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun, sebisa mungkin tidak mengungkit apapun tentang kejadian semalam. Melihat reaksi Sungmin yang tersenyum lebar, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyimpulkan apakah kondisi pria manis ini baik-baik saja atau sebaliknya.

"_Ne_, kelasku di lantai dua. Kelasmu?"

"Lantai satu."

"_Mwoya_~ jadi kau _hoobae_-ku?" tanya Sungmin terkejut.

"_Wae_? Kau ingin aku jadi _sunbae_-mu?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin lagi, tidak tertarik dengan godaan Kyuhyun.

"Mengambil sesuatu," sahut Kyuhyun singkat. Tidak mungkin juga ia menjelaskan kalau menemui Zhoumi, toh Sungmin tidak akan ingat Zhoumi. "Aku akan menemanimu ke kelas jika kau tidak keberatan," tawarnya.

Kedua ayah Sungmin nyaris protes, namun Sungmin lebih memilih Kyuhyun. Anak itu mengangguk semangat kemudian menatap Siwon dan Daniel meminta persetujuan. "_Ne_ _gwaenchana_," ucap Siwon. Daniel hanya bisa menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang melirik ke arahnya. "Hati-hati," pesannya.

_Aku tidak akan mencelakakannya,_ protes Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin mengintip lagi ke dalam kelas untuk melambaikan tangan pada Doojon, kemudian menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengajak pria ituS pergi. Bagai adegan slowmotion, Yesung dan Doojon hanya bisa menelan kepahitan saat menatap bagaimana Sungmin tersenyum cerah kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Hal itu benar-benar terasa. Perasaan tidak rela yang sangat kental seolah menyatakan '_seharusnya itu aku'_

_**...**_**.**

Kyuhyun sengaja membawa Sungmin memutari koridor kelas tiga, tujuannya tentu agar bisa lebih lama berjalan dengan Sungmin. Padahal bel sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Semula Sungmin tertarik mendengarkan leluconnya, tapi semakin lama ia merasa Sungmin tak lagi mendengarkannya.

Suasana koridor yang lengang membuat Kyuhyun semakin jelas melihat bahwa Sungmin tengah melamun. Pemuda manis berhidung lancip itu seolah fokus dengan dunianya sendiri. Kyuhyun merasa serba salah, ingin bertanya tetapi khawatir Sungmin mengalami serangan seperti tadi malam. Tidak bertanya pun rasanya aneh, ia bercerita panjang lebar sedangkan orang di sebelahnya tidak menggubris sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"_Ye_?" Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan nada terkejut dalam suaranya.

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, jika tadi kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai, kini tatapannya terarah ke depan seolah menatap sesuatu yang sangat jauh.

"Laki-laki yang tadi bersamamu..." Sungmin berucap ragu. Napasnya terhela dengan berat saat melanjutkan. "Siapa dia?"

"Hm? Zhoumi _hyung_ maksudmu? Tan Zhoumi," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Hubungan seperti apa yang kalian miliki?"

Kyuhyun mengamati ekspresi Sungmin dengan seksama. "Temanku. Kami berteman sejak lama," jelasnya lebih hati-hati. Jujur saja jantungnya berdebar kencang, bukan berdebar karena rasa bahagia, tapi lebih ke arah takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sungmin.

"Kau mengenal Cho Ryeowook dan Lee Hyukjae?" kali ini suara Sungmin lebih pelan.

"_Geurom_. Cho Ryeowook adalah kakakku dan Lee Hyukjae teman baikku selain Zhoumi _hyung_."

Langkah Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti. Matanya mengerjap perlahan, berusaha menghubungkan benang merah di balik semua ini. _Jika mereka benar-benar ada dan memiliki hubungan, artinya kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi,_ pikir Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba semua kenangan tentang percapakan mereka saat di Ilsan melintas di dalam kepala Sungmin.

"_Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah kepalamu terasa sakit?"_

"_Hatiku... bukan kepalaku... karena kau tidak mengingatku."_

"_Kenapa kau bisa terluka?"_

"_Aku melakukan semua ini untuk orang yang sangat berharga untukku."_

"_Kekasihmu?"_

"_Aku menunggunya kembali untuk memastikan semuanya."_

"_Apakah kami sangat mirip?"_

"_Walaupun satu manusia memiliki tujuh kembaran, tidak ada Lee Sungmin yang sama dengannya. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya."_

"_Kyuhyun-ah... mungkinkah di kehidupan sebelumnya kau benar-benar kekasihku?"_

"_Bukan hanya di masa lalu... sampai kapan pun aku kekasihmu."_

"_Lee Sungmin, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"_

Perlahan tubuh Sungmin berpaling ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya. Sorot mata itu tidak berbeda, sama seperti sorot mata sosok Kyuhyun yang Sungmin lihat dalam ingatannya. Sorot mata itu yang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran saat melihat Sungmin menangisnya. Sosok Kyuhyun di dalam ingatannya terus mengawasinya sekalipun tubuhnya terus dipukuli tanpa ampun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_..."

"Eoh?" dengan bingung Kyuhyun menyahut. Dadanya sontak mencelos saat melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata yang mendadak berkaca-kaca.

"Sosok yang membuatmu terluka separah ini... sosok yang sangat berharga untukmu...sosok yang kau tunggu untuk kembali... sosok yang tidak mungkin salah kau kenali... sosok yang menjadi kekasihmu sampai kapan pun... Lee Sungminmu itu..."

Untuk jeda yang terasa menyiksa Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam menatap bibir Sungmin yang gemetar.

"...apakah itu aku?"

"Kau mengingatnya," sebut Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sungmin mendengar itu walaupun terdengar seperti desiran angin. _Jadi aku benar-benar melupakan sesuatu, _batinnya.

"Jika aku sangat berharga untukmu, mengapa aku bisa melupakanmu?"

_Dan dari manakah aku harus menjelaskan hal ini?_

"Aku yang tidak menginginkanmu atau kau yang tidak menginginkaku?"

**TBC**

YUHHUUUUUUUUUUUU! Longchap! Longchap! Selamat bercapek-capek ria yang baca! Yang nulis gadai-in punggung dulu #lol

Saya muncul lagi! Kalian nungguin gak?

Untuk chapter ini reaksi kalian gimana? Bahagia? Sedih? Sebel? Marah?

Dan kali ini kalian cinta siapa? Benci siapa? Pengen peluk siapa? Pengen tonjok siapa? Lampiaskan semua perasaan kalian di kotak review, darling-darlingkuuuuhhh!

Balas review yuk! Saya yang balas, kalian yang baca #plak

**WAJIB DIBACA SAMPAI SELESAI! #LOL**

**Kyuhyun-ah, I Love You!**

Ehem, ehem! Banyak yang cinta Kyuhyun di chapter kemarin karena dia keren banget waktu berhadapan sama papa Daniel. Iya dong! Kyuhyun sogok saya kemarin, minta dikasi adegan keren, jadinya gitu. Keren banget yaaaakkk? Tepuk tangan untuk uri Kyuhyun!

**Bau-baunya Sungmin mau sembuh.**

Wae? Kalian gak suka kalau Sungmin sembuh? Apa mau dibikin sakit sampe kalian puas? Kalian puas, nanti saya yang ngetik jadi naskah tersanjung season 9. Bahaaaaks :v

**Papa Daniel kesel anaknya dicampakkan Kyuhyun.**

Iyalah, anak manis gitu dicampakkan. Masih untuk Kyuhyun gak dilempar dari namsan tower loh sama Papa Daniel. Wakakakakakakakak :v

**Kasian Hanchul.**

Gak ada yang kasian Zhoumi ya? Dia itu dipaksa bapaknya suruh sekolah ini itu, suruh bimbel ini itu, suruh segala-galanya karena Hankyung gak mau melakukan itu. Nasib anak bungsu kan gitu, melanjutkan keinginan kakak yang tak tersampaikan #elapingus

**Masalah Shindong dan yang lain.**

Tenang nanti dapat porsi penjelasan walau singkat. Gak mungkin saya bahas dan selesaikan semua masalah di sini sepanjang masalah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Nanti FF-nya jadi naskah acara katakan putus. Hahahahahhaaha. Bagian couple-couple juga nanti lah gampang, mau dibuat gimana juga terserah nanti. Saya gak mau pemaksaan di FF ini. Masak semua SJ couple harus jadian? Gak harus gitulah darling~

**Koreksi Typo.**

Untuk **doraemondut**, terima kasih sekali untuk koreksi typonya ya darling. Koreksi lagi ya. Saya terbantu sekali untuk perbaiki tulisan. Cium dulu nih! Mumumumu :3

**Doojon kayanya ketiban sial.**

Wakakakakakkaka, betul! Saya pas nulis bagian Doojon kemarin kadang ngakak kadang kasian, abis dia selalu salah tempat dan waktu.

**Cinta plus benci sama papa Daniel.**

Weheeeeyyyy, jangan benci lah. Papa Daniel kan papa super. Sekarang masih benci juga atau full of love for papa Daniel?

**Ryeowook mau wamil.**

Iya saya juga baca artikel soal itu. Gak papa lah ELF, hidup kan pasti berubah. Toh nanti setelah pulang wamil nanti SJ kumpul lagi. Seenggaknya dengan semua member pergi wamil jadi ke depannya ada waktu untuk bersama tanpa pergi satu datang yang lain. Walau saya sendiri kadang kepikiran masa depan SJ ini gimana.

**KABAR BARU SOAL PO BUKU DAN E-BOOK.**

Nah, di sini saya mau data ada berapa orang yang minat untuk PO fanbook SLS seri 1. Untuk e-book nanti menyusul saja ya. Setelah seri 1 dan seri 2 kelar, baru e-book saya resmikan untuk yang minat beli e-book. Saya belum buka PO nya, cuma mau mendata berapa orang yang mau beli. Untuk PO-nya kemungkinan saya adakan akhir bulan ini atau bulan depan.

Nah, untuk kalian yang berminat silahkan tulis di review, nanti saya data ada berapa orang. Nah, ini saya kasih rincian **sementara** untuk buku seri 1.

**Judul: Seoul Love Story Book 1**

**Halaman: 350 halaman—kurang lebih (prolog, begin, dan chapter 1 – chapter 12)**

**Jenis: Bookpaper**

**Harga: Rp 80.000 (kurang lebih—belum ongkir ya dear)**

Jangan bilang harganya terlalu mahal atau apa, kalau lebih dari harga itu saya gak jadi cetak buku. Kepikiran kalian yang mau beli takut kemahalan. Untuk yang mau lihat cover Seoul Love Story bisa lihat di FB saya (Park Min Rin). Kemarin malah banyak yang mau Nae Sunbae dicetak juga. Waduuuuuhh, satu-satu dulu aja lah ya.

Untuk yang tanya e-book, apakah isinya sama dengan buku? Jelas sama. Hanya beda bentuk. Kalau e-book niatnya saya jual langsung jadi satu. Kalau kalian beli perseri gak papa juga sih, tapi saya gak mau kalian keluar biaya dua kali untuk e-book. Kalau buku memang gak bisa dipaksakan jadi satu buku. Nanti tebalnya saingan sama ensiklopedia. Bahakkksss :v

Dan untuk yang gak berminat, no problem. Toh saya nanti SLS di FFn tetap saya tamatkan walau jelas ada bagian yang gak saya posting. Jadi, jangan tuduh saya gak bertanggung jawab atau apapun. Oke darling #kiss

Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan. Kasih koreksi lagi.

**Selamat malam. Selama beristirahat. Jaga kesehatan selalu.**

**Kamar Tercinta, 23.00 WIB, 16 Oktober 2016.**

**Review please~**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca \\(*o*)/**


	17. Chapter 17

**Seoul Love Story**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Sungjin dan Sasuke milik siapapun(?) yang ingin memiliki(?) mereka, tapi yang pasti Kim Seokjin dan FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! SLOW UPDATE! DRAMA! KONFLIK! BAD LANGUAGE! Sangat tidak disarankan untuk yang tidak sabaran(?) :D**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**Chapter 17**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**This fict is dedicated..**_

_**To the world biggest shipper..**_

_**The JOYers..**_

"_Sosok yang membuatmu terluka separah ini... sosok yang sangat berharga untukmu...sosok yang kau tunggu untuk kembali... sosok yang tidak mungkin salah kau kenali... sosok yang menjadi kekasihmu sampai kapan pun... Lee Sungminmu itu..."_

_Untuk jeda yang terasa menyiksa Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam menatap bibir Sungmin yang gemetar._

"_...apakah itu aku?"_

"_Kau mengingatnya," sebut Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sungmin mendengar itu walaupun terdengar seperti desiran angin. Jadi aku benar-benar melupakan sesuatu, batinnya._

"_Jika aku sangat berharga untukmu, mengapa aku bisa melupakanmu?"_

_Dan dari manakah aku harus menjelaskan hal ini?_

"_Aku yang tidak menginginkanmu atau kau yang tidak menginginkaku?"_

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat lambat, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa menghitung tiap detik waktu yang dilewatinya untuk terdiam membisu, hanya menatap sosok yang kini menatap padanya. Menunggu jawaban apa yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"Kau diam saja," gumam Sungmin. "Diammu kuartikan sebagai jawaban bahwa aku yang tidak diinginkan."

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya bisa menatap Sungmin, berusaha menyampaikan segala perasaannya dengan cara itu. Sayangnya Sungmin tidak membutuhkan hal-hal demikian. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah jawaban.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkanku. Mengapa kau membiarkannya memukulmu?"

Desir lembut angin menyapa helaian rambut mereka, menerbangkannya dalam bentuk gerakan-gerakan kecil yang terasa menyenangkan. Cho Kyuhyun masih senantiasa terdiam, mendengarkan suara Sungmin yang berbaur dengan teriakan siswa-siswi yang berolahraga di lapangan sana.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan ini padamu," tukas Sungmin akhirnya. "Kau tidak tertarik untuk menjawabku bukan?"

Sekali lagi Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun dan menemukan laki-laki itu masih menatapnya dengan mulut yang mengatup rapat. Bahasa tubuhnya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab Sungmin.

"Aku akan ke kelas sendiri."

Cho Kyuhyun sepertinya berubah menjadi patung, laki-laki itu hanya diam tak bergerak sedikit pun, bahkan setelah Sungmin melangkah pergi, ia masih berdiri dengan mata mengerjap pelan. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama hanya satu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya. "Dia mengingatku."

Tubuhnya langsung berpaling ke arah Sungmin, sosok itu masih berjalan di koridor yang lengang, nyaris menghilang di tangga menuju kelas 2 saat Kyuhyun mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sosok yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya. Tidak berniat untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun yang kini berlari ke arahnya.

"Temui dokter Kang," kalimat yang dengan tiba-tiba diucapkan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melebarkan pupil matanya. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun bisa mengertinya, tapi laki-laki ini juga tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Setelah Tuan Oh, sekarang Cho Kyuhyun yang mendorongnya untuk menemui orang itu.

"_Wae?_ Kau pikir aku kenapa? Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Dokter Kang bisa membantumu, percayalah padaku."

"_Anirago_," selanya dengan cepat. "Aku bisa membantu diriku sendiri. Aku tidak butuh kau dan dokter siapa pun itu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sikap keras kepala Sungmin mulai muncul ke permukaan. Benar yang dikatakan dokter Kang. _Aku bisa membantunya sebagai dokter, tapi kau yang bisa membantunya sebagai partner, Kyuhyun-ah. Dia tanpa sadar akan bersikap seperti dirinya sendiri saat berinteraksi denganmu._

"Sungmin-_ah_..."

"_Wae_? Apa Tuan Oh yang memintamu melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau melakukannya sendiri?"

"_Aniya_. Kumohon mengertilah, banyak hal yang tidak kau tahu. Kau melupakan banyak hal penting dalam hidupmu."

"_Gwaenchana_, aku menyukai hidupku yang sekarang."

"_Geotjimal_!" bentak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Bukannya ketakutan seperti biasanya, Sungmin justru meradang marah. Lebih marah dari Kyuhyun saat ini. "Kau tidak berhak menuduhku seperti itu! Ini hidupku! Aku berhak menentukan bagaimana hidupku. Kau tidak berbeda dengan lainnya. Kau datang padaku hanya untuk menyakitiku. Jika kau tidak benar-benar peduli padaku, tinggalkan aku sendiri karena aku tidak butuh kalian!"

Ganti Sungmin yang terdiam. Matanya sontak melirik ke segala arah, memikirkan dari mana kata-kata itu muncul? Kenapa terasa sangat tiba-tiba?

"_Geurae_, kau bisa berpikir apapun tentangku. Kau berhak untuk itu. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, kenyataan bahwa aku memilih menggantikanmu dibandingkan melihatmu disakiti di depanku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin, bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu akan kembali mendapatkan serangan mendadak atau justru kembali bersikap tidak peduli akan ingatannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawabnya langsung?" kejar Sungmin.

"Karena aku menunggumu kembali untuk memastikan semuanya."

Satu senyum miris terlukis di bibir Sungmin. "Ingin memastikan," gumamnya. "Itu karena manusia selalu ingin menghindari rasa sakit, tapi dengan mudah menyakiti hati lainnya. Kupikir tidak kembali adalah keputusan yang tepat."

Seiring kalimatnya Sungmin berniat melanjutkan jalannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang menunggumu kembali? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

_Aku punya keluarga?_ batinnya bertanya. "Jika aku tidak cukup untuk menjadi alasanmu kembali. Setidaknya pikirkanlah keluarga yang sedang menunggumu."

Dengan kekeraskepalaan yang masih belum mau dikalahkan, Sungmin menyahut tenang. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kupikir itu membuat hubungan kita memburuk, jadi lupakan saja kalau aku pernah bertanya tentang ini."

"Lalu sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri dan menyembunyikan setiap mimpi buruk dan kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan yang tidak kau pahami?"

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan itu sendiri," pungkasnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

Sejenak ia memikirkan ucapan Oh Daniel. _Kau kubiarkan berada di sekitar Sungmin untuk membantunya. Tapi jika tidak berhasil, tinggalkan dia sendiri._

"Kau dan aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang menunggumu di depan sana," monolog Kyuhyun seolah berbisik pada desir angin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Hari ke-30 telah tiba. Rutinitas pagi melingkari tiap tanggal di kalender kembali di lakukan oleh Sungmin. Salah satu kegiatan paginya adalah menghitung hari demi hari selama bersekolah di _Eternal School_. Dan hari ini sudah genap satu bulan ia di sana.

Selesai dengan kalender, ia beralih ke laci meja belajarnya. Meraih satu note kecil di sana. Halaman demi halaman dibukanya sambil terus membaca apa yang ditulisnya sendiri.

Hari ke-1: Cho Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae, dan Tan Zhoumi berada di sana.

Hari ke-2: Murid kelas 1 bernama Kim Henry, juga di sana.

Hari ke-3: Teman-teman di sekolah mulai membicarakanku.

Hari ke-6: Seseorang seperti Lee Donghae pernah bicara denganku.

Hari ke-10: Aku seperti melihat Shin Donghee menyapaku dengan wajah memar dan terluka.

Hari ke-13: Kyuhyun menyebut nama Kim Seokjin.

Hari ke-14: Aku berdiri di depan sebuah jembatan.

Hari ke-18: Tuan Oh berada di kegelapan.

Hari ke-21: Cho Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan seorang gadis.

Hari ke-24: Lingkungan rumah Cho Kyuhyun tidak terasa asing.

Hari ke-25: Murid kelas 3 bernama Choi Yesung tidak terasa asing.

Hari ke 28: Oh Doojoon dan Choi Yesung?

Hari ke 29: Seoul International School?

Itulah catatannya sejauh ini. Sungmin dengan sengaja mencatat setiap ingatannya atau kejadian janggal yang tidak terasa asing untuknya. Cho Kyuhyun seringkali mengajaknya pergi ke beberapa tempat di akhir pekan. Terakhir mereka berkunjung ke rumah Kyuhyun.

Rumah Kyuhyun adalah sebuah apartemen sederhana. Ryeowook yang merupakan kakak Kyuhyun jelas berada di sana. Namun, yang membuat Sungmin tidak merasa asing adalah di mana ia pernah mendengar bahwa orang tua Kyuhyun adalah pasangan pria dan pria? Kyuhyun tidak pernah bercerita apapun, tapi Sungmin seolah-olah sudah tahu akan hal itu.

Dan yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah ingatan selama dua hari terakhir.

Apakah hanya mirip atau memang betul mereka berdua? Sungmin ragu jika Choi Yesung dan Oh Doojoon benar-benar muncul dalam ingatannya. Apalagi kilasan peristiwanya terasa sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tidak mungkin Doojoon yang begitu menyayanginya atau kakak kelas yang bahkan tidak pernah bicara padanya—Choi Yesung—bisa menjadi sosok yang begitu mengerikan dalam ingatannya.

Belum lagi tentang _Seoul International School_. Sungmin yakin tidak mungkin salah mengenali dirinya yang tengah mengenakan seragam itu. Seragam yang sama dengan yang digunakan oleh Choi Yesung dan Oh Doojoon dalam ingatannya.

Benarkah mereka pernah berhubungan dengan masa lalunya?

Hubungan seperti apakah jika memang benar?

Seburuk bayangan dalam ingatannya kah?

Mengapa terasa begitu menakutkan jika ia mengetahui kebenarannya?

"Inilah alasan mengapa aku berpikir lebih baik seperti ini," desau Sungmin sambil kembali memasukkan _note_-nya ke dalam tas. Ia berharap tidak akan mengingat atau melihat hal-hal janggal untuk hari ini.

Setiap kenangan baru atau hal-hal yang menjadi pikirannya harus diganjar dengan insomnia semalam penuh. Sungmin kadang berusaha mengelabuhi Tuan Oh yang setiap malam memeriksanya sebelum tidur dengan cara berpura-pura tidur. Tapi sampai kapan?

"Sungmin-_ssi_," ketukan di balik pintu mengejutkan Sungmin dari lamunan. "Tuan Oh sudah menunggu untuk sarapan," ia kenal betul suara ini. Suara pria yang akhir-akhir ini sering berinteraksi dengannya.

"_Ne_, aku akan segera turun," sahut Sungmin buru-buru meraih tasnya. Tak berniat mematut diri kembali di depan cermin, Sungmin langsung membuka pintu dan masih menemukan Joon di sana. Kyuhyun selalu menyebut Joon si pria yakuza. Dan laki-laki inilah yang Oh Daniel tugaskan untuk mengintilinya, seperti Tuang Hong yang selalu ada di sekitar Oh Doojoon.

"Biar saya bawakan tasnya."

"Tidak perlu," walaupun setiap hari Joon menawarkan, Sungmin juga selalu menolaknya setiap hari pula. Memangnya dia siapa berani bersikap seolah-olah tuan rumah?

Ia sudah dilarang membantu di dapur dan sekarang harus berhadapan dengan pria yang lebih besar darinya tapi selalu bicara lebih sopan. Betapa tidak nyamannya.

"Hari ini aku pergi dengan Doojoon _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju tangga. Joon senantiasa mengikutinya di belakang. Sekali pun Sungmin memelankan langkahnya agar Joon bisa melangkah di sisinya, pria itu akan lebih pelan di belakang sana. Entahlah, dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk meminta Joon tidak bersikap seperti itu.

"_Animida_. Tuan muda Oh baru saja pergi dengan Tuan Hong karena ada beberapa urusan klub. Saya sendiri yang akan mengantar Anda."

Sungmin mengangguk. "_Geurae_, akan kubawakan roti panggang. Kau mau selai apa?"

"_Animida_. Saya bisa makan nanti," sahut Joon segera.

Kali ini Sungmin mengerang tak suka. "Kau pasti nanti berjaga di sekitar sekolah. Kapan kau bisa makan?"

"Saya akan mengurus diri lebih baik. Mohon maaf sudah membuat Anda khawatir. Sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk menjaga Anda."

Benar-benar tidak tertolong. Padahal Tuan Hong mau saja dipanggil _ajussi_ oleh Doojoon. Tapi Joon tidak pernah mau dipanggil _ajussi_, tuan, apalagi _hyungnim_. Jadi, kadang Sungmin bingung harus bicara bagaimana dengan orang sekaku Joon.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Joon pagi ini," suara Oh Daniel menyapa hangat pendengaran Sungmin. Pria itu baru selesai makan dan sepertinya bersiap pergi ke kantor.

"_Ye_, saya sudah dengar tentang itu."

Terkadang Sungmin bertanya-tanya jika Oh Daniel masih memiliki kantor, sebesar apakah kantornya? Rumah mewah ini terdiri dari 3 lantai. Lantai ketiga lebih tinggi dari dua lantai lainnya. Di lantai ketiga ada ruangan dari kaca gelap yang dibangun khusus seperti melayang tepat di tengah ruangan, disangga dua tiang berukir emas dan ada dua eskalator di sisi berlawanan. Di bagian atasnya terdapat empat penyangga lagi yang terhubung langsung dengan setiap sudut ruangan. Para pekerja Oh Daniel biasa menyebut lantai tiga sebagai ruang kerja dan ruangan yang seakan melayang itu sebagai ruang kerja tuan Oh. Di rumah ini memang banyak jenis ruangan. Saat diperkenalkan pertama kali, Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

"_Animida_. Saya akan meminta _chef_ untuk menyiapkan bekal saja."

Oh Daniel mengerutkan keningnya, kebiasaan yang Sungmin tahu jika laki-laki itu tidak menyetujui sesuatu.

"Hanya ingin sarapan di jalan nanti," Sungmin buru-buru menjelaskan sambil melirik ke arah Joon yang masih berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Kali ini tuan besar di kediaman itu mengangguk singkat. Melihat persetujuan Oh Daniel, Joon segera membungkuk kemudian berlalu ke dapur. Sungmin kembali mengamati pria itu, merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau tidak suka kalau Joon berada di sekitarmu?" tebak Oh Daniel tepat sasaran.

Yang ditanya hanya meneguk ludah singkat kemudian menggeleng. "Hanya... dia terlalu kaku."

_Sudah sewajarnya,_ batin Oh Daniel. Pekerja dan atasan memiliki batas. Seberapa dekat atau pun lamanya kalian bekerjasama.

"Saya akan pergi setelah ini," ucap Sungmin lagi. Ia tahu Oh Daniel tidak akan pergi sebelum melihatnya pergi sekolah. Tapi Sungmin paham laki-laki itu buru-buru ke kantor. Sesekali matanya menemukan beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam mengintip ke arah ruang makan, seolah memastikan apakah bos mereka sudah siap pergi.

"Aku harus pergi lebih awal."

"_Ne_, saya akan meminta Joon menghubungi Anda dengan segera jika kami sampai di sekolah."

"_Good idea_," senyum Oh Daniel terlukis dengan tulus. Cara pria itu saat menuturkan Bahasa Inggris benar-benar sesuai logat orang barat sana hingga terkadang Sungmin bertanya-tanya mungkinkah pria itu berasal dari sana? Tuan Oh tidak pernah menyinggung apapun tentang keluarganya, pria itu juga bukan termasuk orang memajang foto keluarga.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Oh Daniel menghampiri Sungmin, menatap untuk beberapa saat kemudian melontarkan kalimat yang tidak asing. "Dokter Kang, akan datang nanti. Kau tidak perlu ikut kelas malam. Aku sudah meminta izin pihak sekolah."

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin selain mengiyakan ucapan Tuan Oh? Toh selain sudah menampungnya di sini, dia juga yang Sungmin yakini sebagai sosok yang pernah berada dalam mimpinya. Pria itu yang membawanya keluar dari kegelapan entah apalah itu.

"Saya akan pulang secepatnya... sebelum kelas malam dimulai."

Daniel paham bahwa Sungmin tidak pernah suka hal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sungmin sengaja membentengi diri setiap dokter Kang berusaha mengajaknya mengikuti terapi. Dengan lembut diusapnya kepala anak itu. "Ini juga demi kebaikanmu, percayalah."

Kata-kata yang sama. Kyuhyun dan Oh Daniel. Mereka selalu mendorongnya ke sana. Tidak tahukah mereka berapa banyak ketakutan yang Sungmin bayangkan setiap memikirkan kemungkinan buruk tentang masa lalunya?

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pengumuman tentang dua jam kosong di pagi yang tidak terlalu cerah membuat para siswa _Eternal School_ seakan memiliki sinar sendiri untuk terlihat sangat cerah. Olimpiade nasional tingkat SMA akan segera diselenggarakan, jadi guru-guru menghabiskan waktu itu untuk mengadakan rapat.

Beberapa siswa yang datang terlambat meloncat-loncat senang saat melewati koridor. Apalagi di lobi dan di belakang halaman sekolah tidak ada petugas kedisiplinan siswa. Toh kalau pun ada apa masalahnya? Lee Sungmin tidak lagi di sana, jadi mereka tidak terlalu khawatir akan mendapatkan kata-kata pedas menyengat telinga atau pun sanksi.

Sosok sadis itu seolah menjelma menjadi sosok hasil reinkarnasi untuk penebus dosa di masa lalunya. Yeah, mereka berpikir bahwa Sungmin yang tegas dalam menghukum mereka adalah sebuah tindakan berdosa. Jadi, wajar jika Lee Sungmin kembali hadir dalam wujud yang lebih baik.

Belum lagi Choi Yesung CS dan Kyuhyun CS yang tidak lagi menunjukkan taringnya. Kadang mereka ingin kembali ke masa itu. Masa saat mereka bisa bertaruh siapa yang akan menang dalam perkelahian, masa saat mereka harus membungkuk saat berpapasan dengan _gangster_ sekolah, masa saat mereka menggosipkan siapa yang lebih jago di antara kedua geng itu, dan masa saat melihat Lee Sungmin kerepotan mengurus mereka. Walau pun sekolah menjadi lebih tenang, tapi tetap saja serasa ada yang kurang.

"Kenapa kita tidak boleh mengganggu Lee Sungmin? Memangnya dia siapa?"

"_Eomma_-ku bilang Tuan Oh sudah memberikan banyak kompensasi dan bantuan biaya pendidikan untuk kita."

"Oh Doojon juga di sini. Kenapa tidak ada aturan untuk jangan menganggunya? Dia putra kandungnya malah."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sungmin mendengar para gadis berbisik membicarakan dirinya. Waktu itu Sungmin mendengar jelas salah satu dari mereka mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengalami amnesia. Jujur saja Sungmin terkejut mengingat dirinya belum yakin. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang menyimpulkan seperti itu?

Semula...

Hanya semula...

Kini ia meyakini dengan sepenuh hati bahwa memang seperti itu adanya. Ia melupakan banyak hal dalam hidupnya. Lee Sungmin yang sekarang bukanlah dirinya. Ia bahkan merasa asing setiap melihat wajahnya di depan cermin.

"_Oppaaaaa_! Kau sudah datang?" dari pintu kelasnya Henry berteriak nyaring sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Gadis itu pasti sudah nongkrong di sana sejak awal. Yang Sungmin tahu dia sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, tapi menyukai _sunbae-_nya yang bernama Tan Zhoumi.

Diiringi senyum lebar yang secara otomatis terlukis di bibirnya Sungmin balas melambaikan tangan. Kim Henry selalu terlihat ceria, Sungmin senang melihat semangat gadis itu. Dia selalu memperjuangkan Zhoumi yang—menurutnya—sudah sangat keterlaluan. Pria itu selalu bicara kasar pada Henry hingga Sungmin nyaris memarahinya.

"Kau tidak ke kelasmu dulu ya?" sapa Sungmin sambil berjalan diikuti Henry ke dalam kelas. Di bangku deretan tengah sudah ada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengobrol. Kakak Cho Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu menyapanya sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengukir senyum kemudian beralih memainkan ponselnya.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin bertemu pandang dengan orang-orang yang tengah membicarakannya. Mengapa ia yakin mereka tengah membicarakannya?

Oh ayolah! Saat beberapa orang bergerombol kemudian melirik padamu secara bersamaan, lalu tertangkap basah dan mereka secara serempak terburu-buru mengalihkan perhatian, kemudian melanjutkan obrolan masih dengan sesekali melirikmu. Apa lagi namanya jika bukan tengah menggosipkan kita?

Ada kalanya Sungmin ingin menghampiri mereka dan bertanya apa yang salah dengannya. Tapi sayangnya ia hanya diam dan berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan hal itu. Tiga hal yang Sungmin dapat simpulkan dari tindakan mereka.

Pertama, mereka tidak suka karena Sungmin tidak boleh diganggu. Kedua, mereka tidak suka karena dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa justru disponsori oleh Oh Daniel. Ketiga, mereka tidak suka karena Oh Daniel lebih mempedulikan dirinya dibandingkan Oh Doojoon.

Padahal saat di rumah, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Sungmin tahu posisinya di sana. Doojoon bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun mempermasalahkan apapun tentangnya, justru pria itu bersikap sangat baik dan menunjukkan kepedulian yang tidak dibuat-buat. Tapi mengapa orang-orang yang bukan Oh Doojoon harus mengeluh tentang hal ini?

"_Oppadeul_," suara Henry yang bersemangat kembali terdengar. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" usulnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah sarapan," keluh Eunhyuk sambil menekan-nekan layar ponselnya yang tengah menampakkan _game_ _Line Let's Get Rich_. Cho Ryeowook mengangguk setuju.

Wajah Henry langsung menekuk kecewa. "Aku belum sarapan, kalau kau juga belum sarapan, kita bisa makan di sana bersama," ucap Sungmin.

"_YEAY_! Sungmin _oppa, jjang_!" seru satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka dengan semangat. "_Namja-namja_ keren dari berbagai klub ada di sana. _Nae oppa_ juga di sana."

"Stalker! Dasar gadis genit," ledek Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa Henry ingin ke kantin karena Zhoumi ada di sana. "Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakan padaku kalau dia di sana bersama Zhoumi _oppa_," bela Henry kemudian melanjutkan dengan balas meledek Eunhyuk. "Para _namja_ memang harus di sana, karena _oppa_ bukan namja makanya mereka tidak mengajakmu. Hahahaha."

"_YA_! Aku tidak ikut olimpiade karena kakiku cedera!" Eunhyuk berusaha berkilah. "Gara-gara Lee Donghae si bodoh siluman ikan!"

"Tapi kau juga ikan, Eunhyuk-_ah_. _Myeolchi_~" ledek Ryeowook kemudian terbahak. Sungmin hanya ikut tertawa kemudian mengajak Henry untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Lee Sungmin ikut ke kantin karena ingin genit dengan Kyuhyun," bisik Eunhyuk dengan sengaja menggoda Sungmin. Dengan kejam Sungmin menyikutkan sikunya ke rusuk Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku benar-benar belum sarapan," Sungmin berkata jujur, ia meninggalkan bekalnya di mobil agar pria yang ditugaskan untuk mengawalnya bisa makan. Sekaligus ingin membantu Henry sejujurnya, gadis itu terlihat bahagia walau hanya melihat Zhoumi.

Di belakang tubuhnya Eunhyuk masih setia cekcok dengan Henry.

"Aku mengikuti banyak klub, tapi tidak satu pun bisa lulus untuk ikut olimpiade. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sialan itu... dia jarang datang ke klub basket tapi bisa lolos. Benar-benar tidak adil."

"_Oppa_ ikut audisi penari _striptease_ saja. Pasti lulus. Hahahaha."

"_Mworago? Ya!_ Gadis sepertimu selalu saja seenaknya bicara."

**...**

Seperti yang Henry katakan, _namja-namja_ keren dari masing-masing klub memang mengadakan pertemuan di kantin. Beberapa gadis penggemar sudah berkerumun di sudut kantin. Sesekali menggunakan kamera ponsel untuk diam-diam memotret. Ck, yang benar saja. Mereka bahkan belum menjadi artis.

Di tengah-tengah perkumpulan itu tampak senior yang bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua persatuan klub olahraga di _Eternal School_, tengah memberikan arahan kepala seluruh anggota yang fokus mendengarkannya.

Dari klub basket mereka lihat ada Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun. Dari klub sepak bola ada Doojoon dan Donghae, sedangkan Yesung duduk menyendiri di klub renang.

Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran siapap pun di sekitarnya, tujuannya kesini hanya untuk makan dan menemani Henry. Titik. Bukan ingin genit pada Kyuhyun seperti yang dituduhkan Eunhyuk.

Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari berpandangan dengan siapa pun di sana, matanya hanya terfokus pada bibi penjaga kantin yang menjual makanan tradisional Korea. Yeah, begitulah kerennya kantin _Eternal School_. Selain menu makan dari sekolah yang selalu memenuhi standar kesehatan. Berbagai jenis makanan khas Korea juga dijual di sana, setelah melalui uji kelayakan konsumsi tentunya.

"_Ya_, kau lihat Lee Donghae? Dia baru saja memeletkan lidahnya padaku," rengekan Lee Hyukjae kembali terdengar. Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar Ryeowook menanggapi dengan kalimat 'kalian manis sekali akhir-akhir ini'. Sedangkan Henry tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil terus 'memanjangkan' lehernya. Berusaha untuk melihat Zhoumi.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Terserah _oppa_," respon Henry dengan asal. Sungmin hanya bisa menutar bola matanya kemudian memesan dua porsi _tteokpokki_—karena Ryeowook bilang masih kenyang—dan satu porsi _jajangmyeon_ untuk Eunhyuk yang tadi mengatakan sudah sarapan.

Setelah menemukan meja yang tepat, Sungmin duduk tenang sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Para gadis yang biasa membicarakannya sedang fokus pada pria-pria keren, jadi ia merasa sedikit tenang.

"Choi Yesung sepertinya tidak berniat ikut olimpiade," komentar Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"_Matta_. Lee Donghae juga tidak terlalu bagus. Kenapa dia bisa lolos ikut olimpiade?" timpal Eunhyuk tak mau kalah.

"Hal-hal seperti itu biasa. Anak para donatur memang diutamakan untuk ikut olimpiade. Mereka butuh spesifikasi yang bagus untuk melanjutkan ke universitas yang bagus juga," si _maknae_ dalam perkumpulan mereka menyahut dengan santai. Walaupun bukan ratu gosip, tapi informasi yang dimiliki Henry selalu berlimpah dan lebih akurat.

"Choi Yesung karena dia anak ketua yayasan, Lee Donghae karena dia anak tuan Lee, Oh Doojoon karena ayahnya donatur terbesar, hanya Zhoumi _oppa_ dan Kyuhyun yang tidak," Eunhyuk langsung bertingkah seolah hendak muntah membuat Henry mau tak mau mengklarifikasi kalimatnya. "Baiklah, karena Zhoumi _oppa_ anak kepala sekolah. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak. Aaaahhh! Kyuhyun _jjang_!"

Jika Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berusaha menyumpal mulut Henry yang super berisik, Sungmin justru tengah menatap Henry. Tanpa sadar dia berucap. "Dari pada kau mendengarkan Zhoumi _sunbae_ mengatakan banyak hal kasar, kenapa kau tidak belajar menyukai Kyuhyun saja? Sepertinya kau menyukai Kyuhyun."

Ketiganya sontak terdiam. Bibi yang menerima pesanan mereka menghidangkan makanan kemudian berlalu. Seolah ia tak mengatakan apapun, Sungmin beralih pada makannya. Mengabaikan tiga orang yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"_Oppa_ cemburu padaku?" celetuk Henry berbuah sedakan keras dari Sungmin.

"_Majayo_, kau cemburu pada Henry?" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menimpali. Sementara Ryeowook sudah melotot pada keduanya sambil menyodorkan air untuk Sungmin.

"_Aniya_," kilah Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan. Mata dan tenggorokannya terasa panas karena tersedak saus _tteokpokki_. "Henry sepertinya cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Lagi pula Kyuhyun pria yang baik"

Kim Henry hanya bisa melongo. "Kyuhyun, bukan _style_-ku _oppa_. Kami tidak akan pernah cocok."

_Lagi pula dia bukan orang yang baik. Kau saja yang belum ingat bagaimana kasarnya dia._

"Dan lagi... Lee Donghae, Choi Yesung _sunbaenim_, dan Shin Donghee _sunbaenim_ sepertinya tidak pernah membuat masalah. Kenapa kalian begitu tidak menyukai mereka?" tiba-tiba Sungmin mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Ganti Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang melukiskan ekspresi 'segeralah kembali pada dirimu yang dulu'. Eunhyuk bahkan mengurai tawa terputus-putus tidak tulus di tengah kegiatan makannya. Sementara Henry hanya bisa melongo tak percaya. Dalam kepala mereka bertiga berputar-putar pertanyaan tentang 'apa jadinya jika Sungmin mendapatkan ingatannya kembali?'

"_Annyeong_," sapaan dengan nada _bass_ itu membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Henry, sedangkan Sungmin yang sejak awal menyadari situasi hanya mengulas senyum tipis pada sosok yang sudah menyapa mereka.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang kini bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hm. Hanya mendengarkan tentang pembagian jadwal latihan untuk persiapan," jawabnya kemudian menarik Zhoumi untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

"_Neo_..." Eunhyuk kembali menggerutu. "Bagaimana bisa kau yang malas latihan tiba-tiba ikut olimpiade? Hah, benar-benar tidak adil."

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "_Hyung_, tim basket membutuhkan _skill_ untuk menang bukan membutuhkan orang yang paling sering latihan tapi tetap tidak punya _skill_."

Ucapan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas mengolok kemampuan Eunhyuk membuat Henry langsung terbahak keras, Cho Ryeowook juga ikut tertawa. Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin yang tidak tertarik dengan leluconnya, pria manis itu hanya diam dan terus menyuapkan _tteokpokki_ yang nyaris habis.

"Kau makan _tteokpokki_ untuk sarapan?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menarik perhatian Sungmin, namun yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Reaksi yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering Sungmin tunjukkan dibandingkan lebih banyak bicara seperti sebelumnya.

Sikapnya yang seperti itu kadang membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apakah diam-diam Sungmin sudah mendapatkan ingatannya. Ia bahkan sudah memprediksikan akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih buruk dari ini. Tapi tetap saja, saat merasakan langsung benar-benar tidak nyaman jika Lee Sungmin mengabaikannya.

"_Oppa_. Kapan kalian akan latihan?" ganti Henry yang kini berusaha menarik perhatian lelaki idamannya. Gadis itu bahkan bergeser lebih dekat ke arah Zhoumi.

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Zhoumi. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap Henry kemudian memutar matanya. Reaksi normal seorang Tan Zhoumi bagi Henry. "Kalau begitu tanggal olimpiade kalian? _Oppa_ harus beritahu aku. Aku orang pertama yang harus tahu, _arra_!"

"Kenapa harus kau? Memangnya kau siapa?" sahut Zhoumi lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Jangankan Henry, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk juga terkejut pada nada yang digunakan Zhoumi. "_Hyung_..." Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menyenggol Zhoumi seolah meminta pria itu untuk berhenti bersikap begitu. Sejak datang ke sekolah _mood_ Zhoumi memang tidak terlihat bagus. Kyuhyun bahkan memulai banyak percakapan lebih dulu dibandingkan biasanya.

"Aku Kim Henry. Kalau _oppa_ bersedia menikah denganku, namaku akan jadi Tan Henry," kekeh Henry dengan bahagia, biasanya jika ia menganggu Zhoumi seperti ini, laki-laki itu akan jengkel padanya dan dia menyukainya. Sisi masokis Kim Henry selalu mengatakan Tan Zhoumi akan terlihat semakin keren saat jengkel karena sikapnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, Kim Henry. Selama ini aku diam karena masih mencoba untuk sabar, tapi jika terus-menerus seperti ini, kau benar-benar memuakkan."

Kali ini Sungmin yang menghentikan kegiatannya, dia tidak menolehkan kepalanya. Namun, menyimak dengan jelas.

"_Oppa waegeurae_?" tanya Henry terkejut. Terselip nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya. Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan agar Zhoumi tak lagi bersikap seperti itu. Alih-alih berhasil Zhoumi semakin kesal karena Henry masih mempedulikannya. "Aku sudah muak dengan semua hal tentangmu. Kau bersikap seperti benalu dan itu benar-benar menggangguku."

"_Hyung_!" sentak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook nyaris bersamaan. Sementara Henry sudah pucat pasi dalam diamnya. Zhoumi bahkan menunjuk wajahnya saat bicara seperti itu. Dia tahu Zhoumi bersikap seperti ini karena terjadi sesuatu, ia tahu betul akan hal itu. Namun, tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu di depan banyak orang.

Jangan lupakan nada tinggi Zhoumi yang menarik perhatian banyak penghuni kantin.

Seolah belum cukup untuk menyakitinya, pria bermarga Tan itu kembali melanjutkan dengan sengaja menekan tiap suku katanya. "Dan aku tidak pernah tertarik padamu. Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku menyukai Cho Ryeowook."

"_Hyung keumanhaera_!" sentak Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Seiring dengan sentakan Kyuhyun, Henry juga menyentak bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya tidak berkaca-kaca namun terlihat memerah dengan kemarahan, rasa malu, dan kecewa. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang tergambar dari bola mata gadis oriental itu.

"_Geurae_. Maaf untuk menjadi benalu selama ini. Maaf untuk sudah berani menyakinkan diriku kalau aku bisa merebutmu dari Cho Ryeowook..."

"Henry-_ya_..." keluh Ryewook.

"...dan maaf untuk seluruh kebodohanku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk mengharapkan laki-laki egois sepertimu. Tidak ada gunanya lagi jika hanya aku yang berjuang. Aku akan berhenti mulai sekarang."

Sungmin hanya terdiam di posisinya, menatap bagaimana Ryeowook berusaha mengejar Henry yang berjalan pergi keluar kantin. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk juga hanya diam, sementara Zhoumi baru saja memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau hanya belum merasakan sakitnya kehilangan," gumam Sungmin namun terdengar cukup jelas di meja mereka. "Setelah ini, kau lihat saja bagaimana rasanya hidupmu tanpa gadis itu. Ketika kau kembali, berusaha mengejarnya, dia hanya akan terus melangkah tanpa melihatmu kembali. Saat itulah kau akan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya setiap kata-kata kasar dan penolakanmu untuk seseorang yang berharga itu."

"Kau tidak usah mengajariku, perbaiki saja hidupmu itu!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Zhoumi itu sama seperti dirinya. Mereka akan semakin keras kepala layaknya singa terluka saat seseorang berusaha menyelamatkannya. Semakin meradang marah saat seseorang memberikan saran ketika mereka sedang emosi. Itulah buruknya mereka berdua.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kita ke kelas saja," aja Eunhyuk yang menyadari Zhoumi tidak akan berhenti marah sampai _mood_-nya membaik.

Sungmin menjawab dengan tenang. "Aku akan pergi sendiri ke kelas. Kau urus saja temanmu yang mungkin sedang menyesali kata-katanya. Luruskan pemikirannya, sebelum dia kehilangan semuanya. Aku akan meminta Henry berhenti mengharapkannya dan mencarikan laki-laki yang mengerti perasaan wanita."

"Sungmin-_ah_, sudahlah," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha menengahi situasi.

"_Gwaenchana_. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Urus saja temanmu."

Para siswa yang berada di kantin jelas mendengar keributan itu. Kini mereka beralih membicarakan Kim Henry yang ditolak Tan Zhoumi karena pria itu menyukai _i-sange saram_ Cho Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas berat saat melihat Sungmin berjalan keluar disusul Doojoon. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Choi Yesung juga beranjak ke luar kantin.

"Henry bahkan terlihat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kenapa kau justru mendorongnya sejauh itu?" protes Eunhyuk. Melihat Zhoumi kembali meradang, Eunhyuk segera menyalak. "Kau juga mau memarahiku? Kalau begitu benar yang Henry katakan. Kau harusnya berhenti egois! Aku tahu kau lelah dengan ayahmu dan _hyung_-mu. Tapi sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan _hyung_-mu kembali. Bahkan dia merelakan orang yang disukainya hanya karenamu. Tidakkah itu cukup menjadi alasan untuk berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil?

Dengan nada pelan Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan. "Kau punya kedua orang tua yang yang bisa mendukungmu hingga nanti. Lalu lihat aku. Ibuku hamil di luar nikah tapi menikah dengan pria yang tidak seharusnya bertanggung jawab untukku. Kau tidak tahu betapa buruknya hidup dalam fakta itu. Walaupun bukan ayah biologisku, dia pria yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa sakitnya aku sejak ayahku meninggal. Melihat ibumu yang seorang wanita, harus berjuang seorang diri untuk membesarkanmu. Kau hanya belum pernah merasakan sakitnya. Tidakkah kau merasa harus lebih sering bersyukur karena orang tuamu masih bersamamu? Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, _hyung_."

Zhoumi hanya bisa menjatuhkan keningnya di meja kantin. Napasnya berhembus berat saat Kyuhyun menepuk bahunya pelan sebelum menyusul Eunhyuk. "Kau tenangkan diri dulu _hyung_."

Betapa singkatnya waktu. Betapa tajamnya lidah. Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam lidah tajamnya sudah berhasil menyakiti dan menghancurkan hati orang-orang yang berharga untuknya.

Kepalanya terlempar pada ingatan tentang ucapan Kim Heechul tadi malam. Pria itulah yang membuat _mood_nya memburuk pagi ini.

**...**

_Zhoumi sedang membalas pesan konyol Henry yang selalu penuh cinta. Gadis itu selalu menanyakan 'oppa sedang apa?' atau 'oppa sudah makan?' atau 'oppa, bisakah kau katakan jaljayo sebelum aku tidur?' atau secara tiba-tiba mengatakan 'oppa, neomu-neomu joha-yo' dan yang lebih parah adalah 'oppa, bagaimana ya rasanya kalau aku tidur di sebelahmu?'_

"_Micchin yeoja," gumamnya dalam kekehan pelan. Biasanya ia hanya berkirim pesan untuk menanyakan Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Tapi jika dengan gadis ini... dia akan selalu tertawa geli karena tingkah konyolnya._

_Tiba-tiba satu panggilan dengan nomor tidak dikenal muncul di layar ponselnya. Zhoumi memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. Kalau orang itu memang memiliki kepentingan pasti menghubunginya lagi._

_Nada deringnya terhenti untuk beberapa saat, kemudian berganti dengan dering untuk pesan singkat yang datangnya dari nomor tadi._

'_Zhoumi-ya, ini aku Kim Heechul. Bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar? Aku ada di taman dekat rumahmu.'_

"_Mwoya... apa dia memintaku untuk menemuinya? Tch, yang benar saja!" monolog Zhoumi degan nada mencela. Namun, matanya memicing saat melihat sebaris kalimat di akhir pesan yang Heechul kirimkan. 'Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu tentang Hankyung.'_

_Zhoumi yang tadi telungkup di kasurnya, langsung berguling untuk telentang. Balasan pesan untuk Henry belum dilakukan, namun Zhoumi sudah memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Heechul._

_Di pintu kamar dia berpapasan dengan Hankyung yang sepertinya akan turun untuk makan malam. Pria itu tersenyum padanya, terlihat hangat seperti biasanya. "Kau akan bergabung untuk makan malam?"_

"_Ani. Aku harus pergi bertemu Kyuhyun," kilahnya. Hankyung hanya mengangguk, sedikit kecewa karena Zhoumi masih keras kepala dengan sikapnya. Bagaimana pun ia mengerti posisi Zhoumi. Dia pasti merasa sakit karena Hankyung membebankan banyak hal padanya._

"_Hati-hati di jalan," pesannya kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga. Di bawah terdengar suara bahagia ibu mereka._

_Wanita itu begitu gembira karena anak-anaknya sudah kembali ke rumah. Ayahnya juga tidak bisa menutupi kelegaan saat Hankyung akhirnya kembali ke rumah. Ia memang sudah menyerah untuk Hankyung karena anak itu dengan keras kepala tetap memilih Heechul. Orang tuanya juga hanya bisa merelakan saat Hankyung memutuskan bersama laki-laki itu. Pria itu sudah dewasa dan bisa memutuskan jalan hidupnya. Yang terpenting ayahnya sudah mengingatkan dan sudah menggunakan kekerasan untuk menghentikannya. Tapi jika itu tak berhasil apalagi yang bisa dilakukan orang tua selain mengikuti kemauan anaknya?_

"_Aku akan makan malam di luar. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah menungguku," pamit Zhoumi dengan kaku._

"_Kau pulang ke rumah 'kan?" tanya ibunya dengan nada khawatir. Zhoumi hanya mengangguk singkat. Ayahnya menatap Zhoumi kemudian bicara. "Katakan pada Kyuhyun, untuk olimpiade kali ini dia libur di bagian akademik. Sudah kuusulkan untuk fokus di bidang olahraga. Dia akan ikut olimpiade basket bersamamu."_

_Lagi-lagi Zhoumi hanya mengangguk. Ayahnya memang mengagumi kecerdasan Kyuhyun, tapi memang benar, anak itu sudah banyak menggondol piala di bidang akademik. Sudah seharusnya Kyuhyun mulai mempersiapkan spesifikasi di bidang olahraga dan kebetulan hanya basket lah yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Anak jenius seperti Kyuhyun harus pergi ke universitas yang bagus._

_Sepanjang jalan menuju taman, Zhoumi kembali menimbang apakah ia perlu menemui Heechul atau tidak. Tapi kakinya terus melangkah dan tiba di sana, menemukan Heechul yang duduk di bangku taman sambil meneguk sekaleng kopi instan._

_Saat laki-laki itu menyadari kehadiran Zhoumi. "Kau datang," sambutnya saat Zhoumi sudah berdiri di hadapannya._

_Heechul menyodorkan sekaleng kopi instan padanya. Zhoumi menerima benda itu, namun ia menolak untuk duduk di sebelah Heechul._

"_Bagaimana kabar hyung-mu? Kami tidak banyak mengobrol di sekolah." _

"_Dia baik. Sangat baik kurasa," bohongnya. Padahal ia kerap kali mendapatkan Hankyung melamun saat melakukan sesuatu dan terlihat semakin kurus._

"_Syukurlah jika begitu."_

"_Kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk omong kosong ini?"_

_Heechul tersenyum kemudian mengambil alih minuman kaleng di tangan Zhoumi. Ia membuka penutup kalengnya kemudian kembali menyerahkan pada Zhoumi yang hanya terdiam menatap kaleng kopi di tangannya. "Minumlah sedikit. Kau selalu tegang dan ingin marah kalau melihatku."_

_Zhoumi tersenyum sinis kemudian meneguk habis minuman itu. Selanjutnya ia melempar kaleng tersebut ke bawah dan menginjaknya dengan keras seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu. "Aku ingin melakukan ini setiap melihatmu."_

_Kali ini Heechul membuang pandangannya dari Zhoumi, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. "__Gwaenchanayo Zhoumi-ya. Aku mengerti jika kau sangat membenciku, tapi jangan melakukan itu pada hyung-mu.__"_

"_Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya jika kau tidak merusak segalanya. Kau yang membuatnya pergi dari rumah! Kau yang membuatnya membebankan banyak hal padaku! Kau benar-benar pria yang membawa pengaruh buruk untuknya! Kenapa dia harus menyukai pria sepertimu, hah?"_

_Ucapan-ucapan kasar Zhoumi bagi Heechul hanya terdengar seperti ungkapan rasa sakit atas segala tekanan yang diterima. Biar bagaimana pun Zhoumi lebih muda darinya, anak ini membutuhkan banyak hal untuk dilalui agar memahami bagaimana hidup sebenarnya._

"_Aku bukan sesuatu yang cukup berharga jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu. __Kau harus tahu kalau sebenarnya mimpi hyung-mu adalah menjadi dokter. Dia memberikan mimpinya untuk adiknya yang berharga bukan karena ingin hidup denganku.__"_

"_Omong kosong!" bentak Zhoumi semakin kesal._

_Heechul menghela napas berat. "Kali ini cukup dengarkan aku. Aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk mendengarmu berteriak seperti ini."_

_Anehnya Zhoumi benar-benar terdiam saat melihat Heechul menatap tajam padanya dengan mata yang mendadak berkaca-kaca._

"_Hankyung bukan tidak ingin menjadi dokter, tapi tidak bisa. Dia selalu melarangku untuk memberitahu kau ataupun keluarganya tentang hal ini. Tapi kupikir sudah saatnya kau tahu, ini juga tentang Hankyung."_

_Untuk sesaat Heechul berusaha mengatur laju napasnya. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak saat memikirkan tentang Hankyung. __"Hyung-mu berusaha sangat keras untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik dan bisa lolos ujian kedokteran. Jadi dia banyak mengkonsumsi obat untuk menjaga matanya agar tetap terbuka selama 24 jam untuk belajar. Karena hal itu dia mengalami gagal ginjal. Dia harus pergi cuci darah berkali-kali. Itu alasannya tidak bisa tinggal di rumah. Dia tinggal denganku bukan untuk hidup bersama tanpa gangguan siapa pun, tapi karena dia tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir."_

_Kali ini Zhoumi benar-benar dibungkam. Seluruh tubuhnya langsung membeku._

"_Aku bersyukur jika dia memang baik-baik saja. Tapi jika tidak, sekarang tugasmu untuk mengingatkan dan menemaninya untuk pergi pengobatan."_

"_Kau berbohong untuk membuatku terkesan?"_

"_Sejauh ini dia masih menunggu pendonor yang cocok untuk melakukan cangkok ginjal. Sebagai calon dokter kau harus tahu pentingnya hal itu," ucap Heechul mengabaikan tuduhan Zhoumi. "Kalau donornya tidak cocok, akan sangat berbahaya untuk hyung-mu. Aku tidak mengerti tentang itu, tapi dokter mengatakan itu padaku."_

_Seolah mulutnya terkunci rapat Zhoumi hanya bisa berdiri diam saat melihat Heechul benar-benar menangis di depannya. "Dia pria yang baik. Tidak pernah ingin menyakiti siapa pun. Tidak pernah ingin mengecewakan ayahnya. Tidak pernah ingin menjadi beban untuk adiknya. Tidak pernah ingin melihat ibunya menangis. Dan juga tidak pernah bisa menyampaikan bebannya pada siapa pun."_

"_Dia selalu mengatakan padaku untuk bertahan dengannya, tapi akhirnya dia sendiri yang meninggalkanku. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Setidaknya aku bahagia mengingat dia pernah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah alasannya untuk kembali sehat," Heechul tersadar kemudian mengendus ingusnya dan tertawa pelan, menyadari betapa malunya menangis di depan Zhoumi. "Ah, aku minta maaf. Kau pasti tidak nyaman," ujarnya sambil mengusap air mata di wajahnya._

"_Aku memintamu kesini untuk itu. Kau harus membantu hyung-mu untuk sembuh," ucap Heechul dengan senyum lebar. Zhoumi yang masih terdiam di posisinya hanya bisa menggumamkan kata 'kau pemobohong'._

"_Dan untuk hal ini kau harus mendengarkanku sebagai seorang guru," ucap Heechul sambil tertawa. Pria itu berdiri kemudian menepuk bahu Zhoumi pelan. "Kau tidak harus menjadi seperti hyung-mu karena kau menjadikannya panutan. Hyung-mu menyukai laki-laki, bukan berarti kau harus menyukai laki-laki juga. Belajarlah memahami perasaanmu dan tentukan siapa yang membuatmu nyaman. Kim Henry atau Cho Ryeowook?"_

"_Aku tidak butuh saranmu untuk hubunganku!"_

_Heechul kembali tersenyum kemudian melongok ke arah jalan menuju rumah Zhoumi. "Kau harus pulang. Aku akan pulang juga, lewat depan rumahmu agar bisa melihat hyung-mu. Walau rasanya tidak mungkin," kekehnya dalam nada bercanda._

"_Annyeong. Jalja," pamit dan pesan Heechul sekaligus._

_Zhoumi hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Heechul yang benar-benar pergi ke arah jalan menuju rumahnya. Dari posisinya sesekali Zhoumi melihat Heechul mengusapkan tangan pada matanya._

_Perlahan Zhoumi melangkah ke arah bangku yang tadi diduduki Heechul, menatap bangku itu sesaat kemudian menendangnya dengan keras. "Pembohong!" teriaknya pada angin. Mulutnya mengatakan itu namun hatinya berdenyut sakit menyadari apa yang dikatakan Heechul adalah kenyataan._

"_Kau dipaksa belajar keras karena hyung-mu. Kau dipaksa menjadi dokter di masa depan karena hyung-mu. Kau dipaksa mengikuti kemauan ayahmu karena hyung-mu. Kau menyukai laki-laki juga karena hyung-mu. Dan penyebab hyung-mu begitu adalah Kim Heechul. Mereka berdua! Mereka berdua yang harus bertanggung jawab!" Zhoumi mengatakan keyakinan itu pada dirinya sendiri._

_Namun saat tubuhnya perlahan meluruh ke dinginnya pasir taman. Zhoumi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis untuk kebenaran setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Heechul._

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sekolah hari ini terasa sangat berat walaupun pagi tadi ada waktu untuk bersantai. Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Sungmin. Karena siswa lainnya tampak bersemangat saat keluar kelas untuk istirahat sebelum kelas malam dimulai.

Sungmin mengamati jam tangannya, masih pukul lima sore. Biasanya mereka kembali mulai kelas pukul setengah tujuh. Tapi karena Sungmin sudah berjanji untuk pulang lebih awal, jadi dia harus bersiap-siap sekarang.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk menatap teman sebangkunya, terlihat murung karena kejadian tadi pagi. Di bangku belakang Sungmin melihat Eunhyuk yang menyembunyikan wajah di dalam lipatan lengannya. Dia pasti tertidur saat pelajaran berlangsung. Anak itu juga tidak pergi makan siang tadi.

"Kau dijemput atau pulang sendiri?"

"Dijemput," sahut Sungmin singkat. _Mood_-nya juga tidak terlalu bagus untuk mengobrol. Kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar merusak _mood_ mereka. Dalam hati Sungmin tidak benar-benar menyalahkan Zhoumi, toh perasaannya memang terasa buruk akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku pergi," pamitnya. Dengan sengaja Sungmin lewat pintu belakang untuk menghindari para gadis di pintu depan. Matanya tanpa sengaja menemukan Lee Donghae sedang menatap Lee Hyukjae. Dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu Donghae buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan berdehem keras seolah menjelaskan bahwa ia terkejut karena tertangkap basah sedang mengamati pria yang yang menjadi rivalnya.

Sungmin menyadari ini sekarang. Lee Donghae memang tidak menghindarinya, tidak pernah membicarakannya, tapi pria itu selalu gugup saat bertatapan dengan Sungmin. Seolah-olah dia memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan.

Tepat setelah keluar pintu ia menemukan Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu mengulas senyum yang sangat familiar bagi Sungmin, ia selalu menyukai senyumnya. "Sudah mau pulang?"

"Ne," sahut Sungmin tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, jadi Kyuhyun segera mengikuti langkah Sungmin. "Dokter Kang bilang akan memeriksaku kembali," dia selalu memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang apapun. Namun tidak dengan setiap momen yang akhir-akhir ini muncul secara tiba-tiba dalam kepalanya.

"Apa pria yakuza yang menjemputmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dijawab anggukan kepala.

Selanjutnya mereka melangkah dalam diam. Ketika melewati tangga menuju lobi, Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin dari samping. Dia tidak banyak bicara seperti sebelumnya, seolah menyimpan sesuatu darinya.

"Sungmin-_ah_."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

_Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah curiga,_Sungmin mengatakan hal itu dalam hatinya. Namun reaksinya yang langsung menoleh pada Kyuhyun sepertinya benar-benar membuat pemuda itu merasa yakin.

Cho Kyuhyun berhenti di depan Sungmin membuat pemuda itu ikut berhenti. "_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kedua bahu pria manis itu dengan lembut. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam, terdiam beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lebih pelan. Kali ini Sungmin diam lebih lama, terlihat berpikir cukup keras. "Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku," bujuk Kyuhyun lebih halus.

"Aku hanya takut bertemu dokter Kang," gumam Sungmin akhirnya. Ia hanya mampu mengatakan itu di antara banyak daftar catatannya. "Dokter Kang selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang menggangguku. Aku bukan membencinya, tapi..."

"_Arra_," sela Kyuhyun dengan tenang. "Aku memahami perasaanmu."

"Tapi kau sama saja dengan Tuan Oh, selalu memaksaku bertemu dengannya," beber Sungmin akhirnya. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun merasa takjub, menyadari bahwa Sungmin baru saja merajuk padanya entah kenapa terasa sangat _cute_.

"_Ya_, kau lihat aku."

"_Arra_," kali ini Sungmin yang menyela dengan cepat tak lupa menekankan kekesalannya. "Kau pasti mengatakan karena itu yang terbaik untukku. Kau bilang kau memahamiku, kenapa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak mehamamiku?"

Tak lagi bisa menahan diri, Kyuhyun tertawa pelan lalu dengan gemas menjawil pipi bulat sosok manis di depannya. "_Uri_ Sungmin-_ie gwiyowo_~ kau sedang merajuk padaku, eh?"

"_Ani_," sangkal Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh. Anehnya Kyuhyun justru mendekapnya erat dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka sambil mengucapkan kata '_gwiyowo_' berkali-kali.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_!" pekik Sungmin kesal. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbahak-bahak kemudian melepaskan Sungmin yang kini memperbaiki posisi tasnya dengan wajah ditekuk kesal. Namun matanya sesekali mengintip ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan Sungmin bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya terasa panas. Gejala-gejala aneh setiap ia berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi sekarang," pamit Sungmin akhirnya.

Tawa telah menghilang dari wajah Kyuhyun, berganti ekspresi serius saat laki-laki itu kembali memegang kedua bahunya, menatap Sungmin seolah ingin meyakinkannya. "Aku dan Tuan Oh benar-benar ingin kau kembali. Dokter Kang tidak akan menyakitimu, dia peduli padamu karena itu dia ingin membantumu. Kami tahu kau memiliki ketakutan setiap saat."

"Kau tahu?" beo Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian beralih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Kau harus menghadapinya, bukan menghindarinya. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan tetap berada di pihakmu."

"_Jeongmalyo_?" kali ini Sungmin menggumam tak yakin, Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk yakin. "Bagaimana kalau situasinya tidak akan sama seperti ini?"

"Kau cukup diam di sana dan menjadi dirimu sendiri. Biar aku yang menyusulmu."

Sinar jingga sore hari yang menerpa wajah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana seriusnya setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Walaupun Sungmin tidak benar-benar mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, namun bola mata gelap itu menyampaikan banyak hal yang menurut Sungmin tepat untuk dilakukan.

"Kau mau aku menemui dokter Kang?" Sungmin bertanya serius.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mendekap tubuh sosok yang lebih kecil darinya. Kali ini benar-benar memeluk untuk menyampaikan perasaannya. Walaupun banyak ketakutan tersendiri akan sikap Sungmin nantinya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa egois dengan mengamankan posisinya namun membahayakan Sungmin.

"_Ne_, kau harus menemuinya. Kau harus sembuh dan kembali."

"Kenapa aku merasa kau berat sekali mengucapkan itu?" gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjeda jarak di tubuh mereka kemudian menyentil pelan kening Sungmin. "Dasar sok tahu! Sebagai dukungan kalau aku serius mengatakan itu, aku sendiri yang akan menemanimu bertemu dokter Kang. Toh nanti malam kami harus berkumpul lagi di rumah Oh Doojon. _Eotte_?"

Senyum lebar Sungmin langsung mengembang. Pria manis itu mengganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan semangat. "Kau hanya boleh bersikap imut begini di depanku. _Arra_?"

Sungmin langsung mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bicara seperti orang bodoh. Ia hampir saja mengatai Kyuhyun bodoh, sayangnya laki-laki itu sudah pergi untuk mengambil tasnya. Jadi ia berjalan lebih dulu menuju mobil Joon yang sepertinya terparkir di luar pintu sekolah. Sungmin sengaja tidak mengabari laki-laki itu.

Ketika tubuhnya sudah berada di luar gerbang sekolah, kepalanya menoleh ke segala arah dan menemukan mobil yang dikemudikan Joon berada di seberang jalan, cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya.

Sungmin tengah menunggu Kyuhyun saat teriakan keras itu mampir di telinganya.

"_Hyung-ie_!"

Kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara yang tak jauh dan melihat bocah berseragam sekolah dasar turun dari mobil. Menatapnya kemudian bersiap berlari ke arahnya saat sesosok wanita dengan tubuh ramping tiba-tiba menyergap tubuh kecil itu dari belakang.

Anak kecil itu langsung menangis dan menjerit kuat, meronta-ronta dari sergapan wanita itu. "_Eomma_! Aku mau bertemu Sungmin _hyung_! _Eomma_! Sungmin _hyung_! _Hyung-ie_!"

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu dengan tubuh kaku. Suara-suara itu tiba-tiba berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Seolah belum selesai dengan satu bocah tadi, perempuan itu kini membentak marah pada dua bocah laki-laki lainnya yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di dekat pintu mobil, menatapnya sambil menangis.

"Jimin-_ah_! Bawa Taehyung ke dalam mobil! Kalian sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah!" Sungmin mendengar wanita yang dipanggil _eomma_ itu bicara. Bocah yang dipanggil Jimin telihat melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ibunya.

Menarik bocah bernama Taehyung yang kini juga ikut menangis dan menjerit kuat. "_Eomma_ satu kali saja! Aku mau memeluk Sungmin _hyung_. Satu kali saja _eomma_!"

Sayangnya pintu mobil langsung terbanting keras dan wanita bertubuh ramping segera memasuki pintu kemudi. Audi berwarna abu-abu itu melintas dengan cepat di depannya.

Sosok yang mengemudi mobil hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemudi. Niat Hyuna hanya menunjukkan sekolah Sungmin setelah menjemput Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Tapi siapa yang menyangka Sungmin akan benar-benar berada di sana?

Dari spion mobilnya dia bisa melihat Sungmin yang bahkan tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari mobilnya.

"Lee Sungmin, _waegurae_?"

Sungmin tersentak dari fokusnya, kemudian menoleh pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu selama kau menungguku?"

"_Ani_," sahut Sungmin sebisanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Menangis?" beo Sungmin kemudian menyentuh wajahnya dan merasakan basah di pipinya. Dengan segera ia tertawa. "Kelilipan mungkin," sahutnya asal.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya itu. Dia baru saja sampai dan betapa terkejutnya dia menemukan Sungmin terdiam kaku sambil menangis tanpa sadar. Ia berjalan untuk memeriksa kondisi sekitar tapi tak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan.

"Jangan berbohong padaku," tukas Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh."

_Aku tidak percaya,_ batin Kyuhyun. Namun ia memilih bertanya hal lain. "Mana pria yakuza?"

"Mobilnya di sana," tunjuk Sungmin ke arah mobil Joon. "Seharusnya kau langsung ke sana atau memintanya kemari. Kenapa kau berdiri di sini?"

"Aku menunggumu. Dasar bodoh! Jangan marah-marah padaku!" teriak Sungmin marah. Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa melongo, menatap Sungmin yang berlari ke arah mobil. "Kapan aku memarahinya?" monolog Kyuhyun.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin diam seribu bahasa. Pria itu terus menatap keluar jendela. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berusaha mengajaknya bicara, tapi Sungmin tidak menjawab apapun. Sikap Sungmin membuat pria yang bertugas mengawalnya sesekali mengamati Sungmin dari spion mobil. Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sungmin namun ia melewatkannya, Oh Daniel bisa marah besar.

"_Ya_..."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, diamlah sebentar saja," akhirnya hanya itu yang diucapkan Sungmin untuk menghargai usaha Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara entah berapa kali.

Jika Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya tentang sesuatu yang terjadi dengan pria di sampingnya. Objek yang menjadi pemikiran Kyuhyun justru tengah memikirkan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia tidak mengenal wanita dan ketiga bocah SD itu. Namun ia mendengar jelas mereka menyebutkan namanya. _Sungmin hyung_, ulang Sungmin dalam hatinya. Mereka menatapnya sambil menangis. Menjeritkan permohonan untuk bertemu dengannya seolah-olah mereka pernah memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat.

Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis. Tapi mendengar suara dan melihat anak-anak itu membuat perasaan rindu menyerang batinnya hingga terasa menyesakkan. Perasaan sakit saat mendengar tangis dan permohanan mereka membuat dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. "Siapa mereka?" gumam Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Joon juga mengintip lewat spion.

Ucapan Kyuhyun saat itu tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Sungmin.

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang menunggumu kembali? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"_

"_Jika aku tidak cukup untuk menjadi alasanmu kembali. Setidaknya pikirkanlah keluarga yang sedang menunggumu."_

Sungmin sontak menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang memang sedang menatapnya. "Aku benar-benar punya keluarga?"

_Apa yang terjadi padamu?_ Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hatinya. Betapa frustrasinya memikirkan bahwa Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya mempercayainya. Dan untuk menenangkan hatinya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengulurkan lengannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Dokter Kang bisa membantumu menemukan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaanmu."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Oh Daniel semula tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin muncul tepat waktu. Namun, ekspresinya berubah sedikit muram saat melihat Kyuhyun juga muncul dengan Joon yang mengikuti di belakangnya. "Kau sudah datang?" sapanya pada Sungmin.

"_Annyeong_ Sungmin-_ah_," ganti dokter Kang yang menyapanya. Pria itu mengatakan sengaja menyapanya dengan akrab agar mereka nyaman saat mengobrol.

Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menjawab sapaan mereka, di belakang tubuhnya Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya dokter Kang dengan ramah. Sungmin pasti sudah pernah mengatakan kalau pria ini sangat baik, hanya saja ia tak suka karena dokter Kang selalu menanyakan hal-hal yang mengganggunya. Namun, kali ini Sungmin sudah yakin untuk mendengarkan solusi darinya.

"Tidak terlalu baik," sahut Sungmin dengan jujur. Oh Daniel memicingkan matanya menandakan bahwa ia terkejut dengan kejujuran Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya juga hanya bisa menatap belakang kepala Sungmin.

"Ah begitukah?" dokter Kang bangkit dari posisinya kemudian dengan isyarat tangan menggiring Sungmin ke ruang santai. Di ruangan itulah mereka biasa bicara, menurut Sungmin bicara tapi bagi dokter Kang itulah bentuk wawancaranya.

"Kau mau nonton TV?" tanya dokter Kang sambil meraih _remote_ televisi. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau lebih suka teh hijau, susu, atau es krim?"

"Es krim."

Dokter Kang menepukkan tangannya dengan senang kemudian meminta Sungmin duduk. "Biar kuambilkan es krim terlebih dulu," ucap pria itu dengan senyum tulus. Sungmin hanya menurut, meletakkan tasnya di sofa tunggal kemudian duduk di sofa panjang yang terasa benar-benar nyaman.

Sementara itu di ruangan sebelah, Oh Daniel langsung memburu Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang terlihat sangat tajam. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Pemuda yang tak pernah menunjukkan kesopanan yang dibuat-buat itu menyahut dengan nada resah. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku meninggalkannya sebentar, saat aku sudah kembali dia sedang menangis."

"Menangis?" kali ini Oh Daniel memajukan tubuhnya yang tadi dalam posisi rileks. "Ke mana Joon tadi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk pertanyaan pertama. "Kejadiannya di lingkungan sekolah, pria yakuza.. ah maksudku Joon, berada di luar sekolah tentu saja. Jadi dia tidak tahu," jelas Kyuhyun. Sengaja ia buru-buru membuat alasan. Padahal tadi Joon tertidur di mobil. Kyuhyun memaklumi hal itu, penjaga keamanan memang jarang tidur, manusiawi sekali jika mereka tertidur.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau melewatkannya?" Oh Daniel bertanya dengan nada mengancam pada Joon.

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu," jawab pengawal pribadi Sungmin itu dengan yakin.

"_Keundae_..." Kyuhyun dengan segera mengalihkan perhatian Oh Daniel. "Dia tiba-tiba setuju mengikuti solusi dari dokter Kang."

"Dia bersedia dihipnosis? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku bilang akan menemaninya," Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopan mengedikkan bahunya. Di belakang Kyuhyun, Joon sudah berkeringat dingin. Dalam hatinya dia memuji kehebatan Kyuhyun dalam mengelabuhi pria seteliti Oh Daniel. Tuannya bahkan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa mendekatinya setelah ini."

"_Ajussi_," sebut Kyuhyun tak sopan. Oh Daniel nyaris mendidih dalam kemarahan karena panggilan Kyuhyun, namun karena anak itu berhasil membujuk Sungmin ia akan membiarkannya kali ini. Sikap Kyuhyun yang apa adanya memang salah satu alasan kenapa Oh Daniel berubah pikiran, ia mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkan pemuda itu tetap berada di sekitar Sungmin.

"Kau sudah berjanji bukan. Biarkan Sungmin yang memutuskan semuanya. Kita tak pernah tahu akan seperti apa setelah ini."

_Benar juga._ Mereka tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Oh Daniel menengok ke arah ruang santai dan menemukan dokter Kang mengamati dengan tenang saat Sungmin menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya. Anak itu terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi sekolah?" tanya dokter Kang akhirnya. Sungmin menatap dokter Kang kemudian berujar. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Tentu. Aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkanmu."

Sungmin mengambil catatan kecil dari tasnya kemudian menyodorkan pada dokter Kang. Menyadari bahwa Sungmin mulai terbuka, dokter Kang tanpa ragu mengambil dan membuka catatan itu. Membaca dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang ada di sana.

"Kau merangkum semua ingatanmu di sini?" tanya dokter Kang tepat sasaran. Oh Daniel langsung berjalan ke dalam ruangan, diikuti Kyuhyun. Namun dokter Kang melemparkan isyarat agar memberikan ia dan Sungmin privasi beberapa waktu.

"A-aku meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaniku," jelas Sungmin terburu-buru. "Kupikir... mungkin sedikit lebih mudah kalau dia menemaniku."

"Ah begitukah? Baiklah, Kyuhyun akan di sini. Tapi aku harus menanyakan sesuatu padamu, bolehkah?"

"_Ne_."

"Apakah kau tahu yang terjadi padamu?"

"_Aniya_. Kadang hanya terasa seperti itu. Anak-anak kadang membicarakanku di sekolah, jadi aku mendengarnya."

Oh Daniel langsung mengerutkan kening tak suka. Mendengar bahwa siswa lain membicarakan Sungmin seolah-olah anak itu tidak mendengar, betapa menjengkelkannya.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat Sungmin-_ah_. Kau pintar dan aku bangga padamu," ucap dokter Kang. "Aku sangat terbantu dengan catatanmu, untuk selanjutnya..."

"_Seonsaengnim_," panggil Sungmin menghentikan kalimat dokter Kang. "Bisakah aku mendapatkan hipnosis sekarang?"

"Kau yakin kau bisa?"

"_Ne_. Aku takut segera melupakan ingatannya. Sebenarnya setiap hari aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang seolah pernah terjadi, tapi aku bisa melupakannya juga."

"Karena itu kau tidak perlu melupakannya, Sungmin-_ah_."

"Begitukah?" gumam Sungmin. "Tapi kadang terasa menyakitkan," imbuhnya dengan suara lebih pelan.

Dokter Kang mendekat ke arah Sungmin dengan jarak aman. "Kyuhyun bersedia membantumu, aku juga. Tuan Oh juga menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Walaupun menyakitkan kau harus bisa menerima bahwa itu benar-benar bagian dari hidupmu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum padanya, mengganggukkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan Sungmin.

"Kau rilekslah lebih dulu, kita akan memulainya setelah kau siap. Kyuhyun akan tetap di sini. Kau tenang saja."

Tak bisa menolak, Sungmin hanya mengiyakan. Ia butuh mandi, berganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman, dan istirahat untuk sejenak. Jadi ia pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang bicara dengan tuan Oh.

"Sungmin tidak bilang ini padamu?"

"Tidak. Dia memang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi..."

Sungmin tidak lagi mendengarnya karena jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah ia harus rileks. Sejujurnya Sungmin kebingungan, harus rileks seperti apakah agar ia bisa segera dihipnosis?

**...**

Waktu sejenak saat merilekskan diri rupanya bukan sebentar seperti dalam pikirannya. Bukan dokter Kang yang mengulur waktu, tapi Sungmin yang baru turun dari kamarnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Ia tertidur beberapa saat tadi.

Di bawah ia menemukan dokter Kang sedang mengobrol santai dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah berganti dengan pakaian santai, entah di mana Tuan Oh. "Kau pulang tadi?" sapa Sungmin membuat dua pria beda usia itu menoleh padanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Kyuhyun dengan riang kemudian melihat bajunya. "Seseorang memberikannya padaku. Aku juga sudah mandi, tenang saja," Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil menepuk ruang kosong di sisinya.

Sungmin duduk di sana saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengendus rambutnya. "Kau ganti _shampo_?" tanyanya. "Memangnya kau tahu aku pakai _shampo_ apa?" dengus Sungmin sambil menyikut Kyuhyun pelan. "Wangi rambutmu tidak begini saat di Ilsan."

Benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ocehan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menyikutnya keras. Kenapa pria itu selalu bicara blak-blakan? Tidak malukah pada dokter Kang? Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun bicara seperti mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat intim, padahal tidak seperti itu.

Alih-alih mengerutkan kening karena jijik, Sungmin menemukan dokter Kang tertawa. "Ahahah, kalian manis sekali," pujinya tulus. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau terlalu blak-blakan. Dia malu, kau tidak melihatnya ya?"

Dan kenapa pula dokter satu itu harus memperjelasnya? Sungmin mendadak jengkel dengan dua pria di dekatnya.

"Sudah bangun?" suara berat Oh Daniel mampir di telinga Sungmin. Laki-laki itu mengenal _sweater_ coklat dan trining dengan warna senada. Jarang sekali Sungmin melihatnya tampil sesantai itu. Rambutnya masih basah menandakan bahwa ayah Oh Doojoon itu baru saja selesai mandi.

Sungmin mengangguk sopan. "Kau tidak mau makan dulu?"

"Tidak perlu. Saya masih kenyang, lagi pula perut saya terasa sedikit tidak nyaman."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyentil keras kening Sungmin membuat Oh Daniel membelalak marah. Sementara yang disentil langsung mengerang kesal.

"Itu karena kau makan _tteokpokki_ tadi pagi. Sudah kukatakan makan dengan benar."

Sungmin balas memukul Kyuhyun dengan kesal membuat dokter Kang tertawa. "Aku bisa makan apapun yang ingin kumakan. Kenapa kau marah-marah lagi?"

"_Mwoya_! Kau sakit perut karena makan itu pasti."

"Aku sakit perut karena kau marah-marah terus padaku! Pergi sana!" salak Sungmin sambil mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh darinya.

Pemandangan itu membuat Oh Daniel yang tadinya ingin menampar Kyuhyun karena berani memukul putranya, berubah mengedutkan bibirnya untuk satu senyuman kecil. Melihat Sungmin sesantai ini selama di sini rasa-rasanya tidak pernah seperti itu. Walaupun Sungmin mengobrol dengan nyaman dengan Doojoon, ia tidak pernah selepas itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bisa kau ambilkan es untuk Sungmin?" bisik dokter Kang pada Kyuhyun namun Sungmin mendengar itu. Dengan segera tubuhnya duduk tegak kemudian bicara dengan cepat. "Aku bisa mulai sekarang tanpa es krim."

"Kau yakin?"

"_Ne_."

Dokter Kang menatap Tuan Oh yang masih mengamati ekspresi Sungmin. Walaupun anak itu mengatakan siap, tapi tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Saat ia ingin menyuarakan pendapatnya, Sungmin lebih dulu bertanya. "_Seonsaengnim_, apakah normal jika aku gugup sekali?"

Dokter Kang tersenyum penuh pengertian saat melihat kedua tangan Sungmin bergerak saling menangkup, berusaha menutupi rasa dingin yang menyebar dalam dirinya. Oh Daniel kini beralih duduk di sofa, masih mengamati reaksi Sungmin.

"Mungkin kau ingin makan sesuatu yang manis?" usul dokter Kang sembari menyodorkan piring berisi _cheese cake_ yang memang sudah ada di meja. "Makan ini, dan cobalah untuk rileks," Sungmin menyetujui itu, mulai memakan kue sambil menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan dokter Kang tentang rasa kuenya. Tentu saja enak.

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?" tanya dokter Kang setelah beberapa waktu. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Ne, gamsahamnida_. Maaf merepotkan."

Dokter Kang menggelengkan kepala sambil menggumamkan kata '_gwaenchana_'.

"Kau berbaringlah dengan nyaman di sofa," menuruti perkataan dokter Kang, Sungmin langsung berbaring di sana, Kyuhyun sudah menyingkir ke sofa lainnya sementara dokter Kang beralih duduk di sofa yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja dan bisa memulai ini?" tanyanya kemudian. Sungmin kembali mengangguk yakin membuat dokter lanjut berbicara. "Mungkin rasanya akan sulit karena dalam hal ini kau akan memaksa ingatanmu. Mungkin kau juga akan kelelahan."

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa."

"Saat proses nanti, jika kau ingin berhenti, berikan aku sinyal. Sekali pun kau sedang dihipnotis, kau masih sadar dan bisa bergerak."

"_Ne_, aku mengerti."

Sekali lagi Dokter Kang menatap Tuan Oh yang kini mengangguk setuju. "Ayo mulai."

Dokter Kang menyentuh tangan Sungmin tanpa membuatnya terkejut. "Dengarkan instruksiku," suara dokter Kang berubah lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Hembuskan napas dan rilekskan tubuhmu. Saat kau bernapas, pikiran dan tubuhmu akan menjadi sangat tenang. Aku akan menghitung mundur dari lima. Dan saat aku menghitung, kau akan masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar."

Tidak ada anggukan dari Sungmin, tapi dokter Kang tahu bahwa Sungmin mendengarkan.

"Lima... empat... tiga..." Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sungmin terpejam dan tubuh itu berangsur-angsur berbaring nyaman di atas sofa layaknya orang yang tertidur lelap. "dua... satu..."

Dokter Kang kini beralih pada mereka—Kyuhyun dan Oh Daniel—meminta agar mereka berdua tetap tenang kemudian mulai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Sungmin-_ah_. Di sana kau bisa melihat sebuah pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, kau bisa mengingat semuanya. Sekarang pintu sudah terbuka. Apa yang kau lihat?"

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama Sungmin terdiam hingga akhirnya menjawab dengan bibir yang mendadak gemetar. "Aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun."

"Di mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya itu malam hari, beberapa sudut ruangan gelap dan terasa dingin. Cho Kyuhyun disana... terbujur bersimbah darah setelah dipukuli seseorang, dia menatapku. Aku... sedang menangisinya..."

Daniel langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan mendapati anak itu tengah menatap Sungmin dengan sendu.

"Apakah ada orang lain di sana?"

"Ya, beberapa. Aku mengenali mereka."

"Siapa saja?"

"Tan Zhoumi, Lee Hyukjae, Cho Ryeowook, dan Kim Henry. Aku tidak bisa melihat sisanya dengan jelas."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Kim Henry sedang menangis. Yang lain hanya berdiri, melihat dengan sedih."

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang memukuli Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak melihat jelas wajahnya. Ada tiga orang lain di sana. Mereka memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Dua orang di sisiku. Dan satu orang itu yang memukulnya. Cho Kyuhyun dipukuli karena aku."

Dokter Kang kembali menyentuh lengan Sungmin. "Tiga orang itu kau tidak bisa melihatnya lebih jelas?"

Sungmin terdiam sesaat. Dadanya tiba-tiba bergerak naik turun seolah sangat sulit untuk bernapas. "Dua orang itu..." ucap Sungmin tersedak. "Terlihat seperti Lee Donghae dan Shindong Hee _sunbaenim_. Dan yang memukul Kyuhyun..." bulir air mata meluncur dengan mulus dari sudut mata Sungmin yang terpejam. "Choi Yesung..."

"Kau bisa menceritakan kejadiannya?"

Kali ini anak itu kembali tersedak seolah berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Sungmin-_ah_," dokter Kang menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin. "Aku akan membantumu. Kau bisa mengatakan semuanya padaku. Semuanya. Kau boleh menangis, tertawa, marah, lakukan apapun sesukamu."

"Mereka mengikatku..." jawab Sungmin terisak-terisak. "Mereka berusaha menyentuhku. Memukuliku. Tapi... aku lebih takut saat melihat Cho Kyuhyun hanya diam dan dipukuli di depanku. Choi Yesung.." tangan Sungmin tampak gemetar dalam genggaman dokter Kang. "Aku takut sekali padanya."

Oh Daniel mengepalkan tangannya. Dadanya mengembang dengan rasa sakit hingga terasa menyesakkan hanya untuk bernapas sekali pun. Harusnya dia membawa Sungmin lebih awal agar hal seperti ini tak terjadi.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau mendengarku? Apa kau bisa meneruskannya? Beritahu aku jika kau merasa kesulitan. Kita bisa menghentikan ini jika kau tidak bisa melanjutkan."

"Aku bisa melanjutkan, aku mau melanjutkan."

Dokter Kang menatap Oh Daniel yang tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Laki-laki itu hanya diam menatap Sungmin, berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia hampir melanjutkan saat dua orang melangkah ke dalam ruangan dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa mereka berada di sana, tapi melihat Oh Doojoon muncul di sana bersama Choi Yesung seperti sesuatu yang memang ditakdirkan Tuhan. Oh Daniel melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada keduanya, sementara dokter Kang mengisyaratkan mereka untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dua pria 18 tahun itu hanya bisa mengangguk dengan bingung.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan. Kau bisa lihat pintu kedua. Setelah pintu kedua terbuka, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku..." sahut Sungmin pelan.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang menangis... di tepi jembatan. Memikirkan banyak hal."

"Apakah ada orang lain di sana?"

"_Ani_. Aku sendiri. Dengan kondisi yang benar-benar buruk."

"Bisakah kau mengatakan padaku seburuk apa?"

"Aku memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun dan menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya, tapi Kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih. Aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah pantas untuk siapa pun. Aku bisa melihat betapa buruk diriku sebelumnya. Benar yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya anak haram, pembawa sial, dan pengecut tolol yang hanya bisa melarikan diri."

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?"

"Mereka. Mereka selalu menakutiku."

"Siapa mereka itu?" bibir Sungmin tampak bergerak namun tertahan. Dokter Kang kembali membujuknya. "Kau harus percaya bahwa aku bisa membantumu. Kau bisa mengatakan padaku siapa mereka."

"Aku takut mereka mengejarku lagi," isak Sungmin tiba-tiba. Dadanya berguncang naik turun menunjukkan betapa kuat intensitas tangisnya. "Mereka selalu mengejarku untuk memukuliku, untuk menyakitiku, aku takut sekali. Oh Doojoon dan Choi Yesung menyuruh mereka untuk mengejarku. Mereka bahkan pernah hampir menelanjangiku. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, aku tidak pernah mengganggu mereka, tapi mereka..."

"Sungmin-_ah_. Sungmin-_ah_," dokter Kang berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin kembali tenang. "Kita akan berhenti jika kau tidak sanggup."

Ditengah senggukan tangisnya Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku harus mengatakan semuanya karena kau bilang akan membantuku. Tidak pernah ada orang yang mau membantuku. Mereka hanya menyakitiku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus tenang. Kau boleh menangis, tapi tidak boleh memaksakan diri. _Arrasseo_?" melihat anggukan Sungmin dokter Kang menjeda beberapa saat, menunggu anak itu untuk tenang beberapa waktu.

Matanya beralih pada Oh Doojoon dan Choi Yesung yang kini berubah memucat. Di seberang, Kyuhyun tengah menatap tak percaya pada dua orang itu. Seolah mengatakan 'betapa kejamnya kalian berdua'.

"Apa kau bisa melanjutkan?"

"_Ne_."

Dokter Kang berusaha untuk tak terlalu memancing ingatan Sungmin tentang Oh Doojoon dan Choi Yesung. Toh, nanti Sungmin akan mengingat jelas semuanya. Yang terpenting sekarang, jangan sampai Sungmin histeris dalam kondisi dihipnotis. Jadi, dia mengalihkan pada pertanyaan lain.

"Setelah itu apa yang kau lakukan di jembatan?"

"Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Lelah karena Choi Yesung dan Oh Doojoon. Lelah karena mereka yang terus saja membicarakan hal buruk tentangku. Lelah karena lagi-lagi tidak bisa mempercayakan hatiku pada seseorang. Lelah karena tidak satu orang pun bisa menolongku. Jadi aku melemparkan diri ke bawah jembatan."

Dokter Kang melirik Oh Daniel yang kini menundukkan kepala dengan tangan terkepal erat. Terlalu erat hingga menonjolkan urat-uratnya. Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam membuang pandangan ke arah lain. Kata-kata Sungmin tentang 'lelah karena lagi-lagi tidak bisa mempercayakan hatiku pada seseorang' benar-benar telak menusuk batinnya.

Ia bukan tidak menerima Sungmin, tapi Sungmin yang lebih dulu mengambil kesimpulan. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk membela diri. Sekarang semuanya adalah tentang Sungmin.

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu setelah itu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin terdiam. "Kupikir aku sudah mati... tapi aku masih bisa melihat itu."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Seseorang datang menghampiriku," gumam Sungmin. "Dia laki-laki."

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sana?"

"Dia memelukku, menangis, dan mengatakan sesuatu."

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang dikatakannya?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil untuk sesaat. "Dia meminta maaf karena datang terlambat. Dia menyebut dirinya sebagai _appa_. Aku senang memikirkan bahwa dia benar-benar ayahku."

Dokter Kang kembali mengintip reaksi Oh Daniel. Terlihat jelas bahwa laki-laki itu berusaha menyusut air matanya.

"Laki-laki itu... apakah kau bisa mengingat wajahnya?"

"Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dia terlihat seperti Tuan Oh," gumamnya terdengar bahagia. Namun sedetik kemudian nadanya berubah sendu. "Aku ingin sekali memilki ayah seperti teman-teman lainnya. Setidaknya mereka berhenti menyebutku anak haram. _Eomma_ bilang _appa_ berada di luar sana."

"_Eomma_? Kau bisa melihat ibumu?"

Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin terdiam. Dadanya yang semula nampak tenang mulai bergerak naik turun, sedangkan air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras. "_Uri eomma_..." sebut Sungmin. Seolah hal itu yang ditunggunya sejak tadi, anak itu langsung menangis keras. "Aku merindukannya. Aku ingin melihatnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bertemu dengannya? Aku lelah sekali, _eomma_."

Dokter Kang melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sungmin. Menepuk punggung tangan anak itu dengan lembut menyampaikan dukungannya.

"Sungmin-_ah_, saatnya untuk kembali. Dengarkan aku. Aku akan mulai menghitung dari lima hingga satu. Pada hitungan akhir buka matamu. Lima... empat... tiga... dua..."

Semua orang di sana menunggu dengan jantung berdegup. Pada hitungan terakhir Sungmin benar-benar membuka matanya. Namun tangisnya tidak berhenti, ia masih sesenggukan dan kini beralih menangkupkan tangan di wajahnya dan menangis lebih keras.

"Aku takut sekali. Bagaimana jika mereka mengejarku lagi?"

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggil dokter Kang berusaha membantu Sungmin untuk duduk. Anak itu menurut namun masih enggan melihat siapa pun. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantumu."

"Aku tidak mau bertemu Kyuhyun lagi. Dia pasti membenciku. Aku hanya mendatangkan kesialan untuk semua orang. Aku harus pulang ke rumah," ucapnya secara acak.

Dokter Kang langsung menyingkir saat Oh Daniel berpindah duduk di sebelah Sungmin kemudian memeluk anak itu. "Tempatmu di sini, Sungmin-_ah_," ucap pria itu dengan nada tertahan. "_Appa_ minta maaf karena terlambat datang untukmu."

Sungmin langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sosok yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya. Dia menangis terisak-isak sambil mengadukan banyak hal. "Mereka bilang aku tidak punya ayah. Mereka bilang aku anak haram. Mereka bilang aku anak pembawa sial karena lahir dari wanita..."

"Ssssttt... jangan dengarkan mereka. Kau sudah berada di sini. _Appa_ akan melindungimu mulai sekarang," suara laki-laki itu entah mengapa terdengar begitu memilukan. Sungmin perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan wajah yang sangat familiar.

Laki-laki itu tengah menatapnya, berusaha tersenyum walau wajahnya basah dengan airmata.

"_Appa_?" sebut Sungmin seolah tak percaya. Oh Daniel tersenyum lebar kemudian mengusap wajah Sungmin yang basah dengan air mata dan keringat. "_Ne. Appa_," tegasnya dengan gemetar. "Kau sudah di sini, jadi jangan takut lagi."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, hampir saja menangis kembali saat menyadari beberapa orang berada di sekitarnya. Jika itu dokter Kang sama sekali bukan masalah untuknya. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun juga berada di sana.

Wajah Sungmin langsung berubah pias. _Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?_ Dia tidak akan bisa bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak sedetik pun mengalihkan tatapannya membuat Sungmin bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang sudah mereka lewatkan selama ini. Tapi bagaimana?

Rasanya tidak akan sama lagi.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada dua pria lainnya. Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, namun tatapannya berubah lebih dingin. Dokter Kang bahkan menggeleng pelan saat melihat reaksi Sungmin. Wajahnya yang memucat dan kepalan tangannya yang gemetar menunjukkan ketakutan yang sangat besar, namun tatapan dingin itu menunjukkan pertahanan diri yang akan sangat sulit untuk ditembus.

Tujuan Yesung dan Doojoon di sana adalah untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan Sungmin lebih awal. Namun, harapan itu benar-benar pupus saat kalimat dengan nada dingin itu meluncur dari mulut Sungmin.

"Kriminal seperti kalian berdua tidak pantas disebut manusia."

_Lee Sungmin sudah kembali!_

**TBC**

Haloooooooooohhh semuaaaahhh #kecupbasah

OHOK! Masih long chap yak! Aku histeris ngetik bagian akhir!

Untuk chapter ini reaksi kalian gimana? Bahagia? Sedih? Sebel? Marah?

Dan kali ini kalian cinta siapa? Benci siapa? Pengen peluk siapa? Pengen tonjok siapa? Lampiaskan semua perasaan kalian di kotak review, darling-darlingkuuuuhhh!

Pertama, saya bawa berita untuk yang minta kabari soal PO buku. **PO untuk Seoul Love Story Book 1** saya buka tanggal 23 Oktober sampai 15 November 2016 (Kemarin sudah kasih kabar di FB). Pembayaran juga bisa dilakukan di tanggal tersebut. Karena sistemnya cetaknya POD, jadi buku baru bisa dicetak setelah PO selesai.

Spesifikasinya:  
Harga Rp.80.000 (belum ongkir)  
Isi: Prolog, Begin, Chapter 1 – 12 (sekitar 350 halaman)

Untuk yang tanya e-book, sudah saya 'paten'(?)kan e-book keluarnya setelah story tamat. Langsung full version, tidak ada versi 1 atau versi 2. Dan keluarnya nanti setelah cerita fix tamat! Harga juga kemarin di FB saya bilang sekitar Rp.50.000 untuk e-book. Jangan bilang kemahalan loh sayang, kalian bisa cek standar e-book untuk 300 halaman itu sekitar 35 ribu. SLS lebih dari 500 halaman sejauh ini.  
Nah, selanjutnya PM saya via FB atau FFn untuk yang mau pesan fanbook ya.  
Ke ini juga bisa 5CEBE60F (BBM) atau ini +62 882-1760-8346 (WA/Line)

Formatnya nama lengkap, alamat lengkap, dan nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Nanti saya cek-in ongkirnya dear #cium Yang tanya pembayaran via apa? Lewat atm sayang #ciumlagi

Yang tanya ada cut di buku atau enggak? Jawabannya gak ada. Karena gak ada cut makanya jadi dua seri. Saya juga perbaiki hole plot dan tumpukan typo di sana #ngakak

Kedua, SAATNYA BALAS REVIEW!

**Nohok banget pertanyaan Sungmin!**

Hahahahahhaa. Lebih nohok mana sama yang sekarang?

**Part Hyuna sama Sungmin bikin mewek.**

Sama, saya kiloin bekas tisu ke pasar loak tapi gak laku-laku #plak Part ini bikin mewek juga gak?

**Makin tergila-gila sama hot papa Oh Daniel.**

Me too! Aku jugah! Aku jugah! Rela banget jadi istri ketiganya kalo dia jadian sama Hyuna #lol Sekarang masih gitu kah?

**Review selalu ketelan FFn separuh. Review gak masuk**

Kakak **cholebaby **saya baca review terakhirnya berulang kali karena karena pake bahasa inggris. Saya kan bego kalo sudah urusan bahasa inggris #lol Tapi ngerti kok maksudnya. Review kakak masuknya lengkap kok ke saya. Makasih reviewnya yang selalu memuaskan karena panjang-panjang(?). Hahah. Pembaca lainnya juga ngeluh begitu. Tapi kemarin FFn memang lagi gangguan kayaknya. Review baru masuk 3 hari kemudian. Saya sudah baca semua kok #ciumsatu-satu

**Dari awal saya yakin Hyuna itu strong mom! Kenapa pilih Hyuna sebagai ibu Sungmin?**

Yes, kamu sehati sama pemikiran saya kalo begitu. Dan untuk pertanyaan kenapa pilih Hyuna? Karena saya butuh karakter seperti dia. Fix dia memenuhi kriteria untuk memerankan ibu yang tangguh dan terlihat kasar dari luar namun rapuh di dalam. Nyahooooooo.

**Berharap happy ending untuk Hyuna dan Daniel.**

Gak berharap Daniel happy ending sama aku? Ngahahahahahahha. Happy ending gak ya sama mereka?

**Yesung sama Doojon pas ngeliatin Sungmin pergi sama Kyuhyun.**

Wakakakakakakak. Kalian jahat banget sumpah! Saya ngetik itu buat nunjukin kalo mereka sakit hati. Kalian malah ngetawain mereka. Jahat ih! Sekarang ngetawain atau gimana?

**Salut sama Doojoon! Dia benar-benar strong!**

Iya, kasian ya? Aku sayang loh sama Doojooon. Kalian enggak?

**Gak mau tamat cepet-cepet.**

Iya kalian gak mau, saya mau banget buruan tamat. Capek bebeh #cium

**Bukunya ada di gramed atau toko buku se-Indonesia gak?**

Gak ada sayoooongg. Ini fanfiksi, yaoi pula. Hanya untuk kalangan terbatas nak. Bukan pakai jasa penerbit, cuma jasa pencetak saja.

Ketiga, saya mau ucapkan terimakasih sedalam-dalamnya untuk **daraemondut** (yang namanya salah ketik kemarin—sekarang udah betul kan yak? #lol) dan **Za Kyumin** untuk koreksinya. Buat pembaca-pembaca lainnya yang kasih masukan, makasih juga yak sayang. Sabar ya, FF ini memang diciptakan penuh konflik sampe di warning saya bilang sangat tidak disarankan untuk yang tidak sabaran. Hehe. Saya gak mau pemaksaan untuk SLS. Sekali-kali bikin yang detail sampe bikin saya pusing dan full of drama! #bahaks

Ah iya satu lagi. Adegan hipnosisnya itu terinspirasi dari adegan drama Jaejoong—Triangle.

Udah dulu yah darliiiinggg! Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan. Kasih koreksi lagi. Pweaseeee~

**Selamat malam. Selama beristirahat. Jaga kesehatan selalu.**

**Teras Rumah Terkasih, 8.30 WIB, 25 Oktober 2016.**

**Review please~**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca \\(*o*)/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Seoul Love Story**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Sungjin dan Sasuke milik siapapun(?) yang ingin memiliki(?) mereka, tapi yang pasti Kim Seokjin dan FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! SLOW UPDATE! DRAMA! KONFLIK! BAD LANGUAGE! Sangat tidak disarankan untuk yang tidak sabaran(?) :D**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**Chapter 18**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**This fict is dedicated..**_

_**To the world biggest shipper..**_

_**The JOYers..**_

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Hyuna berdiri diam di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Sebelumnya tidak pernah sekali pun melintas dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan melakukan hal seperti ini pada anak-anaknya. Setelah beberapa saat lengannya terulur ke pintu, menempatkan ketukan pelan di sana.

"Seokjin-_ah_, keluarlah sebentar, dengarkan dulu penjelasan _eomma_," bujuknya untuk entah yang keberapa kali.

Betul. Ia tengah membujuk anaknya. Sesuatu yang _so so so amazing_ untuk seorang Kim Hyuna.

Tidak terdengar sahutan apapun dari dalam sana. Hyuna menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jaejoong yang hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, belum lagi wajahnya menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa laki-laki itu tidak tidur semalaman. Di sebelahnya ada Yunho yang masih setia merangkul Jaejoong untuk menenangkan pria itu.

"Seokjin-_ah_, sebentar saja. _Appa-_mu..." sejenak Hyuna menjeda, berusaha menata kalimat yang masuk akal untuk membujuk putranya. "...terjaga semalaman karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Keluarlah sebentar, kita bicara baik-baik."

Lemparan entah apa terdengar keras menabrak daun pintu. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Bukan hanya Hyuna, bunyi lemparan benda keras itu juga membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho berjengit kaget. Apalagi setelah sekian jam lamanya, Seokjin berteriak hanya untuk meminta mereka meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong yang sudah kehilangan rasa sabar langsung melangkah ke pintu kamar Seokjin. Tak peduli jika pintu itu terkunci, ia terus berusaha membuka kenopnya. "Kim Seokjin. Buka pintunya sekarang," suruhnya dengan tegas. Tidak ada nada penuh bujukan seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau hanya akan membuatnya semakin marah," gumam Yunho.

Benar saja. Teriakan lain menyusul dari dalam sana. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku tidak akan keluar dari sini! Aku tidak akan percaya siapa pun di dunia ini!"

"Lalu kau akan hidup dengan siapa jika seperti itu?" bentak Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_..."

Yunho langsung menarik kekasihnya menjauh dari pintu. "Boo, jangan mengkonfrontasinya. Aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi kondisinya sedang tidak bagus. Biarkan dia seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Biar aku yang bicara setelah dia lebih tenang."

Salah satu pintu kamar lain terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari aksi protes Seokjin. Tampak si kecil Jungkook dan kakak kembarnya keluar dari sana. Mata kedua bocah itu membengkak, sudah jelas karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Biasanya mereka akan berseru heboh saat melihat Jaejoong dan selalu menyapa dengan riang saat melihat ibu mereka. Sayangnya untuk hari ini tidak ada keceriaan sejenis itu. Mereka hanya menatap Hyuna sejenak kemudian berlalu ke meja makan.

Yun _ajumma_ yang sejak tadi di dapur bergegas membantu si kembar untuk sarapan. Tak lama Jimin menyusul keluar kamar, anak itu bahkan tidak menatap siapa pun. Hanya segera duduk di meja makan dan sarapan dengan tenang seolah tidak terjadi apapun di rumahnya.

Hyuna dan Jaejoong hanya terdiam menatap mereka sementara Yunho bergerak mendekat ke meja makan. "Karena ini hari libur, bagaimana jika kita pergi jalan-jalan?" tawarnya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia mendapatkan gelengan kompak dari si kembar, sementara Jimin tidak merespon apapun. Jika Seokjin terlihat kasar karena cenderung meledak-ledak, Jimin lebih berbahaya karena anak itu lebih banyak menyimpan perasaannya.

"Jimin-_ah_, kita bisa pergi ke _game center_ bersama-sama. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah, _ajussi_. Aku punya banyak PR untuk dikumpulkan besok, jadi aku akan di kamar hari ini," hanya itu responnya.

"Kami juga," si kembar ikut-ikutan.

Kepala Jaejoong langsung terkulai di sofa, merasa lelah dengan situasi ini.

"Kalau begitu, biar _ajussi_ temani mengerjakan PR. _Eotte_?"

Jungkook menyenggol pelan lengan kakaknya. "Kita tidak ada PR," bisiknya. Taehyung memelototi adiknya dengan gerakan samar. Yunho tahu bahwa anak-anak ini juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Karena itu, ia hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengusap rambut si kembar.

Hyuna mengamati itu semua dengan tatapan sendu, ia tidak menyangka situasianya akan sekacau ini. Lebih kacau dari saat Sungmin meninggalkan adik-adiknya. Kini fokusnya kembali pada pintu kamar Seokjin. Mungkin Jimin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung marah padanya, tapi Kim Seokjin jelas-jelas murka saat tahu kebenaran tentang _hyung_nya.

**...**

_Setelah kejadian tak sengaja bertemu Sungmin di depan Eternal School, Taehyung dan Jungkook terus menangis. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah mereka, dua bocah itu terus berteriak dan memaksa Hyuna untuk membawa mereka kembali ke sekolah Sungmin._

_Atas nama seluruh keagungan di dunia ini, Hyuna berani bersumpah ia tak berniat mempertemukan Sungmin dengan adik-adiknya. Niatnya hanya sekadar mengobati rasa rindu mereka dengan menunjukkan sekolah Sungmin._

_Tapi Sungmin yang ternyata benar-benar berdiri di sana merupakan sebuah keajaiban yang tidak diharapkan._

_Di rumah ia harus berakhir dengan si kembar yang menangis dan mengamuk, mereka terus berteriak dan mengacak barang-barang di rumah hingga berantakan. Jimin hanya diam menatap adik-adiknya, anak itu memang menangis, tapi tidak terdengar suara apapun dari mulutnya._

_Sementara anak-anak menangis karena kecewa pada ibunya, Hyuna justru tengah terdiam membisu dengan tatapan menerawang, kedua telapak tangannya yang saling menangkup tampak gemetar._

"_Eomma!" Jungkook kembali berteriak. Anak itu terus melemparkan mainannya. "Bawa aku bertemu Sungmin hyung!"dan saat ibunya tak merespon apapun ia akan kembali menangis dengan keras. "Aku benci eomma! Bawa aku kembali ke sana!" kali ini Taehyung yang berteriak dengan marah. Ia bahkan melemparkan semua bantal sofa._

_Yun ajumma muncul beberapa saat kemudian, wanita paruh baya itu sangat terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Ajumma! Bawa aku bertemu Sungmin hyung!"_

"_Hyung-ie..." dengan sesenggukan Taehyung berusaha menjelaskan. "Ada di sekolahnya. Aku melihat Sungmin hyung di sana. Aku mau bertemu Sungmin hyung. Satu kali saja."_

"_Ne! Satu kali saja. Satu kali saja," si kecil Jungkook turut memohon di sela tangisannya. "Memeluk sebentar saja. Aku rindu Sungmin hyung..."diujung kalimatnya ia kembali menangis keras. Kali ini hingga terbatuk-batuk._

_Yun ajumma memang belum memahami situasi sepenuhnya, tapi yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini adalah berusaha menenangkan anak-anak Kim Hyuna. Si kembar terus menangis sambil berteriak dan kembali melemparkan barang-barang di dekat mereka._

"_Eomma!"_

"_Keumanhae! Itu bukan Sungmin! Kalian hanya salah lihat!"_

"_Geotjimal,"gumam Jimin sambil menatap tajam ibunya._

_Hyuna mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, giginya bergemeletuk menahan kebenaran yang terlontar dari mulut putranya. "Jika dia memang Sungmin, dia pasti menghampiri kalian. Kalian tidak lihat itu? Dia tidak mengenali kalian. Itu karena dia memang bukan hyung kalian."_

"_Bohong! Eomma pembohong!"_

_Untuk waktu yang cukup lama kekacauan itu berlanjut. Bahkan sore hari sudah berlalu saat Yun ajumma berhasil membawa si kembar untuk membersihkan diri. Sementara Jimin masih duduk diam di posisinya, menatap sang ibu yang juga belum beranjak dari tempatnya._

"_Pergilah mandi dengan adik-adikmu," suruh Hyuna dengan nada pelan. Jimin tahu bahwa sang ibu menujukan kalimat itu untuknya, tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya. Kim Hyuna hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya beralih pada jam dinding yang dalam sekejab menjelma sebagai sinyal berbahaya._

_Aliran darah sontak menghilang dari wajah Hyuna. Tubuhnya yang terasa lelah langsung terjaga. Jimin yang menyadari reaksi ibunya langsung bergerak menjaga jarak. "Jimin-ah, pergi ke kamarmu sekarang!"_

"_Shireo!"_

_Jimin tahu apa yang menjadi ketakutan ibunya saat melihat jam tadi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat dari jam tujuh malam. Seakan ditakdirkan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi sangat kacau, bunyi khas saat pintu apartemen mereka terbuka menyengat pendengaran Hyuna._

_Tawa pelan beberapa orang terdengar, Hyuna berniat menarik paksa Jimin ke dalam kamarnya, namun anak itu sudah lebih dulu berlari keluar ruangan sambil berseru. "Jin-ie hyung! Bawa aku ke sekolah Sungmin hyung!"_

"_Park Jimin, keumanhaera!" teriak Hyuna dengan marah. Wanita itu menyusul keluar ruangan dan mendapati Jimin tengah memeluk kakaknya sambil menangis keras. Di belakang tubuh Seokjin tampak Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mengingat hubungan Jaejoong dan Seokjin berlangsung baik, pria itu sering berkunjung dan tak jarang datang bersama kekasihnya._

"_Wae?"tanya Seokjin sambil mengusap kepala Jimin yang bersembunyi di perutnya. Hyuna merasakan kengerian saat melihat Jimin yang tadi tampak tenang, justru menangis begitu kerasnya saat Seokjin sudah datang. Apakah anak ini memang menunggu Seokjin untuk mendukungnya dalam memaksa Hyuna membawa mereka bertemu Sungmin?_

"_Park Jimin! Masuk kamarmu sekarang!" perintah Hyuna sambil menekankan setiap kata dalam kalimatnya. Jika Seokjin tahu hal ini, kekacauan selanjutnya bisa lebih parah. Wanita itu berniat menarik tubuh Jimin namun Seokjin lebih dulu menyembunyikan tubuh adiknya._

_Jaejoong dan Yunho yang tidak mengerti situasi hanya bisa bertanya-tanya tentang apa masalahnya kali ini._

"_Hyuna-ya? Waegeurae?" tanya Yunho. "Oppa. Bisakah datang lain kali?"dengan tidak sopan Hyuna menyergah cepat. Jaejoong langsung merengut sebal sementara Yunho menghela napas pelan. Hyuna akan selalu seperti ini jika memiliki masalah. Kesalahan utama yang selalu sama dalam hidup Kim Hyuna adalah dia tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun untuk membantunya, sekalipun mereka sudah menunjukkan ketulusan untuknya._

"_Sungmin hyung? Sungmin hyung kenapa?"_

_Tatapan Hyuna langsung beralih pada Seokjin. Ia bisa melihat tajamnya tatapan anak itu._

"_Kami melihat Sungmin hyung di depan sekolahnya tadi," jelas Jimin sambil terisak-isak. "Kalau hyung tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Jongkook-ie dan Taehyung-ie."_

_Jaejoong langsung menghela napas pelan. Memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian menatap Hyuna dengan pandangan menuntut. "Sudah saatnya kau jelaskan semuanya pada mereka."_

_Alih-alih mengiyakan, Hyuna justru berbalik dan menghentak pergi meninggalkan mereka. Seokjin bergegas menyusul dan menyentak lengan ibunya. "Jelaskan padaku!"_

_Sesuai dugaan. Seokjin benar-benar marah seakan bersiap melemparkan api kemurkaan padanya._

"_Hyuna-ya..."_

"_Berhenti menyalahkanku! Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan berada di sana! Kupikir Oh Daniel tidak akan membiarkannya kembali ke sekolah!" teriak Hyuna tiba-tiba. Ia benar-benar tertekan dengan situasi. Perempuan itu kembali meracau sambil mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar. "Kalian pikir aku tidak terkejut saat melihatnya benar-benar di sana? Terakhir kali kulihat dia tidur di rumah Oh Daniel dan pria itu mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun berada di sekitar Sungmin dengan mudah, jadi..."_

"_Terakhir kali?" beo Seokjin dengan bola mata melebar. "Jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya eomma melihat Sungmin hyung?"_

"_Tidak... maksudku..."dengan terbata-bata Hyuna berusaha beralasan. Namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kalimat tidak jelas dengan nada tercekat._

"_Di mana Sungmin hyung sekarang?" nada suara Seokjin berubah dingin. Tatapan matanya yang menunjukkan keseriusan masih dibayangi sinar kemarahan. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," sahut Hyuna akhirnya._

"_Selalu begini!" kemarahan itu benar-benar menyembur keluar. Hyuna bahkan mundur beberapa langkah saat mendengar bentakan anaknya. "Aku tahu akan terus begini! Eomma, kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya kau menyembunyikan ini dariku!"_

"_Seokjin-ah, jangan bicara sekasar itu pada ibumu!"_

_Seokjin tersenyum miris mendengar kalimat itu. Tanpa menatap Jaejoong ia kembali bicara. "Appa tahu juga hal ini bukan?" gumamnya dalam kesedihan. "Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita ini. Kau bilang aku bisa mempercayaimu? Betapa bodohnya aku termakan kalimat-kalimat manis seperti itu."_

"_Banyak hal yang terjadi, Seokjin-ah. Hyungmu mengalami kecelakaan dan kehilangan beberapa ingatannya," Yunho berusaha menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Hyungmu berada di Ilsan untuk beberapa waktu dan baru kembali ke Seoul satu bulan yang lalu."_

'_Satu bulan yang lalu.'_

_Satu tawa hambar terdengar dari Seokjin. Pemuda lima belas tahun itu kembali tertawa dan tertawa lebih keras saat menyadari situasi yang terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian tawa itu berubah menjadi isakan pelan._

"_Sungmin hyung..." ucapnya tercekat. "Dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurus kami, selalu direpotkan karena aku dan adik-adikku. Dia tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan kebahagiannya."_

_Mendengar kalimat putranya, Hyuna hanya bisa bergerak pelan, berusaha menyentuh lengan Seokjin. "Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu bersamanya, membantu Sungmin hyung menghadapi saat-saat sulitnya. Seharusnya... aku berada di sana. Seharusnya aku menemaninya. Tapi... aku tidak pernah menyangka kalian akan melakukan ini padaku."_

_Dengan gerakan pelan, Seokjin melepaskan lengannya dari Hyuna. "Selama ini aku menghabiskan waktu berkeliling mencarinya. Selalu berharap aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menemukannya dan membawanya kembali bertemu adik-adikku. Eomma kau tidak pernah bisa mengerti kami. Jika saja ada sedikit kepedulian di dalam hatimu. Seharusnya kau bawa adik-adikku untuk bertemu hyungnya, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu merasa sesakit diriku."_

"_Seokjin-ah. Bukan seperti itu. Eomma hanya tidak bisa melakukannya..."_

"_Geurae. Aku tahu eomma akan seperti itu. Kenapa aku selalu berpikir bahwa eomma akan melihat kami?" Seokjin menatap ibunya lebih lama, berusaha memahami bagaimana sosok itu namun tak bisa. "Jika eomma tidak menginginkan kami, tetaplah seperti itu. Jangan sekali pun berusaha menunjukkan kepedulianmu. Karena setelah ini, aku tidak akan percaya lagi."_

"_Seokjin-ah."_

"_Aku tidak ingin bicara dengan appa lagi. Kalian tidak perlu bersikap seolah-olah peduli denganku. Lakukan saja seperti sebelumnya, saat kalian mengabaikanku. Aku akan melakukan semuanya dengan caraku sendiri."_

_Selesai dengan kalimatnya, remaja 15 tahun berlalu ke kamarnya. Membanting pintu kemudian menguncinya. Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan. Jaejoong terpaku dalam posisinya, sama halnya dengan Hyuna. Dua detik kemudian terdengar teriakan keras dari kamar Seokjin, menyusul bunyi bantingan barang-barang lain selanjutnya._

**...**

"Ini salahmu," satu sosok yang sejak tadi memejamkan mata akhirnya membuka suara. Hyuna menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong masih dalam posisi yang sama. Bersandar di sofa dengan mata terpejam. "Seharusnya kau dengarkan aku. Bukannya lagi-lagi mengabaikan dan berpikir bahwa pilihanmu selalu tepat. Kau lihat sekarang hasilnya?"

Samar-samar terdengar suara Yunho yang menyuruh anak-anak untuk kembali ke kamar mengerjakan PR. Dua orang keras kepala kemungkinan akan melakukan adu mulut dan tidak menutup kemungkinan akan berakhir dengan kekacauan seri ketiga. Sangat tidak pantas jika dua orang dewasa cekcok di depan anak kecil.

"_Oppa_ menyalahkanku?"

"_Ne_. Seperti yang kau dengar," sahut Jaejoong tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Tak ada balasan dari Hyuna. Wanita itu tengah sibuk memikirkan kalimat sahabatnya. Laki-laki itu adalah sosok yang menjadi teman pertamanya di Amerika. Laki-laki itu yang mengajarkannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Laki-laki itu juga yang mengusulkan kebahagian baru untuknya. Laki-laki itu selalu mendengarkan dan mengerti dirinya.

Tapi untuk kali ini... sepertinya tidak lagi.

Jaejoong jelas-jelas marah padanya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sejak awal. Beritahu mereka tentang keberadaan Sungmin, tapi kau dengan keras kepala selalu berpikir bahwa mereka tidak perlu tahu. Lalu lihat hasilnya sekarang."

Yunho hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar anak-anak. Menatap dua manusia di hadapannya dengan seksama, menunggu detik-detik mereka akan saling meneriakkan kemarahan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan."

Tersulut dengan kata-kata Hyuna, Jaejoong langsung memukul keras sofa dan bangkit dari posisinya. "_Geurae_! Memang selalu seperti itulah dirimu! Semua hal di dunia ini adalah tanggung jawabmu, jadi siapa pun tidak berhak mengurusnya. Kau ragu aku bisa membantumu? Kau ragu aku bisa mengatasi semuanya? Kau pikir uangku tidak cukup untuk membuat Oh Daniel berhenti mengganggu hidupmu?"

Berondongan pertanyaan dengan nada menuntut itu turut menyulut emosi Hyuna. "Ini bukan tentang uang!" jeritnya. "Ini tentang putraku! Oh Daniel bisa saja membawa Sungmin pergi dariku!"

Telunjuk Jaejoong langsung terulur menuding tepat di wajah Hyuna. "Dan itulah masalahmu. Kau berpikir hidup hanya untuk Sungmin seolah anakmu yang lain tidak ada artinya. Lihat hasil perbuatanmu," kecam Jaejoong sambil beralih menunjuk pintu kamar Seokjin. "Aku membiarkannya hidup bersamamu selama ini karena kupikir kau bisa lebih bahagia dengan melihatnya di sekitarmu. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Inikah balasanmu? Kau lihat sekarang dia tidak ingin bicara denganku lagi. Dan itu terjadi karenamu!"

Kalimat-kalimat itu bagaikan derasnya hujan di tengah musim dingin, mengguyur Hyuna hingga tubuhnya terasa menggigil.

"Berhentilah! Kau dan keegoisanmu yang merasa paling tersakiti di dunia tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Harusnya kau sadar. Walaupun bukan kau yang menjadi awal kekacauan semua ini, tapi kau yang membuatnya lebih rumit."

"Kim Jaejoong," peringat Yunho. Laki-laki itu menatap tajam Jaejoong, mengirim sinyal agar sang kekasih berhenti menyudutkan Hyuna.

"_Wae_?" sahutnya masih tak terima. "Kau tahu aku menghabiskan hidupku untuk mengamatinya dari jauh. Dan setelah aku mendapatkannya, kau dengar apa yang dikatakannya semalam?" seakan kemarahan tak cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Kim Jaejoong, kristal-kristal bening terlihat mulai membayangi matanya. Bersiap meluncur kapan pun. "Dia tak percaya padaku dan tidak akan pernah bicara padaku lagi. Masihkah kau dengan tenang memintaku untuk duduk diam dan membiarkannya terus bersikap seperti ini?"

Melihat kekasihnya menangis, Yunho hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian menghampiri laki-laki itu, memeluknya dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat lembut untuk meredakan amarahnya.

"_Arra_. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kumohon bicaralah dengan tenang. Seokjin butuh waktu untuk mengerti situasinya. Kau tidak perlu ikut terpnacing emosi. Kalau kau seperti ini, siapa yang akan membantunya?"

Hyuna yang sejak tadi berdiri diam, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Memikirkan kalimat-kalimat Jaejoong yang terasa benar.

'_Kau dan keegoisanmu yang merasa paling tersakiti di dunia tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Harusnya kau sadar. Walaupun bukan kau yang menjadi awal kekacauan semua ini, tapi kau yang membuatnya lebih rumit.'_

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya perlahan meluruh, menghujani lantai tempatnya berpijak. Jaejoong adalah pria yang baik dan selalu mengertinya. Jika pria itu semarah ini, apakah itu berarti dirinya sudah sangat keterlaluan?

Sejak awal mengenal Jaejoong, pria itu memang sudah menopangnya dalam banyak hal. Dari perkenalan awal mereka di Amerika, Jaejoong sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya _gay_ dan tapi bukan pembenci perempuan. Persahabatan mereka di mulai dari sana.

Dari perkenalan dua orang asal Korea Selatan yang merantau di negeri orang. Bedanya, jika Hyuna melarikan diri, Jaejoong adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir di sana. Mereka berteman dekat karena Jaejoong selalu menganggap Hyuna sebagai adiknya, itu karena marga mereka sama. Keakraban itu melahirkan sebuah usulan tak terduga. Jaejoong yang mengetahui asal muasal Hyuna terdampar di sana mengusulkan sesuatu yang semula terasa sangat mustahil.

Laki-laki itu mengusulkan inseminasi buatan.

'_Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar konyol. Kulihat kau sangat menyukai anak kecil. Kau berada di sini dan kehilangan putramu. Setidaknya, itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat temanku bahagia. Jangan takut aku menjebakmu, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Sungguh! Aku hanya ingin membantumu.'_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Jaejoong 15 tahun yang lalu terngiang dalam ingatan Hyuna. Mungkin seseorang bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang katanya _gay_ justru memiliki anak dengan Kim Hyuna. Seperti itulah kisahnya.

Walaupun keberhasilan inseminasi tidaklah besar, Tuhan selalu menunjukkan keadilannya. Hyuna benar-benar hamil. Ia mengingat bagaimana baiknya Jaejoong selama ia hamil Seokjin. Benar yang laki-laki itu katakan, bayi selalu membawa kebahagiaan. Untuk sesaat ia bisa melupakan Sungmin, hidup bahagia dengan sahabatnya dan juga calon bayi mereka.

Setelah Seokjin lahir, Jaejoong membawa Hyuna kembali ke Korea. Sayangnya keluarga besar Jaejoong menolak kehadiran Hyuna dan Seokjin. Biar bagaimana pun keluarga besar Jaejoong berasal dari kalangan publik figur papan atas. Apa kata dunia jika tahu anak artis kondang memiliki anak di luar nikah?

Dan lagi-lagi demi kebaikan bersama. Ia hanya bisa tinggal berdua dengan Seokjin di sebuah daerah pinggiran. Sesekali menghubungi Jaejoong untuk mengabarkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja. Namun, yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui adalah untuk kesekian kalinya hati Kim Hyuna terluka.

Jaejoong mungkin pria yang sangat baik, laki-laki itu memberikan kebahagiaan baru untuknya. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, ia ditelantarkan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa melindunginya.

**Ting tong!**

Bunyi bel apartemen membangunkan Hyuna dari lamunannya. Wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata perlahan mendongak, bertatapan dengan Jaejoong yang melemparkan tatapan bersalah padanya.

Walaupun hanya dari tatapan, Hyuna tahu bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar menyesal. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan mencoba tersenyum. Melihat itu, Jaejoong langsung menghampiri Hyuna kemudian memeluknya.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu khawatir," gumamnya dengan serak. "Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian dulu, setidaknya kali ini..."

"_Arra oppa_," jawab Hyuna sambil mengusap pelan punggung laki-laki yang ia anggap seperti kakak kandungnya. Di sana Yunho berdiri, menatap Hyuna kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya. Itulah hebatnya persahabatan yang tulus. Tidak butuh banyak kata manis, cukup lakukan jika itu terasa benar.

"Hyuna-_ya_," suara Yun _ajumma_ terdengar gugup. Sosok yang dipanggil melepas pelukan Jaejoong, kemudian mengusap air matanya. Pandangannya beralih pada Yun _ajumma_ yang berdiri dengan gugup. "Tuan Lee dan putranya datang berkunjung."

Wajah yang semula memerah karena tangis, sontak memucat karena rasa takut.

'Tuan Lee? Lee Hyunseung?'

Hyuna langsung menatap Jaejoong, berusaha mengirim sinyal waspada, namun laki-laki itu justru mengusap rambutnya. "Berpikirlah positif, tidak semua hal tentang mereka buruk," ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan keluar, menyambut tamu Hyuna.

Di dalam ruangan Hyuna hanya bisa berdiri kaku sambil menggigiti kukunya. Jarum jam seakan berpindah ke dalam kepalanya, menciptakan detakan-detakan mengerikan bagai detik bom yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"_Ajumma_ tolong buatkan minuman yang paling enak untuk Mr. Lee dan Donghae-_ssi_," ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan mata pada Yun _ajumma_. Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena tingkah lucunya, namun ia segera berlalu ke dapur.

"Silahkan du.."

"Oh Daniel menyuruhmu kesini?" sela Hyuna bahkan sebelum Jaejoong mempersilakan Hyunseung untuk duduk. Donghae yang semula takjub karena seorang aktor ternama—Kim Jaejoong—muncul dari balik pintu, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kim Hyuna.

Ia tidak tahu apa tujuan sang ayah membawanya kemari, tapi ia tahu bahwa perempuan itu adalah ibu kandung Lee Sungmin, perempuan yang mereka sebut pelacur. Donghae pernah melihatnya mengamuk dengan hebat di rumah sakit. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Donghae buru-buru beralih memikirkan yang lain.

"Hyuna-_ya_, jangan mulai," peringat Jaejoong dengan halus. Laki-laki itu dengan tenang meminta Hyunseung dan duduk, namun hanya Donghae yang duduk sementara Hyunseung memilih untuk meladeni tuduhan Hyuna.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk hal itu. Sampai kapan kau akan menuduhku seperti itu?"

"Aku melihat sendiri kau bicara dengan Oh Daniel saat itu."

Hyunseung memejamkan matanya kemudian mendesah lelah. "Aku kemari untuk mengenalkanmu pada putraku. Mengenalkanmu sebagai adikku yang berharga. Mengenalkanmu pada putraku yang sudah melibatkan diri dalam menyakiti Sungmin. Mengenalkanmu pada anak yang saat itu kau bilang akan bersabahat baik dengan putramu. Apakah kau bisa membaca hal buruk dari tujuanku kemari?"

Satu-satunya wanita di ruangan itu tampak menimbang kalimat Hyunseung. Sedangkan Donghae mulai menangkap arah pembicaraan. Semalam Donghae memang menanyakan alasan mengapa ayahnya terlalu peduli dengan Lee Sungmin? Donghae tahu bahwa Sungmin adalah adik Yesung, tapi bukankah sudah ada Choi Siwon. Mengapa ayahnya harus ikut mengkhawatirkan Sungmin seolah-olah anak itu adalah putra kandungnya?

'_Appa akan memberikan jawabannya padamu besok.'_

"Atas nama Donghae, aku minta maaf karena dia sudah melakukan hal buruk terhadap Sungmin."

Merasa bahwa topik ini mulai sensitif, Donghae hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur saja sejak kejadian itu, muncul rasa yang begitu mengganjal di hatinya. Semula mungkin hanya seukuran batu kecil, namun ganjalan itu semakin besar dan membesar setiap harinya.

Setiap ia melihat Yesung, perasaan bersalah itu akan semakin besar. Tindakan mereka terhadap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan. Benar yang Siwon katakan saat itu. Jika Kyuhyun atau pun Sungmin tidak selamat, mereka pasti berakhir di penjara anak-anak.

Ketika melihat Lee Sungmin muncul di sekolah, ia benar-benar terkejut bahkan berusaha untuk selalu menghindari kontak mata. Walaupun Sungmin tak memberikan respon apapun, Donghae hanya bisa terus merasa bersalah.

"Donghae-_ya_."

Sosok yang dipanggil langsung terlonjak dari posisinya. Jika panggilan itu dari ayahnya, Donghae tidak terlalu terkejut. Tapi panggilan itu dari berasal dari Hyuna. "_Y-ye_?"

"Apakah Sungmin sudah lama kembali ke sekolah?"

Donghae sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. "Ti-tidak juga. Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku belum berani... meminta maaf padanya. Sungmin juga tidak bicara apapun padaku."

"Satu bulan yang lalu?"

"_Ye_. Beritanya bilang, Tuan Oh... maksudku ayah Doojoon _sunbaenim_ mensponsorinya. Jadi dia tidak boleh diganggu di sekolah. Aku takut salah bertindak. Jadi, aku tidak berusaha bicara padanya. _Josonghamnida_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kesalahanku."

Hyuna tercenung. Dia mengingat jelas bagaimana Oh Daniel mengancam akan menempuh jalur hukum jika Hyuna berani mendekati Sungmin lagi. Tapi apa yang dilakukan Oh Daniel sekarang? Laki-laki itu membiarkan Sungmin berkeliaran di luar sana seolah membiarkan siapa pun dengan bebas mendekatinya. 'Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?' batin Hyuna sambil meremas-remas jarinya.

"Donghae-_ya_, perkenalkan ini Kim Hyuna. Teman baik _appa_. Ibu dari Sungmin. Kami berteman dengan baik bahkan sebelum kau lahir," ucap Hyunseung membuat Donghae kembali mengintip wajah Hyuna lewat sela-sela bulu matanya. "_Appa_ berteman baik dengan Siwon _ajussi_ dan Oh Daniel."

"Oh Daniel yang ayahnya Doojoon _sunbaenim_?" tanya Donghae tertarik. Hyunseung tersenyum melihat bola mata yang mirip dengan almarhum istrinya itu membulat dengan binar tak percaya. _Bersahabat apanya, _pikir Donghae. Saat dipertemuan wali murid di sekolah mereka terlihat dingin dan tak saling menyapa.

"Banyak hal terjadi dan hanya itu yang perlu kau tahu," respon Hyunseung. Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tatapannya beralih pada minuman yang baru saja disajikan Yun _ajumma_ di meja. "Minumlah," suruh Yunho. Donghae hanya bisa nyengir kemudian meraih gelas.

Ia butuh minum untuk melegakan jantungnya. Ia terkejut setengah mati saat Hyuna memanggilnya, khawatir wanita itu mengumpat marah karena Donghae sudah menyakiti anaknya. Tapi perempuan itu terlihat lebih mengkhawatirkan hal lainnya.

"Tuan Lee silahkan di minum," kali ini Yunho mempersilahkan Hyunseung.

Laki-laki itu menurut. Meneguk minuman yang ada di gelas kemudian kembali bicara dengan Hyuna. "Bagaimana kabar Sungmin?"

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu? Sungmin bersama Oh Daniel sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya karena dia mengancam akan menuntutku dan membawa Sungmin pergi jauh."

Satu-satunya remaja di sana hanya bisa melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha memahami kalimat-kalimat itu. Agar tak terlihat ingin tahu masalah orang dewasa, Donghae mengambil toples berisi _cookies_ dan mulai memakannya.

"Daniel tidak seperti itu. Percayalah padaku."

"Lihat! Kau pasti kemari karena dia menyuruhmu bukan?"

"_Aniya_. Berhentilah berpikiran buruk tentangku atau siapa pun. Aku tidak mendukung Daniel atau pun Siwon, hanya kau. Sampai saat ini aku masih di pihakmu. Karena itu aku mengatakan ini."

"Aku tidak butuh omong kosong. Kau, Choi Siwon, dan Oh Daniel. Tidak satu pun dari kalian yang bisa kupercaya. Aku melepaskan diri dari semua ini karena tidak ingin kalian terlibat dengan Tuan Oh..."

"Hyuna-_ya_," sela Hyunseung mulai kesal. "Behentilah dengan ketakutanmu akan Tuan Oh. Jika Tuan Oh masih memiliki kuasa atas dirimu, sudah sejak dulu dia menyingkirkanmu dari Seoul. Kau pikir kenapa kau masih bisa bertahan di Seoul selama ini? Dari dulu sudah kukatakan, temui Oh Daniel. Bicara padanya. Kau yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Kau tahu kenapa aku selalu menyuruhmu melakukan itu? Karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa melindungimu hanya Oh Daniel! Hanya pria gila satu itu!"

"_Matta_, beritahu dia," sahut Jaejoong. "Dia hanya belum sadar kenapa dia mempertahankan Sungmin sejauh ini. Kau mencintai ayahnya, hanya saja kau tidak berani bersanding dengannya."

Wanita bermarga Kim itu terpekur dalam posisinya. Kalimat dua laki-laki yang berjasa dalam hidupnya entah kenapa telak menusuk batinnya. Alasan kenapa ia mempertahankan Sungmin? Jelas karena ia ibunya. Lebih dari itu, benarkah itu alasannya?

"Percayalah padaku, kau bisa menemui Sungmin kapan pun. Daniel, tidak akan melakukan hal setega itu padamu."

Tiga bocah yang sejak awal mengintip perdebatan para orang dewasa itu saling melemparkan pandangan sesaat kemudian dengan serempak mereka berlari keluar kamar, si kembar langsung memeluk kaki Hyuna sementara Jimin menarik-narik tangannya.

"_Eomma_, _ajussi_ bilang kita boleh bertemu Sungmin _hyung_. Ayo _eomma_."

"Ayo bertemu Sungmin _hyung eomma_."

"Jin-_ie hyung_ bisa sakit kalau terus di dalam kamar. Ayo bertemu Sungmin _hyung_."

Tiga anak kecil itu mengucapkan kalimat berbeda yang intinya sama. Mereka ingin bertemu kakak tertuanya. Donghae yang tidak memahami situasi hanya bisa melongo, bertanya-tanya siapakah bocah-bocah ini? Mengapa mereka memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan itu? Apa mereka adiknya? Kalau memang iya, kenapa adiknya banyak sekali?

Jaejoong yang mendapatkan ide untuk meredakan kemarahan Seokjin langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar putranya. "Seokjin-_ah_, kau harus percaya _appa_ untuk kali ini. Keluarlah, kau bisa bertemu _hyung_-mu."

"Jin-_ie hyuuuungg_! Ayo bertemu Sungmin _hyung_!" teriak Jungkook, disusul teriakan Taehyung dan Jimin.

Grasak-grusuk dari dalam ruangan langsung terdengar. Jaejoong langsung mendesah lega saat melihat pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Kim Seokjin yang benar-benar berantakan. Matanya membengkak sedangkan wajahnya tampak pucat, jangan lupakan seragam yang belum diganti dan tatanan rambutnya yang tidak karuan.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" tanya pada Jaejoong.

Dan ketika sang ayah menganggukkan kepalanya, Seokjin langsung menerjang laki-laki itu dengan pelukan erat.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi ini Sungmin terbangun di ruangan yang sama. Kamar yang sangat familiar selama satu bulan terakhir. Kamar yang benar-benar terasa nyaman dan meninggalkan banyak kenangan manis untuknya. Di sini Oh Daniel kerap menemaninya bercerita, menemaninya sebelum tidur, bahkan sesekali menemaninya belajar. Di ruangan ini juga banyak kenangan manisnya dengan Doojoon.

Laki-laki yang ternyata benar-benar _hyung_-nya itu kerap kali datang ke kamarnya hanya untuk bercerita tentang hari-hari di sekolah. Bercerita tentang sepak bola atau membantu Sungmin mengerjakan PR.

Tapi sepertinya mulai saat ini tidak akan ada lagi kenangan seperti itu.

Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas hal-hal yang mengganggunya selama ini.

Semalam dokter Kang meninggalkannya di kamar untuk beristirahat. Sungmin tidak peduli apapun yang dikatakan dokter Kang, tapi ia mendengar dengan jelas saran-saran dari pria itu.

'_Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi memaksa atau melawan keinginanmu.'_

'_Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku jika kau mengalami kesulitan.'_

'_Banyak orang yang peduli padamu, jadi bicaralah dengan mereka agar kau bisa meringankan bebanmu.'_

'_Kyuhyun, Tuan Oh, Doojon, dan siapa pun... semua bisa membantumu. Kau harus percaya itu.'_

Perlahan lengan Sungmin terkepal. Betapa mudahnya seseorang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Mereka hanya belum mengalami masa sepertinya, karena itulah sangat mudah mengatakan kata-kata manis yang penuh ketidakpastian.

Ia bertahan di sini bukan tanpa alasan. Ayahnya, ya Sungmin tidak ragu untuk mengakui bahwa Oh Daniel memang ayahnya. Laki-laki itu dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ayahnya. Daniel bahkan mengatakan Sungmin bisa menanyakan langsung pada ibunya.

Memikirkan ibunya membuat batinnya terluka semakin dalam. Daniel mengatakan bahwa Hyuna yang membawanya pergi, bukan dia yang meninggalkan Sungmin.

Selama ini ibunya berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaan Oh Daniel, padahal laki-laki itu berada di dekatnya. Bagi Sungmin ibunya sungguh kejam! Kenapa Hyuna harus menempatkan Sungmin dalam posisi sulit? Apakah ibunya benar-benar sedih saat melihat Sungmin di-_bully_ teman-temannya? Jika memang iya, kenapa Hyuna tidak mengatakan bahwa Oh Daniel adalah ayahnya?

Setidaknya, Sungmin tidak perlu hidup dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa membantah setiap kata 'anak haram' untuknya. Ia hidup selama ini untuk menanggung keegoisan ibunya. Hanya itu yang Sungmin tangkap dari situasi ini.

Dengan kesal Sungmin menendang selimut di bawah kakinya. Membuat benda itu terkulai lemah di lantai.

"_Kau boleh marah. Kau boleh membenciku. Tapi jangan pergi dari sini. Terlalu banyak kesulitan yang kuhadapi untuk membawamu ke sini. Jadi, tetaplah tinggal. Appa hanya punya kau dan Doojoon."_

Kali ini Sungmin memukul bantal yang ada di pangkuannya. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya. Sudah lama ia memimpikan hidup dengan ayahnya, bagaimana bisa Oh Daniel berpikir Sungmin akan meninggalkannya? Tapi Oh Doojoon juga berada di sini. Pria itu mengingatkan Sungmin pada hal buruk.

'_Halo anak pelacur.'_

'_Anak haram sepertimu tidak berhak bersekolah di sini.'_

'_Anak pelacur tidak pantas menjadi ketua kedisiplinan.'_

'_Kau mencari ayahmu?'_

Dada pemuda manis itu bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Menunjukkan bahwa kemarahan tengah berkobar dalam dirinya. Jika semula hanya satu tangannya yang terkepal, kini kedua tangan Sungmin mengcengkram erat bantal di tangannya.

Sedetik kemudian benda empuk itu menghambur jauh, nyaris menghantam pintu bersamaan dengan terbukanya benda itu. Bunyi 'prang' terdengar jelas ke telinganya. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap dalam diam saat seorang berdiri dengan kaku di pintu. Di belakang sosok itu tampak Joon yang juga terdiam kaku.

Bola mata Sungmin bergerak, mengikuti gerakan pelayan yang kini membungkuk. Membersihkan pecahan piring. Ia juga terkejut. Niatnya hanya melempar benda itu menjauh, siapa yang tahu bahwa seseorang akan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Panggil seseorang untuk membersihkannya dan kembali siapkan sarapan untuk tuan muda."

Bahkan pria yang selama ini bertugas menjaganya, kini berubah memanggilnya tuan muda. Betapa hebatnya dunia Sungmin saat ini.

"Ada apa?" suara rendah Oh Daniel menyapa dingin pendengaran mereka. Laki-laki itu menatap tajam pelayan yang tengah menundukkan kepala dan Joon yang berusaha menjelaskan situasi.

Sungmin semakin kaku dalam posisinya saat Daniel masuk ke kamarnya, menatapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian sedikit pun. "Kenapa?" jantung Sungmin langsung mencelos lega. Walaupun tatapannya terlihat tajam, suara itu terdengar lembut seperti biasanya.

Setelah memungut selimut di lantai laki-laki itu kembali menatapnya. "A-aku tidak tahu kalau pintunya akan terbuka. A-aku tidak sengaja."

"Hmmm. Bukan karena kau tidak suka makanannya?" Sungmin langsung menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak berniat menjadi anak yang merepotkan. "_Gwaenchana_, biar mereka siapkan yang baru untukmu," ucap Oh Daniel dengan tenang.

Laki-laki itu enggan menanyakan mengapa Sungmin membuat kekacauan di kamarnya. Dokter Kang sudah menjelaskan situasi putranya.

'_Sungmin secara perlahan akan mengingat semuanya. Pasien yang sudah dihipnosis bisa mendapatkan banyak bayangan dalam ingatannya. Dengan fokus dan menenangkan diri, Sungmin bisa mengingat semuanya sendiri. Tapi dia membutuhkan terapi lanjutan. Jangan terkejut jika kepribadiannya memburuk atau dia bertingkah merusak segala sesuatu. Itu bentuk rasa frustasinya. Saya harap Anda bisa tetap mendampinginya.'_

"Kau mau pergi jalan-jalan hari ini?" tawar sang ayah. Sungmin langsung menggeleng dan mengatakan ingin beristirahat saja untuk hari ini. "_Geurae_, dokter Kang memang mengatakan bahwa kau pasti kelelahan. _Appa_ akan telepon Kyuhyun untuk menemanimu."

"_Aniya_!" sergah Sungmin terlalu cepat. Daniel mengerutkan keningnya terhadap reaksi Sungmin. Anak itu bahkan tersentak dari posisinya. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapa pun hari ini."

Dalam hati Daniel bertanya-tanya mengapa Sungmin menghindari Kyuhyun. Semalam anak itu tak menunjukkan reaksi ekstrem pada Kyuhyun, dia hanya terus menuding dan menyumpahi Doojoon dan Yesung. Seperti yang dokter Kang katakan. Kepribadian anak ini akan berubah memburuk seperti sebelum amnesia, tidak menutup kemungkinan lebih buruk.

"Ap..." Sungmin meneguk ludahnya sejenak. "_Appa_ bisa meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Oh Daniel seharusnya tidak suka karena Sungmin memintanya keluar kamar, tapi mendengar putranya menyebutnya seperti itu membuat egonya melunak. Untuk saat ini tidak bisa egois dan mengekang Sungmin dengan tabiat buruknya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Asal kau tetap di sini," pesannya kemudian berlalu keluar kamar setelah mengusap rambut putranya.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam. Menatap bagaimana pintu menelan sosok ayahnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam. Memikirkan banyak hal. Yesung, Doojoon, Kyuhyun, dan semua orang yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

Proses hipnosis tadi malam benar-benar menyadarkan Sungmin bahwa selama ini, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tulus menyayanginya. Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa Sungmin harus berada di sisinya, tapi justru mereka yang membuangnya.

Pikirannya beralih pada ingatan semalam dan perasaan itu kembali muncul. Mungkin akan sangat bodoh jika dia kembali terjatuh di lubang yang sama, tapi untuk kali ini saja...

"Bisakah aku percaya padamu, _appa_?"

**...**

_Setelah tersadar dari proses hipnosis, Sungmin menjadi histeris dan mengatakan banyak hal buruk tentang Doojoon dan Yesung. Oh Daniel dan dokter Kang hanya berdiam diri, mengamati bagaimana anak itu melepaskan emosinya yang bertumpuk._

"_Kriminal seperti kalian berdua tidak pantas disebut manusia."_

"_Sungmin-ah..."_

"_Kau tidak berhak bicara padaku! Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, kau masih punya muka untuk bicara denganku?"_

_Doojoon hanya diam membisu sementara Yesung tampak berusaha menjelaskan namun Sungmin lebih dulu menudingkan telunjuknya. "Kau dan Oh Doojon selalu menyombong bahwa kalian hebat dan bisa menginjak-injak anak pelacur sepertiku. Aku tidak akan kembali pada Sungmin kalian yang bodoh dan selalu memohon diselamatkan..."_

"_Aku kemari untuk minta maaf."_

"_...sekarang kalian hanya perlu melihat bagaimana aku membalas setiap perlakuan kalian."_

_Dari posisinya Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa seluruh tubuh Sungmin gemetar, entah karena kemarahan, pertahanan diri, atau rasa takut. Ia tidak bisa menebaknya. Bahkan seolah telinganya tuli, Sungmin meremehkan permohonan maaf Yesung dan justru membalas dengan nada dingin ala seorang Lee Sungmin._

"_Aku tidak memaafkanmu."_

"_Kali ini saja, Sungmin-ah..." gumam Doojoon akhirnya._

_Senyum sinis terlukis di bibir Sungmin. Pria itu. "Kau pasti merasa sangat senang. Kau bersikap seolah-olah kau kakak yang baik, seakan melindungiku dari banyak hal buruk di dunia. Sejenak aku lupa bahwa..." sesaat tatapannya beralih pada Yesung sebelum kembali pada Doojoon. "...ular paling berbisa berada begitu dekat dengan kakiku."_

_Dokter Kang yang semula berpikir bisa menengahi ketegangan, berakhir dengan duduk diam membisu. Tatapannya tak sedikit pun beranjak dari Sungmin, tampak mengamati dengan seksama._

"_Oh Doojoon masuk ke kamarmu," suara Oh Daniel akhirnya membelah keheningan. Menyadarkan Doojoon dan Yesung untuk kembali menapak tanah. Mereka berpikir bahwa apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah sebuah ilusi. Sayangnya sosok itu masih di sana, duduk diam mengirimkan tatapan yang dihiperbolis bisa menusuk seluruh tubuh mereka._

_Selalu seperti itu. Apakah waktu sedang menunjukkan kekuasaannya? Mempermainkan keseriusan mereka. Di saat selangkah lebih dekat untuk memperbaiki semuanya, waktu seakan mengikis kesempatan dan membuat mereka lagi-lagi terluntang-lantung dalam perasaan bersalah._

_Inikah yang dirasakan Sungmin itu? Saat anak itu berpikir bisa lepas dari kejaran mereka, namun sebenarnya mereka hanya membiarkannya pergi sesaat hanya untuk diburu kembali._

"_Abeoji..."_

"_Masuk kamarmu! Sekarang! Sebelum aku melemparmu ke sana!"_

_Doojoon tak menatap ayahnya, hanya fokus menatap Sungmin untuk terakhir kali sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. Sementara Yesung masih berdiri di sana, menatap Sungmin seolah mengirim pesan agar anak itu mempertimbangkannya._

"_Aku rasa Sungmin butuh istirahat," Yesung tahu Oh Daniel mengusirnya. Dia tak bisa membantah namun kalimat yang sejak tadi bercokol di kepalanya terlontar secara otomatis. "Sungmin... anakmu?"_

_Daniel tidak mengangguk, namun tatapannya yang tajam menjelaskan segalanya. "Jadi sebenarnya dia adik Doojoon?" di antara seluruh kebingungan dalam kepalanya. Yesung hanya bisa menyesalkan dan mempertanyakan dua hal._

_Ia menyesal karena telah melibatkan Doojoon dalam aksi pembalasan rasa sakit hatinya. Persahabatan mereka hancur berantakan karena sikap buruknya. Jika begini akhirnya, selama ini mereka—Yesung dan Doojoon—sudah menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam untuk adik mereka._

_Dan yang menjadi pertanyaannya. "Mengapa ajussi membawa Sungmin ke sini? Doojoon tidak seharusnya dibiarkan hidup bersama perasaan yang salah."_

"_Pulanglah..."_

_Yesung tersenyum miris, tak percaya jika Oh Daniel benar-benar mengusirnya. Matanya yang semula menatap Sungmin, kini beralih pada Kyuhyun. Daniel menyuruh Doojoon pergi dan mengusirnya pulang, lalu mengapa ia membiarkan Cho Kyuhyun di sini?_

"_Aku tidak akan diam jika kau menyakitinya!" peringat Yesung kemudian berlalu ke luar rumah._

_Untuk sesaat yang lain Sungmin juga melupakan Kyuhyun. Laki-laki itu masih di sana saat dirinya menyumpah dan mengancam Doojoon dan Yesung. Apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun tentang dirinya? Apakah dirinya terlihat begitu mengerikan? Apakah dirinya justru terlihat sangat menyedihkan?_

"_Aku akan pergi ke kamar."_

"_Biar Kyuhyun menemanimu bicara..."_

_Sungmin mengabaikan kalimat dokter Kang, ia berjalan cepat menaiki tangga. Saat ini ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan Kyuhyun. Ingatan tentang Kyuhyun yang menolak perasaannya, ingatan tentang Kyuhyun yang memeluk gadis lain, ingatan tentang Kyuhyun yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya, dan semua ingatan tentang Kyuhyun selama sebulan terakhir membaur jadi satu. Menciptakan berbagai ketakutan baru untuk Sungmin._

_Mungkinkah selama bersamanya Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura?_

_Mungkinkah Kyuhyun bersikap baik hanya sekadar untuk membantunya?_

_Mungkinkah Kyuhyun..._

"_Dengarkan aku," Sungmin nyaris menjerit kaget saat seseorang menyergap lengannya. Namun saat menyadari bahwa genggaman itu terasa familiar, ia hanya diam membeku dalam posisinya._

_Pintu kamarnya tak lebih dari satu meter, namun kakinya seakan menyatu dengan lantai. Tubuhnya terdiam, kehilangan daya untuk berjalan lebih lagi._

"_Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu atas semua yang pernah terjadi padaku," suara bass itu bergumam lembut mengirim desiran aneh ke seluruh saraf tubuhnya. "Aku melakukan semua itu atas kemauanku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu merasa bahwa kau penyebab kesialan semua orang yang berada di pihakmu."_

_Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanku? Batin Sungmin menjeritkan pertanyaan. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih. Kenapa laki-laki itu masih di sini? Apakah dia di sini hanya untuk menyesalkan semuanya? Mengasihaninya?_

"_Ini juga bukan salahmu, jadi kau tak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan semuanya," nada lirih Sungmin terdengar jelas ke telinga Kyuhyun. "Sebaiknya, kita tidak perlu bicara seperti ini lagi, Cho Kyuhyun."_

_Hawa panas dari belakang tubuhnya memperingatkan Sungmin untuk segera kembali memacu langkah, tapi hatinya masih tertinggal di sana. Jadi, saat dua lengan pucat itu merangkum tubuhnya, ia hanya bisa menahan napas dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tak berbalik balas memeluk sosok itu. Saat ini semua hal terasa sangat berat untuknya._

_Dan salah satu kebodohannya adalah masih mengharapkan laki-laki ini._

"_Aku tahu kau tidak akan mendengarkanku," gumam Kyuhyun tepat di sebelah telinganya. "Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu menyadari semuanya. Kau terlalu awal menarik kesimpulan atas perasaan seseorang, Lee Sungmin."_

"_Tidak. Aku melihat jelas kau memeluk perempuan itu... kekasihmu..."_

_Tidak terdengar sahutan dari Kyuhyun. Sebelah tangannya beralih merangkul lembut bahu Sungmin, sementara tangan yang lain dengan perlahan mendorong kepala pemuda manis itu bersandar di tubuhnya._

_Sungmin tak berani bergerak sedikit pun, bibir dan kelopak matanya bergetar perlahan saat merasakan hangat bibir Kyuhyun di puncak kepalanya. Kedua lengannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya, seerat rengkuhan sosok yang menempel di belakang tubuhnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengendus di kepalanya, seolah meresapi wangi rambutnya._

"_Istirahatlah."_

_Untuk terakhir kali Kyuhyun kembali menempatkan kecupan lembut di belakang kepalanya. Sungmin hanya berdiri diam, membiarkan setetes air bening terjun bebas dari salah satu sudut matanya. Di saat terakhir sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, Sungmin menoleh. Menatap laki-laki itu dengan getir._

_Cho Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, kemudian benar-benar pergi._

_Dirinya yang terlalu bodoh atau memang Kyuhyun tengah mempermaikannya?_

'_Aku tidak pernah mengerti kita, Kyuhyun-ah.'_

**...**

Suasana terik siang hari membuat siapa pun lebih memilih bergelung dengan nyaman di dalam ruangan. Panas matahari di luar sana benar-benar terasa meresap ke dalam tubuh, memanggang lautan manusia bagai menunjukkan bahwa ada yang sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka sombongkan hanya karena bisa menciptakan teknologi.

Suhu AC yang semakin diturunkan menandakan jika panas dari luar ruangan mulai meresapi beton-beton bangunan buatan manusia.

"Sungmin-_ah_."

Suara itu terus terdengar, memanggilnya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Seperti kebiasannya saat bangun tidur, Sungmin akan menggumamkan sesuatu secara acak kemudian membuka mata.

Bayangan yang pertama tampak di depan matanya adalah sosok yang terakhir kali meninggalkan kamarnya tadi pagi. Sosok itu tampak menatap sesuatu di nakas kemudian mendesah pelan. "Kau melewatkan sarapanmu, ini sudah siang."

"Hm," hanya itu yang mampu ia perdengarkan sebagai respon. Sambil bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, Sungmin mengusap titik-titik keringat di keningnya. Suhu ruangan juga terasa lebih nyaman.

"Kau menaikkan suhu kamarmu tadi?"

Kesadarannya mulai berkumpul, jadi Sungmin langsung mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tadi pagi dingin sekali."

Oh Daniel tidak merespon apapun, ia hanya menyingkap selimut Sungmin kemudian meminta anak itu untuk turun makan siang. Sejujurnya ia ingin marah karena Sungmin melewatkan sarapannya, tapi...

_Jangan sampai stress. Pola makan dan waktu tidurnya harus teratur._

...pesan dokter Kang adalah pegangan erat Oh Daniel untuk menahan setiap ego untuk mengontrol Sungmin seperti ketegasan yang selalu ia terapkan pada Doojoon.

"Aku akan makan di sini," tutur Sungmin membuat langkah Daniel terhenti. Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kemudian bergumam tak suka. "Kau tidak bisa menghindari Doojoon selamanya. Biar bagaimana pun dia _hyung_-mu."

Baru kali ini Sungmin mendengar Daniel membela Doojoon, biasanya cara bicara pria itu pada Doojoon selalu diiringi dengan nada dingin yang penuh intimidasi. "Tapi aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya," sahutnya jujur.

"Sungmin-_ah_, mengertilah. Semua hal tidak akan bisa diselesaikan jika kau terus menghindar. _Appa_ bukan hanya berjanji, melindungimu dan Doojoon adalah sebuat keharusan untukku."

Dewa keras kepala dalam hatinya mulai terbangun, Sungmin ingin membantah ucapan Oh Daniel. Namun, melihat sang ayah melempar tatapan memohon, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menurut untuk saat ini.

Mungkin benar Sungmin adalah anaknya, tapi Doojoon juga anak Oh Daniel, justru dia hidup lebih lama bersama ayahnya. Mungkin terkesan egois jika Sungmin ingin Oh Daniel mengutamakannya, tapi perasaan seperti itu terus meronta-ronta dalam dirinya.

'_Aku tidak melarangmu untuk marah, untuk merasa kecewa atas semuanya. Kau berhak melampiaskan dan melepaskan semua bebanmu dengan cara yang menurutmu bisa membantu. Tapi kumohon tetaplah di sini, appa yang akan melindungimu.'_

Ucapan Oh Daniel semalam berputar-putar di kepala Sungmin. Sisi gelap yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam sosok—'sok'—kuatnya terbangun perlahan. Mengintip lewat celah-celah kecil seolah menunjukkan bahwa mereka ada di sana sejak lama, menunggu Sungmin sadar dan melepaskan mereka.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti di pintu ruang makan, di meja sana tampak Daniel dan Doojoon yang mulai dilayani oleh beberapa pelayan. Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana berantakannya ekspresi Doojoon. Tidak ada senyum cerah dan ekspresi bahagia yang sebulan terakhir selalu terlukis di wajahnya.

'_Anak pelacur!'_

'_Anak haram!'_

'_Anak pembawa sial!'_

'_Anak iblis! Kau terlahir dari seorang pelacur dan ayahmu seorang iblis!'_

Hinaan yang diterimanya di masa lalu berputar-putar di kepala Sungmin. Tangannya perlahan terkepal erat, seerat himpitan sesak di dalam dadanya. Merekalah awal setiap rasa sakit di masa lalunya. Oh Doojoon dan Choi Yesung. Mereka yang menyombong tentang keluarga sempurna dan menyebarkan aibnya.

'_Mulai saat ini...'_

Merasa diperhatikan, Doojoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Sungmin tengah menatap datar padanya. Tidak ada kemarahan dan rasa takut seperti sebelumnya. Hanya tatapan kosong yang menyembunyikan banyak emosi.

'_...telan saja kesombonganmu!'_

"Duduklah," suara Oh Daniel menghentikan adu tatap putranya. Pria itu tampak menunggu Sungmin sebelum mulai makan. Sosok yang diajak bicara, menuruti perintah sang ayah. Duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Doojoon, namun tak mempedulikan kehadirannya di sana.

"Tuan Oh," baru saja mereka memulai makan, suara tuan Hong menginterupsi. Pria tua itu tidak mengatakan apapun, namun dari tatapannya yang serius menandakan bahwa sedang terjadi sesuatu yang serius.

Daniel nyaris melemparkan sumpitnya ke atas meja. Jika ternyata panggilan itu tidak penting, ia bersumpah tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menembak kepala laki-laki itu. Setelah menghentak sumpitnya ke atas meja, ia juga melemparkan serbet ke atas meja. Matanya terpejam sejenak, kemudian berujar. "Kalian lanjutkan makan dengan tenang."

Walaupun tidak terdengar jawaban dari kedua putranya, ia melangkah keluar ruangan dan membentak cukup keras. "Ada apa!"

Sungmin yakin ia bisa mengabaikan Doojoon, tapi reaksi seperti apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat ini? Ia sudah meyakinkan diri untuk membalas laki-laki ini, tapi kenapa secuil perasaan takut saat ditinggal hanya berdua dengan Doojoon tetap menghampirinya?

Sekuat tenaga ia mengabaikan gemetar di tangannya. Sungmin bahkan yakin seratus persen Doojoon tengah mengamatinya. Ia berniat menyuapkan makanan saat gelegar kemarahan itu menambah stimulus rasa takut dalam dirinya.

Benda sejenis besi itu meluncur dari tangannya, menghantam piringnya hingga menimbulkan keributan kecil. Doojoon yang semula mengamati Sungmin langsung bangun dan berlari ke luar ruangan. Tidak biasanya Oh Daniel berteriak seperti itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau!"

Sambil menenangkan degup jantungnya, Sungmin menyusul ke luar ruang makan. Biasanya rumah ini tampak tenang, sesekali hanya terdengar Oh Daniel membentak jika ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Kau dipecat!" ultimatum tanpa ampun itu tertuju pada sosok yang tadi menjemputnya ke ruang makan. Doojoon yang berada di sebelahnya langsung bereaksi. "_Abeoji_! Kau tidak bisa memecatnya seperti itu!"

"Diam kau!"

Di antara keributan yang terjadi, Sungmin bisa melihat beberapa orang berdiri di sana. Dua anak kecil terlihat menangis ketakutan sambil memeluk seorang wanita. Di sampingnya ada satu bocah laki-laki yang lebih besar dan seorang remaja tinggi.

Di hadapan Oh Daniel ada seseorang yang tidak asing untuknya, pria itu seusia ayahnya. Di belakang pria itu tampak Lee Donghae yang tengah menatapnya. Hanya dia yang menyadari keberadaan Sungmin, sedangkan yang lain sibuk ketakutan atas kemarahan Oh Daniel.

"Aku akan pergi dari rumah jika _abeoji_ berani memecat Hong _ajussi_!"

"Masuk kamarmu sekarang!"

"Daniel-_ah_, dengarkan dulu. Aku yang memaksanya mengizinkan kami..."

"Lee Hyunseung tutup mulutmu dan bawa mereka keluar dari rumahku!"

Detak jantung Sungmin terus berpacu. Tatapannya tak bisa beralih dari empat laki-laki yang menjadi fokusnya. Sedikit sulit, namun Sungmin bisa mengenali mereka. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya beralih pada satu-satunya perempuan di sana.

'_Eomma_,' kata itu langsung tercetus dalam pikirannya. Rasa rindu yang selama ini mencekam batinnya mulai meronta-ronta, namun di saat bersamaan rasa sakit atas kenyataan yang telah diterimanya membuat Sungmin tak bisa menghambur ke arah wanita itu.

"Kim Seokjin."

Seakan waktu berjalan lambat, rasa takut akan kemarahan Oh Daniel perlahan berganti dengan keterkejutan. Empat laki-laki yang sejak tadi menjadi fokusnya, kini balas menatap Sungmin.

Sedetik mereka terdiam, hingga yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah ledakan tangis Jungkook dan Taehyung. Dua bocah kembar itu berlari menerjang tubuh kakak tertuanya. Menangis keras dan tak henti menyebut '_hyung-ie bogoshippo_'. Sementara Jimin hanya menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk lengan _hyung_-nya.

Tak jauh dari posisinya, tampak Seokjin yang berdiam diam menatap dirinya. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, namun aliran air yang turun dari matanya sudah cukup menjelaskan segalanya. Sungmin mengulurkan lengannya yang bebas. Isyarat kecil itu menjadi ambang batas seorang Kim Seokjin.

Emosi yang bertumpuk di dalam dadanya terlepas seketika saat tubuhnya berhasil menjangkau tubuh _hyung_-nya. Katakanlah ia kenanakan, cengeng, dan apapun yang menggambarkan anak manja. Sosok yang selama ini sangat kasar dan berkelakuan layaknya preman pasar itu justru menangis paling keras.

Sungmin hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung adik tertuanya. Tubuhnya memang seakan dibelit oleh rengkuhan adik-adiknya, tapi yang lebih membelit dalam perasaannya adalah penyesalan. Ia menyesalkan berapa lama ia melupakan mereka. Berapa lama mereka menahan rasa sakit seperti ini sementara dirinya di luar sana tengah bergelung dengan rasa nyaman dan mengabaikan mereka.

"_Mianhae dongsaeng-ah_," gumamnya kemudian turun membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Seokjin.

Pemandangan mengharukan itu membuat Hyuna tak bisa menahan diri untuk menghampiri anak-anaknya. Perempuan itu berniat melangkah saat sebuah tangan dingin mencengkram lengannya.

"Kau pikir akan kemana, hah!" Hyuna hanya bisa membulatkan matanya, tubuhnya terhuyung saat Daniel menyeret tubuhnya ke ruangan lain. "Kau diam di sana, Lee Hyunseung!" bahkan laki-laki itu memperingatkan Hyunseung untuk tidak ikut campur.

Tubuhnya seperti terlempar saat Oh Daniel menghentak lepas cekalannya kemudian membanting pintu ruangan dengan keras. Matanya yang memerah akan kemarahan menatap nyalang dirinya. Lengannya yang sedingin es juga menunjukkan bahwa laki-laki itu tengah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri!" kalimat-kalimat kasar sejenis itu adalah makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Hyuna sudah biasa mendengar dari orang lain, namun jika Oh Daniel yang mengatakan, ia tak menyangka akan sedahsyat ini sakitnya.

Dengan sisa harga diri yang ada dalam dirinya. Hyuna menyahut dengan berani. "Adik-adiknya hanya ingin bertemu Sungmin."

"Hanya ingin?" beo Oh Daniel sambil melukiskan senyum penuh hinaan. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau inilah caramu merebutnya dariku? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak akan berhenti menyakitiku?"

"_Oppa_..."

"Berhentilah dengan _oppa_! Aku tidak butuh panggilan seperti itu!" bentak Oh Daniel semakin tak terkendali. Jari telunjuknya menuding wajah Hyuna. "Kau pikir aku main-main? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu bertingkah sesuka hati? Masamu dengan Sungmin sudah berakhir. Dia milikku sekarang."

Dengusan tak percaya sontak keluar dari bibir Hyuna. "Aku ibunya. Kau hanya..."

"Aku hanya seorang bajingan yang berusaha mengikatmu dengan cara mengandung anakku. Kau ingin mengatakan itu bukan?" gumam Oh Daniel retoris. "Aku tidak terkejut lagi jika itu yang kau katakan."

Setelah semua kesulitan yang dilewatinya, bisa-bisanya Oh Daniel meremehkan setiap rasa sakitnya. "Kau hanya tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulalui," lirinya dalam getiran. "Kau... kau hanya tidak tahu kekejaman macam apa yang harus kulalui hanya untuk mempertahankan anak dari laki-laki..." Hyuna menghentikan kalimatnya. Melepaskan napas sesak yang benar-benar menghimpit dadanya.

"_Arra_," sahut Daniel dengan tenang.

"Kau tahu?"

Seolah hatinya sudah terkikis habis dengan rasa sakit dan kebencian, Oh Daniel berujar dengan tenang, membeberkan semua yang ditahannya selama bertahun-tahun. "Aku tahu _abeoji_ mengancammu."

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau tidak perlu berlagak seolah kau ingin menyalahkanku karena aku tahu namun tak melakukan apapun. Bangun dari tidur panjangmu dan sadarilah siapa menciptakan kerumitan tak berujung. Kau Kim Hyuna. Satu-satunya orang itu adalah dirimu."

Oh Tuhan! Begitu banyak kemarahan di ujung lidahnya, Hyuna bahkan ingin menyerang laki-laki itu dengan membabi buta. Namun penuturan Oh Daniel benar-benar membuat lidahnya kelu dan membekukan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku memperjuangkanmu setengah mati, disiksa hidup-hidup oleh ayahku sendiri hanya karena perempuan yang bahkan tidak mau mempercayaiku sedikit pun!" lengan Oh Daniel menunjuk ke luar ruangan. "Aku menyuruh Hyunseung untuk membujukmu menemuiku, tapi kau tidak akan mempercayaiku sampai akhir bukan? Aku bahkan sedang berjuang seorang diri membawamu dan putraku keluar dari rasa sakit, tapi kau dengan kejamnya melemparkan Sungmin pada Choi Siwon dan membuat seolah-olah aku tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku hah? Kau pikir hatiku hanya benda mati yang bisa kau mainkan sesuka hati? Kau datang hanya untuk mengeluhkan rasa sakitmu dan pergi sesuka hati tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana aku menanggung banyak rasa sakit karenamu! Karena perempuan yang tidak pernah menghargai perasaanku!"

"Aku... hanya takut..." nada tercekat Hyuna bukannya meredakan amarah Oh Daniel, laki-laki itu justru menggeleng pelan seolah tak percaya.

"Itu bukan ketakutan. Kau tidak memiliki keberanian. Kau tidak mau. Kau meragukanku. Kau tidak pernah mengerti diriku. Dan kau tidak pernah percaya padaku. Itulah dirimu."

Daniel memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Hyuna kemudian berujar. "Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan apapun. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi."

Bulir air mata yang tertahan sejak awal sontak mengalir dari mata Hyuna. Hyunseung mengatakan bahwa Daniel tidak akan tega melakukan perbuatan yang menyakiti dirinya, tapi kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dari laki-laki itu jelas menusuk batinnya.

"Sejak awal..." wanita itu bergumam sendu. "...aku tahu akan sangat sulit untuk berdiri di sisimu. Karena itu aku mengalihkan perasaanku pada Choi Siwon."

Daniel mengepalkan tangannya erat, menelan ludah pahit untuk sedikit melegakan dadanya. Mereka salah paham. Daniel tahu betul hal ini. Ia selalu berusaha memafkan dan menerima semuanya, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan. Hatinya selalu berteriak untuk berhenti menyakiti Kim Hyuna, namun egonya yang terluka terus memerintah untuk membalas rasa sakitnya.

"_Geurae_. Lakukan saja seperti itu mulai saat ini."

Untuk kedua kalinya pintu ruangan terbanting. Bedanya kali ini, Hyuna hanya sendiri di dalam ruangan. Wanita itu perlahan meluruh, berpegangan pada meja di dekatnya. Sedangkan tatapannya masih tertuju pada pintu yang baru saja menelan sosok Oh Daniel. Kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya.

'_Kau tidak bisa hanya mendapatkan anaknya. Ayah dan anak itu satu paket. Kau harus memperjuangkan ayahnya untuk mendapatkan anaknya.'_

"Haruskah...?"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Setelah libur yang menyenangkan, pagi ini seluruh siswa harus kembali sibuk dengan pendidikannya. Di sepanjang jalan daerah Seoul tampak siswa-siswa berjalan sambil sesekali bercanda dengan temannya. Di sisi lain juga ada siswa yang duduk tenang menunggu bus dan ada juga yang tengah berlarian menuju halte agar tidak ketinggalan bus.

Pemandangan sibuk seperti ini akan selalu terlihat di Senin pagi. Setelah libur pasti muncul rasa malas untuk melakukan kesibukan. Tidak aneh jika alasan 'kesiangan' umumnya terjadi pada hari Senin.

Sungmin juga mengalami hal yang sama. Oh Daniel membiarkan adik-adiknya menginap, jadi mereka mengobrol dan bercanda tentang banyak hal hingga larut malam. Ia juga tidak membahas apapun tentang ibunya, yang ia pedulikan saat itu hanyalah melepas kerinduan dengan adik-adiknya.

Pagi tadi mereka bangun di kamar Sungmin saat waktu telah menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan. Seokjin bahkan terkejut setengah mati saat merasakan tendangan keras di bokongnya. Setelah sekian lama tidak merasakan tendangan maut kakaknya, ia hanya tersenyum-senyum sambil mengusap pantatnya seperti masokis gila.

Semula Sungmin berpikir untuk mengantarkan adik-adiknya pulang agar bisa bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Namun, bagai keajaiban di tengah kesulitan tak terduga, Oh Daniel menunjukkan kehebatan yang membuat adik-adik Sungmin berdecak kagum.

Laki-laki yang menurut adik Sungmin sangat galak itu meminta beberapa pelayan menyiapkan seragam baru, buku baru, dan perlengkapan sekolah yang serba baru. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat Seokjin berbisik tentang betapa kerennya ayah Sungmin.

Siapa pun harus tahu keanehan seorang Kim Seokjin, anak itu pasti mengidolakan orang yang setipe dengannya. Keras kepala, pemarah, angkuh, dan bermulut pedas. Contohnya Cho Kyuhyun dan sekarang Oh Daniel.

"Hyung-_ie_, rumah _ajussi_ itu besar sekali ya," si kecil Jungkook masih senantiasa terbayang-bayang dengan megahnya rumah Oh Daniel. Anak itu bahkan bermain-main di kamar mandi dengan cara saling berteriak dengan Taehyung. Mereka bilang kamar mandinya sangat luas, jadi suara mereka terasa menggema di dalam sana.

"_Ya, hyung_ akan buatkan rumah yang lebih besar dari itu untukmu," sahut Seokjin. Gaya tengilnya yang selalu tidak mau kalah keren mulai muncul.

"Rumah pasir maksudnya?" sahut Jimin membuat si kembar langsung terkikik setuju.

"_Maldo andwae. Ajussi_ itu... _neomu-neomu boshitta_!" seru Taehyung sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah spion, memperhatikan ekspresi Joon. Sedikit tidak nyaman, adik-adiknya membicarakan Oh Daniel padahal pekerja setianya sedang satu mobil dengan mereka.

"Ah, _hyung_ harus segera turun," ucap Sungmin saat limusin mulai memasuki pelataran sekolahnya. Jungkook menoleh ke arah gerbang sekolah. "Kita melihat _hyung_ di sana waktu itu," gumamnya pelan.

Sungmin ikut menolehkan kepalanya, sejenak ia mengingat bagaimana tangisan adiknya saat itu. Ia juga menangis, bahkan saat itu ia belum mengingat mereka. Inilah bukti ketulusannya untuk mereka. Sungmin benar-benar menyayangi anak-anak ini.

"_Hyung-ie_ akan pulang ke rumah 'kan?" gumam Taehyung mendadak sedih.

Seokjin langsung menyuruh adik-adiknya untuk tak lagi bertanya, ia memahami jika Sungmin butuh waktu untuk hal ini.

"Kalian belajar yang rajin. Nanti telepon _hyung_ ya," pesan Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala Jimin. Si kembar mendekat ke arahnya kemudian mencium pipi Sungmin. "Hyung-_ie_ juga."

Satu sosok sok cuek terlihat memutar bola mata saat menyaksikan adegan drama keluarga di hadapannya. "Ah _palliwa_! Sekolahku paling jauh, aku benar-benar terlambat nanti," keluh Seokjin. Tapi dalam hati ia merasa iri, tapi bagaimana bisa anak laki-laki sebesar dirinya memeluk _hyung_nya? Ah~ yang benar saja. "Jangan bolos!" peringat Sungmin padanya sebelum keluar mobil.

"_Bye bye_!"

"_Annyeong_!"

"_Jalgongbuhaeyo_."

Suara tiga adik lucunya membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Sejenak ia berdiri memandangi limusin yang membawa mereka ke sekolah masing-masing. Oh Daniel serius saat mengatakan bahwa Sungmin bisa mendapatkan apapun, Sungmin bisa melakukan apapun asal ia tetap berada di sana. Ayahnya bahkan tidak membantah apapun saat Sungmin meminta adik-adiknya menginap di sana.

Senyum tipis itu perlahan memudar, berganti tatapan datar saat beberapa siswa yang akan masuk ke sekolah menatapnya. Sebagian menatap aneh padanya, sedangkan sisanya adalah kumpulan siswa yang penasaran dan tak peduli dengan dirinya.

Tubuhnya perlahan berputar, menatap undakan marmer yang akan mengantarkannya menuju lobi. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap papan besar berisi deretan abjad yang dipadu hangul bertuliskan '_Eternal School_'. Tak lama kemudian tatapannya kembali pada ruangan di hadapannya. Sungmin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sejenak, kemudian berjalan ke dalam sekolah sambil menggumamkan kata '_wellcome back_'.

**...**

Hiruk pikuk para siswi di depan kelas menjelang apel pagi adalah hal penting selain bergosip. Jika laki-laki cenderung menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrolkan sepak bola dan mungkin para gadis cantik, perempuan justru sibuk mengobrolkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang belum pasti. Mereka selalu menebak dan memunculkan spekulasi tak berdasar untuk membuat bahan obrolan semakin seru.

Sungmin melangkah tenang di koridor sambil mengamati situasi yang tidak berubah. Murid-murid akan selalu seperti ini. Menghabiskan waktu santai untuk bersenang-senang seperti remaja pada umumnya.

"Dia datang," gumam seorang siswi terdengar jelas ke telinganya.

"_Matta_. _Aigo_! Aku benar-benar tak tahan dengannya."

Jika sebelumnya Sungmin bisa berpura tidak mendengar lalu mengabaikan mereka, maka untuk hari ini hal itu tak lagi berlaku. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan tiga gadis yang membicarakannya. "Kenapa kau tidak menyingkir saja dari sekolah ini?"

Terkejut tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan ekspresi mereka saat ini. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Lee Sungmin akan menjawabmu? Sebelum menghilang dan kembali ke sekolah, ia bahkan lebih suka mengabaikan orang lain dari pada meladeninya. Tapi yang ada di hadapan mereka tidak tampak seperti Sungmin sebelumnya atau pun Sungmin sebulan terakhir.

Siswa lain yang berada di antara ketegangan itu ikut terdiam. Menatap bagaimana tatapan hangat dan ekspresi polos yang sebulan terakhir tampak di wajah Sungmin lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Kau tahu? Bukan hanya kekerasan fisik, kekerasan verbal bisa dengan mudah melemparmu ke luar sekolah," seolah kalimat itu tak cukup untuk mengejutkan para gadis penggosip, kita kartu berwarna kuning terlempar dari tangan Sungmin dan mendarat tepat di bawah kaki gadis-gadis itu.

"_Sunbaenim_! Kau lupa membawa kartu ini," siswa kelas satu yang menjadi wakil ketua kedisiplinan muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa setumpuk kartu merah.

Bola mata orang-orang di sana langsung membelalak tak percaya. Setelah hampir dua bulan hidup dalam kebebasan, kini si kejam Lee Sungmin kembali membawa aturan ketatnya secara mengejutkan.

Dengan tenang Sungmin mengambil kartu itu kemudian berucap. "Kau buat surat peringatan untuk mereka bertiga."

"_Ye_! Segera saya laksanakan!" murid kelas satu itu menjawab dengan tegas. Terpancar aura bahagia di wajahnya. Jelas saja. Semenjak Sungmin—yang mereka pikir—mengabaikan lembaga kedisipilinan siswa, para begundal-begundal di sekolah mereka terus berulah tanpa henti.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Siapa yang mengganggu Lee Sungmin di sana?" suara khas salah satu member Kyuhyun CS mampir di telinga Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu mendengar derap langkah lebih dari satu orang menuju arahnya.

Benar saja, Lee Hyukjae dan Ryeowook kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menggandeng tangannya. Matanya menelusuri wajah dan seluruh tubuh Sungmin seolah memastikan bahwa temannya baik-baik saja.

"Kalian gadis penggosip selalu saja mengganggu orang lain," Eunhyuk mulai marah-marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pucat ketiga gadis yang mungkin belum bangkit dari keterkejutannya.

Tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian lebih lama, Sungmin menarik lengannya dari Ryeowook kemudian berlalu tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Sementara Ryeowook menatap tangannya karena terkejut dengan perlakuan Sungmin, Eunhyuk justru terkejut saat matanya menangkap tiga kartu kuning di dekat kakinya. "_Eoh_?"

"Uwaaaahh, benar kataku bukan? Kalian yang tidak percaya! Kemarin dia hanya kerasukan setan baik."

"Kau lihat tatapannya? Itu baru Lee Sungmin!"

"_Ya, ya, ya_. Apa jantungmu baik-baik saja?"

"Oh Tuhan, aku nyaris pingsan."

Siswa-siswa yang sejak tadi menahan napas langsung melonjak-lonjak kaget seolah memastikan bahwa mereka masih menapak di lantai. Beberapa bahkan bersandar di tembok agar tetap bisa berdiri.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengangkat kepala mereka perlahan, saling memandang untuk sesaat kemudian menolehkan kepala ke arah Sungmin tepat saat pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Dia sudah kembali?" gumam Eunhyuk yang hanya disahuti dengan jawaban '_eoh_' dari Ryeowook.

Dan sesuai dugaan Eunhyuk.

Pria bernama Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya sudah kembali. Dia bahkan melewatkan kebiasaan mengantuknya sepanjang pelajaran karena tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari Sungmin yang diam membisu. Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelahnya bahkan tak berani memulai topik karena aura dingin dari sosok di sampingnya benar-benar terasa kuat.

"Lee Sungmin, bisakah kau membantuku menuliskan poin-poin yang harus diringkas untuk PR kalian?"

Donghae yang sejak tadi duduk diam di deretan bangku belakang, secara perlahan mengangkat kepalanya, menengok reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan tak habis pikir dengan kejadian kemarin. Lee Sungmin berada di rumah Oh Daniel dan Doojoon bilang dia adiknya, bukankah terakhir kali Yesung mengkonfirmasi bahwa Sungmin adalah adiknya. Tapi Hyunseung bilang marganya Lee karena dia juga bagian dari keluarga Lee.

"Wah, Lee Sungmin kau benar-benar sesuatu," gumamnya membuat siswa yang duduk di depannya menoleh. "_Mwo_?" sentak Donghae sambil memelototkan matanya.

Di depan kelas, Sungmin benar-benar menulis apa yang diminta Kim Heechul. Guru sastra itu sepertinya kembali tertarik pada Lee Sungmin, Eunhyuk bahkan mencebikkan bibirnya saat melihat melihat tatapan penuh tanya Kim _seonsaengnim_ terhadap Lee Sungmin.

Pagi tadi Heechul dikejutkan dengan keributan siswa-siswinya di grup sekolah. Mereka membicarakan bahwa si ketua kedisiplinan atau si ikon kekejaman _Eternal School_ sudah kembali. Kyuhyun memang pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa Sungmin mengalami amnesia, tapi kalau anak ini kembali pada sikapnya yang dulu, itu artinya Sungmin sudah mendapatkan ingatannya.

"Saya sudah selesai."

Heechul tergagap, berusaha melukiskan senyum kemudian mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk meletakkan buku di mejanya. Tepat saat Sungmin berdiri di dekatnya, Heechul mulai melakukan kebiasaan anehnya. "Sungmin-_ah_, bagaimana kabar ibumu?" batinnya mengumpatkan kata bodoh saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin mengeruh. "Saat kau di rumah sakit aku sempat mengobrol dengan beliau," imbuhnya dengan senyuman dipaksakan.

"Dia baik-baik saja," hanya itu sahutan Sungmin.

Dalam hati Heechul menepuk kedua tangannya. Berarti Sungmin benar-benar sudah mendapatkan ingatannya. Sebelum-sebelumnya jika Heechul menyinggung masalah ibu saat mengajar, anak itu tidak akan terganggu, tapi kali ini ia menunjukkan reaksi yang sama seperti saat itu.

Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Hankyung, biar bagaimana pun ia harus memberitahu Hankyung dan meminta konfirmasi langsung dari Choi Siwon. Tapi wajahnya serasa ditampar tangan tak kasat mata. _'Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hankyung sekarang?'_

Heechul mengerjap sedih kemudian menghela napas berat. "Sampai di sini pelajaran kita. Jangan lupa mengumpulkan tugas dua hari ke depan. Yang terlambat mendapat pengurangan poin," ujarnya seperti biasa kemudian berlalu membereskan peralatan mengajarnya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, bel menjerit dengan keras. Menandakan bahwa jam makan siang sudah datang. Para siswa yang telah selesai mencatat tugas langsung berhamburan ke luar kelas. Sungmin yang tadi masih menulis di papan tetap harus menyalin tulisan di depan sana ke dalam catatannya.

Sosok di sebelahnya sudah selesai sejak tadi, tapi dia tampak duduk tenang tak bergerak.

"Ryeowook-_ah_," panggil Sungmin membuat laki-laki kecil itu terlonjak. "Kau bisa pergi ke kantin lebih dulu."

"Kau tidak mau kutunggu?"

"Aku akan menyusul," sahut Sungmin kemudian kembali fokus menyalin catatannya.

"Ah begitu," respon Ryeowook salah tingkah. "Kalau begitu akan kupesankan lebih dulu untukmu, kau segera ke kantin nanti makannya dingin."

Tidak berubah. Cho Ryeowook akan selalu seperti ini, terlalu baik dan peduli pada orang lain. Tidak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk pergi lebih dulu ke kantin. Pria kurus itu menurut, keluar lewat pintu belakang sedangkan Ryeowook lewat pintu depan.

Di kelas hanya tersisa dirinya seorang diri. Sungmin mempercepat kegiatannya kemudian menghentak bolpoin dengan kesal. Entahlah _mood_-nya benar-benar buruk hari ini. _Memangnya kapan suasana hatimu bisa dikatakan baik?_ Ia membenarkan itu dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan ia membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya sekaligus memikirkan reaksi seperti apa yang akan timbul darinya saat dihadapkan dengan banyak situasi nantinya. Yang pasti...

_Jangan lagi berdiam diri meratapi dirimu. Hadapi mereka dan bungkam semua kalimat-kalimat jahat mereka tentang dirimu._

_..._dia akan melakukan itu.

**...**

Tidak banyak siswa berlalu lalang di koridor, mungkin mereka sedang berlomba-lomba mengisi perut di kantin. Beberapa juga masih ada yang duduk di dalam kelas menghabiskan bekal, siswa rajin masih menyalin catatan, dan beberapa siswa hanya tengah mengobrol.

Sejak keluar kelas, sudah dua orang menatap Sungmin takut-takut. Ia yakin berita tentang tiga gadis yang mendapatkan peringatan darinya pasti sudah menyebar luas di kalangan siswa ES. Di kantin nanti sudah dipastikan akan ada bahan obrolan terpanas untuk hari ini.

Sesekali Sungmin memikirkan bagaimana reaksinya terhadap Kyuhyun nanti. Terakhir kali bertemu, tidak ada kepastian tentang hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak menjelaskan apapun namun tindakannya seolah menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Benarkah hanya dirinya? Lalu perempuan itu?

Langkah Sungmin terhenti tepat saat ia akan menaiki tangga menuju kantin, ia melihat Heechul dan Kyuhyun berdiri di sana. Sepertinya Heechul akan naik menuju kantin, sedangkan Kyuhyun akan turun ke bawah. Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat Heechul mengamati sekeliling. Sepertinya mereka akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau dengar berita tentang Sungmin?"

"Berita apa?"

Sungmin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok ketika derap langkah dua sosok itu semakin turun ke bawah, seolah menakdirkan agar Sungmin bisa mendengar langsung apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Anak-anak di grup_ chat_ membicarakan kalau Lee Sungmin kembali ke lembaga kedisiplinan siswa."

"Jadi _seonsaengnim_ masih berada di grup itu?"

"_Ya!_ Itu bukan urusanmu. Tugasmu hanya memberikan informasi untukku."

Terdengar desahan napas berat dari Kyuhyun. "_Seonsaengnim_, aku tidak lagi memiliki urusan dan kontrak denganmu tentang itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu membayarku untuk melakukan ini dan itu."

Dengusan kasar kini terdengar dari Heechul. "Jadi benar ya berita itu. Aku sudah yakin sejak awal kau pasti memiliki maksud lain saat mau saja kusuruh mengikuti Lee Sungmin. Ternyata kau..."

Telinga Sungmin langsung berdengung seketika, mengirim denyut-denyut menyakitkan ke belakang kepalanya. Hancur sudah angan-angannya tentang reaksi Kyuhyun maupun dirinya saat bertemu nanti. Di dalam pikirannya Sungmin seolah bisa melihat senyum manis dan tatapan hangat Kyuhyun berubah menjadi pandangan mengejek diiringi seringai mengerikan.

_Benar bukan? Dia tidak tulus padamu! Kenapa kau selalu mengharapkannya?_

Secara perlahan Sungmin dapat merasakan gemetar di tangannya, disusul gumpalan menyakitkan yang menghambat jalan pernapasannya. Ditelannya kepahitan itu seakan dengan melakukan itu hatinya bisa sedikit lega. Tapi nyatanya tak semudah itu...

Menerima kenyataan bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar serius dengannya adalah daftar hal menyakitkan lainnya.

Untuk saat ini, ia hanya perlu pergi ke kantin. Ryeowook tidak harus berlama-lama menunggunya untuk makan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap ke kantin dan mengabaikan dua orang itu.

"Sungmin-_ah_, aku berniat menyusulmu," sapa Kyuhyun. Tidak tampak keterkejutan dalam ekspresinya, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun beberapa saat yang lalu. Heechul juga tersenyum saat menatapnya. "Ryeowook _hyung_ bilang kau masih menyalin..."

Sungmin enggan menanggapi Kyuhyun, setelah balas menyapa Heechul dengan membungkukkan tubuh, ia lekas menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih melongo tak mengerti dengan sikap Sungmin.

Terakhir kali Sungmin memang mengatakan agar mereka tidak lagi bicara, tapi Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menunjukkan seluruh perasaannya, karena ia tahu berhadapan dengan Sungmin akan menjadi lebih sulit jika hanya disampaikan melalui kata-kata.

Pagi tadi ia mengirim pesan singkat untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi dan ia yakin betul bahwa Sungmin membalas pesannya. Jadi untuk alasan apakah _namja_ manis kesayangannya bertingkah seperti itu?

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kemudian setengah berlari menaiki tangga untuk menyusul Sungmin, meninggalkan Heechul tanpa salam. _Yeah_, Cho Kyuhyun adalah definisi dari ketidaksopanan.

"Sungmin-_ah_," Kyuhyun terus memanggil Sungmin, bahkan hingga mereka masuk ke dalam kantin. Beberapa orang menyaksikan kejadian bagai adegan drama itu dengan penuh perhatian. Para gadis mulai berdecih dan saling mencebik saat melihat lagi-lagi si Lee Sungmin itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Lee Sungmin!" kali ini Kyuhyun membentak tak sabar. Lengannya bahkan menyentak paksa tubuh sosok itu agar berhenti mengabaikannya. Ryeowook yang berada tak jauh dari mereka segera mendekat ke arah keributan. "Kyuhyun-_ah_ ada apa?" tanyanya.

Yesung CS duduk di meja yang posisinya tepat berada di belakang Kyuhyun. Jadi Donghae dan Yesung bisa mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana tegangnya punggung Kyuhyun dan tatapan tajam Sungmin untuk pria jangkung yang tengah menggenggam lengannya.

"_Hyung_, aku takut sekali dengan Lee Sungmin sekarang," bisik Donghae pada Shindong. Yesung mendengar itu hanya saja ia memilih diam untuk mengamati Sungmin.

"Apalagi masalahnya sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan kakaknya. "Kenapa kau begini lagi?"

Seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutar bola matanya kemudian menghentak lepas lengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan mempedulikan laki-laki ini lagi. Tapi dugaannya salah, tepat saat ia berpikir untuk kembali mengabaikan Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu kembali mencekal lengannya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin menghentak lepas, namun sedetik kemudian lengannya melayang tinggi kemudian mendarat dengan keras di pipi Kyuhyun. Tamparan dengan kekerasan maksimum itu langsung dihadiahi jeritan heboh para gadis dan dengungan terkejut dari siswa lainnya.

Sepintas Sungmin menyadari bahwa dirinya keterlaluan. Di hadapannya, tampak Kyuhyun yang masih mengerjap tak percaya. Laki-laki itu tak berusaha menyetuh pipi atau memeriksa kondisi wajahnya. Tatapannya justru terarah pada tangan Sungmin yang memerah dan gemetar hebat.

Sejurus kemudian tatapan mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kebingungan dan Sungmin dengan kemarahan, tapi sekelebat sinar penyesalan tampak di sana.

"Aku tidak akan bicara lagi denganmu," Kyuhyun mendengar gemeretak gigi Sungmin saat mengatakan itu. "Aku tidak akan lagi mempedulikan semua hal tentangmu."

Alih-alih meradang marah, Sungmin justru menemukan Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis padanya. Seolah mengejek apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. "Begitukah?" sahutnya dengan tenang. "Aku tahu kau akan selalu dengan berani menyimpulkan semua hal yang belum tentu benar."

Pemuda Cho itu maju untuk meringkas jarak mereka. Otak Sungmin menjeritkan agar ia segera pergi dari sana, namun kakinya enggan diajak kerjasama. Ia hanya terpaku dalam intimidasi Kyuhyun, tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun karena bibir Kyuhyun tepat berada di depan matanya.

"Kau baru saja memukulku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan bicara padaku lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kau juga mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan lagi peduli denganku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tentu, kau boleh melakukan itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya..."

Bola mata Sungmin sontak terbelalak saat dua telapak tangan besar itu merangkum wajahnya, sedikit menarik kepalanya untuk mendongak sebelum bibir yang semula berada di depan matanya beralih menempel ketat di bibirnya, tidak ragu untuk melumat habis di sana. Perlahan bola mata Sungmin beralih pada wajah Kyuhyun. Mata laki-laki itu terpejam di balik helaian rambutnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada kata main-main di sana.

Tidak ada paksaan dan kemarahan. Hanya ada kelembutan dan ketulusan dalam setiap gerakan bibir pria itu di atas bibirnya.

Walaupun ini ketiga kalinya, tapi inilah kali kedua Cho Kyuhyun yang brengsek dan tidak tahu sopan santun ini menciumnya di depan banyak orang.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan bibir terbuka saat laki-laki itu menjeda jarak mereka dan bergumam tepat di depan bibirnya. "...aku akan terus melakukan ini untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengabaikanku!"

**TBC**

Holaaaaaaaaaa #tebarciumanpenuhcinta

OHOK! OHOK! Longchap! Longchap! Pengen cepet kelar #lol

Nah, untuk chapter ini reaksi kalian gimana? Bahagia? Sedih? Sebel? Marah?

Dan kali ini kalian cinta siapa? Benci siapa? Pengen peluk siapa? Pengen tonjok siapa? Lampiaskan semua perasaan kalian di kotak review, darling-darlingkuuuuhhh!

Ey, terutama bagian akhir gimana?

Yuhhu~~~ mari balas review!

**Akhirnya sungmin kembali. Gimana sikapnya?**

Wellcome back dulu dong sama Sungmin. Nah, sikapnya bisa dilihat sendiri. Hihi.

**Mewek gila bagian Sungmin sama adik-adiknya.**

Samaaaaa. Saya juga setelah ngetik chapter itu besoknya langsung jualan tisu basah bekas ingus #plak #abaikan

**Sedih waktu Sungmin dihipnosis.**

Waktu nonton adegan drama aslinya saya juga sesenggukan. Sedih banget pokoknya, apalagi itu kenangan buruk tapi dipaksa harus ingat, ya jatuhnya gitu. Duh nonton dramanya Jaejoong deh. Sedih banget pokonya bagian hipnosis.

**Mampus deh Yesung sama Doojoon. Kira-kira Doojoon–Yesung bakal diapain?**

Wah kalian mah ngarepnya Oh Daniel kejamin mereka berdua yak? Enggak ding, jangan ah! Kasian mereka. Saya sayang mereka siiihhh #pelukyesungdoojoon

**Kyumin moment kemarin bikin baper tango (karena bingo sudah mainstream) #lol. **

Duh, saya senang dengan reviewer SLS. Why? Karena makin ke sini kalian akhirnya memandang cerita saya bukan hanya dari segi penyajian moment manis dan sebangsanya. Biasanya pertanyaan 'kapan sweet momennya?' bertengger di posisi teratas. Tapi sekarang makin ke sini reviewernya fokus sama jalan cerita. Cinta deeeeehhhh #kecupbasah Tapi saya tahu kok apa mau kalian, tuh saya kasih yang manis-manis. Kurang manis? Liatin saya aja deh. Bahakssss :v

**Daniel harus tahu masa lalu Hyuna.**

Papa Daniel udah tahu weeeekkkk #melet #ditabok Tapi dasarnya dia udah sakit hati sama Hyuna yang gak pernah percaya dia. Ngerti kan posisinya orang sudah berjuang tapi tetap gak dihargai? #plak #curhat

**Hankyung :( Zhoumi sumpah ya mulutnya! Awas kualat lu!**

Hahahahaha, kalian harus minta maaf buat yang kemarin nuduh Hankyung jahat sama Zhoumi. Sekarang jadi Zhoumi yang jahat ya #lol Zhou-ge sabar yak, temen-temen SLS memang suka galau. Kadang marah sama ini kadang sama itu. Gara-gara yang naratornya nih! #hajaryangnulis

**Joon OC atau idol? Banyak cast.**

Oh come on darling! Gak semua cast di sini saya ambil dari idol, artis, dan sejenisnya. Joon itu pure OC. Kalian yang salah paham mengira saya mendatangkan terlalu banyak karakter, mohon dipahami kalau saya gak ada niat apapun. Tolonglah fokus pada apa yang saya sajikan, jangan bergelut hanya karena ini FF tentang member SJ lalu semua castnya harus dari SMent. Dan satu lagi, tujuan saya memberikan nama untuk setiap orang yang muncul di FF ini adalah agar mempermudah saya dan kalian saat membaca. Gak mungkin 'kan saya selamanya dari awal sampai akhir menyebut 'bodyguard itu' atau 'dokter itu' atau 'ajumma itu'. Sangat gak nyaman. Kalian juga pasti bingung bodyguard yang mana, ajumma yang mana, dokter yang mana. Jadi mohon jangan salah paham.

**E-book kok lama? Masak tunggu sampe tamat?**

Lah kalau gak sampai tamat gimana? Mau beli satu tiap seri pun gak masalah, terserah kamu yang beli dear. Kenapa saya putuskan nanti langsung full version setelah tamat? Karena SLS seri 1 aja 350 halaman, untuk e-book umumnya itu seharga 35 ribu sedangkan untuk seri dua belum ketahuan berapa halaman. Kalau kalian beli perseri otomatis keluar duit 70-80 ribu buat beli e-book. Saya tawarkan langsung full version tapi menunggu sedikit lebih lama itu tujuannya untuk mempermudah kalian. Full version harganya paling 50-60 ribu. Kalian bisa hemat 20 ribu tuh. Tapi kembali lagi ke yang mau beli aja.

**Cinta banget sama scene Daniel-Sungmin.**

Hahahahaha. No problemo asal kalian gak tiba-tiba beralih jadi DaMin shipper #buagh

**Kyuhyun harus dibuat sulit dapetin Sungmin.**

Ih kalian jaharaaaaaaa! Kasian Kuyun lah, Umin juga baper nanti. Sebenarnya kalian yang jahat di FF in! #nuduh #dibom

**Cara pakai e-book**

Kakak-kakak cantik **kimteechul **dan** ciput **e-book itu simple. Bisa dibuka lewat ponsel dan di baca di mana pun, kapan pun, sesuka hati pun #plak Eh tapi serius emang gitu. Formatnya pdf, jadi di buka di laptop/notebook bisa, di ponsel bisa juga asal ada aplikasi untuk baca PDF. Isinya persis buku, cuma bedanya e-book gak dicetak di kertas.

**Saran cover SLS.**

Enggak sayooong, saya gak marah kok **esklim moist**. Malah kalau ada waktu bisa kali kita chatting soal cover yang bagus. Atau kalau bisa kamu deh yang desain covernya #lol Saya pilih tema itu karena itu gambaran Seoul pas lagi dingin, sama kayak isi cerita ini. Nyari foto HD untuk ekspresi yang sesuai sama karakter di sini juga susah, dapatnya itu. Itu doang sih pandangan saya tentang pembuatan cover. Hehe.

**Galau antara buku dan e-book.**

Gak usah galau. Buku atau e-book isinya sama aja darling. Cuma bedanya buku dicetak di kertas, bisa dipegang tangan sama dibaca. E-book gak dicetak, gak bisa dipegang, tapi bisa dibaca. Udah gitu.

**Penasaran.**

Ah kalian mah. Tunggu dulu lah. Nanti kan saya jelasinnya satu-satu. Ini ngetik 11 ribu word udah capek banget tapi belum menjelaskan segalanya #pundung Sabar ya darling~~

**Bosen gak sih liat review yang panjang dan penuh emosi?**

**Enggak! Saya gak pernah bosen.** Emosi kalian yang katanya serasa diaduk-aduk itu suntikan semangat buat saya untuk keep fighting melanjutkan SLS. Hahahhaha. Jadi review aja yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi #buagh tetap saya baca sampai selesai.

**Typo hipnosis? Harusnya hipnotis.**

Enggak sayang, itu udah betul. Hipnosis itu nama ilmunya/seninya/prosesnya (anak psikologi tolong koreksi kalau saya salah). Sedangkan hipnotis itu sebutan untuk pelakunya. Posisinya kemarin kan dokter Kang yang melakukan hipnosis, nah dokter Kang itu disebut hipnotis. Semisal contohnya orang yang memainkan piano namanya pianis, contoh lain vokalis, gitaris, dll. Gitu. Tapi karena orang Indonesia lebih lumrah menggunakan hipnotis, makanya yang terlihat benar hipnotis, padahal hipnosis. Gak papa, banyak kok kalimat yang lazim digunakan tapi gak sesuai maknanya. Saling berbagi ilmu saja ya~~ #hug

**Persahabatan Doojon, Donghae sama Yesung dulu gak kelihatan.**

Eeerrr~ saya gak ada sebut Donghae sahabatan sama Doojoon-Yesung dari dulu loh. Yesung sahabatan sama Donghae setelah mereka satu SMA aja. Yang sahabatan dekat itu ayah mereka. Dibaca lagi ya dear #kiss

**Happy Birthday.**

Wah, buat yang ultah waktu update-an chapter kemarin saya ucapkan selamat hari kelahiran **imKM1004**. Sehat selalu, semoga umurnya berkah, dan diberikan kelancaran untuk setiap urusannya.

**Editing typo.**

Tengkyu buat** KyulMin137 **terkasih dan khususnya buat** daraemondut **tercinta yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuk koreksi. Terima kasih untuk koreksi kesalahan penulisan. Sangat-sangat membantu. Terima kasih banyak #hug #bow

Masukan-masukan kalian semua juga terima kasih.

Gak bosan-bosannya saya katakan terima kasih banyak untuk supportnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan. Kasih koreksi lagi. Pweaseeee~

**Selamat malam. Selama beristirahat. Jaga kesehatan selalu.**

**Kamar Tercinta, 21.00 WIB, 09 November 2016.**

**Review please~**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca \\(*o*)/**


	19. Chapter 19

**Seoul Love Story**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Sungjin dan Sasuke milik siapapun(?) yang ingin memiliki(?) mereka, tapi yang pasti Kim Seokjin dan FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! SLOW UPDATE! DRAMA! KONFLIK! BAD LANGUAGE! Sangat tidak disarankan untuk yang tidak sabaran(?) :D**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**Chapter 19**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**This fict is dedicated..**_

_**To the world biggest shipper..**_

_**The JOYers..**_

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Plak!

_Double slap!_

Telapak tangan kecil Ryeowook langsung mengepal erat, giginya mengatup rapat seolah di dalam mulutnya dia berkata 'rasakan itu, bodoh!'. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin melakukan itu sejak tadi, beruntung Sungmin lebih dulu melakukannya. Sungguh ia tak pernah mengerti. kenapa orang-orang menyebut Kyuhyun jenius? Otaknya selalu saja berpindah-pindah sesuka hati. Beruntung kepalanya masih terletak di tempat yang tepat.

Suasana kantin yang semua hening langsung berubah riuh. Beberapa tampak berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas. Bibir para gadis sudah bergerak dengan kecepatan maksimal mengkonfirmasi asumsi-asumsi yang selama ini mereka ocehkan.

"Lihat! Cho Kyuhyun itu _gay_!"

"_Aniya,_ waktu itu kulihat dia kencan dengan gadis cantik."

"Ck! Itu hanya usaha! Dia berusaha menutupi ke_gay_-annya. Aku punya radar khusus pria _gay_!"

Sosok yang dibicarakan tidak terlalu memusingkan reaksi orang-orang. Saat ini kepalanya sedikit berkunang-kunang karena Sungmin kembali menamparnya. Jika tadi ia bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, kali ini Kyuhyun menyempatkan waktu untuk mengusap pipinya yang sudah sewarna cabai merah keriting.

"Kau pikir ini adegan drama? Kau menciumku di depan banyak orang lalu aku akan ikut larut dan membiarkanmu bertingkah sesuka hati!" Kyuhyun tidak terkejut mendengar Sungmin mendesis marah di depannya. Matanya mengamati dengan seksama saat Sungmin merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya kemudian melemparnya dengan keras. "Cho Kyuhyun, mendapatkan peringatan keras atas pelecehan yang telah kau lakukan. Kau bisa mengambil suratmu..."

"_Geurae_. Buatkan banyak surat peringatan untukku. Hadirkan orang tuaku ke sekolah. Aku akan menjelaskan letak permasalahannya agar mereka tahu aku tidak merasa bersalah dan tidak akan minta maaf karena sudah melakukan ini padamu."

Jemari Sungmin terkepal erat, kepalanya memutar kenangan-kengangan tentang pembakangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun selama ia menjabat sebagi ketua kesiplinan. Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan pantang menyerah, tapi rasanya sungguh mengesalkan karena entah bagaimana pun caranya pria ini akan tetap menempelinya dengan ketat.

Habis sudah kata-kata untuk menyerang Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya bisa melempar tatapan tajam sebelum meninggalkan kantin dengan langkah cepat.

Siswa lain mulai menggila!

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil mengusap pipinya. Ryeowook di sebelahnya terus mengomel dan meninju tubuhnya berkali-kali dengan kekuatan yang tak seberapa. Hanya Cho Ryeowook, Kyuhyun bisa mengulurkan satu kakinya untuk menjegal laki-laki kecil itu hingga tumbang. Tapi beruntungnya ia masih ingat bahwa pria itu adalah kakaknya.

Ketika ia berpikir untuk balas mengomel, sesuatu yang dingin dan basah mengalir dari atas kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak berpikir apa yang terjadi di atas kepalanya, ia memejamkan mata dan menggeretakkan gigi karena memikirkan si tolol mana yang berani melakukan ini padanya?

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan diam jika kau menyakitinya."

_Choi Yesung_. Si brengsek satu itu yang baru saja menuangkan sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Kyuhyun itu gengnya. Urusan Kyuhyun 'kan dengan Sungmin, lalu apa-apaan yang dilakukan Choi Yesung?

"Kau tidak pernah jera ya!" salak Eunhyuk sambil mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh. "Sungmin tidak pernah suka saat kau mengurusnya! Jadi jangan ikut campur!"

Nada berapi-api Lee Hyukjae dan jangan lupakan telunjuk kurusnya yang terus menuding tepat di depan hidung Yesung membuat emosi anggota Yesung CS tersulut.

"Dan apa urusanmu?" Shindong menyahut tak suka. "Lee Sungmin juga tak memintamu ikut campur! Jadi jangan ikut campur makhluk kecil!"

"Hoh! Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tak memanggilmu buntalan kentut! Kupikir kau sedang melayang ke luar angkasa sana. Jadi kau masih hidup dan menjadi anjingnya sampai sekarang."

Uh! Lee Hyukjae dan mulut kotornya selalu saja berhasil memprovokasi orang lain.

Lihat saja, Lee Donghae sudah berdiri kemudian menarik kerah seragam Eunhyuk.

"Kau bicara soal anjing lagi! Kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga anjing dari Cho Kyuhyun."

"Hah! Yang benar saja! Kau pria tidak tahu diri, menggunakan kekuasaan ayahmu untuk bisa ikut turnamen padahal kakimu lebih pendek dariku!"

"_Mworago!_"

Zhoumi yang baru saja bergabung ke kantin dengan wajah kusut hanya bisa melongo tak mengerti saat melihat beberapa siswa di dekat pintu kantin berseru soal taruhan. Jam istirahat belum lama berlangsung. Ia yakin sekali hanya 20 menit bicara dengan Hankyung, tapi ia merasa sangat tertinggal hanya karena tiba-tiba gengnya kembali ke masa lalu—ribut dengan Yesung CS.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_" seru si pria tinggi saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah bersiap saling melayangkan bogem mentah.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" peringat Shindong. Zhoumi yang—masih—dalam _mood_ buruk langsung mendorong tubuh gempal Shindong. "Bukan urusanku kau bilang?" beonya dengan nada mengancam. "Kemarikan wajahmu, biar kutunjukkan mana yang urusanku mana yang tidak!"

Belum selesai dengan keributan para pembuat onar, satu-satunya sosok yang merasa berada di situasi yang salah langsung berteriak keras. "_Keumanhae_!" tapi tindakannya selanjutnya justru membuat situasi semakin ricuh.

Ryeowook dengan keras menarik kerah seragam Yesung, tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuatnya berjinjit. Dengan kesal ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh pria yang lebih besar darinya. "Ini salahmu! Ini gara-gara kau! Kau selalu membuat masalah dan mengesalkan! Aku benci sekali padamu, Choi Yesung!"

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, menghela napas lelah melihat keributan di depannya. Zhoumi dan Shindong yang sudah bersiap saling hajar, mereka berdua butuh pelampiasan untuk masalah masing-masing. Lalu Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang terus mengumpat satu sama lain padahal inti masalahnya Eunhyuk iri karena Donghae bisa ikut turnamen sedangkan ia tidak. Jangan lupakan Ryeowook yang terus berteriak marah sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yesung yang hanya mengernyit kesal. Dia memang memiliki sensitif berlebih pada Choi Yesung.

Dan ke manakah arah keributan ini? Urusan pribadi masing-masing atau memang murni membelanya? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan malas kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kantin. "Selesaikan saja masalah kalian masing-masing."

Kyuhyun berpikir untuk pergi menyusul Sungmin, namun lupa untuk sesaat. Masih ada satu orang mengesalkan jika berhubungan dengan Sungmin. Dan sosok itu kini berdiri menghadang langkahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau orang tuamu _gay_ sampai mereka membicarakannya tadi," ucap pria itu tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang hanya sekali entah dua kali bicara dengan Doojoon baru menyadari kalau cara orang itu bicara benar-benar menyerupai ayahnya. Dingin dan langsung pada intinya.

"Tapi itu bukan urusanku. Yang menjadi urusanku adalah kau baru saja mempermalukan Sungmin di depan banyak orang."

Kyuhyun menatap Doojoon sesaat kemudian tersenyum sinis. "Kupikir kau harusnya meletakkan sebuah kaca besar di depan tubuhmu. Agar kau bisa melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara," balasnya dengan tenang.

Doojoon yang memahami bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menyindirnya sontak mengatupkan bibirnya. Jika diserang tepat sasaran seperti itu, apa yang bisa dilakukan? Ingin mengelak jelas dirinya lebih malu, Kyuhyun akan memandangnya tidak tahu diri.

"Lagi pula jika kau membela Sungmin, sekali pun kau melakukan ini di belakangnya. Dia tidak akan memandangmu. Kau tahu betul bagaimana Sungmin, bukan?"

Doojoon tahu! Sangat tahu! Karena itulah ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya! Cho Kyuhyun ini hanya tahu bahwa dirinya merupakan salah satu orang yang mem-_bully_ Sungmin di masa lalu. Pria ini tidak tahu apapun tentang bagaimana rasa sakit saat harus memilih sahabat yang selama ini mendukungmu atau sosok yang dicintai.

"Oh Doojoon," sebut Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau sedikit lebih baik dari Choi Yesung. Karena itu, jika kau ingin menyelesaikan semuanya, mulailah dengan menghentikan perasaanmu. Kau tidak bisa memandang adikmu sebagai pria yang kau cintai."

Dan sekarang dia sedang dikuliahi oleh bocah yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Jika semula hidupnya keruh, kini benar-benar terasa gelap.

"Setidaknya itu bisa memperbaiki semuanya."

Ya begitulah! Kau sangat pandai bicara, Cho Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun menatap Doojoon sejenak kemudian menepuk bahu kakak kelasnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kantin. Di depan sana ia melihat Hankyung berjalan cepat sambil membawa pentungan elastis, sementara Heechul berlari di belakang tubuhnya.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Siapa yang membuat keributan di sana!" teriak Hankyung mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Dari jauh Heechul melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun balas mengibaskan lengannya dengan memutar arah. Malas sekali bertemu dengan wali kelasnya.

Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, ia mendadak yakin jika Sungmin mungkin salah paham karena mendengar obrolannya dengan Heechul tadi. "Haaassshhh! Aku serius akan menciumnya lagi kalau dia bicara seperti tadi! Dasar _TsunSungmin_!"

**...**

Sungmin tengah menulis sesuatu di ruangannya—ruang kedisiplinan siswa—saat pintu kembali berderak. Beberapa saat yang lalu para juniornya melaporkan dengan heboh bahwa di kantin tengah terjadi keributan, jadi ia mengirim mereka ke sana dan memastikan untuk membawa para pelaku ke hadapannya. Karena terlalu bersemangat, mereka keluar ruangan dengan setengah membanting pintu. Namun, kali ini bukan mereka yang muncul di sana. Melainkan sosok yang sangat tidak ingin ia jumpai untuk saat ini.

Tidak tampak keraguan sedikit pun di wajah sosok itu saat tangannya bergerak memutar kunci pintu.

"Kau pasti sedang menambahkan daftar pelanggaranku di sana?"

'Jangan bicara dengannya,' batin Sungmin mengingatkan. Logikanya mengangguk setuju, jadi dengan tenang ia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengabaikan sosok yang baru saja membuat masalah dengannya. Sejenak Sungmin bertanya-tanya kenapa rambut Kyuhyun terlihat basah?

"Kau marah karena aku menciummu?"

'Abaikan dia!'

"Hm, kau berpikir aku sedang mempermalukanmu?"

'Biarkan saja dia bicara sendiri!'

"Atau kau marah karena kau pikir aku memanfaatkanmu selama ini?"

Kali ini Sungmin tak bisa hanya mengabaikan laki-laki itu. Tumben sekali dia peka dengan situasi. Biasanya dia bodoh dan membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya.

Melihat Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa pemuda itu mendengarkan sekali pun ia enggan menatapnya. Dengan keyakinan bahwa Sungmin tidak akan menolaknya, Kyuhyun menempatkan diri pada kursi di depan meja.

"Kau boleh marah padaku jika itu alasannya," ucapnya dengan suara tenang, kemudian menambahkan dengan nada sumringah. "Aku tahu aku salah untuk hal itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal sudah melakukannya."

Bola mata Sungmin langsung melirik tajam padanya, memancarkan sinar kesinisan tak terbantahkan. Kyuhyun menunggu kata-kata tajam pemuda manis itu, namun beberapa waktu menunggu tak terdengar apapun, jadi ia meluruskan dengan sendirinya.

"Berpikirlah positif, kalau aku tak menjadi mata-mata Kim _seonsaengnim_. Aku tidak mungkin terikat denganmu seperti ini."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin mendecihkan tawa penuh ejekan. "Kau ahli dalam hal ini bukan? Kau selalu pandai mencari pembenaran untuk kesalahanmu. Tidak tahu malu!"

"Hmmm, _uri _Sungmin-_ie_ sedikit lebih kasar ya akhir-akhir ini," respon Kyuhyun mengabaikan bahwa Sungmin baru saja memakinya. "_Gwaenchana_, aku tetap menyukaimu."

Sungmin menghentakkan bolpoinnya dengan kesal. Bola matanya membelalak hebat sementara telunjuknya menuding ke arah pintu. "Keluar kau dari sini!" bentaknya.

Bagaimana pun usahanya, Sungmin sadar betul hanya lelaki ini yang bisa membuatnya lepas kendali. Cho Kyuhyun dan mulut manisnya itu selalu saja berhasil meluluhlantakkan perasaannya.

"Kalau kau terus menggangguku, aku bisa katakan pada _appa_ untuk membuatmu menjauh dariku."

Kyuhyun menatap bergantian telunjuk Sungmin dan wajah manisnya yang memerah karena emosi. Sejenak pria itu mengela napas kemudian berucap santai. "Oh Daniel tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan itu. Kupikir aku harus takut dengan ancamanmu kali ini."

Jangan berpikir Kyuhyun benar-benar takut. Sejauh ini Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak pernah takut pada apapun, apalagi ancaman seperti ini. Hanya mainan kecil saja untuknya.

"Dengarkan," ujar Kyuhyun seraya berdiri dari posisinya. Sungmin hanya bisa mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap wajah pria itu. "Semula aku memang hanya berniat menjadikanmu alat untuk membalaskan rasa sakit hatiku pada Choi Yesung. Kau tentu tahu bagaimana mulut titisan iblisnya itu menyakiti hati banyak orang. Dan karena aku tahu kau sangat berarti untuknya, aku menyetujui usulan Kim _seonsaengnim_. Aku meyakini bahwa kau lah kelemahannya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika justru Choi Yesung yang berhasil menjadikanmu kelemahanku?"

Jemari Sungmin perlahan gemetar, dia kembali mengingat bagaimana malam itu Kyuhyun harus menjadi bulan-bulanan Yesung untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia juga mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun masih terus menatapnya seolah memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, padahal kondisinya jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan dirinya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Agar kau yang sok tahu ini tidak lagi dengan egois mengambil kesimpulan sendiri atas perasaanku."

Kyuhyun mengamati tatapan Sungmin dengan seksama. Entah apa yang terlukis di sana, ia tidak bisa menebaknya. Kekesalan? Kemarahan? Terharu?

_Oh God!_ Kyuhyun menertawakan pemikiran terakhirnya, tidak percaya diri. Mustahil jika Sungmin terharu. "Kau tidak akan percaya padaku bukan?" tebaknya sambil menyentil kening Sungmin. Namun tidak ada reaksi apapun dari si pemuda Lee.

Sungmin hanya terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan bibir mengatup rapat, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah putus asa. "Baiklah, lakukan semaumu. Sudah kukatakan bukan? Jika situasi berubah setelah kau mengingat kembali semuanya, tetaplah diam di tempatmu. Biar aku yang menyusulmu ke sana."

Jika Sungmin wanita, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menangis seperti perempuan gila karena laki-laki yang membuat hatimu gundah gulana, justru mengatakan kalimat semanis itu. Sayang sekali dia laki-laki, dan saat ini ia tengah berusaha menjauhkan pria ini dari hidupnya.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Kyuhyun kemudian memutar tubuhnya.

Perlahan Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, matanya nyaris terpejam lesu saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berseru. "Ah aku melupakan satu hal!"

Ia mendongak dengan malas dan sontak membulatkan mata saat wajah Kyuhyun berada tepat di depan hidungnya. Pria usil itu menyempatkan diri untuk menyeringai bahagia sebelum wajahnya bergerak maju dengan cepat untuk mencuri satu kecupan kilat di bibir Sungmin.

"Itu karena kau menyuruhku pergi dari sini," jelas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa renyah. Alisnya bergerak naik turun dengan sangat kekanakan. "Waaahhh, masih satu hari kau sudah mengusirku pergi dua kali. Kalau frekuensi yang sama berlangsung selama satu minggu penuh, aku akan buat daftar ciuman kita dari sekarang. Sering-sering saja mengusirku," imbuhnya lalu mengedipkan mata dengan genit. "_Annyeong baby-ya!_"

Sungmin yang masih belum kembali dari keterkejutannya hanya bisa melongo saat Kyuhyun melangkah santai sambil bersenandung meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah pintu tertutup dan kesadarannya mulai menyatu, Sungmin benar-benar memejamkan mata, mengepalkan tangannya sambil bergumam. "Si brengsek itu..."

BRAK!

"...MAU APALAGI KAU HAH?"

Sosok yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu sontak mengejang kaget. "_Sun-sunbaenim_."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata untuk menetralkan emosinya. Dia pikir Kyuhyun kembali, ternyata adik kelasnya. Wajah anak itu langsung memucat karena Sungmin membentaknya dengan keras.

"_Seo.. seon.. seonsaengnim_ menunggu di..di...di..." anak itu mendadak tergagap. Sungmin yang mengerti langsung mengangguk. "_Arra,_ aku akan ke ruang konseling setelah ini."

"_Ye!_" adik kelasnya membungkuk cepat kemudian berlalu secepat kilat.

Di dalam ruangan, Sungmin hanya bisa membenturkan keningnya ke atas meja sambil terus merutuk. "_Babo... babo... babo... Cho Kyuhyun babo! Haish!_"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Keriuhan yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi di kantin menyisakan euforia tersendiri untuk para siswa. Mereka yang semula bertaruh untuk Kyuhyun CS harus puas dengan kenyataan bahwa uang taruhan jatuh ke tangan pendukung Yesung CS.

Yesung yang sudah kesal diguncang-guncang tidak jelas oleh Cho Ryeowook berakhir dengan menjegal kaki pemuda kecil itu. Donghae mendorong keras bahu Eunhyuk hingga pemuda kurus itu terjungkal ke meja di belakangnya. Sedangkan Shindong berhasil menempatkan pukulan di rahang Zhoumi tepat saat Hankyung dan Heechul masuk ke kantin.

"Baru sekarang aku merasa puas dengan pertengkaran mereka," kekeh salah satu pendukung Yesung CS. "Kau lihat muka Zhoumi _sunbaenim_ tadi? Ahahahahah, dia pasti sedang kesal sekarang."

"_Ya, ya, ya!_ Kau boleh senang sekarang, tapi lihat saja pembalasan sekejam apa yang sedang direncanakan _uri sunbaenim!_" seru pendukung Kyuhyun CS tidak terima. "Kau hanya belum tahu bagaimana mengerikannya Zhoumi _sunbaenim_."

Jika dua pihak pendukung disibukkan dengan perdebatan sengit, orang-orang yang dibicarakan justru tengah terdampar di ruang konseling. Hanya satu orang yang tidak ada ada di sana...

"Hoookkk, Zhoumi _sunbaenim_!"

...Tan Zhoumi.

"Kami setia mendukungmu!"

Setelah seruan heboh itu, para pendukung Kyuhyun CS sontak membungkuk. Melihat itu, Zhoumi hanya bisa mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Ia diminta membersihkan luka terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusul ke ruang konseling, dan untuk alasan apa ia harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang ini?

"_Ne, ne._ Terserah kalian saja," tanggapnya sambil lalu.

Ia benar-benar sedang tidak _mood_ bicara dengan siapa pun. Pembicaraannya dengan Hankyung tadi membuat Zhoumi mulai goyah dari pemikiran keras kepalanya.

**...**

"_Heechul mengatakan padaku kalau dia memberitahumu soal penyakitku. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia itu untukmu sendiri. Jangan biarkan abeoji dan eomma tahu. Hanya itu permintaanku."_

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"_

_Hankyung menghela napas singkat, kemudian tersenyum. "Hm. Hanya berobat jalan sambil menunggu pendonor. Sejauh ini ada dua pendonor yang sedang dalam pemeriksaan. Kau doakan saja semoga salah satunya bisa membantuku."_

_Tidak ada sahutan dari Zhoumi. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya bisa bungkam, mengamati dalam-dalam bagaimana figur kakaknya yang dulu sangat gagah dan selalu menjadi panutannya. Sebelumnya Zhoumi tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Hankyung berubah lebih kurus dan lebih pucat dibanding terakhir kali mereka tinggal serumah._

"_Apapun yang ketahui tentangku. Tolong jaga itu hanya..."_

"_Seandainya Kim seonsaengnim tidak memberitahuku. Bagaimana kau menghadapi semua ini?"_

_Ganti Hankyung yang terdiam membisu. Toh ia juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata yang terpejam, seolah menikmati semilir angin di atap sekolah. Zhoumi bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa binar semangat yang selama ini terlukis di wajah kakaknya telah memudar._

_Pemikirannya seratus persen benar. Walaupun Hankyung sudah kembali ke keluarganya, tapi hatinya masih tertinggal di sana. Di suatu tempat dimana Kim Heechul berada. Walaupun ia selalu bertanya-tanya apa hebatnya seorang Kim Heechul, tapi ia sadar betul bahwa selain keluarganya, alasan Hankyung bertahan sejauh ini adalah Kim Heechul._

_Dan saat satu alasan bertahan menghilang, semakin kecil kemungkinan untuk tetap berhasil melanjutkan._

"_Kau benar-benar bodoh," gumam Zhoumi._

_Hankyung mengangkat kepalanya, segera menatap Zhoumi saat mendengar getaran dalam suaranya. Di sana ia bisa melihat bahwa wajah dan bola mata adiknya memerah karena berusaha menahan tangis._

"_Kau melepaskan impianmu sebagai dokter, kau menanggung rasa sakit seorang diri, dan sekarang pun kau masih masih berkorban dengan melepaskan kekasihmu, hanya demi adik yang..."_

_Zhoumi tersenyum getir._

"_...berharga?"_

_Hankyung tertawa singkat kemudian menepuk bahu Zhoumi. "Dia pasti mengatakan sesuatu dengan berlebihan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal rumit, lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar. Kau hanya perlu melakukan yang terbaik."_

"_Hyung..."_

"_Keumanhae," gumam Hankyung serius. "Aku bisa menghadapi semuanya. Urusanku dengan Heechul akan kuselesaikan dengan sendirinya. Kau juga hanya perlu menyelesaikan urusanmu. Jika kau menyukai seseorang lakukan dengan baik, jika tidak katakan tidak. Jangan memberikan harapan pada seseorang."_

"_Jangan mengguruiku!" sentak Zhoumi. "Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri! Kembalilah pada Kim Heechul dan hiduplah dengannya! Aku muak melihatmu seperti mayat hidup di rumah!"_

"_Ini bukan tentangku. Aku bicara tentangmu dan Kim Henry. Gadis itu tidak seharusnya kau buat seperti itu. Para siswi membicarakan kalau kau menolaknya di depan umum, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu."_

_Emosi yang tadinya tertuju pada Hankyung langsung beralih pada Kim Henry. "Biar saja! Aku juga sudah muak dengannya!"_

_Hankyung tersenyum kecil. "Aku melihat langsung, saat di rumah kau selalu sibuk dengan ponsel, sampai di meja makan pun ponselmu kau sesekali membalas pesan. Tapi beberapa hari terakhir, ponselmu tidak sesibuk biasanya. Apa dia benar-benar berhenti menghubungimu?"_

_Kening Zhoumi langsung berkerut kesal. "Molla! Terserah dia mau melakukan apa. Aku tidak lagi peduli."_

"_Hmmmm~ Jinjja?"_

"_Ah hyung!" pekik Zhoumi. "Kita membicarakan apa tadi? Kenapa harus beralih pada Kim Henry? Mengesalkan sekali!" imbuhnya dengan omelan. Sejenak ia melihat Hankyung terkikik kemudian memilih pergi karena ia tahu sang kakak tidak akan berhenti menggodanya tentang Henry._

"_Kau pasti sedang merindukannya sekarang."_

_Zhoumi membanting pintu atap sambil mengusak rambutnya. Hankyung selalu tahu bagaimana cara tepat untuk menggodanya._

**...**

Sungguh hebat prediksi kakaknya. Karena sekarang Zhoumi berani menyimpulkan bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan aksi konyol Henry. Jika biasanya gadis itu akan menelpon tak kurang dari lima kali sehari dan mengirim pesan sepanjang ponselnya hidup, beberapa hari terakhir gadis itu benar-benar menghilang.

Kadang Zhoumi bertingkah seperti orang tolol. Ia menimang-nimang ponselnya sambil berharap ada satu pesan dari gadis itu. Sayangnya tidak ada sama sekali.

"Apa dia benar-benar melupakanku? Semudah itu?" gumam Zhoumi. Ia masih meyakini kalau perasaannya hanya untuk Cho Ryeowook, tapi kenapa selama Henry tidak menghubunginya, ia juga tidak menghubungi Cho Ryeowook?

'_Kau menghubungiku hanya untuk menguatkan egomu.'_

Kalimat itu pernah diucapkan Ryeowook saat Zhoumi meneleponnya tengah malam, hanya untuk bercerita kalau pria itu baru saja diganggu dengan telepon tengah malam dari Henry.

"_Haish!_ Dasar perempuan!" makinya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet. Ia tidak akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan hanya untuk mengobati lukanya. Cukup berkumur untuk menghilangkan rasa amis darah di mulutnya dan membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih baik.

Mungkinkah Henry mendengar keluh kesahnya? Atau memang Tuhan yang menakdirkan agar mereka secara tak sengaja berpapasan seperti ini.

Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat akan berbelok menuju toilet, menatap Henry yang langsung membatu di posisinya. Tak bisa ditutupi bahwa gadis itu terkejut, tampak jelas dari wajahnya yang berubah pias dan bola matanya yang membelalak.

Sejak kejadian di kantin, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu pandang seperti ini.

Zhoumi hampir membuka mulut untuk bertanya saat Henry tiba-tiba berseru...

"Hoookk _oppa_!"

...kemudian berlari melewatinya. Tatapan Zhoumi bergerak mengikuti gadis itu. Dalam sekejab ekspresinya mendingin dan tatapannya menajam. Di sana ia melihat Henry memeluk erat seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang sangat familiar.

"_Doojoon oppa gwaenchana_?" tanya Henry pada sosok yang baru saja dipeluknya. Sementara sosok yang dipeluk tampak mengerutkan kening kebingungan saat melihat gadis yang pernah memakinya justru tengah menyentuh seluruh wajahnya, seolah memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Ah aku benar-benar lega. Kupikir kau terlibat keributan di kantin. Teman-temanku membicarakan itu. _Ya!_ Kenapa oppa tidak membalas pesanku? Tidak mengangkat teleponku juga! _Nappeun namja!_"

Sementara Henry terus mengoceh, Doojoon yang semula berniat ke toilet hanya bisa mengejang kaget saat gadis aneh ini kembali memeluknya. Ia nyaris saja mendorong Henry, tapi gadis itu buru-buru berbisik. "Tolong aku! Balas peluk aku sekarang! Aku tidak ingin terlihat tolol di depan Zhoumi _oppa_."

Sungguh sial!

"_Shireo._"

"_Sunbaenim jebaaaallll! _Aku bisa mati karena malu!"

Doojoon hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat saat mendengar nada berbisik penuh rengekan dari gadis yang tengah memerangkap tubuhnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Zhoumi saat lengannya terulur, menepuk pelan punggung Henry.

"_Gwaenchana,_" ucapnya dengan keras. Namun didetik selanjutnya ia berbisik dengan mengerikan. "Menyingkir kau sekarang!"

"_Sunbaenim_, badanmu benar-benar berotot," bisik Henry dengan cengengesan sebelum melepas pelukannya dan kembali berakting seolah ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Doojoon.

Dari posisinya, Doojoon bisa melihat bagaimana eratnya genggaman telapak tangan Zhoumi. Jika laki-laki itu memegang gelas di sana, sudah dipastikan gelas itu pecah dalam genggamannya.

Bagus. Sungguh bagus! Selain Cho Kyuhyun dan Yesung, sepertinya sekarang ia punya musuh baru. Dan ini gara-gara gadis bodoh di depannya!

Bunyi bantingan pintu salah satu bilik toilet membuat Doojon langsung mendorong kening Henry dengan keras. "Dasar kau pembuat masalah!" makinya kemudian beranjak ke toilet.

"_Sunbaenim!_" panggil Henry cepat. Doojoon menghentikan langkahnya karena dia pikir Henry ingin berterimakasih. Tapi..

"Bisakah kau memeriksa apakah Zhoumi _oppa_ terluka parah atau tidak?"

..._double sialan!_

"Pergi kau!" Henry langsung melompat kaget saat Doojoon berteriak hebat di depannya. Gadis itu mundur teratur sambil tersenyum kaku. "_Sunbaenim gomawo~_"

Doojoon hanya memutar matanya kemudian berlalu dengan senyum tipis membayang di bibirnya. "Dasar gadis tolol!" gumamnya sambil lalu.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Petang sudah berganti malam saat para murid _Eternal School_ bubar dari kegiatan belajar di sekolah. Kini mereka berpencar, sebagian pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajar, beberapa siswa bolos dan memilih pergi ke warnet untuk bermain _game online_, sisanya memang sengaja tidak pergi atau memang tidak ikut bimbingan belajar.

Kaum sisa ini seperti kondisi Yesung, Shindong, dan Donghae saat ini. Jika Shindong memang tidak pergi bimbingan belajar karena laki-laki itu tidak ikut bimbingan belajar, beda halnya dengan Yesung dan Donghae. Mereka ikut hanya saja Donghae lah yang paling rajin. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Lee Donghae memutuskan untuk tidak pergi bimbingan.

"_Appa_ bisa mengurangi uang sakuku lagi kalau tahu aku dapat surat peringatan," keluhnya. "Ahhh! Lee Sungmin selalu membuatku gila!"

"Pergilah bimbingan belajar kalau begitu," Shindong menyarankan. "_Appa_-mu bisa lebih marah kalau kau tidak mendengarkannya."

"Aku lelah _hyung_. Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulewati akhir-akhir ini," sahutnya si _maknae_ Yesung CS dengan dramatis. Shindong hanya terkikik kecil kemudian merangkul Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu adiknya. "Pergi ke rumahku saja kalau kau takut pulang lebih awal tapi tidak ingin pergi belajar lagi," tawarnya.

Yesung yang sejak tadi diam langsung menoleh pada Shindong. "Bagaimana jika ayahmu di rumah?" tanyanya _to the point_. Padahal Donghae yang ditawari sengaja bungkam khawatir menyinggung _hyung_-nya.

Si pemuda bertubuh tambun itu tersenyum singkat, rangkulannya di bahu Donghae terlepas. Kedua lengannya beralih masuk ke dalam saku celananya. Untuk sesaat hanya keheningan dan gelapnya malam yang menemani langkah mereka. Donghae yang berada di tengah langsung menyenggol pelan lengan Yesung.

"_Mwo?_" tanya Yesung tanpa suara. Donghae mencebik sambil memelototkan matanya. Mereka tahu, ayah Shindong selalu pulang mabuk dan menggila. Pria itu selalu meminta uang pada siapa pun yang ada di rumahnya dan tak segan-segan memukul. Yesung sering menjadi korbannya, sedangkan Donghae hanya sekali. Topik tentang ayahnya yang buruk adalah hal sensitif untuk Shindong.

"Kami sudah pindah," ucap Shindong akhirnya, terdengar ringan seolah merasa lega. Kali ini Yesung dan Donghae kompak membulatkan mata. "_Eomma_ akhirnya menyerah dengan _appa_. Aku senang sebentar lagi mereka bercerai."

Itu dusta! Anak mana yang ingin melihat orang tuanya bercerai?

"Walaupun _eomma_ selalu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai _appa_, aku tidak mengerti. Setidaknya untuk sekarang itulah yang terbaik. Aku lega _eomma_ bisa tidur dengan nyenyak," Shindong tak bisa menutupi tawa bahagianya. Pikiran anak-anak hanyalah sebatas itu. Saat lepas dari rasa sakit mereka merasa bahagia, tidak memikirkan bagaimana pentingnya sebuah komitmen seperti pemikiran orang dewasa.

"_Ya!_" suasana haru berbalut kecanggungan itu langsung sirna saat Shindong memekik keras karena Yesung memukul belakang kepalanya. "Kau pindah dan tak mengatakan apapun padaku!"

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya padamu, _hyung_! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Tetap saja! Harusnya kau mengatakan lebih awal!"

Jika orang lain berpikir bahwa Yesung adalah pemuda kejam tak berhati, bagi Shindong dan Donghae pria itu adalah kakak yang hangat. Sikapnya memang dingin, mulutnya memang jahat dan kepribadiannya obsesif, tapi perhatiannya selalu tulus.

"_Joha!_" seru Donghae. "Kalau begitu, harusnya kita pergi beli makanan dan bersenang-senang di rumahmu _hyung_! Kita belikan banyak makanan untuk eommeonim. Aku traktir! Aku tidak sengaja menemukan satu kartu kredit milik _appa_!"

"Kau mencurinya bodoh!" maki Yesung sambil ganti memukul kepala Donghae. "Aku pulang!" serunya kemudian.

Donghae dan Shindong hanya mengiyakan sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka tidak bisa menahan Yesung. Seseorang pasti sudah mengabarkan pada Choi Siwon tentang kejadian hari ini. Jadi laki-laki itu harus berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"_Hyung_ telepon aku sebelum tidur," teriak Donghae yang dibalas acungan jempol dari Yesung. Sementara Yesung pergi ke halte, dua sahabatnya pergi ke _supermarket_ terdekat.

**...**

Bukan hal mengejutkan jika ia tiba di rumah dan disambut dengan senyum hangat ibunya. Selain untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, perempuan itulah yang membuatnya selalu bertahan dengan sikap ayahnya.

"Kau mau makan malam dulu?" tanya ibunya sambil mengambil alih tas Yesung. Lihat! Ia bahkan tidak menegurnya karena bolos bimbingan belajar. Choi Yesung tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. "Aku akan makan nanti. Tadi aku makan sesuatu dengan Donghae dan Shindong," dustanya.

Kibum mengangguk paham, kemudian mengusap lengan putranya. "Pergilah membersihkan diri lalu temui _appa_-mu. Dia sudah menunggumu pulang."

Ya, ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. "_Aniya_, aku akan langsung bertemu _appa_. Setelah di kamar nanti aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan."

"_Appa_-mu di ruang keluarga. Bicaralah baik-baik."

Yesung mengangguk, menyempatkan diri mencium kening ibunya sebelum berlalu ke dalam ruangan yang dimaksud.

Di sana ia melihat Choi Siwon duduk santai sambil menonton berita. Pria itu terlihat tenang dan fokus menyimak berita yang selalu menjadi _hot news_ di negaranya. Apalagi jika bukan perang dingin Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara.

Yesung terdiam dalam posisinya. Mengamati bagaimana dulu ia dan Sungmin bisa melompat sesuka hati ke pangkuan ayahnya yang sedang sibuk menonton berita. Tapi untuk sekarang, jangankan melakukan hal itu bersama Sungmin atau melompat ke pangkuan ayahnya, untuk duduk di sebelahnya saja terasa begitu sulit.

"Kau sudah pulang?" suara berat itu menyadarkan Yesung dari lamunan. Siwon mengernyit heran saat melihat Yesung terlonjak. Sekaget itukah putranya saat mendengar suaranya?

"_Y-ye_," jawab Yesung kemudian berdehem. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk terlihat santai saat berjalan menuju ayahnya. Namun gemetar pada sebelah tangannya yang memegang surat peringatan tak bisa membohongi kegugupannya.

Choi Siwon mematikan tontonannya. Beralih menatap Yesung yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mengulurkan selembar kertas yang terlipat dengan sedikit kusut. "Aku mendapatkan surat peringatan karena membuat masalah di sekolah. Tapi _appa_ tidak perlu ke sekolah."

Helaan napas panjang Siwon membuat Yesung mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengintip ekspresi ayahnya. Kepala keluarga Choi itu tampak menekan pangkal hidungnya seraya memejamkan mata. "_Arra_," hanya itu sahutannya.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama tidak ada percakapan apapun, Yesung dengan perlahan menarik mundur suratnya. Ayahnya juga tidak menanyakan mengapa ia bolos bimbingan belajar. Sekarang ia bingung harus apa.

Tiba-tiba Yesung mengerti, jadi dia langsung bicara. "Sungmin sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali," sayangnya sang ayah lagi-lagi hanya mengatakan hal yang sama.

_Lalu apa sekarang? _Yesung menanyakan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berlalu lalang dalam kepalanya, namun Yesung ragu untuk menanyakan itu pada ayahnya. Tadi ibunya bilang kalau Siwon menunggunya pulang, kalau tidak untuk bicara lalu untuk apa ayahnya menunggunya pulang?

"_Appa_," ia yakin inilah kesempatannya untuk bertanya. Satu pertanyaan penting yang mungkin menjadi titik terang atas segalanya. Siwon membuka mata dan mendongak untuk menatap putranya.

Anehnya Yesung justru membeku. Dia terlalu pengecut untuk berhadapan langsung dengan ayahnya. Tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatan, ia tidak pernah tahu kapan kesempatan ini datang lagi. Jadi, berbekal keyakinan yang sekecil ukuran jarinya, Yesung mulai bertanya. "Bagaimana bisa adikku bisa menjadi adik Oh Doojoon?"

Bola mata ayahnya langsung melebar, seolah mendapat efek dramatis, pria yang tetap tampan di usia paruh bayanya itu bahkan membulatkan mulutnya tak percaya. Kibum yang sejak tadi menguping dari luar ruangan dengan terburu-buru memasuki ruangan.

"Dari mana kau mendengar itu?" tanya Kibum tepat sebelum Siwon melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku mendengar secara langsung dari Tuan Oh. Doojoon juga tidak membantah apapun. Sungmin juga berubah menjadi lebih mengerikan karena Tuan Oh mengizinkannya melakukan apapun."

Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan lesu. "Sejak awal memang seperti itu," lirihnya. Kibum langsung duduk di sebelah suaminya kemudian mengusap pelan punggung Siwon. "Kupikir sudah saatnya Yesung tahu semuanya. Aku tidak mau ini berlarut-larut," ucap perempuan itu dengan sendu. Sinar penuh bujukan di matanya membuat Siwon kembali menghela napas panjang.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menatap dalam putranya kemudian mulai bicara. "Alasan mengapa aku dan _eomma_-mu selalu menjaga Sungmin adalah karena itu yang bisa kami lakukan untuk bersyukur atas hidupmu. Dan pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana bisa Sungmin menjadi anak Oh Daniel, jawabannya adalah karenamu."

"_Aku?_" sebut Yesung tak percaya. Di dalam kepalanya ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dirinya? Namun saat melihat isyarat ibunya agar ia duduk di salah satu sofa kosong, Yesung menurut dan mulai mendengarkan cerita lama dari orang tuanya.

Ia hanya bisa duduk diam dengan mulut terkunci rapat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seolah mendengarkan cerita horor saat ayahnya mengatakan bagaimana Kim Hyuna—perempuan yang selalu disebutnya pelacur—adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Ia bahkan hanya bisa menahan napas saat Siwon tanpa tedeng aling-aling mengatakan bahwa Sungmin terlahir karena kekejaman seorang Oh Daniel.

Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan kakek Doojoon—Tuan Oh senior—dalam menggunakan kekuasaannya hingga mampu mewariskan sesuatu yang begitu pelik hingga saat ini. Sungguh! Yesung selalu berpikir hidupnya begitu berat, begitu rumit seolah tidak ada jalan keluar untuk bernapas lebih lega. Tapi sekarang ia sadar bahwa orang tua dan masa lalunya adalah pelajaran yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Persahabatan orang tuanya hancur berantakan karena kesalahan pahaman dan cinta tak berbalas. Kenapa permasalahan seperti itu harus berjalan sejauh ini? Kenapa kehidupan orang dewasa harus sesulit itu?

"Kau jangan terkejut jika suatu saat Doojoon menyerangmu atas nama Oh Daniel. Hubunganku dan Oh Daniel adalah yang terburuk, sangat sulit untuk diperbaiki," ucap Siwon dengan getir. "Kau juga pasti bertanya-tanya. Kau berteman baik dengan Donghae, tapi hubungaku dengan Lee Hyunseung sangat buruk."

Yesung tak memiliki tenaga untuk bicara lebih jauh. "Pria itu adalah laki-laki yang baik. Di antara aku dan Daniel dialah yang terbaik, karena dia selalu bisa melindungi Hyuna. Sayang sekali dia kecewa padaku. Pertama, karena aku menyakiti Hyuna secara terang-terangan. Kedua, aku berjanji untuk melindungi Sungmin tapi kembali gagal karena banyak hal terjadi."

'Aku penyebabnya,' batin Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Namun telinganya masih fokus mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya. "Marga Lee dalam nama Sungmin saat ini sebenarnya hanya formalitas. Hyunseung menempatkan marga itu karena Hyuna mengatakan bahwa Sungmin tertekan dengan marga kita. Secara legalitas namanya masih Choi Sungmin," terdengar tawa ringan dari Siwon. "Kau bisa memeriksa data sekolah kalau tidak percaya."

"Lalu marga Lee itu... apakah artinya Sungmin dan Donghae...?"

"Tidak seperti itu Yesung-_ah_," sela Kibum. "Hyuna _eommeoni_ dulu tinggal dengan keluarga Lee. Hubungannya dengan kami memang memburuk, tapi Hyunseung _ajussi_ tetap satu-satunya yang lolos untuk tetap bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, sekali pun sangat sulit. Karena itulah lebih aman jika menggunakan marga Lee, Sungmin hanya tahu bahwa Hyunseung adalah kakak angkat ibunya. Sangat tidak lucu jika Sungmin menggunakan marga ibunya, yang ada nanti Sungmin menjadi adik Hyuna, bukan anaknya," ganti ibunya yang terkekeh.

Walaupun pemandangan seperti ini sangat langka, Yesung tak sempat untuk merasa kagum. Jantungnya masih berdegup cepat diiringi dengan dentam-dentam di dalam kepalanya. Ia mulai mengerti situasinya. Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa harus serumit ini? Kenapa harus Sungmin yang berputar-putar di tengah sumbu kesialan padahal begitu banyak orang yang mencintainya?

"Aku akan pergi ke kamar."

Siwon dan Kibum sontak menatap putra mereka. Jelas sekali Yesung terpukul dengan cerita mengejutkan itu. Sang ibu berniat menghibur putranya saat Siwon menginterupsi. "Istirahatlah. Aku sudah lega kau mengetahui kebenarannya."

Yesung menatap Siwon kemudian maju untuk mengulurkan surat yang sejak tadi digenggamnya dengan gemetar. Suaranya bahkan tercekat saat mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Siwon terenyuh. "Walaupun dia membuat beribu-ribu surat peringatan untukku... rasanya tidak akan pernah bisa menebus rasa bersalahku."

Siwon langsung berdiri dari posisinya, memeluk hangat putranya untuk menyampaikan dukungan. Ia hanya bisa menepuk pelan bahu Yesung saat tubuh itu berguncang pelan karena tangis. "Aku benar-benar tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin, _appa_."

"_Gwaenchana. Gwaenchana._ Kau hanya perlu berusaha lebih baik untuk memperbaikinya."

Kalimat itu terdengar sangat mudah, tapi faktanya sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Yesung yakin ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sungmin, sayangnya semuanya tidak berjalan baik. Yang ada kebencian Sungmin padanya semakin mendarah daging. Apakah ini karma untuknya?

Yesung terus memikirkan itu hingga larut. Pemuda bermata sipit itu tak bisa memejamkan matanya walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu pagi. Ia terus melamun, memikirkan kesalahannya.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, dia hanyalah remaja 15 tahun ketika orang tuanya lebih sering berdebat dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. Dan bahasannya adalah tentang Sungmin. Yesung ingat jelas, saat itu hubungannya dan Sungmin memburuk. Selain karena Sungmin tidak lagi menurut padanya, Yesung kesal karena ayahnya seperti terlalu memanjakan Sungmin. Belum lagi fakta bahwa Sungmin lebih memilih si Mr. X homo dan ternyata dia bukan saudara kandungnya.

Sungmin perebut perhatian, dia penyuka sesama jenis, dan ternyata bukan saudara kandungnya. Situasi yang sangat komplit untuk alasan sebuah kebencian. Ditambah lagi dengan informasi yang tak sengaja didengarnya saat Siwon dan Kibum cekcok kala itu.

"_Kau terus membela Sungmin dan mengabaikan Yesung! Aku tahu kau peduli padanya, tapi jangan membuatku berpikir kau melakukan itu karena kau menyesal tidak memilih Kim Hyuna!"_

"_Kau selalu berbicara hal gila dalam situasi seperti ini! Perbaiki mental dan cara berpikirmu!"_

"_Kau yang harusnya melakukan itu! Aku juga peduli pada Sungmin, dia anakku. Tapi kau terlalu berlebihan! Apa kau berharap Kim Hyuna kembali mengejarmu dengan cara lebih menyayangi putranya dibandingkan putra kandungmu? Hah! Perempuan tidak tahu diri itu!"_

"_Jaga ucapanmu atau aku tidak segan-segan memukulmu!"_

"_Pukul aku sekarang! Kau selalu membela perempuan itu! Kembali saja padanya, tinggalkan aku dan Yesung!"_

Siwon memiliki perempuan selain ibunya. Perempuan itu ibu kandung Sungmin. Perempuan tidak tahu diri itu bisa saja merebut ayahnya dan menghancurkan keluarganya.

Hanya itu yang dapat Yesung simpulkan. Pikirannya sebagai remaja 15 tahun yang begitu dangkal membuat kemarahannya menggila dan berkobar-kobar setiap melihat Sungmin. Selain ibunya yang Yesung kenal bernama Kim Hyuna, Sungmin adalah ancaman terbesar dalam keluarganya.

Ia bahkan meminta detektif abal-abal untuk mencari tahu tentang Kim Hyuna. Dan apa yang ia temukan semakin menguatkan keinginannya untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin dari keluarganya.

_Kim Hyuna bekerja di sebuah klub malam. Perempuan itu tidak bersuami tapi memiliki banyak anak. Orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya pun juga menyebutkan kalau perempuan itu adalah wanita panggilan._

Dari sana ia menyimpulkan bahwa Kim Hyuna adalah pelacur gila yang membuat keluarganya berantakan dengan menyusupkan anak haramnya ke dalam keluarga Choi.

Kadang hati nuraninya berdenyut sakit saat melihat Sungmin menatapnya takut, tapi kebencian di dalam dada sudah tak terbendung. Sungmin bahkan tidak mengadu apapun pada Siwon. Antek-anteknya selalu Yesung peringatkan untuk tidak memukul area wajah Sungmin karena bisa gawat jika ayahnya tahu.

Yesung bahkan berhasil menyingkirkan Sungmin dari keluarganya. Anak itu pergi dan tidak mau kembali pada keluarganya. Tapi hal itu justru menjadi awal kemurkaan terdahsyat ayahnya. Belum lagi perasaan kehilangan yang datang terlambat. Ia terbiasa melihat Sungmin yang manis dan penurut di sekitarnya.

"_Kau menyiksanya seperti itu? Kau sedang menyiapkan liang kubur untuk ayahmu sendiri, Choi Yesung! Beraninya kau! Temukan dia dan bawa kembali ke rumah atau kau yang lempar keluar dari rumahku!"_

Kemarahan super ayahnya adalah hal utama yang membuat Yesung sadar bahwa dia sudah membuat kesalahan besar.

"Haaahh," Yesung menghela napas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Namun hal itu justru mengirimnya pada kenangan-kenangan saat ia menyiksa Sungmin bersama Doojoon. Dia yang memaksa Doojoon melakukan itu. Yesung sadar betul.

Mereka selalu mengejar Sungmin. Selalu memukulinya. Selalu menakutinya. Membebaskannya sesaat kemudian kembali mengejarnya seperti hewan buruan. Hidup Sungmin di _Seoul International School_—sekolah saat mereka SMP—mereka buat serasa neraka dunia.

Teriakan-teriakan penuh permohonan dari Sungmin terngiang di telinganya.

"_Hyung aku salah! Aku salah! Ampuni aku! Aku akan pergi."_

"_Yesung hyung, aku minta maaf. Jangan menyakitiku lagi."_

"_Hyung tolong aku..."_

Yesung langsung terduduk dengan napas memburu. Ia yakin belum tertidur, tapi itu seperti mimpi yang terasa nyata. Ia seolah bisa melihat bagaimana Sungmin terikat di gudang sekolah sambil dipukuli secara bergantian. Setiap hari selalu ada lebam baru di tubuhnya. Sebelah kakinya bahkan terpincang saat digunakan berjalan. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Sungmin pernah mencoba bunuh diri.

_Dengan kekejaman seperti itu... masihkah kau mengharapkan sebuah maaf?_

Dan saat ia mendengar kabar bahwa Doojoon akan memperkosa Sungmin, Yesung menggila dan menyalahkan Doojoon atas semuanya. Padahal Doojoon tidak benar-benar melakukan itu. Itu hanyalah cara yang digunakan Doojoon untuk menyadarkan bahwa Yesung masih memiliki hati nurani untuk adik yang tumbuh bersamanya sejak kecil.

Adiknya menghilang, keluarga hangatnya berubah dingin, dan ia kehilangan sosok teman yang berharga. Walaupun Donghae dan Shindong juga sahabatnya, Yesung tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa menandingi loyalitas seorang Oh Doojoon terhadap sebuah hubungan.

"Kau satu-satunya yang egois di sini," Yesung menggumamkan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak tatapannya terarah pada kegelapan di luar jendela hingga jeritan kecil ponsel mengambil alih perhatiannya.

Pesan dari si _maknae_ Donghae.

_Hyung sudah tidur? Aku ingin bertanya cara memainkan sebuah game._

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Donghae selalu punya cara untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Dengan alasan konyol ia selalu berhasil memancing Yesung untuk menelepon dan mengabarkan kondisinya. Sangat kekanakan.

_Aku sudah tidur dan berhetilah berbohong._

Donghae sedang mengetikkan balasan saat Yesung beralih pada satu kontak lain. Jeritan kecil kembali terdengar, Donghae sudah mengirim balasan. Namun, Yesung justru sibuk mengetik pesan untuk seseorang. Setelah itu ia menengok pesan dari Donghae.

_Bagaimana cara orang tidur membalas pesan? Apakah dia juga berbohong? Jalja!_

Yesung berdecak kesal dengan tingkah adiknya yang lain. Ia hampir meletakkan ponselnya ke nakas saat benda itu kembali berdering. Dengan tidak sabaran ia segera menengok _line chat-_nya. Matanya memicing tak suka saat melihat itu.

Hanya ada dua baris _chat_ di sana...

_Mian._

..._chat_ darinya dan balasan dari sosok itu.

_Apa ini wasiat untukku?_

"Dasar gila!" umpat Yesung. Matanya menatap _user ID_ sosok yang yang membalas _chat_-nya kemudian meletakkan ponselnya.

_Oh Doojoon_. Nama itu yang tertulis di sana.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Doojoon hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya saat menerima pesan dari Yesung. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba meminta maaf? Apakah Yesung salah kirim? Ia mengusap matanya, khawatir salah lihat karena terlalu lelah. Dia baru saja pulang dari bimbingan belajar saat ponselnya bergetar singkat, menerima pesan ajaib Yesung.

Karena ia berpikir Yesung mungkin saja salah kirim atau main-main, Doojoon membalasnya sarkastik. Ia bahkan tertawa kecil membaca balasannya yang secepat kilat langsung dibaca oleh Yesung. Doojoon terlalu serius menerka maksud Yesung hingga tak menyadari sang ayah sudah berdiri menatapnya. Ia tersadar setelah tubuhnya menubruk tubuh Oh Daniel.

"_Eoh, abeoji! Josonghamnida,_" ujarnya kemudian buru-buru membungkuk.

Daniel mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat gelagat Doojoon. Anak itu secara refleks menyembunyikan ponselnya. "Berikan ponselmu!" perintahnya mutlak. Bola mata Doojoon terbelalak. Genggamannya pada ponsel mengerat. "Atau kau ingin aku yang mengambilnya?"

Nada dingin dan menusuk itu mengatakan kalau ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sudah bagus Oh Daniel tak jadi memecat Tuan Hong karena ia sudah memohon-mohon dan berjanji tidak akan membangkang lagi. Jadi saat lengannya terulur, Daniel langsung mengambil ponselnya. Mengamati benda kotak tipis itu dengan alis yang perlahan memicing. "Kau berteman lagi dengannya?"

"_Animida! Animida!_" sergah Doojoon dengan cepat. "Sepertinya Yesung salah kirim! Hanya kesalahan kurasa."

Kening Oh Daniel semakin berkerut dalam. Pandangannya menelisik, memastikan bahwa putranya tidak berbohong. Saat sang ayah kembali mengulurkan ponselnya, Doojoon diam-diam menghela napas lega. Ia lolos dari kemarahan sepertinya.

"Pergi ke kamarmu."

Itu berarti Daniel menyuruhnya tidur. Jadi ia segera pergi ke kamar.

"_Ye!_"

Doojoon mengusap dadanya dengan gerakan samar, merasa lega sesaat. Namun sedetik berikutnya jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat karena terkejut. Sungmin berdiri di tangga dengan piyama serba putihnya, menatap tajam Doojoon bagai tengah melasernya.

_Betapa mengerikannya anak manis itu sekarang!_

"Kau belum tidur?"

Doojoon dan Sungmin sontak mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok gagah yang berjalan dengan keangkuhan tak terbantahkan. Bakat ayahnya adalah mengintimidasi semua orang dengan auranya. Doojoon tak bisa berhenti kagum akan hal itu.

"_Eoh, appa,_" sebut Sungmin dengan nada riang. "Aku ingin minta sesuatu. Setelah ini aku akan tidur."

"_Mwoya?_"

"Bisakah aku meminta Joon mengajariku mengemudi? Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah dengan mobilku sendiri."

Doojoon yang semula menatap Sungmin langsung beralih menatap ayahnya. Secara tak sengaja ia juga menemukan Daniel menatapnya.

"_Appa_ bilang aku boleh minta apapun, bukan?"

_Beberapa saat yang lalu anak ini bersikap seperti titisan Adolf Hitler. Sekarang dia bersikap seperti kucing manis saat menginginkan sesuatu._

Sungmin sengaja! Dia tahu dari Joon kalau Daniel tidak membiarkan Doojoon membawa mobil sendiri walaupun anak itu sudah memiliki SIM. Dia mengorek semua hal yang tidak Doojoon sukai atau sesuatu yang Doojoon inginkan tapi tidak bisa dilakukan. Ia yang akan melakukan semuanya. Dan inilah caranya membalas Doojoon, dia akan merebut perhatian ayahnya. Biar saja Doojoon terbuang seperti yang dirasakannya dulu.

_Mereka bisa mempelakukanku seenaknya. Lalu kenapa? Apakah dunia akan marah kalau aku melakukan hal yang sama? Apa aku tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Apa hanya mereka itu yang boleh begitu?_

Pemikiran seperti itu sudah mencuci otaknya. Sungmin bahkan yakin kalau iblis sedang merasuki dirinya. Jujur saja kadang dia merasa tidak seharusnya begini, tapi sisi lain dari dirinya yang terasa lebih dominan selalu meneriakkan rasa sakit di masa lalu.

Doojoon enggan mendengarkan lebih jauh. Jadi dia masuk kamarnya, melempar asal tasnya kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Di luar sana, mungkin Sungmin sudah berhasil membujuk ayahnya. Doojoon enggan memikirkan itu walaupun jujur sedikit rasa iri menyelinap ke dalam hatinya.

Menyesali perbuatannya dengan Yesung rasanya tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Perbuatannya dulu bukanlah tindakan manusiawi, jadi wajar sekali jika Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Mata dibalas dengan mata. Walaupun Sungmin tidak menyakitinya secara fisik, Doojoon sadar siksaan batin adalah balasan yang lebih kejam. Karena bukan hanya memukulmu dari dalam, saat kau terlalu sakit dengan batinmu, fisikmu juga akan berteriak kesakitan.

Seandainya Sungmin bukan adiknya, jalannya tidak akan sesulit ini. Kenyataan menyakitkan selalu menamparnya. Ayahnya adalah ketua sindikat berbahaya. Ibunya tidak menginginkannya. Dia menyukai laki-laki. Dia harus menyakiti laki-laki itu atas nama loyalitas persahabatan. Dan laki-laki itu secara mengejutkan berubah menjadi adik yang sangat membencinya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mencari tahu," monolog Doojon saat kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu muncul di dalam kepalanya.

_Ayahnya berubah menjadi lebih pemarah tepat satu hari setelah Yesung mengabarkan berhasil membuat Sungmin keluar dari keluarganya. Dan semakin menggila tepat saat sekolah mereka dihebohkan dengan berita bahwa Sungmin berusaha bunuh diri._

_Jika biasanya Doojoon mendengar sang ayah bicara dengan bebas tentang narkoba, marijuana, senjata ilegal, dan hal mengerikan lainnya. Saat itu ayahnya lebih sering mengurung diri di ruang kerja dan saat keluar dari sana ia hanya akan meluapkan kemarahan tentang "anak itu", "Choi brengsek" dan "Kim Hyuna"._

"_Temukan anak itu dan pastikan dia baik-baik saja! Tembak sendiri kepalamu kalau kau pulang dengan omong kosong."_

"_Bodoh! Apa saja sih yang kalian lakukan! Hancurkan bursa saham! Buat Choi brengsek itu bangkrut dalam semalam!"_

"_Dasar kalian tidak berguna! Cari Kim Hyuna! Awasi dia! Kalau dia melakukan hal bodoh lagi pada anak itu, tembak saja kepalanya!"_

_Anak itu... anak itu... dan anak itu adalah topik yang sepertinya selalu membuat sensitif ayahnya. Anak mana yang berani mengganggu ketenangan ayahnya? Apakah dia anak yang sangat mengganggu sampai menjadi buruan ayahnya?_

_Doojoon yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya bertanya pada Tuan Hong. Sayangnya dia harus puas dengan kebohongan tentang 'saya tidak mengetahui apapun' padahal Doojoon tahu kalau pria itu adalah saksi hidup ayahnya._

_Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mencari tahu sendiri. Dia sudah berusaha masuk ke markas—lantai tiga rumahnya—tapi mustahil mencari sesuatu di sana. Padahal Doojoon yakin ayahnya menyimpan banyak hal di sana. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menyelinap ke dalam kamar ayahnya._

_Biasanya kamar Daniel dijaga ketat oleh para bodyguard. Tapi karena mereka akhir-akhir terlalu sibuk dan Daniel lebih sering di ruang kerja, ia mendapatkan peluang untuk bisa masuk ke sana. Kamar ayahnya tentu berbeda dengan kamarnya, jika Doojoon suka warna menenangkan untuk aksen kamarnya, Daniel lebih suka warna gelap._

_Doojoon tidak tahu apa yang harus ditemukan, jadi ia hanya mencari secara acak. Membongkar lemari pakaian ayahnya dengan hati-hati, memeriksa laci meja, memeriksa deretan buku di rak mini dekat jendela, dan memeriksa kolong tempat tidur. Hampir saja ia mendesah putus atas saat entah sebuah keajaiban atau sebuah kesialan mengintip dari bawah bantal._

_Sebuah buku. Buku dengan nama "Hyuna's Album" yang hanya berisikan tempelan foto-foto dan catatan-catatan singkat. Tapi bukan hanya sekadar foto dan catatan. Doojoon bisa merasakan jantungnya seakan memberontak keluar dari dadanya karena tak mampu lagi menahan degup keras akibat keterkejutannya._

_Awalnya adalah foto-foto masa lalu. Jujur ia terkejut mengetahui kalau ayahnya ternyata berteman dengan ayah Yesung di masa lalu. Selain itu, ada satu laki-laki lain dan satu perempuan. Di sana tertulis "Choi Siwon", "Oh Daniel", "Kim Hyuna", dan "Lee Hyunseung". Apakah Choi yang dimaksud ayahnya Choi Siwon?_

_Berikutnya berisi foto-foto manis kedekatan mereka. Foto semasa kuliah, liburan, hingga memperingati ulang tahun. Setiap kenangan di tulis dengan rapi sebagai keterangan foto. Doojoon tidak percaya kalau ayahnya bisa bersikap sebahagia dalam foto lama ini._

_Di bagian tengah hingga ke belakang, tulisannya berganti. Doojoon kenal betul kalau itu tulisan ayahnya. Foto yang tertempel pun mulai aneh. Tidak ada foto ibu kandungnya atau foto persahabatan, hanya ada foto Daniel dan Hyuna dengan berbagai pose. Ayahnya yang simple hanya menuliskan nama dan membubuhkan emoticon hati dalam tulisannya._

_Menuju halaman belakang ia menemukan fotonya dari kecil, hingga yang terakhir adalah fotonya saat memenangkan kejuaraan sepak bola regional tingkat SMP. Ia tak percaya Daniel akan memiliki sesuatu yang seperti ini tentangnya._

_Namun ia lebih tak percaya saat melihat muka familiar seseorang yang berada di halaman-halaman terakhir. Jika tadi sebelumnya berisi fotonya yang super keren, kini gambar-gambar ini lebih menunjukkan kesan manis. Sama seperti sosok di dalam foto. Di sana Doojoon melihat sesosok bayi kecil yang betransformasi menjadi remaja manis seusia dirinya._

_Jemarinya gemetar saat mengusap foto terakhir yang menampilkan ekspresi seorang pemuda berseragam Seoul International School, tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan, terlihat lusuh dan tanpa sadar menatap kamera dengan penuh kesedihan._

_Daniel Joseph O'Neil itu nama ayahnya dari keluarga neneknya._

_David Laynd O'Neil itu namanya._

_Dan nama yang sosok dalam kumpulan foto di halaman terakhir adalah Steven Laynd O'Neil, bahkan ayahnya memperjelas dengan nama..._

_...Oh Sungmin._

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu tahu."

Tapi justru hal itulah membuatnya dengan gila merencanakan kejahatan untuk menghentikan siksaan Yesung pada Sungmin. Doojoon tahu bahwa ia tak sanggup lagi menyakiti Sungmin, ia juga tahu kalau Yesung tidak benar-benar membenci Sungmin. Pemuda itu kerap kali diam-diam mengikuti Sungmin pulang.

Di kepalanya saat itu ada dua pemikiran. Jika Yesung tidak mau berhenti, biarlah Sungmin hancur di tangannya. Beruntungnya saat itu ada seorang perempuan tunawisma yang menyelamatkan Sungmin. Perempuan itulah yang saat ini Sungmin panggil dengan Yun _ajumma_.

Rencananya berhasil. Yesung mengamuk seperti orang gila dan terus memukulinya setelah tahu Doojoon nyaris memperkosa adiknya. Setelah itu hubungan mereka memburuk hingga sekarang.

"Seandainya kau tahu lebih awal, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku?" Doojoon kembali bermonolog. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil memikirkan Choi Yesung. "Aku menyukai laki-laki yang ternyata adikku sendiri. Dan dia juga orang yang sama, sosok yang kusiksa habis-habisan hanya karena status persahabatan sialan itu. Sebenarnya..."

"...kau atau aku yang bersalah di sini?"

Doojoon meraih ponselnya, menekan tombol _power_ yang langsung membuat layar ponselnya menyala. Masih di halaman _chat_ dari Yesung. Keningnya sontak berkerut dalam, persis yang dilakukan Oh Daniel tadi.

Jika sebelumnya hanya ada dua baris _chat_, Doojoon baru tahu kalau ada satu _chat_ lain yang sudah terbaca. Pasti pesan ini masuk saat sang ayah sedang memeriksa ponselnya. Dibandingkan merasa khawatir karena ayahnya sudah membaca pesan ini, Doojon justru kebingungan. "Ada apa dengan anak ini?" gumamnya.

Sekali lagi Doojoon membaca balasan _chat_ dari Yesung.

_Kau benar, aku salah._

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Satu minggu berlalu dengan tenang. _Eternal School_ disibukkan dengan persiapan olimpiade nasional yang akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi. Tidak terlalu merepotkan jika dilaksanakan di Seoul, namun karena dilakukan di Busan mereka perlu persiapan lebih.

Sungmin disibukkan dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai ketua kedisiplinan, ia perlu merekap dan memperbaiki banyak hal selama ia meninggalkan tugasnya. Para calon akademisi sibuk dengan latihan soal-soal matematika dan sains. Sedangkan bagian non akademis jauh lebih sibuk. Negaranya dikenal sebagai _workaholic_, tidak heran jika mereka bisa latihan hampir setiap hari.

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sibuk di lapangan basket—walaupun sesekali Kyuhyun berusaha mendekati Sungmin yang benar-benar mengabaikannya. Yesung di kolam renang sedangkan Donghae dan Doojoon di lapangan bola. Tidak ada waktu bersantai.

Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Shindong sibuk menonton latihan para sahabatnya. Sementara Henry sibuk membuat Zhoumi cemburu dan menyesali kata-katanya.

Setelah seminggu yang cukup padat, pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun dengan seluruh tubuh yang terasa nyeri. Ini hari libur tapi kaki kakaknya sudah berkali-kali menendang bokongnya.

"Bangun Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau mati atau tidur sih? Ayo sarapan!"

"_Haish_! Pergi kau!" balas Kyuhyun sambil menendangkan kakinya tak tentu arah.

Pukulan keras beralih ke kepalanya. "Bangun!" bentak Ryeowook yang langsung berbuah teriakan keras karena Kyuhyun balas menendang perutnya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Ryeowook-_ah_!" suara panik _eomma_ mereka mendekat ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook masih terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya, matanya menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Leeteuk dari pintu.

"Kyuhyun menendang perutku _eomma_," adu Ryeowook. "Dia mengganggu tidurku! Aku butuh istirahat! Aku lelah!" bantah Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo sarapan. _Appa_-mu akan pergi ke bandara hari ini untuk pekerjaan. Setidaknya dia mau melihatmu, kau sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun-_ah_," ujar 'ibunya' dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak pelan kemudian menyahut _'arra'_ dan tak lupa mengancam kakaknya. "Awas kau _hyung_!"

Ryeowook melengos malas, menyempatkan diri melempar Kyuhyun dengan _hanger_ yang tergantung di belakang pintu sebelum berlari keluar kamar adiknya.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" teriakan keras Kyuhyun hanya berbuah gelengan kepala dari Kangin yang sudah duduk tenang di meja makan sambil membuka lembaran koran pagi.

"Haaahh, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak seperti itu?"

"Kau mengatakan dia akan jadi anak yang hebat saat pertama kali kita melihat Kyuhyun," sahut Leeteuk sambil menuangkan kopi untuk Kangin.

"Kalau aku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

Kangin menutup korannya kemudian tersenyum. "Kau akan jadi kau. Anak yang manis dan penurut. Kau jangan jadi sepertinya..." Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan tampilan bangun tidurnya. "Nanti _appa_ dan _eomma_ pusing."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencuci muka atau gosok gigi?" protes Ryeowook mengabaikan penjelasan ayahnya. Kyuhyun menggertak Ryeowook dengan sodokan sikunya. "Apa pedulimu! _Eomma_ mana rotiku? Setelah ini aku akan pergi kencan."

"Kau pasti melantur," ejek Ryeowook kemudian memulai sarapannya.

"Aku tidak butuh komentarmu."

Lagi-lagi Kangin tersenyum. "Kencan dengan siapa kali ini?"

"Kekasihku," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menyuapkan potongan roti panggang yang disobeknnya dalam ukuran besar. "Sungmin," imbuhnya susah payah.

Gelak tawa kakaknya terdengar membahana. "Kasihan sekali! Sungmin tidak mau padamu. Kau sudah mempermalukannya dengan menci hmppppppppp!" Ryeowook melotot marah saat Kyuhyun menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti.

"Kau butuh banyak makan agar kembali normal _hyung_," respon Kyuhyun kemudian dengan santai mengadukan hal lain pada sang ayah. "_Appa_ dia jadi suka menganggu Choi Yesung. Sepertinya Ryeowook _hyung_ suka padanya."

Kali ini Ryeowook berubah brutal. Dia bangkit dari posisinya kemudian menjambak-jambak rambut Kyuhyun hingga pemuda berkulit pucat itu menjerit kesakitan.

"_Hyung_ lepas _hyung_!"

"Setelah ini, mulutmu yang kubuat seperti ini! Beraninya kau!"

Leeteuk berusaha memisahkan keduanya, sedangkan Kangin hanya bisa tertawa. "Kalian sudah besar ya," gumamnya pelan.

**...**

Setelah sarapan dan melewati penganiayaan berat yang dilakukan kakaknya, Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi menemui Sungmin, seperti yang dikatakannya. Sebelum berangkat, Kangin dan Leeteuk sempat mewanti-wanti Kyuhyun untuk tidak mengganggu Sungmin karena Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa adiknya selalu mengganggu pria itu.

Namun, bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika ia mendengarkan orang lain. Yang dilakukannya justru mengkambinghitamkan sang kakak.

_Appa dan eomma jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Khawatirkan hyung saja. Dia mulai gila karena perasaan sukanya pada anak Choi sajangnim. Uwah, betapa mengerikannya pria itu._

Dan kepalanya harus berakhir dengan lemparan sandal. Jangan lupakan, ia kembali ribut dengan kakaknya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah sambil membanting pintu.

Kini ia sudah berada di depan pintu 'istana' Oh Daniel. Kyuhyun mengatakan ini istana, karena 'rumah besar' atau '_mansion_' kurang wah untuk menggambarkan kemegahan rumah Tuan Oh.

Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun tak pernah berhenti berdecak atas semua kehebatan di rumah ini. Bagaimana para pria berbaju serba hitam bisa berseliweran tanpa henti atau bagaimana mereka bisa berdiri diam berjam-jam. Bagaimana bisa mereka tunduk pada satu manusia mengerikan bernama Oh Daniel? Bagaimana bisa orang-orang sekian banyak ini—para pengawal, pegawai markas, pengurus rumah, dan pekerja dapur—tinggal di kawasan ini? Berapa luas tanah rumah ini? Tidakkah seharusnya Oh Daniel membangun desa di sini?

Kyuhyun terkekeh konyol dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia baru saja melewati tahap keamanan pertama di pintu gerbang. Setelah mengkonfirmasi identitasnya lewat interkom, ia diizinkan masuk. Selanjutnya ia akan berhadapan dengan petugas keamanan pertama, mereka biasanya memeriksa kepemilikan senjata berbahaya. Selanjutnya lagi petugas keamanan kedua, di sini yang paling sulit karena mereka akan menanyakan keperluan Kyuhyun. Jika tidak terlalu berkepentingan, Kyuhyun hanya diizinkan menitip pesan.

Ia pernah coba-coba menerobos masuk karena Sungmin enggan menemuinya. _Alarm_ keamanan langsung menjerit di seluruh penjuru rumah. Akhirnya ia harus berhadapan dengan kemarahan Oh Daniel yang mengusirnya pulang.

Tapi tenang saja. Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah punya alasan.

"Aku mau bertemu Yakuza _hyungnim_."

Petugas keamanan langsung mengerutkan kening, tumben-tumbennya Kyuhyun tidak mencari Sungmin.

"Sungmin... maksudku tuan muda Sungmin..." koreksinya main-main. "Tidak akan mau menemuiku. Jadi aku ingin bertemu Yakuza _hyungnim_ untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Kim Seokjin, adik Sungmin, ah tuan muda Sungmin maksudnya."

Di dalam markas, terpajang _CCTV_ super besar yang bisa menampakkan aktivitas seisi rumah. Oh Daniel yang tengah berada di sana hanya bisa mengamati aksi Kyuhyun dengan tangan terlipat. Anak itu memang memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda. "Mau apalagi anak itu?"

Kyuhyun di luar sana kembali diinterogasi. "Yakuza _hyungnim_ siapa maksudnya?"

"Ah! Pria yang badannya besar, yang sering mengikuti Sungmin. Ah siapa namanya ya?" niatnya ingin bermain-main, berharap dengan memberikan ciri-cirinya petugas keamanan akan menebak, tapi sayangnya orang galak itu enggan menanggapi. "Joon. Namanya Joon," Kyuhyun menyahut malas.

"Tunggu sebentar."

"_Ye_," Kyuhyun langsung membelakangi tubuh si petugas hanya untuk saling meninjukan kepalan tangannya sendiri. Kesal sekali jika sudah berada di bagian ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Joon benar-benar muncul, terlihat jelas ia kebingungan karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencarinya. Apalagi anak itu tiba-tiba berseru heboh sambil merangkulnya sok akrab, kemudian membawanya sedikit menjauh. "_Hyungnim!_ Lama tidak bertemu!"

Bohong! Kemarin di sekolah Joon masih menyapanya dengan bungkukan singkat saat Kyuhyun mencegat Sungmin yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Ada apa?" Joon kaku seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum licik lalu berbisik. "Bantu aku bertemu Sungmin."

Si pria yakuza langsung melotot horor, apa Kyuhyun sudah gila dengan meminta hal mustahil? Kalau Oh Daniel tahu, kepalanya bisa bolong dalam hitungan detik. "_Animida_. Saya tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Kyuhyun langsung menyikut pelan lengannya. "_Ya hyungnim_. Aku pernah membantumu satu kali. Kau ingat? Saat kau tertidur di mobil dan melepas pengawasan pada Sungmin. Bagaimana kalau Tuan Oh...?"

"_Josonghamnida! Josonghamnida!_" Joon langsung berseru panik. "Tapi..."

"_Arra, arra._ Kau pasti takut sekali pada Tuan Oh. Karena itu tugasmu sekarang, katakan pada Sungmin kalau aku membawa pesan dari Kim Seokjin, pesan yang sangat penting! Aku harus mengatakan langsung karena ini rahasia. Kalau Tuan Oh marah padamu, katakan kalau aku kemari atas perintah Kim Hyuna. Tuan Oh tidak bisa menolak Kim Hyuna. Percaya padaku!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Tuan Oh...?"

"Tidak akan! Kau harus segera. Ini penting!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengusir laki-laki besar itu dengan ujung jarinya. Joon yang mengerti isyarat Kyuhyun langsung pergi secepat kilat.

Sambil menunggu Joon kembali—entah pria itu berhasil membawa Sungmin keluar atau tidak—Kyuhyun memilih mengamati tanaman mahal di sekitar halaman. Sesekali dengan konyolnya dia bertanya pada para pengawal.

"Berapa lama kalian menanam ini?"

"Apakah ini bisa tumbuh besar di pot?"

"Berapa harga yang ini kalau dijual?"

"Kalau sosis bisa ditanam, apakah kalian akan menanam tanaman sosis juga?"

Dari ruang kerjanya, Oh Daniel hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya anak itu sangat-sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi ia sedikit merasa respek karena Kyuhyun pemberani, anak itu punya sesuatu yang kuat dalam dirinya. Apakah sudah tepat jika ia memberikan kelonggaran agar Kyuhyun bisa mendekati putranya? Lagipula ia sadar sepenuhnya kalau Sungmin sebenarnya menyukai anak itu.

Ia nyaris tersenyum saat melihat tingkah Kyuhyun di layar. Anak itu terlonjak kaget saat melihat Sungmin benar-benar keluar rumah. Sudah bosan menonton, ia bangkit dari posisinya untuk melihat langsung.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo kemudian tersenyum saat melihat pemuda dengan ekspresi datar itu benar-benar menemuinya. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya seperti biasa, dingin.

"Seokjin memintaku mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Mata yang mirip seperti Doojoon dan Daniel itu menelisik dengan cara yang sama. Tajam seolah tengah melucuti kebohongannya.

"Kau pasti sudah memastikan dengan Seokjin sebelum memutuskan menemuiku 'kan?"

Kyuhyun itu jenius! Ia sudah bersekongkol dengan Seokjin. Jadi, Sungmin tak punya alasan logis untuk menuduhnya berbohong.

"Katakan sekarang."

"Seokjin memintaku membawamu pergi ke sebuah tempat. Adik-adikmu sudah menunggu di sana. Ini kejutan!"

_Bisakah laki-laki ini dipercaya?_ Sungmin selalu ragu dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan Kyuhyun jujur dan berbohong, ekspresinya sangat sulit ditebak.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini, kau siap-siap saja dulu. Kita akan pergi naik bus." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Aku serius! Segeralah. Yang lain sedang menunggumu."

Dan saat Sungmin benar-benar berbalik pergi, telapak tangan Kyuhyun terkepal dan hatinya menyorakkan _'gotcha'_. Joon menatapnya sekali, mengedutkan bibirnya, kemudian kembali mengikuti Sungmin ke dalam rumah.

'Sepertinya dewa kebetuntungan sedang berpihak padaku,' batin Kyuhyun sambil bersiul-siul seperti orang gila. Namun, dalam sekejab siulannya berhenti, ekspresinya langsung berubah kaku saat melihat siapa yang muncul dari dalam rumah.

Buru-buru ia membungkukkan tubuhnya saat Oh Daniel bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mengajak Sungmin pergi kencan," jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Beberapa pengawal yang ada di sekitar Kyuhyun refleks menolehkan kepalanya. Anak itu benar-benar gila! "Aku berbohong padanya kalau Seokjin yang memintaku."

"Kau..." Oh Daniel menggeram marah. Nyaris saja ia kembali memarahi Kyuhyun seperti terakhir kali, namun Sungmin sudah muncul di belakangnya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau Sungmin hanya mengambil jaket.

"_Appa_, aku akan pergi ke sebuah tempat. Seokjin dan yang lain akan bertemu denganku," ucap Sungmin seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Lihat? Seberapa mengerikannya seorang Sungmin dibandingkan Cho Kyuhyun? Anak itu lebih polos dari kelihatannya.

Sebenarnya Oh Daniel ingin melarang dan mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun berbohong. Tapi entah kenapa ia justru mengatakan hal lain. "Kau pergi bersama Joon?"

"_Aniya_, kami akan pergi naik bus. Joon bisa mengikuti kami di belakang," Sungmin tahu ayahnya tak bisa berhenti khawatir. Jadi solusi ini yang bisa diberikannya.

Oh Daniel menatap tajam Kyuhyun, seakan mengirim ancaman 'kupenggal kepalamu kalau kau sampai melukainya'. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan itu Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kami akan pergi sekarang," pamit Sungmin kemudian melangkah lebih dulu setelah melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada Oh Daniel. "_Gamsahamnida abeonim!_" serunya.

"_Mworago!_"

Daniel bergumam tajam sementara Sungmin berseru, nyaris bersamaan. Daniel hanya bisa menggeretakkan giginya saat Kyuhyun nyengir tanpa dosa kemudian setengah berlari sambil menyeret Sungmin yang terus memukuli punggungnya. Demi apa Kyuhyun berani sekali memanggil Oh Daniel seperti itu?

**...**

Di dalam bus, Sungmin terus menatap ke luar jendela sementara Kyuhyun terus mengamatinya dari samping. Ia dan Sungmin terlahir sebagai bintang. Bagaimana pun tampilannya, Kyuhyun akan selalu terlihat tampan, demikian pula dengan Sungmin, ia akan terlihat manis dari sisi manapun.

_Abaikan pemikiran tolol anak itu!_

"Sebenarnya kau akan membawaku kemana?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya. Ia gerah sekaligus malu karena Kyuhyun terus menatapnya. Lehernya sudah sakit karena terus menatap keluar sejak tadi. Beruntung penumpang bus hanya beberapa orang, kalau sedang ramai Sungmin yakin orang-orang akan mengernyit heran karena Kyuhyun terus menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong," Sungmin refleks menoleh. "Seokjin dan yang lain tidak menunggumu. Aku hanya ingin membawamu kencan. Tapi ini masih kejutan."

"Kau pikir aku tertarik?" tanggap Sungmin dengan sinis. Ia nyaris berdiri untuk turun saat Kyuhyun mencekal lengannya.

"Sejak awal kau pasti sudah curiga kalau aku berbohong, tapi kau masih mengikutiku."

Benar. Sungmin bungkam. Matanya mengamati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tampak serius seolah tengah memohon padanya. Jadi ia hanya bisa kembali duduk diam dan menatap keluar jendela. Di sampingnya, Kyuhyun sudah kembali duduk dengan tenang. Namun pemuda jangkung itu berhenti menatapnya seperti tadi.

"Setelah ini, aku akan lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya. Dua minggu lagi, aku akan berada di Busan untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Hanya satu minggu," sahut Sungmin sarkastik.

"Bagimu hanya, bagiku itu lama," balas Kyuhyun mulai melankolis. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah malas karena merasa canggung. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat harus berpura-pura tidak suka di samping sosok yang kau kagumi setengah mati? Mengertilah perasaannya.

Sungmin berniat menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ saat Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. "Orang yang mencintai berbeda dengan orang yang dicintai. Bagi yang dicintai waktu bukanlah sebuah siksaan, tapi bagi yang mencintai waktu adalah siksaan."

"Sebenarnya kau sedang menyindir siapa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Menyindirmu. Karena kau dicintai, satu minggu adalah hanya untukkmu. Tapi bagiku satu minggu sangatlah lama karena aku yang mencintai."

Senyum itu. Tatapan hangat itu. Wajah itu. Suara itu. Kalimat itu. Sungmin benci sekali! Benci sekali sampai jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Kadang... aku merasa begitu egois," Kyuhyun berujar tenang dengan tatapan menerawang. "Aku menginginkan masa-masa di Ilsan bisa terjadi di sini. Kau begitu bahagia di sana. Aku hanya senang melihatmu tersenyum. Tapi kemudian aku sadar..."

Ia kembali menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "...itu bukan kau. Sungmin yang kukenal akan selalu menghindariku. Seperti ini. Kau selalu membuatku bekerja keras."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sungmin terdiam dengan tatapan yang tertuju ke bawah. Melihat ekspresi itu, Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk mengulurkan lengannya ke kepala pemuda manis itu. "_Gwaenchana._ Selama itu kau, aku bisa bertahan."

_Gwaenchana. Selama itu kau, aku bisa bertahan._

Benarkah? Benarkah Kyuhyun bisa bertahan untuknya sampai akhir? Sungmin itu aneh. Sungmin itu mudah dipengaruhi. Sungmin itu tidak sekuat kelihatannya. Sungmin itu dikutuk sebagai pembawa sial. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak masalah dengan hal itu?

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya itu yang Sungmin pikirkan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah menggandengnya turun, menyusuri jalan pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Dan saat Kyuhyun memasukkan genggaman tangan mereka ke dalam saku jaketnya, Sungmin tersadar.

Kepalanya mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum padanya. Mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, Kyuhyun terus memimpin langkah mereka.

Inilah yang Sungmin butuhkan. Sungmin tahu itu. Ia butuh sosok yang bisa menerimanya dengan tulus tanpa peduli pandangan orang lain tentang mereka. Sungmin tahu kalau rasanya kepada Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekadar rasa suka, ia membutuhkan laki-laki ini.

_Gwaenchana. Selama itu kau, aku bisa bertahan._

Apakah sudah cukup? Inikah waktunya untuk melunakkan hati pada Cho Kyuhyun?

Sekali lagi Sungmin menatap lengannya yang menghilang ke dalam saku jaket Kyuhyun, kemudian menatap wajah tampan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke kafe tempat kau bekerja dulu. Kau pasti merindukan tempat itu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada bersemangat. "Kejutan pertama!"

Sungmin menghargai usaha Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kejutan tentang kegiatan yang Kyuhyun sebut kencan ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Kyuhyun refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh dengan tatapan terkejut atas panggilan Sungmin. Hatinya tiba-tiba sedikit tak nyaman, sudah cukup lama Sungmin tak memanggilnya seperti itu. Sekarang Sungmin memanggilnya, tepat saat mereka akan mencapai kafe. Apakah akan terjadi hal buruk?

"Hm?" Kyuhyun merespon ragu.

Dengan perlahan Sungmin mengeluarkan tautan tangan mereka dari saku jaket Kyuhyun, kemudian melepaskannya. Jantung Kyuhyun langsung mencelos, kekecewaan sudah mengintip di sana.

"Mungkinkah aku juga merindukan masa-masa di Ilsan?" tanya Sungmin terdengar seperti pernyataan. Lengannya kembali terulur diiringi senyum manisnya.

Napas Kyuhyun yang sempat tertahan langsung menghembus lepas, matanya yang semula menatap penuh keresahan langsung terpejam melampiaskan kelegaan.

Saat matanya kembali terbuka, Kyuhyun segera meraih lengan Sungmin kemudian menautkan kembali tangan mereka. Diucapkannya sebuah janji yang selama ini hanya ia simpan dalam hatinya. "Untukmu... aku akan menciptakan banyak hal yang lebih menyenangkan di Seoul. Kau..."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. "...cukup percaya dan tak melepaskan tanganku."

Sungmin menatap tangan mereka kemudian kembali pada Kyuhyun. Balas berjanji untuk pria di sisinya. "Aku akan berusaha."

Mereka berbagi senyum hangat. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan kalau sudut bibirnya nyaris menyentuh telinga karena senyumnya terlalu lebar.

Bahagia itu sederhana. Tapi kadang kala tidak mudah untuk didapatkan. Sungmin yakin ia baru saja membuka hatinya, memulai untuk menerima Kyuhyun, tapi dewa sial dalam hidupnya kembali memunculkan diri.

_Mengapa harus sekarang?_

Dari posisinya Sungmin bisa melihat sosok itu. Tengah melambaikan tangan dengan wajah ceria, lalu berlari dengan semangat menghampiri mereka.

"_Kyubear!_ Kau di sini?"

Inikah 'kejutan' pertama dari Kyuhyun? Inikah kenangan 'menyenangkan' pertama yang akan Kyuhyun berikan untuknya di Seoul?

Sungmin mendongakkan kepala, menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatap canggung padanya. Kesenduan kembali menghampiri hatinya saat tatapan Sungmin beralih pada tautan tangan mereka, tidak seerat tadi karena Kyuhyun perlahan melepasnya.

"Ah, Victoria _noona. Annyeong~_"

**TBC**

**PS: Saya sudah sering katakan, FF ini pasti saya selesaikan. Jadi, mohon bersabar. Saya akan update jika memang sudah saatnya. Terimakasih.**

**Selamat membaca. Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan.**

**Selamat malam. Selama beristirahat. Jaga kesehatan selalu.**

**07 Desember 2016, 23:00 WIB.**

**Review please~**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca \\(*o*)/**


	20. Chapter 20-1

**Seoul Love Story**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Sungjin dan Sasuke milik siapapun(?) yang ingin memiliki(?) mereka, tapi yang pasti Kim Seokjin dan FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! SLOW UPDATE! DRAMA! KONFLIK! BAD LANGUAGE! Sangat tidak disarankan untuk yang tidak sabaran(?) :D**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**Chapter 20 (1)**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**This fict is dedicated..**_

_**To the world biggest shipper..**_

_**The JOYers..**_

**A/N:**** (1) Chapter ini gak sepanjang biasanya. Tapi semoga bisa mengobati kerinduan dan rasa penasaran kalian sama kelanjutan SLS, (2) yang bikin panjang balasan reviewnya soalnya saya kangen interaksi sama kalian #hug yang gak suka, skip aja bagian itu, (3) beberapa chapter memang saya hapus untuk perbaikan naskah, gak usah su'udzon, hehe, (4) saya bawa pengumuman buat yang tanya soal PO.**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"_Nappeun namja!_ Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau mengabaikan teleponku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar protesan Victoria. Sementara Sungmin dengan perlahan menyembunyikan tangan—yang semula digandeng Kyuhyun—ke belakang tubuhnya. Sesuatu dalam dadanya berdenyut dengan menyakitkan saat melihat Victoria memukul pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tingkah umum perempuan saat ingin merengek pada laki-laki. Khusunya laki-laki terspesial.

"Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana kabar _noona_?"

"_Jaljine. Neon_?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai gestur 'seperti yang kau lihat'. Pria itu kemudian menoleh pada sosok berjaket putih yang diam membisu di sampingnya. Sejenak Kyuhyun mengamatinya, menyerap dalam-dalam bagaimana seorang Lee Sungmin. Putra kandung Oh Daniel itu tidak pernah menyadari pesonanya sendiri. Dia selalu sibuk merasa rendah diri dan merasa buruk dalam semua hal.

"_Noona,_" panggil Kyuhyun. Victoria berdengung sambil mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Saat itulah ia tersadar bahwa ada sosok lain di samping Kyuhyun. Sosok yang tampak asing untuknya.

Sungmin yang semula hanya diam menatap seberang jalan, langsung membeliak kaget saat merasakan rangkulan erat Kyuhyun di bahunya. Dan dengan tidak tahu malunya, laki-laki itu menyempatkan diri mencium cepat sisi kepalanya.

"Pacarku. Sungmin."

Mulut keduanya sontak terbuka. Terkejut. Sungmin untuk kenekatan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Victoria untuk rasa tak percaya. Perempuan itu bahkan seperti kehilangan napasnya untuk beberapa saat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak melebarkan senyumnya sebab tidak ada penolakan dari Sungmin atas klaimnya.

"Pa-pacar?"

Sudah diduga akan seperti ini reaksinya. Saat terbaring di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun memang banyak menceritakan tentang Sungmin pada Victoria. Reaksinya saat itu memang tidak bagus. Victoria memang mendengarkannya, memberi masukan seperlunya, tapi Kyuhyun sadar jika perempuan itu tidak terlalu suka saat Kyuhyun membahas Sungmin.

Sejak awal ia tak menyebutkan seperti apa sosok Sungmin. Dan hari ini mereka bertemu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Victoria pasti terkejut karena Sungmin ternyata laki-laki.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_," Victoria tampak bingung dengan situasinya. Ingin tertawa namun tidak ada yang lucu, ingin bicara lebih lanjut tapi terlalu sulit untuk bicara.

Kyuhyun mengerti. Jadi ia menatap Sungmin. "Masuklah. Pesan sesuatu di sana. Aku akan menyusul setelah ini."

Sungmin masih bungkam, namun ia menuruti Kyuhyun. Sejenak ia menatap Kyuhyun yang mengusap singkat punggungnya, lalu beralih pada Victoria. Mereka bertatapan untuk sejenak dan Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa perempuan itu terluka di dalam sana. Di hatinya. Jadi ia hanya bisa membungkuk kecil untuk memberikan sapaan.

"_Appa_ dan _eomma_-mu tahu soal ini?"

"_Ye_."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

Samar-samar Sungmin mendengar percakapan itu sebelum tubuhnya menghilang ke balik pintu. Kepalanya menoleh, rupanya Kyuhyun sedang meletakkan tangannya di bahu Victoria. Perempuan itu sedang menundukkan kepala sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat bicara sesuatu.

"Hok! Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin mencari asal suara, sontak tubuhnya langsung membungkuk sopan saat melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. "_Annyeong haseyo_," balasnya kemudian menghampiri pria paruh baya yang Sungmin kenal sebagai pemilik kafe.

"_Aigo!_" pria itu memekik tak percaya. "Kau di sini? Waktu itu adikmu kemari setiap hari. Dia memintaku menghubungi jika kau di sini. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu pria yang dikenal sebagai bos galak dan super disiplin ini sebenarnya pria yang hangat.

"_Gwaenchanaseyo_. Semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Ah syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, tapi terlihat lebih baik melihatmu tersenyum. Kau tidak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya," tanggap pemilik kafe sambil tertawa ringan. "Ah! Kau kemari untuk kembali bekerja?"

"_Animida_. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tidak memberikan kabar dan belum mengundurkan diri secara resmi."

"_Aniya, gwaenchana._ Aku mengerti kau punya alasan. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

"_Ne._ Saya kemari bersama teman untuk berkunjung."

"_Joha._ Pesanlah sesuatu kalau begitu."

"_Ne._ _Gamsahamnida_."

Saat menunggu di konter pemesanan, Sungmin menatap keluar dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang memeluk singkat Victoria. Perempuan itu tampak mengusap matanya kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Kyuhyun.

_Dia pasti sakit hati, _batin Sungmin_._ Lebih dari itu, ia juga sedikit merasakan hal yang sama.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kafe saat Sungmin sudah mendapatkan minumannya. Kafe cukup padat ketika hari libur, jadi Sungmin hanya bisa memilih meja yang tersisa.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus memberikan respon seperti apa. Jadi saat Kyuhyun sudah kembali dari urusannya, Sungmin hanya diam sembari menyedot minumannya. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang, meneguk minumannya tanpa repot-repot menggunakan sedotan. Tidak mengatakan apapun untuk jeda yang cukup lama.

Dalam hati Sungmin menggerutu. Apa-apaan Kyuhyun ini? Dia mengenalkan dirinya seintim itu pada Victoria, lalu memeluk perempuan itu, dan kembali tanpa bicara apapun.

_Baiklah! Jangan bicara dengannya!_

Sungmin menyedot cepat minumannya kemudian meletakkan gelasnya dengan tenang. Berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tampak tidak terpengaruh.

"Kau sedang kesal padaku."

Bukan pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan. Tuduhan tepat sasaran. Keahlian Cho Kyuhyun yang lain.

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun menyimpul senyum sambil meletakkan gelasnya. "Kalau kau bilang tidak, artinya iya."

Sungmin langsung melirik sengit. Kyuhyun selalu pandai bermain kata-kata. Jadi dia tidak akan terjebak dengan menjawab 'iya' lalu Kyuhyun akan berseru 'kau sedang cemburu'. _No thanks_. Ia tidak akan terpancing permainan Kyuhyun.

"Perempuan yang kau maksud sebagai kekasihku... apakah dia?" inilah topik paling tak nyaman selain masa lalunya. Tapi jujur Sungmin penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya, jadi ia hanya melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Namanya Victoria."

"_Arra._ Kau sudah menyebutnya tadi."

Tawa renyah Kyuhyun mengalun di telinga Sungmin. "Aku senang kalau kau cemburu seperti ini."

"Kau gila?" salak Sungmin membuat penghuni meja sebelah menoleh kaget.

"Semakin sensitif artinya iya. Akurat tanpa bantahan," goda Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Aku di sini bukan untuk mendengar omong kosong. Kau jelaskan atau aku pergi?"

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng takjub. "Lihat? Kau berbeda. Itulah kenapa Sungmin, Sungmin, Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin tidak pernah lenyap dari kepalaku."

Dan lihat si jenius tolol ini. Tidak sadarkah dia dengan ancaman Sungmin?

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo. Takjub untuk kedua kalinya saat Sungmin menghentak dari kursinya kemudian berlalu ke luar kafe.

"Haaaah~" keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengusak kesal rambutnya. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan kejutan dari Victoria. "Kenapa aku harus menyukai pria sepertinya? Lihat saja setelah ini!"

**...**

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

"Lee Sungmin!"

"Choi Sungmin!"

"Oh Sungmin!"

"TsunSungmin!"

Sungmin terus berjalan cepat, mengabaikan sosok yang berlari kecil di belakangnya. Bohong sekali jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyusulnya. Kaki Kyuhyun itu lebih panjang darinya. Sudah jelas karena pria itu ingin main-main.

Orang-orang di jalan bahkan sudah menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Beberapa tertawa karena Kyuhyun terus memanggil namanya dengan sesuka hati.

"_Chagi-ya!_"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun itu manusia tanpa urat malu. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya, jadi saat orang-orang menoleh dua kali untuk melihatnya, anak itu tidak akan peduli.

"_Yeobo!_"

Langkah Sungmin langsung terhenti. Lengannya terkepal erat saat melihat dua laki-laki yang melintas di sebelahnya menahan tawa. Matanya terpejam melampiaskan kekesalan. "Dari seluruh manusia di dunia ini, kenapa aku menyukai dia?"

"_Yeobo-ya_, kau... Akh!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya dengan mata membelalak lebar. Percaya atau tidak, Sungmin baru saja melemparkan sebelah sepatunya. Tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun. Baru kali ini Sungmin bersikap seperti itu.

"Kau gila hah? Tidak lihat orang-orang sedang menatap kita?" bentak Sungmin. Seolah belum cukup memancing kemarahan Kyuhyun, pria itu melanjutkan. "Jangan mengikutiku!"

Kyuhyun menggeretakkan giginya, tak percaya Sungmin melemparnya dengan sepatu hanya karena itu. Dengan kesal diraihnya sepatu itu. Tubuhnya langsung bergerak mengintimidasi Sungmin yang sontak membeku.

Kyuhyun melotot marah sedangkan bibirnya nyaris tak bergerak saat bicara. "Kau malu karena orang-orang menatap kita? Kalau begitu ikut aku tempat di mana orang lain tidak bisa melihat kita!"

Tidak ada waktu bagi Sungmin untuk mengelak saat Kyuhyun benar-benar menyeretnya. "Cho Kyuhyun! Lepas!" Sungmin berusaha memberontak, namun cekalan Kyuhyun terlalu kuat. Sebelah kakinya yang tidak beralas membuat Sungmin setengah terpincang saat mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa terbelalak horor saat mereka benar-benar berjalan memasuki salah satu gang sempit. Pria itu serius menyeretnya ke tempat sepi.

"Kakiku sakit! Lepaskan aku! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau sendiri yang membuang sepatumu!"

"Kau akan menyesal untuk ini!"

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini!"

Sungmin meringis kecil karena kakinya menyaruk butiran batu kecil. "Kyuhyun-_ah,_ berhenti sebentar. Kakiku benar-benar sakit."

Tubuh di depannya langsung berhenti, beriringan dengan sepatu yang terkulai di dekat kakinya. Belum sempat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, pria itu sudah berbalik, merengkuh wajahnya kemudian melumat bibirnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

Sungmin hanya bisa menciut dalam posisinya. Nyali besarnya saat melempar Kyuhyun dengan sepatu langsung menguap, berganti dengan rasa takut. Kyuhyun terlalu kuat merengkuh wajahnya, terlalu ketat menghimpit tubuhnya, dan terlalu keras menciumnya.

Saat Sungmin berpikir beberapa saat lagi mungkin dirinya pingsan kehabisan napas, Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya. Tanpa rasa bersalah pria itu justru mengeluarkan ancaman. "Lakukan lagi! Pergi lagi sesuka hatimu! Bicara sesuka hatimu! Aku serius akan melakukan lebih dari ini!"

"Sebentar," cicit Sungmin sambil berpegangan pada lengan Kyuhyun. Ia butuh pegangan untuk tetap berdiri di atas kakinya. "Aku harus berdiri."

Kyuhyun mengamati bagaimana wajah Sungmin berubah pias. Berkali-kali pemuda manis itu yang itu meneguk ludah, mengatur napas, dan mengerjapkan matanya. Rasa bersalah menyeruak dalam hati Kyuhyun namun kekesalan itu belum menghilang.

"Kau mau membuatku benar-benar gila hah?" Kyuhyun kembali menyalak. Sungmin mendongak, tak percaya Kyuhyun melanjutkan kemarahannya. "Sampai kapan kau akan memandang rendah dirimu? Sampai kapan kau akan berpikir seenaknya tentang perasaan orang lain? Tidak bisakah kau sedikit menghargai perasaanku?"

"Kau... marah padaku?"

"Ya, aku sedang melakukannya! Kenapa begitu sulit untukmu? Saat kau marah katakan bahwa kau marah! Saat kau cemburu katakan bahwa kau cemburu! Saat kau terluka katakan kau terluka! Jika hanya aku yang mengatakan, dari mana aku tahu..."

"_Geurae!_" teriak Sungmin lebih kuat. Kekesalah, kekecewaan, dan kemarahannya meluap beriringan dengan bulir air matanya. "Aku marah karena kau tidak menjelaskan apapun! Aku cemburu karena perempuan itu! Aku terluka karena kau memperlakukanku seperti ini! _Wae?_ Aku baru saja menggenggam tanganmu, meletakkan hatiku di sana, dan kejutan seperti ini yang kudapatkan?"

Bibir Kyuhyun mengatup rapat. Matanya yang memerah akan emosi hanya bisa menatap sendu pada seraut wajah yang berlinang air mata. "Mengapa... harus sesulit ini hanya untuk bisa bersamamu? Apakah menginginkanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan?"

Mendengar itu, iblis posesif dalam diri Kyuhyun kembali bergolak. Dalam satu hentakan keras ia membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya. "Kau tidak memiliki hak bicara seperti itu!" geramnya. "Apa aku perlu membelit seluruh tubuhmu agar kau tahu bahwa kau hanya bisa bergantung padaku?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari Sungmin, pria itu sudah cukup lelah dengan pelayarannya. Jadi yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah berlabuh. Ketika wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata tenggelam di bahu Kyuhyun seiring dengan lengannya yang balas merengkuh sosok itu, ia sudah memutuskan untuk benar-benar berlabuh di sana. Menempatkan seluruh hatinya untuk sosok itu.

Sosok yang mengatakan bahwa Sungmin bukanlah tipenya. Sosok yang tidak melewatkan sehari pun untuk mengganggunya. Sosok yang tidak pernah menyatakan penyesalan setelah mengancamannya. Namun, sosok itu jugalah yang menciptakan warna-warni dalam hidupnya.

_Cho Kyuhyun._

Pria yang tetap menggenggam tangannya sekali pun dunia mengatakan 'mereka tidak normal'.

"Dengarkan," Kyuhyun bergumam tepat di telinganya. "Aku tidak menyesal untuk semua yang telah kulakukan padamu. Saat kau balas memelukku, itu artinya kau tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri."

Sungmin setengah tersenyum dalam tangisnya. Kepalanya menggangguk seiring dengan lengannya yang mengerat di tubuh Kyuhyun.

**...**

Mereka pulang setelah puas menonton film di bioskop dan bermain di _game center_. Di trotoar yang padat dengan pejalan kaki, sepasang remaja laki-laki itu menyembunyikan tautan jemari mereka ke dalam saku jaket pria yang lebih tinggi. Di tangan pria yang lebih kecil terlihat sebuah permen kupu-kupu berukuran besar.

Orang-orang mengabaikan mereka, beberapa tetap menolehkan kepala dua kali saat melihat interaksi itu. Namun keduanya tetap larut dalam obrolan hangat yang terasa menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bagus dalam bermain arkade," ujar Kyuhyun. Matanya mengamati Sungmin yang sibuk mengemut permen—hadiah dari salah satu permainan yang Kyuhyun menangkan.

"Dulu... Choi Yesung dan Oh Doojoon sering mengajakku ke _game center_. Mereka mengajariku permainan itu."

"Tsk!" Kyuhyun langsung memutar matanya. "Aku yakin mereka cari-cari kesempatan untuk menyentuhmu. Kau pasti tidak sadar. Aku tahu kau sedikit bodoh."

Sungmin menyikut sadis rusuk Kyuhyun. "Apanya yang kesempatan? Dulu mereka kakak dan seniorku. Hanya itu. Tidak ada perasaan yang... kau pikir itu! Dari mana pikiran itu datang?"

Bola mata Kyuhyun kembali berputar. _Kau hanya belum tahu saja kalau hyung barumu, si Oh Doojoon mungkin masih memiliki perasaan itu._

"Kau pasti tipe pacar pencemburu," tebak Sungmin.

"Benar. Karena itu kau harus hati-hati. Aku bisa menghajar siapa pun yang mendekatimu."

"Di sekolah?"

"Sekali pun itu di sekolah!"

Sungmin mengangguk kalem. "Hmmm. Kalau begitu aku akan sibuk menambah catatan pelanggaranmu."

"_Ya!_ Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu pada kekasihmu?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Di sekolah, kau bukan pacarku. Kau itu pembuat masalah dan aku ketua kedisiplinan. Aku justru lebih tenang saat membuat surat peringatan untuk pacarku."

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata untuk membantah Sungmin. Ia berdebar setiap menyebut kata pacarku atau kekasihku, tapi Sungmin mengucapkan itu dengan tenang. Memang begitulah Sungmin, tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaan. Tipe-tipe _tsundere_ memang lebih menggetarkan hati. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah pelan sambil terus mengamati Sungmin yang masih sibuk menjilati permennya.

Sesaat kemudian sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepalanya.

"Sungmin-_ie_."

"Hng?" dengung Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana pria di hadapannya bisa begitu manis. Dengan sayang diusapnya pipi Sungmin yang memerah karena udara dingin malam hari. Kemudian wajahnya mendekat ke telinga Sungmin, membisikkan sesuatu di sana.

"Daripada kau terus menjilat itu, kenapa kau tidak menjilat salah satu bagian tubuhku saja?"

Langkah Sungmin terhenti seketika. Matanya yang semula berbinar cerah langsung melotot horor saat Kyuhyun mengedikkan kepala ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Seolah tidak cukup menakutkan, pria itu berbisik lagi. "Kau sudah 17 tahun dan jangan katakan kau belum menonton caranya. Aku sudah menonton caranya di film porno."

Sungmin tersentak mundur, ia langsung menarik lepas tautan jemarinya dengan Kyuhyun lalu menginjak keras kaki kekasih mesumnya.

"Dasar cabul!" makinya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah meloncat-loncat sambil memegangi salah satu kakinya. Pria usil itu mengaduh sambil tertawa keras.

"_Yeobo-ya!_" teriak Kyuhyun kemudian berlari menyusul Sungmin.

Di depan sana Sungmin terus menjerit. "Jangan ikuti aku! Pergi sana! Dasar cabul!"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Menggoda Sungmin itu menyenangkan. Reaksinya selalu ekstrem. Ia bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hidupnya untuk menggoda pemuda manis itu.

Sungmin tidak membutuhkan hal rumit untuk dijinakkan. Hanya perlu dipahami, bicara dari hati ke hati, dan berikan sebuah ketulusan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal sepanjang perjalanan menuju bioskop tadi. Kesalahpahaman tentang Victoria dan banyak hal yang selama ini menjadi pertanyaan Sungmin telah menemukan titik terangnya.

Mulai saat ini Kyuhyun berjanji untuk mengerti, berjanji untuk lebih memahami, berjanji untuk lebih dewasa, dan berjanji untuk lebih baik dalam mengenal Sungmin. Keluarganya mungkin tidak sesempurna keluarga lainnya, namun hidupnya baik-baik saja. Berbeda dengan Sungmin. Keluarganya berantakan, masa lalunya begitu sulit, dan hidupnya penuh rasa sakit. Hal yang selalu membuatnya kagum adalah...

...tidak semua orang mampu bertahan menjadi Sungmin.

**...**

"_Namanya Victoria Song. Sebelumnya kami bersekolah di yayasan yang sama. Dia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Saat itu aku masih SMP, dia sudah duduk dibangku SMA. Kami dekat karena kami pernah mewakili olimpiade dari yayasan."_

"_Dia perempuan yang cerdas," sahut Sungmin_

"_Dia juga bagus dalam segala hal."_

"_Terlihat jelas dari penampilannya," respon Sungmin lagi._

_Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku memujinya. Kau tidak cemburu?"_

"_Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Kau di sini, denganku sekarang."_

_Senyum andalan Cho Kyuhyun terlukis lebar. Mereka lanjut berjalan masih dengan wajah tampan Cho Kyuhyun saat tersenyum. Sungmin menahan diri untuk tak tersipu saat melihatnya. Kyuhyun itu pede–nya setinggi langit. Kalau ia sampai menunjukkan kekaguman, Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti menggodanya._

"_Tapi kau harus tetap cemburu padaku. Aku memimpikan kekasih yang obsesif."_

"_Kyuhyun-ah, kekasihmu laki-laki. Kau harus menerima perbedaannya."_

"_Arra. Aku juga laki-laki. Tapi aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menatapmu..."_

"_Ah... kau mau aku memelototi setiap orang yang menatapmu? Atau kau mau aku mengukir namaku di keningmu menggunakan pisau?"_

_Kyuhyun refleks memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ada psikopat gila dalam tubuh kekasihku."_

_Sungmin terkekeh kecil kemudian menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ceritakan apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Victoria Song."_

"_Ah matta. Kau penasaran?"_

"_Hm," jawab Sungmin diiringi anggukan. Matanya yang bulat berbinar akan rasa penasaran. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian berkata. "Kadar manismu meningkat saat sedang penasaran."_

_Dalam sekejap wajah yang semula terlihat manis itu langsung menggelap akan kekesalan. Kyuhyun tergelak saat mendengar Sungmin kembali mengancam. "Aku serius akan memukul kepalamu jika kau terus begini."_

"_Vic noona hanya terkejut," ujar Kyuhyun mulai bercerita._

"_Karena itu kau memeluknya?"_

"_Hm."_

"_Aku merebut prianya. Dia pasti sangat membenciku sekarang."_

_Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Dasar sok tahu! Noona bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kami dekat karena banyak gadis yang tidak menyukainya."_

"_Karena dia cantik, bagus dalam segala hal, dan para laki-laki menggilainya?"_

"_Ne. Dia selalu sendiri dan aku selalu berusaha mendukungnya. Aku laki-laki dan berhadapan dengan perempuan cantik yang cerdas. Saat itu yang ada di kepalaku hanyalah kesimpulan bahwa aku menyukainya. Kami dekat dan hanya terjadi begitu saja."_

_Sungmin terdiam membayangkan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Victoria._

"_Vic noona anak tunggal. Karena itu dia merasa memiliki adik sekaligus teman saat denganku. Tapi dia dekat dengan banyak laki-laki. Jadi kupikir selama kami bisa dekat, tidak masalah, lagi pula aku jauh lebih muda darinya. Rasanya mustahil sekali dia mempertimbangkan perasaanku sebagai laki-laki. Saat itu... mudah sekali mengucapkan 'saranghae' dan kata-kata manis lainnya. Jantungku memang berdebar setiap kami saling bersikap manis. Tapi..."_

_Kepala Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya. "...tidak sehebat saat aku mengejarmu."_

"_Jangan menggombal."_

"_Aku serius! Aku tidak pernah merasa bersalah saat harus memaksamu tetap bersamaku atau tetap dipihakku. Aku merasa kau memang seharusnya di sisiku. Tapi jika itu Vic noona, aku bisa merasa bersalah karena mengganggunya dan tidak nyaman ketika terlalu ikut campur urusannya. Mungkinkah aku telah salah mengartikan perasaanku padanya? Apakah itu hanya sebatas kagum?" tukas Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menerawang._

"_Kau yang paling tahu isi hatimu, Kyuhyun-ah."_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya aku tidak secepat itu menyimpulkan semuanya. Vic noona tadi mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya menyukaiku, bukan sebagai teman ataupun namdongsaeng."_

"_Kupikir aku mulai cemburu," keluh Sungmin mulai tak tahan. Kyuhyun tertawa, lalu mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. "Tapi dia bilang ikut bahagia untukku. Mungkin dia akan memikirkan untuk berkencan dengan seniornya di kampus."_

"_Saat perempuan bicara seperti itu, hatinya pasti benar-benar terluka."_

"_Tapi akan lebih menyakitkan kalau aku tetap memaksakan diri."_

_Sungmin tersenyum kecil, merasa lucu. "Perempuan merebut pria milik perempuan lain sudah menjadi hal biasa. Apa yang dipikirkan perempuan saat melihat prianya direbut sesama pria?"_

"_Dia pasti menyebutmu penyihir laki-laki! Atau rubah laki-laki!"_

_Sungmin tertawa. Membayangkan dirinya disebut seperti itu tentu sangat menggelikan._

"_Yeobo-ya."_

"_Ya! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," protes Sungmin sambil menyikut tubuh Kyuhyun._

"_Shireo," tolak Kyuhyun secepat kilat. Sungmin tahu dirinya tidak akan menang jika sudah berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. "Terserah kau saja!"_

_Kyuhyun dengan usil menyundulkan kepalanya ke kepala Sungmin. "Sungmin-ie, apakah kau tahu kalau sejak awal aku menuliskan ID 'penyihir Lee' untuk kontakmu?"_

_Mereka berdua bertatapan singkat kemudian tertawa. "Jadi bukan aku yang datang menyihirmu. Kau sendiri yang mengundangku," ejek Sungmin._

"_Gwaenchana. Asal itu kau, aku rela saja kau sihir bagaimana pun."_

"_Termasuk menyihirmu agar kita putus?"_

_Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah datar. "Kau sudah bosan hidup, eh?"_

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Kau yakin tidak masalah?"

"_Ne_. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku masuk. Zhoumi _sunbaenim_ pasti sedang menunggumu."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, menoleh ke arah bangunan tinggi di belakang tubuhnya lalu kembali menatap Sungmin. Setelah kencan seharian—jangan lupakan dengan dibuntuti Joon—Sungmin memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah ibunya.

"_Appa_-mu pasti marah besar jika tahu kau di sini."

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku yang akan bicara pada _appa_," Sungmin menyahut dengan suara sengaunya. Kondisi khas Lee Sungmin saat terlalu lama berada di udara dingin.

"Harusnya kau pakai mantel tadi," komentar Kyuhyun sambil bergerak merapatkan jaket kekasihnya. "Lihat, hidungmu berubah sewarna cabai."

Sungmin mengusap hidungnya dengan sebal, Kyuhyun baru saja menarik bagian itu dengan keras. "Aku akan masuk setelah kau pergi. Karena itu segeralah pergi, kupikir aku mulai kedinginan."

"Apakah itu kode agar aku memelukmu?"

"Seharusnya aku diam saja," gerutu Sungmin kemudian pergi lebih dulu, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang kembali tertawa keras.

Dengan tingkah bodohnya, Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya padahal Sungmin tak menoleh sama sekali. Sungmin terus melangkah ke dalam gedung apartemen, tak menyahuti salam yang Kyuhyun ucapkan secara acak.

Setelah suara Kyuhyun tak terdengar, ia menolehkan kepalanya. Dia pikir Kyuhyun sudah pergi, tapi nyatanya pemuda Cho itu masih berdiri di sana. Diam menatapnya dengan senyum yang tak mengendur sedikit pun.

Dengan balas tersenyum Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Kyuhyun kembali menggila, memanggilnya '_yeobo_' berulang kali sebelum akhirnya meneriakkan kata '_saranghae_' dengan keras.

Cho Kyuhyun memang jenius, namun dia juga tolol di waktu bersamaan. Sungmin sadar betul. Karena itulah terkadang ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa ia suka pada pria seperti Kyuhyun? Apakah tipenya memang orang jenius yang tolol?

"Aneh sekali tipeku," gumamnya saat memasuki _lift_.

Di dalam lift Sungmin terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

_Kita tidak bisa menebak hati dan memaksakan kehendak pada siapa pun. Ketika seseorang mengatakan 'cinta' lalu berubah menunjukkan perasaan 'benci' atau bersikap 'benci' lalu mengatakan 'cinta', yang perlu kau ketahui mereka hanya berubah. Manusia selalu berubah karena mereka manusia. Tapi ketulusan adalah naluri, hal itu yang sulit berubah._

_Selama ini kita berpikir bahwa hidup begitu sulit, semua hal buruk adalah masalah dan kesialan. Karena itulah mata dan telinga kita tertutup untuk melihat dan mendengar ketulusan._

_Sungmin-ah, bagaimana pun dan siapa pun dirimu. Bagiku kau tetap Lee Sungmin yang kukenal. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan banyak hal menyenangkan di dunia ini. Hal sulit mungkin akan datang, tapi tetaplah bertahan bersamaku. Aku akan berusaha menunjukkan semuanya padamu._

_Kau mungkin melihat bahwa aku lebih beruntung darimu. Aku memiliki keluarga yang hangat lalu appa, eomma, hyung, dan dua sahabat yang begitu menyayangiku. Tapi itu hanya mereka. Lalu lihat dirimu, kau memiliki aku, appa dan eomma, Seokjin, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yun ajumma, Tuan Choi, Nyonya Choi, Ryeowook hyung, Henry, dua kakakmu Choi Yesung dan Oh Doojoon._

_Kau menerima lebih banyak cinta dibandingkan diriku. Karena itulah, jangan menutup mata dan telingamu. Walaupun mungkin menyakitkan, cobalah untuk melihat dan mendengarkan mereka lebih banyak._

"_Paboya_," gumam Sungmin. "Kenapa dia tidak menyebutku sebagai miliknya? Kenapa dia hanya menyebut aku yang memilikinya?"

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, Sungmin melangkah keluar sambil menguatkan hatinya. Menjadi keras kepala tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, lagi pula ia merindukan adik-adiknya.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 74. Apartemen Yun _ajumma_. Wanita tunawisma yang menyelamatkannya dulu. Perempuan itu kemudian hidup bersama keluarganya. Hyuna mempekerjakan perempuan itu untuk mengurus anak-anaknya.

Memikirkan Hyuna membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arah apartemen sebelah. Namun ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Yun _ajumma_ lebih dulu. Ia dan adik-adiknya sudah biasa keluar masuk apartemen ini. Jadi bukan hal mengherankan saat pintu langsung terbuka setelah Sungmin memasukkan kode pintu.

Setelah mengucapkan salam, tanpa rasa canggung Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Menyusuri lorong yang langsung mengarah pada ruang tamu. Desain apartemen mereka sama.

"_Ajumma_?" Sungmin terus memanggil namun tak ada sahutan dari penghuni apartemen. Ia bahkan sudah memeriksa dapur, kamar mandi, kamar pribadi hingga kamar tamu. "Mungkin sedang di rumah," monolog Sungmin.

Ia sedang mengintip ke dalam kamar tamu saat matanya terpaku pada tumpukan pakaian di atas kasur. Sungmin melangkah ke dalam kamar untuk memastikan. Diambilnya sepotong pakaian, lalu keningnya berkerut. "Mengapa ada banyak baju _eomma_ di sini?"

Sedetik kemudian matanya menelusuri setiap sudur kamar dan menyadari banyak peralatan _make-up_ di meja rias, belum lagi beberapa sepatu mahal di rak kecil yang ada di sudut kamar. Semua itu barang-barang ibunya.

Kebingungan Sungmin langsung berubah menjadi rasa penasaran, ia terlalu fokus memikirkan hal itu hingga tak sadar saat Yun _ajumma_ masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"_Omona!_ Sungmin-_ah!_" perempuan itu berseru kaget. Sungmin menolehkan kepala, lenyap sudah sapaan hangat yang semula ingin Sungmin sampaikan untuk Yun _ajumma_. Dia hanya berdiri kebingungan dengan tangan memegang baju ibunya.

Di sana Yun _ajumma_ juga mulai merasakan kecanggungan.

"_Igeo mwoya_?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

"Sungmin-_ah_..."

"Sekali pun _ajumma_ beralasan hanya mencucinya, tapi tidak akan sebanyak ini. Kenapa semua barang-barang _eomma_ ada di sini?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan wajah dengan sedih saat melangkah ke arah Sungmin. "Setidaknya biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar," gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku benar-benar lega melihatmu di sini."

Sungmin hanya terdiam saat Yun _ajumma_ memeluknya.

"Apa selama ini...?"

"Aku akan membuatkan teh. Kau duduk lah dulu," ujarYun _ajumma_ sambil mengusap lengan Sungmin sebelum berlalu ke dapur.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menatap seisi kamar. Barang-barang ibunya benar-benar di sana. Kamar ini seolah mengatakan 'ibumu hidup di sini'.

**...**

Secangkir teh hangat tersaji di depan Sungmin bersamaan dengan hadirnya Yun _ajumma_. Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Adik-adikmu bercerita banyak hal menyenangkan setelah mengunjungmi. Mereka senang sekali."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Mereka sedang di rumah, terlihat lebih ceria karena _eomma_-mu sering di rumah sekarang."

"_Ajumma_..."

"_Arra_," Yun ajumma menyahut segera. "Kau pasti penasaran soal itu. Aku seperti bermimpi melihatmu di dalam sana."

"Apa mungkin selama ini _eomma_ tinggal di sini?" Yun ajumma menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. "Bagaimana bisa...?"

"_Eomma_-mu sebenarnya tidak seperti yang kau dengar. Dia memang bekerja di bar, tapi hanya sebagai penyanyi. Tidak ada hal-hal seperti perempuan panggilan atau pelacur seperti yang orang-orang katakan, mereka bicara seperti itu tanpa tahu kebenarannya. Kalian mungkin melihatnya setiap hari pergi malam dan kembali pagi hari. Tapi dia bekerja di sana dua kali dalam seminggu, saat tidak bekerja, dia akan bersembunyi di kamar itu."

"Ber... bersembunyi?" beo Sungmin dengan nada getir. Di saat ia dan adik-adiknya selalu bertanya-tanya kapan ibunya berhenti dengan kebiasaannya dan harus menanggung cap buruk tentang ibunya, wanita itu justru tengah bersembunyi di rumah ini. Tempat yang posisinya tidak mencapai 100 meter dari rumahnya.

"_Eomma_-mu tidak tahu harus menceritakan bebannya pada siapa. Jadi ia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada kalian karena Hyuna berpikir akan menjadi sulit jika kalian berubah setelah mengetahui kebenarannya."

"_Geurae!_ Katakan padanya untuk terus menyembunyikan semuanya! Aku akan membencinya sampai mati!"

"Sungmin-_ah_... kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu pada _eomma_-mu. Dia memang bersalah. Karena itu ia selalu takut mengambil tindakan jika itu menyangkut kalian," tukas Yun _ajumma_ dengan sedih, ia bahkan menangis membela ibunya.

Sungmin terdiam. Menundukkan kepala dengan tangan terkepal, menahan kemarahan.

"Setiap melihatmu, dia merasa bersalah. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan memisahkanmu dari _appa_-mu. Itu keputusan terbodoh dalam hidupnya. Saat _eomma_-mu pulang ke aparteman kalian dalam kondisi mabuk, dia benar-benar _stress_ dan menghabiskan banyak alkohol di sini. Dia selalu takut suatu saat akan hidup sendiri karena anak-anaknya pergi, tapi di waktu bersamaan ia tidak bisa dengan bebas memeluk kalian. Saat ingin memelukmu, dia takut akan kehilanganmu lagi. Saat ingin memeluk adik-adikmu, dia takut akan sulit saat melepaskan mereka."

_Walaupun menyakitkan cobalah untuk melihat dan mendengarkan mereka lebih banyak._

"Walaupun sekarang _eomma_-mu lebih sering di rumah. Ketakutannya tidak bisa lenyap. Saat adik-adikmu pergi sekolah, dia akan menangis berjam-jam di kamarnya. Kau sekarang hidup dengan ayahmu. Lalu Seokjin lebih sering berada di rumah ayahnya. Jimin sebentar lagi mencapai batas perjanjian..."

"Perjanjian?"

"_Ne_. Setelah Jimin berusia 15 tahun, ayah kandung Jimin akan membawanya untuk tinggal bersama. Jungkook dan Taehyung justru lebih awal, mereka akan dibawa seteleh lulus sekolah dasar."

_Tiga tahun lagi..._

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, merasa marah hingga terasa begitu menyakitkan. Jika bisa meledak, mungkin dadanya sudah meledak saat ini. Terlalu banyak hal menyakitkan jika sudah berurusan dengan ibunya.

"Ibumu bukan hidup dengan memeras ayah kandung adik-adikmu. Dia bekerja untuk menghidupi kalian apalagi setelah kau datang. Tapi ayah kandung adik-adikmu memang memberikan tunjangan setiap bulan. Itu sudah menjadi perjanjian mereka dan juga hak adik-adikmu."

"Jika bukan pelacur, bagaimana bisa adik-adikku...?"

Yun _ajumma_ menyusut air matanya. Menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan dalam. "Aku akan menceritakan semua yang _eomma_-mu ceritakan padaku. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus hidup lebih baik dan bersikap baiklah pada _eomma_-mu."

Dan saat Sungmin menganggukkan kepala cerita itu mengalir. Bagai aliran air yang mengikuti arusnya. Saat arus tenang, Sungmin hanya diam mendengarkan. Itu hanya terjadi di awal cerita. Selanjutnya arus berubah lebih deras, sederas aliran air matanya.

**TBC**

Chapter 20 yang saya posting di FFn ini bukan full version. Versi lengkapnya terlalu panjang, nanti saya upload di jadwal berikutnya (gak tahu kapan, sabarlah~).

Saya mau kasih info soal yang tanya kapan open PO buku dan e-book Seoul Love Story. PO-nya saya buka mulai tanggal 26 Desember 2016 sampai 30 Januari 2017. Pembayaran juga bisa dilakukan pada tanggal tersebut. Seperti sebelumnya, untuk buku baru bisa dicetak setelah PO selesai. E-book juga file-nya saya kirim setelah PO selesai. Biar bareng.

**Spesifikasi****  
**Judul: Seoul Love Story Book 1  
Jenis: Bookpaper  
Harga: Rp. 80.000 (belum ongkir)  
Isi: Prolog, Begin, Chapter 1-12 (kurang lebih 350 halaman)

**Spesifikasi  
**Judul: Seoul Love Story Book 2  
Jenis: Bookpaper  
Harga: Rp. 90.000 (belum ongkir)  
Isi: Chapter 13-21, Epilog, Bonus Chapter (kurang lebih 400-450 halaman)

**Spesifikasi  
**Judul: Seoul Love Story  
Jenis: E-book  
Harga: Rp. 60.000  
Isi: Prolog, Begin, Chapter 1-21, Epilog, Bonus Chapter (kurang lebih 700-750 halaman)

**Special Price  
**Untuk yang PO dua seri buku (SLS Book 1 + SLS Book 2) cukup bayar Rp.160.000 (belum ongkir ya darling). Lumayan kan hemat 10.000 ribu. Haha.

Pemesanan seperti biasanya. Bisa PM via akun FFn, FB, WA, Line, BBM. Nabung dulu deh pemirsah. PO-nya kan lama. Lop yu!

Sekali lagi, buat yang gak beli gak usah khawatir. SLS-nya kan janji saya update sampe tamat di sini. Kalian gak usah mencak-mencak di sana gara-gara PO ya #hug Untuk yang beli juga gak usah khawatir semacam 'loh buat apa kalau sama kayak yang di FFn'. Beda. Ada bagian yang cuma bisa kamu temukan di buku atau e-book karena gak saya posting di sini. Dan bagian itu berkaitan sama hole plot atau pertanyaan semacam 'kenapa Kyuhyun atau Sungmin bisa saling tertarik sejak awal'.

**Semua Pembaca, **ga usah kesal sama Victoria. Sejak awal dia cuma cameo. Soalnya pas saya casting dia, aktingnya gak begitu bagus. Hahahahahaha. Becanda loh! Engga kok, dari awal Vic eonnie emang bukan orang ketiga. Gak ada konflik serius tentang dia. Tapi efeknya hebat kan? Dia jarang muncul tapi sekalinya muncul bikin galau. The power of cameo. Bahaks. Kalian juga jahara deh maki-maki Om Kyuhyun, dia kan tetap cintanya sama sama itu~ Itu tuh~ #colekSungmin

**choleebaby, **review kamu selalu menghibur dear. Kamu lebih galau dari cast di sini ya? Haha. Victoria saya lenyapkan dan Kyuminnya saya bikin makin dekat nih. Gimana dong? Setuju gak?

**Call Me Kunti, **Wah pen-name kamu antimainstream ya. Saya baru liat nama kamu. BTW, saya serius gagal paham sama review kamu soal badai dan kebetulan.

**ovallea,** semoga masalahnya cepet kelar kak ya. Aaamiiin. Nah, masalah fanbook, open PO-nya sampai akhir Januari. Kalau kakak bisanya Februari, PM saya untuk komunikasi lebih lanjut ya. Nanti saya kasi kebijakan(?) lain. Bahasa yang lebih santai dari kebijakan apa yak? Hahaha.

**Dina LuvKyumin, **saya juga sempet ngakak bagian Kyuhyun tanya 'gimana kalau sosis bisa ditanam?'. As always, dia jenius. Tapi jeniusnya kadang bikin kelihatan dia tolol.

**Eci95,** nah itu sudah terjawab lewat pengumuman di atas, dear. Kalau ada pertanyaan bisa PM.

**AileenCho, **Geje kan si Henry. Laki siapa coba main peluk-peluk? Jangan konflik-konflik mulu ah, hayati lelah dengan luka lama ini kakak #lol BTW, selamat untuk bisa login kembali ke akun lama #tepuktangan

**dwi-yomi, **terima kasih untuk sarannya. Saya sudah cek tulisan saya. Bagian flashback maupun pesan memang sudah italic. Bagian yang butuh fitur italic memang saya italic sejak awal seperti flashback, pesan, istilah asing, atau penegasan untuk sebuah situasi/kalimat, dll. Saya buka lewat browser ponsel saya juga tampilannya sama. Kalau di kamu gak muncul seperti itu, kenapa ya. Mungkin masalah browser, support atau gak untuk tulisan italic.

**VincentCho96, **Kalau novelnya gak bisa beli kapan aja dear. Sekalipun self publishing saya gak bisa cetak satu buku doang. Pasti mahal sekali jatuhnya nanti. Kalau e-book iya bisa beli kapan aja, asal ada duit #lol. Wah, semangat ngumpulin duit deh kalau gitu. Kan udah libur semester nih. Haha. Kecup balik untuk dedek sayang #titikduabintang

**KyulMin137,** Iyalah gak ada yang ngalahin sakitnya siksaan batin. Gak pake dipukul fisik, sakitnya kerasa sampe ke daging dan tulang-tulang. Psiko banget bahasanya. Haha. Kyuhyun itu musuh abadi sekaligus calon mantu terbaik Oh Daniel, makanya otak dia sengklek. Bahaks.

**Beauty, **Jangan spoiler dong dear :( Haha. Zhoumi bukan cuma kebakaran, tapi angus seluruh badan. Rasain tuh! Aku gak suka cowok kayak Zhoumi (Zhoumi: Lah yang bikin karakter kan lu). Hahahahaha.

**Zen Liu, **Iya saya juga gak tega kalau Sungmin balas dendam sama Doojoon Yesung. Bayangin aja sekarang kubu dia lebih banyak dan lebih kejam. Ada Daniel yang seremnya naudzubillah, ada Kyuhyun yang sebelas dua belas sama Oh Daniel, ada Seokjin yang titisannya Nyi Blorong. Ulala! Jadi bubur deh si Yesung sama Doojoon.

**Daraemondut,** kamu reviewnya gak baca baca doa dulu sih dek. Jadi sama FFn digangguin (secara gak langsung FFn setan gitu #lol). Seperti biasa, makasih koreksinya loh dear. Lope lope. Sini peluk!

Special thanks to:  
**Park Rin-Hyun-Uchiha, ****danactebh****, ****Minggyu,****Andrie Vinesha KyuMin819****, ****choleebaby****, ****Pspnya kyu, ****ovallea****, ****ikakyuminsa, ****Harusuki Ginichi - 137411****, ****PRISNA CHO****, ****chjiechjie****, ****rheeming, ****Girls in awesome world****, ****Call Me Kunti****, ****sanmayy88****, ****yuniimnida18****, ****joyers, ****Za KyuMin****, ****vey900128, ****Guest, ****HeeELF****, ****florezzta, ****mingbaoo****, Alfiani Vinc, choayu22, Taniea458, nanayukeroo, hamano hiruka, rearelf, Dina LuvKyumin, cupid, VincentCho96, meaneci, ChoLoveForLee, Cloudswan, dwi-yomi, kimteechul, imKM1004, AileenCho, guestkece, guest, bangtan in mylove, cloudsKMS, qie andriani, Eci95, KyulMin137, egy, orange girls, gyumin4ever, beauty, Zagiya Joy, kitukie, Zen Liu, winniejoy137, daraemondut, Anik0405, PumpkinEvil137, wine0137, cywelf.**

Yang namanya belum disebut di atas, boleh demo individual(?). Tapi gak usah bawa spanduk tulisan "Om Telolet Om". Saya gak punya klakson model begitu. Bahaks.

Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian #kiss

**Selamat membaca. Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan.**

**Selamat malam. Selama beristirahat. Jaga kesehatan selalu.**

**25 Desember 2016, 23:00 WIB.**

**Review please~**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca \\(*o*)/**


	21. Chapter 20-2

**Seoul Love Story**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Sungjin dan Sasuke milik siapapun(?) yang ingin memiliki(?) mereka, tapi yang pasti Kim Seokjin dan FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! SLOW UPDATE! DRAMA! KONFLIK! BAD LANGUAGE! Sangat tidak disarankan untuk yang tidak sabaran(?) :D**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**Chapter 20 (2)**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**This fict is dedicated..**_

_**To the world biggest shipper..**_

_**The JOYers..**_

**A/N:**** (1) Chapter ini bagian kedua dari chapter 20, (2) yang penasaran kelanjutan silahkan dibaca dan tinggalkan review dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan, (3) jangan berharap full of sweet KyuMin seperti chapter kemarin, FF ini lokasi konflik dear, jadi jangan nodong full of pacar-pacaran(?) #lol (4) yang tanya soal PO buku dan e-book langsung kontak saya via PM FB dan FFn, (5) buat yang baru datang, baru review, atau pun ketinggalan lanjutan FF ini, selamat datang ya :)**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kini Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Apartemen dengan nomor 73—tempat tinggalnya bersama empat orang adiknya. Untuk kedua kalinya dia tidak menekan bel. Hanya memasukkan kode—menimbulkan bunyi 'tut tut tut tut kling'—lalu pintu terbuka.

Suara TV terdengar cukup keras, kebiasaan si kembar saat menonton acara favorit mereka. Wajar jika penghuni rumah tidak mendengar bunyi khas saat pintu terbuka.

Tatapan Sungmin tertuju pada rak sepatu. Di rumah _appa_-nya ia bisa keluar masuk menggunakan sepatu maupun sandal, tapi di sini ia harus mengganti sepatu dengan sandal atau tidak menggunakan alas kaki.

Jika di rumah _appa_-nya hanya ada sepatunya dalam satu rak, di sini ada banyak sepatu berbagai ukuran dalam satu rak. Ada sepatu Seokjin yang lebih besar dari sepatunya, ada sepatu Jimin yang lebih kecil, dan sepatu si kembar yang paling kecil, juga satu-satunya sepatu perempuan milik ibunya.

Terasa sangat berbeda. Namun Sungmin tidak bisa membandingkan keduanya. Di sini terasa hangat karena ada ibu dan saudara-saudaranya. Tapi di rumah yang Kyuhyun sebut istana itu juga terasa hangat karena ayahnya berada di sana. Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir dia egois. Sungmin memilih ayahnya dan meninggalkan ibu juga saudara-saudaranya.

_Kalian hanya belum tahu rasanya memiliki sesuatu yang tidak pernah kalian miliki._

Orang-orang selalu mengoloknya tentang anak haram tanpa ayah, membanggakan bagaimana mereka memiliki ayah sedangkan ia tidak. Lalu saat kau berkesempatan memiliki hal yang kau idam-idamkan, apakah menjadi sebuah kejahatan jika kau benar-benar memilikinya?

Apakah salah jika Sungmin ingin memiliki ibu dan ayahnya di saat bersamaan?

"_Eomma_, Jungkook-_ie_ mematahkan pensil warnaku!"

Suara berat Taehyung menyentak Sungmin dari lamunannya. Anak itu—Taehyung—dan Jungkook benar-benar kembar tidak identik. Wajah mereka berbeda, kepribadian berbeda, suara mereka juga berbeda. Jungkook punya suara halus, sedangkan Taehyung serak.

"Jungkook-_ah_..." suara halus serupa suara Jungkook terdengar dari arah dapur. Suara ibunya. Sedetik kemudian suara cempreng Jungkook menyambar keras. "_Aniya_! Hyung-_ie_ yang menggangguku duluan!"

"Taehyung pinjam pensil warna Jimin hyung dulu, besok _eomma_ temani beli yang baru."

"_Jinjja_?"

"Ahh _eomma_~ Pensil warnaku juga patah! Aku juga mau yang baru!"

"_Haish!_ Apa sih yang kalian ributkan?"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar suara Seokjin. Adiknya itu masih galak, seperti biasanya.

"Jin-_ie_ _hyung_ 'kan sedang pakai _earphone_, kenapa marah-marah saat mendengar suara Jungkook dan Taehyung?" suara tenang Jimin terdengar. "Aku yang mendengar langsung saja tidak masalah."

"Aku kalah main _game_ gara-gara kalian! Kalian tidak tahu aku bertaruh berapa..."

"Kau ikut taruhan lagi? _Appa_-mu bilang kau sudah kalah taruhan _game online_ lima kali sebulan ini, Seokjin-_ah_!" ibunya mengomel dari arah dapur.

"Jangan katakan pada _appa_ soal ini! Kalau _appa_ sampai tahu, aku akan berkeliaran di jalan! Kalian tidak usah mencariku!"

Masih di posisinya, Sungmin diam mendengarkan semua itu. Walaupun sedikit aneh karena tidak ada interaksi seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi Sungmin bersyukur semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Telepon rumah berbunyi, si kembar kembali ribut soal siapa yang harus mengangkat telepon. Seokjin kembali marah karena adik bungsunya selalu ribut, jadi Jimin yang lagi-lagi dengan tenang mengangkat telepon. Tak lama setelah mengatakan _yeoboseyo_ anak itu berseru heboh.

"Hoookkk! _Ajussi?_" sebutnya. "_Eomma_, _appa_-nya Sungmin _hyung_ telepon! Cepat kemari!"

"_Ne?_"

Ibunya pasti terlalu terkejut, ia berlari dari dapur tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

Sungmin masuk lebih jauh ke dalam rumah ketika mendengar ibunya yang tadi mengatakan 'halo' dengan tenang, mulai menaikkan nada suaranya. "Aku bersumpah dia tidak di sini!"

Oh Daniel pasti mengatakan hal buruk dengan kata-kata kasar.

"_Oppa!_ Kau bisa menyuruh seluruh anak buahmu untuk mengacak-acak rumahku jika Sungmin memang di sini! Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku..."

"Eoh? Sungmin _hyung_?" Jimin yang tengah berdiri menatap Hyuna menyadari kehadiran Sungmin. Si kembar yang sedang menggambar langsung mendongak, menatap Sungmin. Demikian pula dengan Seokjin yang langsung bangkit dari posisi 'kucing malas'nya.

"Dia..." Hyuna yang juga tengah menatapnya menyahut pelan. "...baru saja tiba di sini."

Oh Daniel sepertinya berteriak marah di seberang sana, terlihat jelas karena Hyuna terlonjak kaget sebelum menjauhkan telepon lantas menatapnya. "_Appa_-mu... ingin bicara."

Sungmin tidak menjawab apapun, dia bergerak mengambil alih telepon kemudian menghadapi kemurkaan ayahnya.

"Halo."

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sana hah? Kau kembali ke sana? Bukankah kau berjanji akan tinggal di sini bersamaku?"_

Walaupun sudah memperkirakan, Sungmin masih terkejut akan reaksi ayahnya. "_Appa_... aku hanya mengunjungi..."

"_Dia memaksamu kembali ke sana? Atau kau tidak betah tinggal denganku?"_

"Bukan seperti itu."

"_Kalau bukan seperti itu pulang sekarang!"_

Sungmin melirik ibunya, kemudian adik-adiknya yang juga menatap penasaran padanya. Kekesalannya tiba-tiba memuncak. "_Appa!_ Jangan berlebihan! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Aku hanya mengunjungi _eomma_ dan adik-adikku. Aku akan kembali ke sana nanti. Jadi, berhenti berteriak padaku atau aku tidak akan kembali ke sana!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari seberang. Jadi Sungmin melanjutkan dengan nada bersalah. "Aku berada di tempat ini. Ini rumah _eomma_. Tidak ada hal buruk di sini. _Appa_ bisa menemukanku kapan saja. Aku juga akan kembali ke sana nanti. Jadi, _appa_ berhentilah khawatir."

Helaan napas terdengar dari seberang.

"_Appa_?"

"_Hm?"_

"Jangan melakukan apapun pada Joon. Tadi aku membentaknya karena melarangku kemari."

"_Masih berani kau meminta hal seperti itu? Kau yang akan kumarahi nanti!"_

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Oh Daniel selalu berhati-hati saat bicara dengannya, tapi entah mengapa rasanya menyenangkan dimarahi seperti saat Oh Daniel marah pada Doojoon—kakak yang selalu salah di mata ayahnya.

"_Arra._ Tolong batalkan jadwal temuku dengan dokter Kang malam ini. _Appa_ juga tidak usah menungguku dan katakan pada Joon untuk membawakan perlengkapan sekolahku besok. Kurasa aku akan menginap di sini."

"_Mwo!"_

"_Ne._ _Jalja!_"

Sungmin segera memutus panggilan padahal ia mendengar ayahnya masih berteriak di ujung sana. Pasti sekarang pria itu sedang marah-marah. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah, kalau suasana hati Oh Daniel memburuk para penghuni rumah yang jadi imbasnya.

"Hyung-_ie_ akan menginap di sini?" suara bahagia Jungkook terdengar. Sungmin menoleh kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Boleh tidak?"

"Tidak boleh! Kembali ke rumahmu sana!" usir Seokjin dengan sadis. Si kembar langsung melemparkan pensil warna pada kakaknya. "Jin-_ie hyung_ saja yang tidur di luar sana! Hush! Hush!"

"Aku selalu membersihkan kamar Sungmin _hyung_, jadi _hyung-ie_ bisa tidur di sana!" seru Jimin dengan senang. Si kembar ikut berseru kemudian menghambur, memeluk Sungmin.

"_Ah hyung, bogoshippo_. Kami mau bermain ke rumah Sungmin _hyung_ lagi tapi _eomma_ bilang tidak boleh," adu Taehyung.

"_Majayo._ Padahal di sana banyak mainan bagus, ada kolam renang, ada taman bunga, kasurnya empuk, kamar mandinya juga luas luas sekali."

"Kalian mau tinggal di sana?" tanya Sungmin membuat suasana berubah hening seketika.

"_Jinjja?_" Seokjin akhirnya menyahut kaget. "Di rumah itu? Rumah besar yang kemarin?"

"Sungmin-_ah_, istirahatlah," Hyuna segera menghentikan situasi. Yang benar saja. Situasi tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk berada di sana.

"_Eomma waeee?_ Kami masih ingin bicara dengan Sungmin _hyung,_" protes si kembar.

"Sungmin _hyung_ pasti lelah. Kalian juga harus menyelesaikan tugas."

"_Gwaenchana,_ aku bisa menemani mereka."

Hyuna menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Pertemuan terakhir mereka berlangsung dengan buruk. Sekarang anak ini muncul dan terlihat lebih lunak dibanding biasanya. Sungmin bahkan menatapnya menatapnya lebih sering dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Jadi saat Sungmin tengkurap di lantai, menemani Jungkook dan Taehyung yang menyelesaikan tugas prakarya, Hyuna hanya bisa menyaksikan itu dalam diam.

"_Eomma._ Buatkan aku sesuatu. Aku lapar."

Hyuna terpekur dalam posisinya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Matanya yang semula hanya bersinar sendu perlahan dibanjiri genangan air mata. Seumur tinggal dengannya, Sungmin tidak pernah bicara banyak atau meminta sesuatu seperti ini. Setelah sekian lama, anak itu datang sendiri mengunjunginya lalu bersikap layaknya seorang anak—anak yang merepotkan. Setiap anak dilahirkan memang untuk merepotkan ibunya.

"_Eomma_, kenapa masih di sini?" tanya si kasar Seokjin. Alisnya bertaut sebal. "Buatkan sesuatu, Sungmin _hyung_ lapar. Sekalian gorengkan kentang untukku."

"Aku mau kentang juga!"

"Aku coklat dingin!"

"Aku mau sosis dan coklat dingin! Kalau lama, kami tidak akan bayar."

Seokjin tergelak mendengar ucapan terakhir Jungkook. Itu ucapannya saat mereka memesan _delivery food_. Anak-anak itu tertawa dengan bahagia, tampak begitu gembira hingga terasa mengharukan. Hyuna ikut tersenyum kemudian berlalu ke dapur.

"_Eomma_ jangan lupa sausnya!"

"_Ne._"

Sungmin menoleh, menatap ke arah dapur dan menemukan ibunya diam-diam menyusut air mata. Seolah merasakan ikatan batin, tanpa sadar lapisan air bening mulai mengisi setiap sudut matanya.

Seteleh mendengar cerita Yun _ajumma_, Sungmin merasa menyesal. Wanita itu menceritakan masa lalu ibunya, tentang ayahnya. Bercerita bagaimana ia bisa ia bisa terlahir, lalu tentang adik-adiknya. Sungmin sungguh tak menyangka hidup ibunya seperti itu.

Seharusnya ia bukan hanya diam menatap punggung ibunya. Seharusnya ia tak ragu saat berpikir untuk memeluk ibunya. Walaupun kenyataan terasa begitu menyakitkan, tapi faktanya perempuan itulah yang memperjuangkan hidupnya.

"_Hyung-ie... uro?_" suara Taehyung terdengar. Anak itu memang berhadapan dengan Sungmin, jadi dia bisa melihat langsung wajah kakaknya.

"Oh? _Hyung-ie wae?_ Ada yang sakit? Kenapa menangis?" kali ini Jungkook yang bertanya. Bibir bocah kecil itu bahkan sudah maju, bersiap menangis.

Sungmin menatap adik-adiknya, kembali mengingat cerita Yun _ajumma_. Mereka hidup bersama selama ini, tapi setelah ini mungkin tidak lagi. Memikirkan itu membuat Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

Ia bangkit dari posisinya kemudian memeluk si kembar dan Jimin yang berada di dekatnya. Mendengar kakaknya terisak-isak, mereka juga perlahan ikut menangis tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi.

"_Waegeurae?_" Hyuna setengah berlari dari dapur saat mendengar suara tangis anaknya.

Di sana ia melihat Sungmin tengah menangis sambil memeluk adik-adiknya. Seokjin hanya terdiam di sofa, tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel dan sementara bahunya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Terlihat jelas bahwa anak nakal itu tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Seokjin-_ah_? _Hyung_-mu sakit?" tanya Hyuna pada Seokjin.

Anak itu hanya diam kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan sofa. Benar-benar menangis tanpa suara.

"_Eomma,_" panggil Sungmin di sela senggukannya. "Tidak bisakah aku membawa mereka? Tidak bisakah mereka tinggal denganku? Tidakkah bisakah kau memohon agar membiarkan mereka bersamaku? Mereka adikku. Kenapa kau harus mengembalikannya pada orang lain?"

Telapak tangan Hyuna langsung membungkam mulutnya, menahan agar tangisnya tak terdengar.

"Semua ini bukan salahku. Bukan salah kami. Bukan salah _eomma_ juga. Jadi kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Malam yang dimulai dengan tawa itu perlahan berubah menjadi malam penuh tangis. Untuk yang kedua kalinya bagi Sungmin.

**...**

_Yun ajumma mengulurkan sapu tangan pada laki-laki di depannya. Wanita paruh baya itu baru menyelesaikan cerita tentang hubungan Hyuna, Daniel, Siwon, dan Hyunseung. Ia hanya bisa menyampaikan bagian yang Hyuna ceritakan padanya._

_Mungkin sangat mengejutkan, ia memahami jika Sungmin sulit menahan emosinya. Air mata anak itu terus mengalir hingga wajahnya berubah sembab. Masih banyak hal yang ingin diceritakannya, karena itu ia membantu Sungmin untuk minum teh. Setidaknya itu sedikit membantu meredakan emosinya._

"_Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Sungmin berbohong. Siapa yang akan merasa baik-baik saja setelah tahu bahwa ia terlahir dari hubungan buruk ayah dan ibunya di masa lalu?_

_Sungmin mulai mengerti kenapa Siwon dan Kibum selalu ribut tentang dirinya. Ia juga memahami mengapa Yesung dan Doojoon sangat membencinya. Seperti yang Yun ajumma katakan, salah paham memang awal dari setiap kemalangan._

"_Kau mungkin sudah tahu siapa ayah dari adik-adikmu. Semua dokumen yang disimpan eomma-mu adalah dokumen resmi. Eomma-mu berbohong soal menggunakan dokumen itu untuk memeras ayah kandung adik-adikmu. Sedikit sulit memahami eomma-mu, tapi dia melakukan itu karena merasa serba salah. Dia tak ingin melepas kalian, tapi juga tak bisa mengikat kalian untuk dekat dengannya. Eomma-mu bilang dia merasa hidup sekali pun hanya melihat kalian di sekitarnya."_

"_Jadi perjanjian seperti apa yang ajumma katakan tadi?"_

_Setelah satu helaan napas panjang, cerita lama kembali berlanjut._

"_Yang harus kau tahu lebih dulu, kau dan adik-adikmu bukan anak haram, apalagi tidak diinginkan oleh ayah kandung kalian. Kau bisa melihat bagaimana Tuan Kim begitu menyayangi Seokjin, sekarang kau juga bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Tuan Oh juga sangat menyayangimu. Kalian anak-anak manis yang penuh cinta. Masalahnya terletak pada situasi yang salah."_

_Kali ini Yun ajumma menyodorkan dua lembar foto pada Sungmin. "Kau pasti familiar dengan mereka," kata wanita itu. Ya, dua sosok berbeda yang ada pada foto itu adalah Park Haejin, salah satu petinggi Badan Intelejen Negara dan Perdana Menteri Jeon Dong Gun. Sungmin tahu kalau Tuan Park adalah ayah kandung Jimin dan si kembar adalah putra Tuan Jeon._

"_Tidak sepertimu, Seokjin dan JungTae lahir karena ibumu melakukan inseminasi. Hyuna sangat terpukul setelah kehilanganmu. Dia stress berat setiap melihat anak kecil. Jadi Tuan Kim membantunya dengan cara itu. Mereka berteman baik selama di Amerika hingga sekarang."_

"_Lalu Jimin?"_

_Keheningan menjeda beberapa saat. Sungmin hampir kembali bertanya saat Yun ajumma menatapnya. "Dia sama sepertimu. Eomma-mu bekerja di bar semenjak kembali dari Amerika. Dari sana dia mengenal Tuan Park. Eomma-mu bilang awalnya mereka dekat sebagai teman, lagi pula Tuan Park tidak pernah ingin terikat hubungan. Sampai sekarang dia tidak menikah. Dia tidak mencintai eomma-mu, begitu pula eomma-mu. Hanya terjadi begitu saja, lalu eomma-mu hamil._

"_Hubungan mereka berlangsung baik awalnya, Tuan Park tak ingin terikat, eomma-mu juga tidak masalah. Jadi mereka hanya terus berhubungan sebagai teman. Saat Jimin lahir, skandal tentang hubungan mereka mulai tercium publik. Jadi eomma-mu memilih untuk menjauh dan merawat Jimin, tapi Tuan Park tetap bertanggung jawab untuk Jimin. Sebenarnya Tuan Park ingin membawa Jimin sejak awal, tapi karena Seokjin kecil sudah paham kalau dia punya adik, Tuan Park mengizinkan eomma-mu tetap dengan Jimin sampai batas waktu nantinya. Tuan Park orang yang baik dan hubungan mereka juga terjalin baik sampai sekarang."_

_Sungmin tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada hubungan seperti itu. Kau tidak mencintai orang itu, tapi kau hamil anaknya. Adakah yang seperti itu?_

_Ada! Ibunya dan Tuan Park Haejin! Dan itulah dunia orang dewasa._

"_Bagiku kau sudah dewasa. Sudah seharusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Sungmin-ah. Eomma-mu hidup sendiri dengan kondisi yang begitu sulit. Sekali pun tidak bisa dibenarkan, kau tidak boleh memandangnya dari satu sisi."_

"_Aku berharap tidak pernah menjadi dewasa. Orang dewasa begitu sulit dipahami."_

_Senyum hangat Yun ajumma terlukis. "Tapi kau memerlukan itu untuk mengenal dunia."_

"_Ajumma belum menceritakan soal ayah kandung Jungkook dan Taehyung."_

"_Ah, soal mereka berdua... sebenarnya sedikit rumit. Bisa dikatakan cukup serius. Kau pasti tahu kalau perdana menteri Jeon sudah berkeluarga. Dia memiliki dua anak perempuan. Anak pertamanya bekerja sebagai dokter, anak keduanya masih kuliah di luar negeri."_

"_Lalu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap matanya yang terus berair._

"_Di drama-drama kau pasti tahu banyak konglomerat yang menikah bukan karena cinta."_

"_Ajumma, aku serius!"_

"_Nado! Istri Tuan Jeon dan keluarga besarnya sangat serakah. Anak pertamanya tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis apalagi politik, anak keduanya lengket sekali dengan ibunya. Perdana menteri tidak bisa percaya siapa pun di keluarganya. Karena itu ia membutuhkan penerus lain yang seratus persen berada di pihaknya."_

"_Eomma menggoda pria beristri?" tebak Sungmin._

"_Ya! Jaga mulutmu! Ibumu bukan orang seperti itu!"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Perdana Menteri Jeon adalah orang yang mensponsori Tuan Park Haejin selama pendidikan, jadi beliau menceritakan masalahnya. Karena Tuan Park tahu tentang Seokjin yang lahir dari inseminasi, beliau yang menyarankan agar perdana menteri meminta bantuan eomma-mu untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu terjadilah seperti itu. Eomma-mu sulit menolak permohonan orang lain, apalagi jika orang itu mengiba padanya. Eomma-mu berani kembali hidup di kota ini setelah Perdana Menteri Jeon menjaminnya tetap aman. Tapi... sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa berhenti kagum."_

"_Wae?"_

_Yun ajumma menatap Sungmin serius. "Kehidupan eommamu seperti di drama-drama. Begitu sulit, tapi koneksinya tidak main-main. Ayahmu pengusaha kaya raya, ayah Seokjin salah satu aktor kaya di negara ini, ayah Jimin petinggi lembaga penting negara, lalu ayah Jungkook dan Taehyung ternyata perdana menteri. Tidakkah kau merasa itu sangat..."_

"_Tidak. Tidak ada yang hebat kalau setelah ini aku tidak bisa bersama mereka."_

_Raut wajah Yun ajumma berubah sendu. "Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Eomma-mu terus mengulur waktu untuk tetap bersama adik-adikmu dan memang sejauh itu dia bisa melakukannya. Biar bagaimana pun ayah kandung adik-adikmu tetap membutuhkan mereka. Selama ini ayah Jimin hidup sendiri, dia juga pasti ingin hidup bersama anaknya. Perdana Menteri Jeon juga akan pensiun sebentar lagi. Eomma-mu bilang JungTae butuh pendidikan yang lebih baik untuk menjadi penerus..."_

"_Tidak bisakah jika eomma cukup mengenalkan tentang ayah kandung mereka? Lalu biarkan mereka tinggal bersama," sela Sungmin. Air matanya kembali mengalir memikirkan bahwa adik-adiknya akan berpisah satu sama lain, hidup di tempat berbeda, dan tidak lagi tumbuh dengan melihat satu sama lain._

_Walaupun ia tinggal bersama mereka tidak selama Seokjin, tapi Sungmin menyayangi adik-adiknya. Mereka bahkan langsung mengenalinya ketika Sungmin pertama kali muncul di keluarga itu. Jimin berteriak memanggil Hyuna sambil mengatakan 'Sungmin hyung pulang ke rumah kita', seolah-olah selama ini eomma-nya mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki saudara lain yang tidak tinggal dengan mereka._

_Sungmin ingat saat itu Jungkook dan Taehyung masih berumur empat tahun. Dua bocah kembar itu memeluk kakinya dan masih cadel saat menyebut namanya._

_Jika setelah ini mereka benar-benar pergi, semua yang telah mereka lewatkan selama ini akan terlupakan begitu saja. Untuk Sungmin..._

"_...aku mencintai mereka."_

_...adik-adiknya adalah hal yang berharga._

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Semalam benar-benar buruk. Paginya Sungmin bangun dengan mata bengkak—yang dihiperbolis—seukuran telur rebus. Dia masih terbaring di kasur lipat sambil mengusap matanya. Sejenak dia mengulet kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan, tersenyum saat merasakan sensasi familiar. Ini kamarnya. Kamar yang entah berapa lama ditinggalkannya.

Sungmin menoleh ke sebelahnya. Terlihat Jimin sedang menimpakan sebelah kakinya di atas perut Seokjin. Walaupun pendiam, cara tidur anak itu brutal, seolah menunjukkan kalau dalam diamnya dia menyimpan sisi itu. Tatapannya beralih pada kasur, di sana si kembar masih tidur lelap dengan mulut menganga, air liur yang sudah mengering membentuk garis _horizontal_ sepanjang pipi mereka.

_Alarm_ di meja nakas kembali berdering, Sungmin tadi mendengar benda itu berbunyi entah jam berapa. Tanpa berniat mematikannya, ia beranjak mendekati Seokjin kemudian menendang bokongnya.

"_Ya, ya, ya. Ireona._"

Merasa familiar dengan cara yang dilakukan Sungmin, Kim Seokjin memulai aksi marah-marahnya di pagi hari. "_Ah hyung!_ Ini masih jam 6! Kau bangun saja sendiri, buatkan sarapan untukku."

Dengan kejam Seokjin menyingkirkan kaki Jimin hingga anak itu tersentak kaget. Langsung terduduk dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Aku terlambat," ujarnya refleks. Jimin bahkan langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Sungmin.

_Ck, ck, ck, anak itu masih disiplin seperti biasanya._

"_Ya Kim Seokjin! Ireona! Ppalli!_" kali ini Sungmin serius menendang keras bokong adiknya.

Mendengar keributan, si kembar mulai terganggu. Keributan berlangsung seru. "Jin-_ie hyung! Ireona ppalli!_" teriak Jungkook dengan suara serak, jelas sekali anak itu ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. "Gara-gara Jin-_ie hyung_ tidak bangun, Sungmin _hyung_ terus marah-marah. Aku masih mengantuk!" imbuh Taehyung. Sepertinya anak itu mengigau.

"_HAISH!_" Seokjin langsung bangun, menendang kesal selimut lalu melemparkan bantal ke arah adik kembarnya. "Mati kalian!"

"_Eomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_"

Sungmin hanya bisa terbahak-bahak melihat Seokjin mulai menerjang adik bungsu mereka, sementara dua anak kembar itu hanya bisa berteriak-teriak memanggil ibunya. Walaupun sedikit menyebalkan, tapi begitulah cara mereka berinteraksi dengan bahagia.

Untuk saat ini, Sungmin mengerti. Tidak semua hal bisa berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Jeon Taehyung, dan Jeon Jungkook tetaplah adiknya. Tidak ada gunanya menangisi atau pun menyesalkan yang telah terjadi.

Yang perlu dilakukan untuk saat ini adalah menikmati semua waktu yang mereka miliki. Sungmin sendiri yang akan menjelaskan situasi mereka pada adik-adiknya. Dia tidak ingin kebahagian mereka harus berubah hanya karena mereka tidak lagi hidup di bawah satu atap.

"Jangan menggigitku!" jerit Seokjin kesakitan, tubuhnya langsung berguling dari atas kasur.

Si kembar nakal langsung melompat dari kasur kemudian berlari keluar kamar Sungmin.

"_Eomma!_ Jin-_ie hyung_ menggigit tanganku."

"Kakiku juga _eomma!_"

"_Ya!_ Kalian rubah kecil! Penipu!"

Sungmin masih terbahak-bahak sambil melihat Seokjin yang tengah berguling-guling memegangi tangannya. Melihat Sungmin justru asik menertawakan dirinya, Kim Seokjin dan mulut iblisnya kembali berulah. "_Eomma!_ Sungmin _hyung_ menendang perutku! Akh, sakit sekali!"

Tawa Sungmin langsung menghilang. Dia menatap tajam adiknya lalu berujar. "Kemari kau! Biar kutunjukkan menendang itu seperti apa!"

Sebelum Sungmin berhasil menggapainya, Seokjin sudah berlari keluar ruangan, nyaris menabrak Jimin yang baru menyelesaikan mandi kilatnya. "_Ah hyung!_" protes anak itu.

Sungmin menyusul Seokjin dan langsung terhenti saat melihat adiknya berdiri mematung di ruang tamu. _Mood_-nya sedikit terganggu melihat apa yang ada di sana.

"_Igeo mwoya, appa_?" keluhnya pada sosok yang sedang duduk dengan gaya aristokratnya. Di belakang ayahnya tampak Joon dan tiga _bodyguard_ lain.

Oh Daniel menatap Sungmin tajam. "Aku sudah bersabar sejak tadi malam. Dan apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?" tanya pria itu tak suka. Matanya beralih menatap tajam pada Hyuna seolah menyalahkan perempuan itu, padahal sejak tadi dia tak menatap Hyuna sama sekali.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat diikuti Jimin yang berhenti di samping Seokjin. Si kembar sudah duduk melongo di samping _eomma_-nya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku menonton drama sedih tadi malam."

"Kau sedang berbohong."

Seokjin bergumam 'woah' tentang Oh Daniel. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan pada Joon yang menunduk dalam. "Joon-_ah, gwaenchana? Appa_ melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Daniel beralih menatap sengit pekerjanya.

"_Animida._ Saya baik-baik saja, tuan muda."

"_Geurae._ Kau bisa katakan jujur padaku nanti," ucap Sungmin tenang. "Kau membawa seragamku?"

Joon segera menyerahkan seragam Sungmin. "Aku akan bersiap ke sekolah. _Appa_ bisa memarahiku setelah ini," ucap Sungmin kemudian menatap adik-adiknya, terutama Jimin yang sudah selesai mandi. "Bersiaplah ke sekolah."

"_Hyung-ie_! Lihat Jin-_ie hyung_. Dia pasti mengganggu kami lagi di kamar mandi," adu Taehyung. Sungmin menatap tajam Seokjin yang memang sedang melotot pada si kembar.

"_Arra!_ Aku akan mandi di tempat Yun _ajumma_," sahutnya kemudian melangkah keluar rumah. Si kembar terkikik kecil lalu melakukan tos dengan keras.

"Kalian jangan mengganggu Seokjin _hyung_ terus," ucap Hyuna pelan. "_Arrasseo eomma_," sahut mereka kemudian menatap Oh Daniel. "Sungmin _hyung appa_, kami mandi dulu," pamit Jungkook. Dua bocah kembar itu melompat turun dari sofa, membungkukkan tubuh dengan sopan lalu berlari ke kamar mandi sambil berteriak. "Hyung-_ie_, bantu menyalakan air hangatnya."

"_Neee,_" sahut Sungmin. Ia nyaris melangkah ke kamar mandi namun terhenti dan menoleh pada Hyuna. "_Eomma,_ buatkan kopi untuk _appa._"

"_Ye?_"

Sungmin menatap ayahnya yang tengah mengerutkan kening tak suka. Ibunya tengah membeliak terkejut. Sungmin tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Oh Daniel hanya bisa menatap punggung putranya yang lenyap ditelan pintu kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia tak suka saat melihat Sungmin direpotkan dengan adik-adiknya seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu justru terlihat menyenangkan karena Sungmin tampak lebih ceria.

"Aku akan membuat kopi," ucap Hyuna. Daniel tersentak kemudian menatap perempuan yang tengah menatap gugup padanya. Ia tidak menjawab apapun bahkan hingga Hyuna berlalu ke dapur. Sayang sekali tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Matanya terus mengikuti pergerakan wanita itu dalam diam.

Oh Daniel menghela napas pelan. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan lidah bisa berbohong, tapi hati tidak bisa berbohong. Walaupun mulutnya berkali-kali meneriakkan agar wanita itu lenyap dari sisinya, namun hatinya selalu menyediakan ruang untuk Kim Hyuna.

**...**

Sungmin menghabiskan sarapannya di mobil ditemani pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan nada menginterogasi ala Oh Daniel. Karena Sungmin harus menyelesaikan urusan dengan ayahnya, Joon pergi mengantar adik-adiknya ke sekolah.

Semula Sungmin merasa kesal, ia kagum pada Oh Doojoon yang tahan dengan ayahnya selama ini. Tapi Sungmin tetap tidak ingin meninggalkan laki-laki ini. Ayahnya memang _overprotective_, tapi inilah cara pria itu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Selama ini Oh Daniel belajar memahami apa yang diinginkan Sungmin, jadi sudah seharusnya Sungmin belajar memahami ayahnya.

"Pulang sekolah, langsung pulang."

"_Ye,_" sahut Sungmin tak bisa menutupi kekesalan. Ia bukan kesal karena diatur ayahnya, kekesalannya muncul karena Daniel menginterogasinya seperti tersangka.

"_Appa,_" panggil Sungmin akhirnya. Daniel yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menoleh. "Kalau _appa_ tidak bisa menghubungiku, hubungi _eomma_ atau Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan pergi ke tempat di mana _appa_ tidak bisa menemukanku."

Apa yang diceritakan Yun _ajumma_ semalam membuatnya paham mengapa Oh Daniel seperti ini. "Aku dan..." Sungmin menguatkan hati untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Doojoon _hyung_ akan terus berada di sisimu. Jadi _appa_ jangan terlalu khawatir. _Appa_ jangan memikirkan banyak hal buruk. Dokter Kang dan Kyuhyun banyak membantuku untuk memandang dunia dengan lebih baik, jadi _appa_ juga harus melakukan hal yang sama."

Daniel menatap dalam-dalam wajah putranya. Bayi yang tak sempat dilihatnya 17 tahun yang lalu telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda manis yang begitu menyayanginya. Sungmin sudah melewati banyak kesulitan dalam hidupnya, mungkin ini waktu yang ditakdirkan untuk kebahagiannya. "Kau bahagia dengan anak itu? Cho Kyuhyun?"

"_Ne,_" sahut Sungmin sambil mengukir senyum. "Jadi _appa_, bersikap baiklah pada Kyuhyun."

"Di depan anak itu kau kelihatan galak. Di sini kau tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena dia," goda ayahnya. Sungmin mengulum bibirnya untuk menahan senyum, sesekali melirik ayahnya yang tengah tersenyum kecil. Senyum satu milyar won—karena senyum ayahnya sangat mahal.

"_Appa_ tidak melarang hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun?" itu pertanyaan yang sejak lama ingin Sungmin tanyakan.

Daniel kembali menatap Sungmin. "Aku tidak berhak melarangmu dengan siapa. Asal kau bahagia, itulah yang terpenting untukku."

Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa anak-anak di luar sana membanggakan soal orang tuanya, menyombongkan diri tentang orang tuanya...

Sungmin melupakan rasa malunya, pemuda berpipi bulat itu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Oh Daniel yang langsung mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang.

"_Gomawo appa._"

...karena orang tua selalu mendukung kebahagiaan anaknya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sejak pagi sekolah berlangsung tenang. Sungmin tidak harus berurusan dengan para _trouble maker_ yang membuat paginya sibuk. Para siswa yang biasanya melanggar aturan, hari ini datang ke sekolah mengenakan pakaian olahraga karena persiapan latihan untuk olimpiade dimulai sejak pagi. Betapa bahagianya jika hari-hari seperti ini terus berlanjut.

Karena itulah kini Henry kembali bergabung satu meja dengan mereka di kantin. Jelas saja karena tidak ada Zhoumi di sana. Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi belum kembali dari latihan.

"Bagaimana kabar hatimu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyuapkan acar lobak ke dalam mulutnya. Satu-satunya gadis dalam meja itu mendesah pelan. "_Molla_, Zhoumi _oppa_ tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda cemburu padaku."

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar, mungkin sebentar lagi. Dia pasti cemburu nanti," komentar Ryeowook setelah menelan makanannya.

Satu-satunya sosok yang sejak tadi diam dan makan dengan tenang mulai melirik Henry. Gadis itu mengoceh tentang keluhannya, dia nyaris lelah membuat Zhoumi melihatnya.

"Kim Henry," panggil Sungmin membuat gadis yang sedang sibuk mengoceh itu langsung meletakkan tangan di depan bibirnya. "_Mian oppa_, aku tidak akan bicara lagi, _oppa_ bisa makan dengan tenang."

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, biar bagaimana pun aura kakunya tidak bisa lenyap. Henry pasti salah paham, mengira dirinya merasa terganggu. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan mungkin Zhoumi _sunbaenim_ sedang cemburu padamu sekarang."

"_Jinjja?_" tanya Ryeowook dan Henry bersamaan. "Aku bilang mungkin," tegas Sungmin kemudian lanjut makan. Henry langsung cemberut sementara Ryeowook menghibur dengan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

Keriuhan di pintu kantin terdengar ke meja mereka. Para siswa yang menjadi calon peserta olimpiade bidang olahraga sudah kembali. Masih mengenakan seragam olahraga dengan rambut yang basah dengan keringat.

Yesung adalah satu-satunya orang sudah berganti seragam. Dia tengah berjalan dengan Shindong. Di belakangnya ada Donghae yang berjalan bersama Doojoon, tampak mengobrol santai sambil tertawa. Donghae yang tertawa, tawa Oh Doojoon sama mahalnya dengan senyum Oh Daniel.

Eunhyuk langsung menoleh. "Mereka datang," ujarnya.

"Mereka?" beo Ryeowook. "Kita membicarakan Zhoumi _hyung_ tadi. Siapa yang kau maksud mereka? Kau sedang menunggu siapa? Lee Donghae?" kejar Ryeowook dengan penasaran.

Eunhyuk mendesis sambil melemparkan kacang polong pada Ryeowook. Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk langsung melemparkan tatapan menyelidik padanya. "Lee Sungmin, kau tidak serius berpikir aku sedang menunggu Lee Donghae 'kan?"

Bibir Sungmin berkedut, menahan senyum. "Jangan tunjukkan kalau kau memang menunggunya," ledek Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk lagi-lagi melemparkan kacang polong.

"_Oppadeul,_ aku harus pergi sekarang. Orang tidak peka itu pasti kemari! Lihat! Lihat! Kyuhyun sudah menunjuk kemari," bisik Henry dengan panik.

"Kau harus tunjukkan kalau tidak peduli padanya," Sungmin memberikan saran.

"_Ah oppa~_ aku tidak bisa. Dia sangat... _Omo! Omo!_ Aku pergi sekarang!"

Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Henry yang bergerak terburu-buru hingga nyaris tersandung kursi.

"Kim Henry, berhenti di situ," itu suara Zhoumi. Sementara yang dipanggil berusaha menulikan telinga dengan terus berjalan menjauh. "Kim Henry!"

Para penghuni kantin mulai menatap keributan dua orang itu. Bahkan Yesung CS dan Doojoon yang tengah menunggu antrean makan siang ikut mengamati bagaimana Henry menghindari Zhoumi. Namun yang membuat heran, Henry justru berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Doojoon _oppa!_" seru gadis itu dengan suara nyaring.

Donghae yang berdiri di sebelah Doojoon langsung mengerutkan kening, sementara Yesung yang berada di posisi depan langsung menolehkan kepala. Di dalam pikiran mereka muncul pertanyaan yang sama. _Sejak kapan Doojoon dekat dengan gadis itu?_

"Dia mulai lagi," gumam Doojoon malas. Ia bahkan hanya bisa melangkah pasrah saat gadis gila itu menyeretnya keluar antrean sambil mengucapkan bualan dengan keras. "Aku sudah siapkan bekal untuk _oppa._ Ayo makan di tempat lain."

"Kau memanfaatkanku lagi. Kau tidak malu jadi tontonan?" desis Doojoon dengan tajam. Henry balas mendesis dengan sedih. "_Mianhae sunbaenim._ Tolong aku sekali lagi. Tolong."

"_Hyung keumanhae!_" Henry mendengar Kyuhyun berseru tepat saat lengannya disergap oleh Zhoumi.

"Kita harus bicara!" bentak Zhoumi sementara Henry meronta-ronta. "Lepas!" pekiknya.

"Tan Zhoumi, jangan bersikap kasar..."

Buagh!

Doojoon belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika merasakan kepalanya terdorong dan telinganya berdengung karena jeritan keras Henry.

"Lagi-lagi di kantin. Mereka selalu ribut di sini!" geram Sungmin sambil menggebrak meja. "Apa sih bagusnya tempat ini?"

"_Sunbaenim!_" seru Donghae menghampiri Doojoon. Yesung dan Shindong menyusul di belakangnya. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk juga bergegas menghampiri Zhoumi. Pria tinggi itu masih mengepalkan tangannya dengan gigi mengatup erat.

Sementara itu Doojoon terlihat mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menyentuh rahangnya sekali. Sudut bibirnya baik-baik saja, tapi bagian dalam mulutnya terluka hingga mengucurkan darah ke sela-sela bibirnya.

"Kau pasti sangat menginginkan gadis tolol ini hingga kau yang sama tololnya berani menyentuhku," kecam Doojoon dengan sinis. Zhoumi diam membisu, sadar bahwa tindakannya keterlaluan. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin bertindak sejauh ini. Tapi emosi lebih dulu menguasai pikirannya.

"Kau memukulnya?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba muncul. Pertanyaannya sedikit konyol. Namun, tatapannya yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun menjelaskan jika pria itu sedang marah besar.

"Kau lihat dia berdarah sebanyak itu. Pelanggaran keras," imbuh Sungmin lalu dengan tenang melemparkan kartu merah pada Zhoumi. "Kau jelas-jelas menolak gadis itu tapi sekarang kau memukul orang lain karena cemburu. Dan kau Kim Henry! Berhenti memanfaatkan orang lain. Jelaskan pada Tan Zhoumi kalau Oh Doojoon tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau hanya belum merasakan betapa hebatnya kesalahpahaman dalam menghancurkan hidupmu."

Doojoon dan Yesung sontak menatap Sungmin. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu balas menatap tajam Doojoon dan Yesung sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau belum menghabiskan makananmu!" seru Ryeowook. Namun sosok yang dipanggil terus berjalan pergi.

"Lee Sungmin, kembali. Selesaikan makananmu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau! Dan jangan mengikutiku!"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan kemudian menatap Doojoon dan Yesung yang menatap ke arah Sungmin pergi. Sejenak keduanya saling menatap lalu Doojoon yang memutuskan meninggalkan kantin lebih dulu.

**...**

Saat seseorang mengatakan 'menjauh dariku', adakalanya itu berarti 'jangan menjauhiku'. Sama halnya dengan saat mengatakan 'jangan mengikutiku', kalimat itu bisa berarti 'ikuti aku'. Hal itulah yang dirasakan Sungmin sekarang.

Walaupun mulutnya berkata agar Kyuhyun tak mengikutinya, ia berharap laki-laki itu di sini. Menemaninya dalam diam. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya, apa yang sudah dilaluinya semalam masih terasa menyesakkan dada. Sungmin sudah mengatakan pada dirinya untuk tidak lagi menangis. Jadi dia hanya berdiri diam, menikmati semilir angin di atap sekolah.

Tatapannya menerawang jauh. Ia sudah berjanji untuk menghadapi semuanya. Namun, saat berhadapan dengan Doojoon dan Yesung seperti tadi, keraguan kembali muncul dalam dirinya. Jika sebelumnya Sungmin yakin bahwa ia adalah sepenuhnya korban di sini. Saat ini tidak lagi sama situasinya. Yesung dan Doojoon juga korban kesalahpahaman orang tua mereka.

"Sungmin-_ah_."

Sungmin tidak menolehkan kepalanya. Ia hanya berdiri diam saat mengenali suara itu. Suara Oh Doojoon.

"Aku kemari untuk minta maaf. Aku tahu pasti sulit bagimu untuk memaafkan semua yang sudah kuperbuat. Tapi aku tulus meminta maaf padamu. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku tulus menyayangimu jauh sebelum aku tahu bahwa kau adikku. Hanya saja, situasi tidak menakdirkan agar aku bisa menunjukkan itu padamu."

"Em," gumam Sungmin merespon.

Di belakang tubuhnya Doojoon tersenyum sendu. "Kau harus tinggal di rumah dengan nyaman. _Appa_ terlihat bahagia saat melihatmu di sekitarnya. Jika keberadaanku mengganggumu, aku akan tinggal di tempat lain. Setidaknya kau harus di sana, _appa_ tidak memiliki siapapun..."

Doojoon ditinggalkan ibunya sejak kecil, lalu hidup dengan ayahnya yang gila kontrol. Sungmin memahami kesulitan pria itu.

_Kau menerima lebih banyak cinta. Karena itulah, jangan menutup mata dan telingamu. Walaupun mungkin menyakitkan, cobalah untuk melihat dan mendengarkan mereka lebih banyak._

"Aku mengerti kenapa _hyung_ dan Yesung _hyung_ melakukan itu. Aku tidak dalam posisi menyalahkan siapa pun sekarang. Tapi mungkin..." Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Doojoon di sana. Namun, ada satu sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang tubuh pria itu. Choi Yesung juga di sana, menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai digenangi air bening.

"...tidak akan sama lagi dengan sebelumnya," imbuh Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya perlahan gemetar, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi menangis, namun melihat langsung mereka berdua, secara langsung mengingatkan akan banyak hal buruk yang pernah dialaminya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Rasa sakit itu jelas masih terasa, tapi aku berusaha untuk melupakannya perlahan. Aku berjanji untuk memulai hidup lebih baik. Karena itu aku juga berusaha memahami kalian dan berterimakasih untuk semuanya. Jadi kumohon, jangan terlalu memaksaku untuk kembali seperti semula."

Doojoon hanya menundukkan kepala, sementara Yesung mengerjapkan mata untuk menghalau air matanya.

"Hiduplah seperti ini... di jalan masing-masing..."

Tiga hati untuk tiga rasa yang berbeda. Bagi Yesung ini berarti Sungmin tidak akan kembali pada keluarganya. Bagi Doojoon ini pertanda bahwa perasaannya benar-benar harus diakhiri. Sedangkan bagi Sungmin inilah awal untuk memulai hubungan yang lebih normal.

Pemuda manis itu menatap Doojoon dan Yesung kemudian beranjak pergi. Saat melewati Doojoon Sungmin melihat laki-laki itu menatap ke arah lain namun dari sudut matanya mengalir sebulir air yang segera diusapnya. Sungmin berhenti sesaat di depan Yesung, menatap kakak yang lebih dari 10 tahun hidup bersamanya. "...Kyuhyun benar. Seharusnya aku bersyukur memiliki kalian."

Setelah itu Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan atap. Doojoon menoleh untuk menatap Sungmin, secara tak sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan Yesung. Dua pemuda tampan itu beradu tatap untuk beberapa waktu. Akhirnya Yesung yang menganggukkan kepala terlebih dahulu. Doojoon balas menganggukkan kepalanya. _Gesture_ yang mereka pahami. _Gesture_ yang mereka gunakan untuk menggambarkan kalau mereka berusaha untuk baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu, Sungmin berjalan ke arah pintu. Ketika melihat Doojoon dengan mulut berdarah, harusnya ia merasa puas karena Zhoumi memukul Doojoon. Atau melihat Yesung yang mengiba maafnya, harusnya ia puas. Sama seperti yang dialaminya dulu, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan padanya dulu, Doojoon dan Yesung pantas mendapatkan itu. Tapi kenapa tidak ada rasa senang sedikit pun dalam hatinya?

Mungkin sejak awal hatinya hanya butuh melepaskan diri dari beban, bukan melegakan hati dengan membalas bebannya.

Dadanya masih bergulat dengan kemarahan dan ketakutan saat Sungmin membuka pintu untuk turun ke kelasnya. Namun, tepat di balik pintu ada sesosok pria jangkung yang berdiri menatapnya, seolah menegaskan kalau ia menunggunya di sana sejak tadi. Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan tangisnya, melangkah perlahan ke depan Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu pria itu. Menumpahkan air matanya di sana, tersedu-sedu untuk kesesakan yang sejak tadi menghimpit dadanya.

Kyuhyun menempatkan tangannya di punggung Sungmin, mengusap pelan untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"_Gwaenchana,_ kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. _Gwaenchana..._"

Sebuah barang rusak tidak akan kembali menjadi baru, selihai apapun kau memolesnya. Sama halnya dengan hati manusia. Sekali kau menyakitinya, ia tidak akan kembali seperti semula, sekuat apapun kau mencoba menyembuhkannya.

**TBC**

Semoga menghibur malam minggu kalian. Saya tahu kok kalian jomblo #dibakarmassa

Saya mau mengucapkan selamat datang dan selamat ulang tahun untuk Lee Sungmin. Walaupun mungkin sekarang situasinya lebih sulit, saya mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin dan Super Junior. Keep calm, elf-deul. Hwaiting joyers! Sarangeeeeekkk *kisseu*

**PS: **SLS tamat di chapter 21. Saya posting tidak dalam waktu dekat. Mau saya genapin sekalian 2 tahun sekalian deh umur Seoul Love Story. Haha.

**Peluk hangat untuk:**  
imKM1004, PRISNA CHO, chjiechjie, Orange girls, AngeLeeteuk, dwi-yomi, tsubakiming, Eci95, alietha doll, cupid, jihyunglee137, KyulMin137, Za KyuMin, Harusuki Ginichi - 137411, rheeming, joyers, VincentCho96, ChoLoveForLee, Hazuka Airin, choleebaby, Dina LuvKyumin, cloudsKMS, bangtan in my love, ovallea, nanayukeroo, nadhira, may 'vitamins, Pspnya kyu, Zen Liu, mimikyu, Beauty, winniejoy137, sanmayy88, taniea458, kimteechul, ikakyuminss, suhartini388, safitri805, gyumin4ever, nurhidayani137, ayuyunah, wine0137, daraemondut

**Terima kasih untuk supportnya. Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan.**

**Selamat malam. Selama beristirahat. Jaga kesehatan selalu.**

**14 Januari 2017, 20:30 WIB.**

**Review please~**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca \\(*o*)/**


	22. Chapter 22

**Seoul Love Story**

.

.

**Park Min Rin**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

Rate: T

.

Length: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Sungjin dan Sasuke milik siapapun(?) yang ingin memiliki(?) mereka, tapi yang pasti Kim Seokjin dan FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! SLOW UPDATE! DRAMA! KONFLIK! BAD LANGUAGE! Sangat tidak disarankan untuk yang tidak sabaran(?) :D**

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**Chapter 21**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**This fict is dedicated..**_

_**To the world biggest shipper..**_

_**The JOYers..**_

_Ini sudah lima belas menit._

Kim Henry mulai membatin kesal. Setelah membuat gempar karena memukul Oh Doojoon, Zhoumi menyeretnya ke tempat ini. Ke taman belakang sekolah. Sangat bukan Zhoumi. Sedikit klise, tapi suasana taman memang selalu cocok untuk kondisi melankolis. Di sekitar mereka ada dua pasangan yang sedang makan siang bersama. Henry ingin menyebut tiga pasangan, tapi sayangnya dia dan Zhoumi bukan pasangan.

"Kalau _oppa_ tidak ingin membicarakan apapun, aku pergi sekarang," akhirnya ia buka suara.

Namun sosok yang diajak bicara masih asik melamun. Henry yakin Zhoumi sedang memikirkan 'kenapa aku bertingkah setolol itu?' atau 'kenapa aku melakukan itu di depan Ryeowook?' dan masih banyak atau-atau yang lainnya.

'Haaassshh. Dasar laki-laki!' Henry kembali membatin karena Zhoumi tak berusaha menahannya. Ia bahkan memelankan langkahnya. Berharap Zhoumi menahan lengannya lalu mengatakan 'aku butuh kau di sini', kemudian Henry akan menjawab 'tentu, aku akan menemani _oppa_ di sini'.

Itu khayalannya sebagai perempuan yang mencintai laki-laki tolol tidak peka bernama Tan Zhoumi. Sama seperti khayalan perempuan umumnya—walau Henry sedikit berlebihan.

Jika umumnya perempuan akan semakin kesal dan pergi menjauh dengan kecepatan maksimal, Henry justru melakukan hal itu untuk kembali pada Zhoumi. Ia tak lagi peduli status _sunbae-hoobae_. Kemurkaan manusia tidak mengenal kasta. Jadi, saat ia berdiri di depan pria itu lengannya sontak melayang, memukul keras kepala Zhoumi.

"Dasar kau laki-laki tidak berperasaan! Harusnya kau tinggalkan saja aku sendiri! Kenapa kau harus berputar-putar seperti ini? Kau tahu apa yang lebih kejam dibandingkan membunuh seseorang?"

Zhoumi yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Henry hanya mendongakkan kepala. Alisnya memicing seiring dengan jawaban tenangnya. "Kau."

"_Ne_?" Henry refleks memajukan kepalanya. Terkejut. Dan terkejut untuk kedua kalinya saat Zhoumi mendorong kepalanya dengan keras. "Kau yang lebih kejam," tanggap pria itu dengan tenang.

Tawa Henry menyembur terpaksa. Jenis tawa yang akan kalian berikan karena tak percaya akan sesuatu. "Aku?" beonya. "Aku yang lebih kejam dari pada membunuh?"

"Ya. Kau yang lebih kejam daripada membunuh."

"_Omoooo!_ Lihat siapa yang bicara? Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu. Kau mempermainkan perasaan orang lain..."

"Kau tidak sadar kalau kau juga baru saja melakukan itu?" sela Zhoumi.

Tatapannya beralih dari Henry pada sepasang siswa _gay_ terlihat mengobrol santai di sudut taman, makan _snack_ ditemani sekaleng soda. Mereka terlihat normal seperti manusia pada umumnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempermainkan orang lain?"

"Seperti yang Lee Sungmin katakan. Kau mempermainkan Doojoon untuk..." kata-kata Zhoumi terhenti saat melihat pasangan _gay_ itu menertawakan entah apa dengan bahagia. Siswa yang lebih tinggi terlihat mengacak rambut pria yang lebih kecil. Interaksi mereka juga normal.

"...kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah memukulnya."

Henry memutar bola matanya. "Karena kau melakukan itu di depan Ryeowook _oppa_? Kau takut _image_-mu buruk di depannya?"

Kali ini Zhoumi menatap Henry. Ganti ia yang memutar mata. "Ini yang aku benci dari perempuan."

"Sikap sepertimu yang dibenci perempuan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini, perempuan?" ejek Zhoumi sambil menyeringai jahat.

'Ukh! Betapa menyebalkannya!' Henry mendengus kuat-kuat, nyaris menyemburkan cairan kental dari lubang hidungnya. Tapi ini bukan waktunya menjaga _image_ di depan Zhoumi. Ia hanya mengusap hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hal yang membuat Zhoumi merasa Henry itu penting adalah tingkah lucunya. Gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis pada umumnya, dia keras kepala, egois, dan obsesif. Hidupnya benar-benar terasa ribut jika Henry berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Sebaliknya, terasa begitu sunyi saat gadis ini memutuskan pergi.

"Kyuhyun bilang kau ingin membuatku cemburu."

"Kyuhyun?"

"Hm. Kyuhyun menemaniku minum tadi malam."

"_Mwoya_? Itu ilegal! Bagaimana bisa murid...?"

Bahu Zhoumi mengedik enggan. "Hanya sedikit. Dengan badan sebesar ini, kau bisa mengelabuhi banyak orang. Bibi-bibinya percaya saja kalau kami bilang sudah mahasiswa."

"Tapi Kyuhyun 'kan..."

"Kyuhyun tidak minum, dan bukan Kyuhyun topiknya. Aku mengajakmu kemari untuk mengatakan sesuatu."

'_Saranghae_?' pikir dewi narsis dalam diri Henry. Namun dewi usilnya langsung terbahak kencang, mengejeknya dengan papan bertuliskan 'mustahil'.

"Kau tahu kalau Kim _seonsangenim_ pacaran dengan Tan _seonsaengnim_?"

Jika bola mata dewi batinnya menggelinding karena terkejut, Henry bersyukur matanya masih berada dalam posisi aman sekalipun jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia segera menoleh ke sekitar, memastikan bahwa orang-orang tidak mendengar ucapan Zhoumi.

"_Oppa_ tahu berita itu dari mana? Tidak mungkin 'kan Han _seonsaengnim_...?" Henry menyumpal mulutnya. "_Omo_!" dia teringat fakta yang pernah Yesung katakan. Zhoumi itu adik Hankyung. Jadi berita ini sudah pasti benar.

Dengan terburu-buru gadis itu duduk di samping Zhoumi. "Han _seonsaengnim_ mengatakan itu sendiri?"

"_Ani_. Lebih dari itu. Kau harus tahu kalau aku membencinya."

Henry termangu. Terkejut entah keberapa kalinya dengan pengakuan Zhoumi.

"Dia pergi dari rumah demi kekasihnya," Zhoumi menolehkan kepalanya, menatap bola mata Henry yang membulat akan keterkejutan. "Itulah alasan mengapa aku benci Kim _seonsaengnim_. Dan karena bagiku Hankyung _hyung_ adalah panutan, aku berpikir harus menjadi sepertinya. Dia bisa membangkang demi kekasihnya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

Raut wajah Henry bertranformasi dalam hitungan detik. Dia gadis yang sensitif. Terlalu peka mendekati taraf berlebihan. Karena itulah sekarang ekspresi kagetnya lenyap, berganti kesenduan. Ia tidak percaya Zhoumi akan menceritakan topik sesensitif ini.

"_Oppa gwaenchana_?" tanyanya.

"_Ani_," jawab Zhoumi sambil mengalihkan tatapannya. Menerawang jauh ke depan sana. "Selama ini aku berpikir Hankyung _hyung_ meninggalkan rumah demi Kim _seonsaengnim_. Dia meninggalkan bebannya padaku karena Kim _seonsaengnim_. Tapi tidak seperti itu kenyataannya. Dia pergi untuk tidak membuat kami khawatir dengan penyakitnya."

"Han _seonsaengnim_ sakit? Apa itu sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

Zhoumi mengangguk pelan. Henry langsung menepuk pelan bahu Zhoumi. Berusaha mengirimkan dukungan untuk pria yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya.

"Sekarang dia sudah kembali ke rumah. Meninggalkan Kim _seonsaengnim_ karena aku yang memintanya melakukan itu. Kupikir aku akan merasa puas. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Aku merasa begitu kesal dan tidak berguna karena _hyung_ sama sekali tdak mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu semuanya dari Kim _seosaengnim_."

Henry mengintip ekspresi Zhoumi. Tingkah konyolnya membuat pria bermarga Tan itu tersenyum kecil, lantas berkata. "Aku tidak akan menangis di depanmu."

"_Ne_. Aku bisa menangis lebih keras kalau _oppa_ menangis di depanku."

"Haha," tawa singkat Zhoumi tiba-tiba membuat Henry tersipu. Zhoumi tidak pernah tertawa karenanya. Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa dengan hatinya jika bersama Kyuhyun atau Eunhyuk.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

Helaan napas panjang Zhoumi mengawali lanjutan percakapan serius mereka. "Aku sudah bicara dengannya. Kata-kata Lee Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Kim _seonsaengnim_ benar-benar menamparku. Mereka benar, harusnya aku berhenti kekanakan dan mulai serius menentukan pilihanku. Aku menyuruh _hyung_ kembali pada Kim _seonsaengnim_. Masalah _abeoji_ dan semuanya biar aku yang menyelesaikan. _Hyung_ tidak bisa melawan _abeoji_ sepertiku. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah kesehatannya."

"_Oppa_..."

Henry menghentikan kalimatnya saat Zhoumi tiba-tiba menoleh padanya.

"Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku mengatakan ini secara langsung karena kau berhenti meneleponku. Biasanya kau menghiburku dengan tingkah-tingkah tidak pentingmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar pergi. Rasanya sepi sekali."

'Jadi dia berharap aku meneleponnya?'

"Semalam aku meneleponmu, tapi sepertinya kau memblokir nomorku."

"_Oppa_ meneleponku?" jerit Henry. Dari sekian banyak waktu kenapa harus tadi malam? Semalam Henry mengutuk-ngutuk nomor ponsel Zhoumi lalu memblokirnya. Padahal selama ini ia berharap Zhoumi meneleponnya lebih dulu—walau rasanya mustahil.

Dengan segera ia mengeluarkan ponsel, mengutak-atik _setting_-nya lalu menunjukkan pada Zhoumi. "Aku sudah membatalkannya. _Oppa_ bisa meneleponku sekarang. Atau aku yang akan telepon nanti dan mendengarkan semuanya. _Oppa_ bisa cerita padaku. Aku janji tidak akan bicara tentang perasaanku atau meminta _oppa_ menyukaiku. Sungguh! Aku bersumpah!"

Zhoumi tersenyum. Bukan karena kata-kata tulus yang penuh kejujuran dari Henry, tapi karena nama kontaknya di ponsel Henry.

"Aku sudah memutuskan pilihanku."

"_Ne_, apapun keputusannya aku akan tetap mendukung _oppa_!"

Tubuh tinggi Zhoumi menjulang di depan Henry. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap senyum Zhoumi yang belum lenyap. Henry bohong soal 'apapun keputusannya'. Dalam hatinya, dia tentu berharap Zhoumi hanya untuknya. Dia berangan-angan mengucapkan _saranghae_ lalu Zhoumi akan membalas...

"_Nado saranghae_."

"Oh?" Henry menciut dalam posisinya saat telapak tangan besar Zhoumi mengusak rambut halusnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mereka pacaran sejak kapan?" tunjuk Zhoumi pada pasangan siswa _gay_ yang tadi diamatinya.

"O-oh? Mereka sudah lama. Yang lebih tinggi itu kelas tiga, pacarnya masih kelas dua. Mereka selalu pacaran di situ. Aku menyimpan beberapa fotonya. Kalau _oppa_ mau... Tunggu! Tadi _oppa_ bicara apa? _Na-nado_...?"

Senyum langka Zhoumi kembali terlukis. "Itu jawabanku untukmu," ucapnya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah ponsel Henry. "Lihat ponselmu. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam. Sampai jumpa."

Henry kehilangan jantungnya. Benda itu sepertinya meledak dan menghamburkan darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Saat itu seluruh tubuhnya pasti memerah. Ini bentuk tersipu tingkat tertinggi dalam kamus Kim Henry. Zhoumi akan meneleponnya. Tentu saja ia senang! Tapi...

"Hok? Ponselku?" Henry buru-buru menengok ponselnya dan menemukan apa yang membuat Zhoumi mengatakan itu.

_Oppa saranghae._ Itu nama kontak Zhoumi di ponselnya. Perempuan normal harusnya merasa malu, tapi tidak berlaku untuk Kim Henry. Gadis kelas satu itu langsung berdiri, menyusul Zhoumi yang sudah menjauh dari posisi mereka tadi.

"_Oppa saranghae!_" jeritnya kemudian melompat ke punggung Zhoumi.

"Kim Henry turun dari punggungku!"'

"_Shireo! Shireo!_"

"Aku tidak jadi meneleponmu!"

Hup! Seketika punggung Zhoumi terasa ringan. Ajaibnya Henry sudah berlari secepat kilat menuju sekolah sambil terus berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Zhoumi hanya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukai perempuan seperti itu?"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Ketika kau bertanya-tanya mengapa kau bisa menyukai seseorang, tanyakan pada hatimu mengapa kau harus menyukai orang itu. Sebaliknya, ketika kau memutuskan untuk tak lagi menyukai seseorang, tanyakan pada hatimu mengapa kau harus berhenti menyukai orang itu.

_Hiduplah seperti ini. Di jalan masing-masing._

Seseorang di sana telah menemukan jalannya, jadi inilah waktunya kembali menata puing-puing arah untuk menemukan jalan yang tepat.

_Jika kau ingin menyelesaikan semuanya, mulailah dengan menghentikan perasaanmu. Kau tidak bisa memandang adikmu sebagai pria yang kau cintai._

Doojoon berguling di kasurnya. Tatapannya yang semula mengarah pada langit-langit kamarnya beralih pada jendela. Kalimat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terus berkeliaran di kepalanya. Tidak ada yang salah. Mereka benar. Dan itulah yang membuat Doojoon berpikir keras malam ini.

Masalahnya dengan Sungmin memang bisa dikatakan telah menemukan jalan keluar. Ia dan Yesung mendengar jelas bagaimana Sungmin menangis tersedu-sedu. Lagi-lagi itu karena mereka. Mungkin benar, Sungmin terlalu sakit jika berada di sekitar mereka.

Lebih dari itu, Doojoon saat ini tengah bermuram durja. Butuh menguatkan diri untuk benar-benar berhenti tanpa mendendam, benar-benar berhenti tanpa membenci, dan benar-benar berhenti tanpa terluka.

Bisakah?

"_Ani_," ia bermonolog. "Aku tidak akan dendam padanya, tidak benci juga. Tapi pasti terluka. Bohong jika aku baik-baik saja. Wajar kalau 'kan aku merasa sakit hati?"

Seakan monolognya mendapat respon, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Doojoon langsung terduduk dari posisi berbaring manisnya. Oh Daniel di sana. Ayahnya yang super dingin namun sangat tersayang baginya.

"Jadi kau pulang lebih awal bukan sepenuhnya karena dispensasi latihan," terka ayahnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Dingin seperti biasa. Gayanya sangat Oh Daniel.

Doojoon perlahan beringsut dari posisinya, hampir turun dari kasur saat ayahnya kembali bertanya. "Siapa Tan Zhoumi?"

"Hanya salah paham," jelas Doojoon dengan segera. Ia tidak mau Zhoumi atau siapa pun masuk daftar hitam ayahnya. "Pacarnya menggodaku, jadi dia kesal. Hanya seperti itu."

Itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong 'kan? Memang betul tadi Henry masih bukan pacar Zhoumi, Henry juga bukan menggodanya melainkan memanfaatkannya. Tapi fakta soal Zhoumi kesal betul. Sayang sekali ayahnya masih menatap tajam di sana. Doojoon segera turun dari kasurnya, menunduk saat menyatakan rasa bersalahnya.

"Pihak sekolah tidak tahu soal ini. _Abeoji_ bisa bertanya pada Sungmin. Tapi aku minta maaf sudah membuat masalah. Aku janji akan lebih berhati-hati."

"Kau dekat dengan Lee Donghae sekarang?"

Perubahan topik yang terlalu tiba-tiba membuat Doojoon tanpa sadar refleks mendongak. Apalagi Lee Donghae tidak pernah disinggung oleh ayahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae?

"Tidak," dustanya. "Aku dan dia hanya berada di ekskul yang sama."

"Lalu kenapa dia datang kemari dan mengatakan ingin memastikan kondisimu?"

Doojoon memejamkan matanya. Oh Daniel selalu berhasil menangkap basah kebohongannya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti berbohong jika kau masih mencintai sepak bolamu," Daniel tahu Doojoon ingin melindungi orang lain dari radarnya. Tapi dia tidak suka saat putranya harus berbohong, terlebih padanya. "Pergi obati lukamu lalu temui anak itu."

"_Ne._"

Jendela tidak terbuka. Tapi hembusan angin tak kasat mata selalu menjadi pengiring kepergian ayahnya. Mungkinkah orang lain juga bisa merasakan itu? Atau itu hanya terjadi padanya? Entalah.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah yakin kenapa aku begitu takut padanya," gumam Doojoon sebelum menyusul ayahnya.

Kali ini Doojoon tidak menuruti Daniel. Ia tidak pergi mengobati lukanya. Pria berambut _spike_ itu melongok dari lantai dua. Donghae benar-benar di sana. Tengah mendongak, menatapnya dengan tangan melambai, menunjukkan kaset _game_. Di wajahnya terlukis senyum lebar. Sebagai pria Doojoon mengakui kalau Lee Donghae itu punya senyum manis. Tingkahnya sedikit kekanakan, mudah menempel pada orang lain, tapi punya sisi brutal yang tersembunyi.

Mungkin itu alasan Yesung memeliharanya sebagai adik kesayangan setelah Sungmin pergi.

"_Sunbaenim. Seonsaengnim_ bilang kita harus sering-sering berlatih."

Konyol sekali. Mereka akan mengikuti olimpiade yang sebenarnya. Bermain sepakbola dengan nyata. Bukan _game_. Kenapa ia harus mendengarkan omong kosong Lee Donghae tentang berlatih sepakbola melalui _game_?

"Naiklah," tapi dia masih Doojoon yang sama. Sulit menolak kebaikan orang lain.

"_Appa_, aku ke atas!" di bawah sana Donghae berteriak. Dari posisinya Doojoon tidak bisa melihat situasi di ruang tamu. Tapi sepertinya Donghae datang bersama ayahnya. Lee Hyunseung—kawan lama Oh Daniel.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Doojoon saat ia melemparkan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa panjang.

Donghae setengah melemparkan kaset ke atas meja. "_Molla_," desahnya. "_Appa_ yang mengajakku. _Appa_ bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Tuan Oh. Tapi dia ingin aku yang beralasan ingin bertemu denganmu."

Urusan masa lalu. Doojoon berani bertaruh mereka pasti membicarakan itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin belum terselesaikan.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Donghae melirik Doojoon kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di satu-satunya sofa tunggal. "_Sunbaenim,_ kau sudah 18 tahun bukan? Apa kau punya minuman yang sedikit lebih laki-laki dibandingkan soda?"

"Kau mau alkohol?" tebak Doojoon tepat sasaran. Donghae mengukir cengiran sebagai respon. "Aku punya. Di gudang penyimpanan anggur. Akan kuminta seseorang mengambilnya asal kau mau menukar kakimu dengan itu."

Donghae berdecak. Tidak percaya kalau Doojoon pun juga tidak diizinkan minum alkohol. Padahal kakak kelasnya itu sudah 18 tahun. "Padahal kupikir ayahmu lebih keren dibandingkan ayahku."

"Kalau kau mau tahu rasanya, kenapa kita tidak bertukar ayah saja?"

Kening Donghae berkerut dalam. Yesung pernah menceritakan bahwa Doojoon adalah sahabat lamanya. Yesung juga menyebut Doojoon sebagai sahabat terbaik. Namun, tidak menjelaskan secara detail mengapa hubungan mereka memburuk.

Sebelumnya mereka tak pernah mengobrol sedekat ini. Sekadar membicarakan tentang sepak bola atau olahraga lainnya. Dan inilah kali pertama mereka mengobrol hal-hal di luar sepakbola.

Bagi Donghae, Doojoon terlalu dingin dan tidak punya basa-basi. Seperti inikah tipe sahabat terbaik Yesung?

"Baiklah, soda saja," putus Donghae akhirnya.

**...**

"Aku yakin kau datang bukan hanya untuk mengantar putramu."

Hyunseung hanya mengedikkan bahu. Berpura-pura terbatuk untuk menghentikan Oh Daniel dan asap rokoknya.

"Kau masih _gentle_ seperti dulu," kekeh Daniel main-main. Pria itu menyundut bara rokok ke asbak marmernya, menuruti kode yang diberikan Lee Hyunseung.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi. Aku kemari untuk bicara denganmu soal Sungmin. Siwon menghubungiku."

"Kau masih sama. Mediator terbaik di antara kita."

"Bukan itu inti pembicaraannya," keluh Hyunseung. "Siwon ingin bertemu denganmu. Ini tentang hak asuh Sungmin."

"Hyunseung-_ah_, kau tahu betul kalau aku tidak akan bertemu apalagi berunding hanya untuk sesuatu yang memang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Aku tidak akan menempuh jalan damai. Kau pasti tahu kalau aku bisa menggugat dia kapan saja," ujar Daniel keras kepala.

Pria yang dikenal dengan '_mood swing_' ekstremnya itu terlihat main-main beberapa saat lalu, tapi sekarang ia bertingkah seperti para leluhurnya. Hyunseung menyebut tingkah Daniel seperti itu karena keluarga Oh memang dikenal seperti itu.

"Kau tidak khawatir dengan Sungmin dan Doojoon?"

Daniel langsung menatap Hyunseung, pria yang paling 'suci' di antara mereka—ia dan Siwon—itu juga tengah menatapnya dengan tenang. Namun, jelas terlihat keseriusan di sana.

"Sampai kapan mereka harus menghadapi kekeraskepalaan ayahnya? Aku tahu kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka. Tapi kau tidak pernah bertanya apakah mereka baik-baik saja atau tidak. Masalahmu dengan Siwon dan Hyuna tidak seharusnya kau wariskan untuk putramu. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu kita."

"Kau datang kemari untuk mengkuliahiku?" tanya Oh Daniel dengan gigi terkatup. Telapak tangannya yang semula terhampar nyaman di lengan sofa perlahan mengepal. Hyunseung hanya temannya, bukan seseorang yang harus dia dengarkan. Tapi entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa sedikit terluka mendengar hal itu.

Selama ini Daniel yakin bahwa semua pilihannya adalah yang terbaik. Bagaimana ia mengatur hidup Doojoon dan Sungmin adalah yang terbaik. Bagaimana ia menjalani hidupnya adalah yang terbaik. Dia adalah pusat kehidupan 'orang-orang'nya. Terbaik di atas semua yang terbaik. Tuhan pun tidak berhak mengatur bagaimana hidupnya.

Jadi kenapa manusia bernama Lee Hyunseung ini harus muncul hanya untuk mengusik ketenangannya?

"Aku tahu kau begitu marah untuk semua yang sudah terjadi. Aku memahami pilihanmu. Kau memilih hidup di jalan ini dan menggeluti bidang ini pun aku mehamai betul hal itu. Kau berhak mendapatkan kesenanganmu sendiri. Tapi kau melupakan satu hal. Sekarang kau bukan lagi Daniel yang hidup seorang diri, kau memiliki anak-anak yang nilainya lebih mahal dibandingkan semua yang kau miliki saat ini. Mereka membutuhkanmu sebagai ayah, bukan sebagai Tuan."

Hyunseung tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga tidak lebih baik darimu. Tapi aku berusaha yang terbaik. Aku hanya punya Donghae. Tapi kau memiliki Sungmin dan Doojoon. Perempuan yang kau cintai pun masih bisa kau lihat setiap hari. Kau hanya perlu melihat mereka untuk memperbaiki semuanya..."

"...suatu saat mereka akan meninggalkanmu untuk meneruskan hidup. Jadi selagi kau memiliki waktu dan kesempatan untuk bersama mereka, nikmatilah itu sebaik mungkin. Berhentilah keras kepala dan berdamailah dengan keadaan. Aku mengatakan ini sebagai saudara yang peduli terhadap saudaranya. Seburuk apapun kalian. Bagiku, kau dan Siwon tetap saudara terbaikku."

Jeda yang berbalut keheningan itu terjadi cukup lama. Hyunseung terdiam menatap meja sementara Daniel bergeming, menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Melihat Hyunseung hanya menggangguk, Daniel langsung bangkit dari posisinya. "Kuanggap kau tidak pernah bicara apapun hari ini."

Hyunseung mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sahabatnya yang meninggalkan ruangan dengan tangan terkepal.

"Daniel-_ah_, akan kusampaikan pada Siwon kalau kau setuju untuk bertemu."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Oh Daniel. Hyunseung tahu kalau Daniel mau melakukan itu. Seperti yang dikatakannya, gen keras kepala dan arogan memang harga mati keluarga Oh. Tapi Daniel menjadi begitu mengerikan bukanlah tanpa alasan.

Sisi gelapnya adalah akumulasi dari seluruh rasa sakit di masa lalu. Seperti manusia pada umumnya, Oh Daniel pada dasarnya juga membutuhkan tempat berkeluh kesah untuk bisa menjadi lebih manusiawi. Sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa atau berani membuka jalan itu lebih awal. Walaupun terlambat, setidaknya Hyunseung sudah berusaha memperbaiki semuanya.

"Dia pasti marah sekarang," gumam Hyunseung sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ia nyaris beranjak menyusul Donghae saat sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

'_Appa, bolehkah aku menginap di sini? Doojoon sunbaenim ingin membicarakan banyak hal tentang ekskul. Aku akan pulang besok pagi. Aku janji tidak akan terlambat ke sekolah.'_

Hyunseung tersenyum kecil. Saat takut menyampaikan sesuatu, Donghae akan mengatakannya lewat tulisan. Benar-benar mirip mendiang istrinya.

'_Ne. Appa harus pulang sekarang. Jangan membuat masalah, arraseo?'_

Belum sempat Hyunseung menyimpan ponselnya. Balasan dari Donghae datang secepat kilat. Senyumnya terlukis semakin lebar. Sekali pun nakal, Donghae tetaplah anak yang manis.

_Ne. Gomawo. Saranghae :*_

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Daniel berbohong soal tidak menganggap ucapan Hyunseung. Pria itu meninggalkan rumah. Mengendarai mobilnya seorang diri tanpa satu pun pria bertubuh besar dengan seragam serba hitam di sekitarnya.

Ia benar-benar sendiri di sini. Menunggu seseorang. Mobilnya terparkir di pinggir jalan, tepat di sisi plang dengan marka huruf 'P' dicoret garis merah. Ia tidak akan marah apalagi terkejut jika aparat bernama polisi menderek mobilnya untuk sebuah surat tilang.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Doojoon dan Donghae pulang lebih awal sebagai dispensasi karena latihan hari ini berlangsung cukup lama. Sementara siswa lainnya masih di sekolah, termasuk Sungmin.

Sejak bel berbunyi, Daniel sudah melihat lima mobil mewah keluar dari pelataran sekolah. Puluhan siswa juga berjalan santai meninggalkan sekolah, beriringan sambil menertawakan atau pun mengobrolkan sesuatu.

Daniel mengedutkan sudut bibirnya.

Masa SMAnya dengan Siwon dan Hyunseung juga seperti itu. Terasa menyenangkan dan penuh dengan keseruan. Mereka membolos bersama, membuat masalah bersama, dan menyelesaikan semuanya bersama. Terasa begitu menyenangkan saat mereka bersama dulu.

Kepalanya mulai bernostalgia namun matanya masih fokus memindai satu persatu siswa ES yang meninggalkan sekolah. Sudah lebih 15 menit dari jam pulang, namun Sungmin belum muncul.

Tiba-tiba Daniel merasa cemas. "Apa dia menunggu Joon sendirian di dalam?"

Tapi sepertinya tidak perlu. Karena dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat putranya sedang berjalan dengan seseorang. Sesosok pemuda tinggi, berkulit pucat, berwajah tampan, yang dikenalnya bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlihat berjalan santai di sisi Kyuhyun, ekspresinya datar seperti biasa, terlihat tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Tapi lengannya yang mengait ketat lengan Kyuhyun seolah mengatakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa 'pria tolol ini kekasihku'. Anak itu lumayan posesif rupanya.

"Kau melewatkan makan siangmu tadi," semakin dekat posisi mereka, Daniel bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku sudah makan malam. Kau pasti pergi ke rental _game_. Kenapa kau tidak pulang dulu?"

"Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu aku bisa pergi lebih cepat. Kalau aku pulang dulu, aku malas kembali ke sekolah."

"Kau pasti makan mie instan di sana."

"Begitulah. Apa menu makan malam tadi?"

Sepasang pemuda itu masih asik mengobrol, mereka bahkan tidak sadar baru saja melewati mobil Oh Daniel. Jangan salahkan mereka, Daniel sendiri pun sadar kalau pakaiannya yang serba hitam seperti menyaru dengan kegelapan malam dan warna mobilnya.

"Tunggu," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Sepertinya aku mengenali aura-aura ini."

Pukulan keras mampir di punggung Kyuhyun, sedetik kemudian Sungmin memekik kesal. "Jangan menakut-nakutiku! Tidak ada hantu di jalan seramai ini, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bilang hantu. Akh! Kenapa kau memukulku sekeras itu?"

"Kau menakutiku!"

Daniel memutar bola matanya. Tak percaya Sungmin menyimpan sisi 'sedikit' manja. Lebih dari itu, ia mengakui kepekaan Kyuhyun terhadap 'musuhnya'. Anak itu menyadari keberadaan Daniel di tengah mabuk asmara dengan kekasihnya.

"Kalian akan pulang?"

Sungmin menjerit kaget. Langsung melompat ke belakang tubuh Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang melonjak mundur. Mereka segera berbalik untuk menemukan asal suara berat nan dingin itu.

"Hooook, _abeonim_."

"_Appa mwoya!_" pekik Sungmin kesal. Sedikit malu karena ia ketakutan hanya karena mendengar suara ayahnya sendiri. Lucu sekali.

"Masuklah," ucap Daniel singkat. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, mengisyarakatkan pemuda itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tidak mungkin Oh Daniel menjemput Sungmin secara pribadi tanpa alasan. Kyuhyun paham itu.

"Aku akan menyusul Ryeowook _hyung_. Dia biasanya ketakutan kalau pulang sendiri malam-malam begini. Kau masuklah. Hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai di rumah."

Sungmin tidak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya terdiam menatap kekasihnya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mengusap rambutnya sebelum pria itu pergi.

"Selamat malam _abeonim_."

Daniel sebenarnya tidak suka saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Pria muda itu bukan anaknya, bukan menantunya juga. Tapi ia tidak bisa membantah atau melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikannya.

Sungmin tidak tahu mereka akan ke mana. Mobil seperti hanya mengelilingi jalanan Seoul. Ayahnya diam seribu bahasa sekali pun tadi ia sudah berusaha memulai percakapan. Sepanjang jalan Sungmin juga terdiam, menatap puluhan mobil yang melintas di depan mereka. Sesekali ia melirik Daniel, tapi pria itu masih menikmati kesenyapannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa, semoga pikiran ayahnya masih fokus menyetir. Ia tidak ingin berakhir di rumah sakit atau di tempat lain yang lebih buruk.

"Kudengar Kyuhyun mengatakan soal kau melewatkan makan siang, benarkah?"

_Akhirnya,_ pikir Sungmin. Lebih baik melihat Oh Daniel melotot marah dari pada diam seperti tadi. Selain lebih menakutkan, hal itu lebih menyesakkan. Sungmin yakin ia baru saja menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"_Ne_, aku harus mengurus sesuatu tadi. Kyuhyun sudah memarahiku soal itu. Aku makan malam dengan baik tadi."

"Apa Doojoon membuat masalah di sekolah?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Doojoon _hyung_... hanya berada di posisi yang salah. Bukan masalah besar. Hanya salah paham."

"Aku tahu pasti berat sekali bagimu untuk bisa menerima Doojoon setelah semuanya," Daniel tiba-tiba membahas topik sensitif. Sebelumnya laki-laki itu tak pernah membahas hal ini. _Kenapa tiba-tiba?_ Sungmin menolehkan kepala. Ayahnya kini bersandar lebih santai pada jok mobil, kecepatan kemudinya juga perlahan menurun.

"Dia sebenarnya anak yang baik. Mungkin salahku karena terlalu keras padanya."

Apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya? Sungmin bertanya-tanya soal itu. Ia juga baru menyadari kalau ayahnya pergi mengendarai mobil seorang diri. Tidak ada siapa pun yang mengekorinya.

"Setelah aku dan ibunya bercerai, wanita itu menikah lagi. Dia tidak peduli soal Doojoon. Aku tidak terkejut, karena kami menikah pun hanya demi formalitas keluarga. Aku sibuk mengejar ibumu dan membebaskan diri dari ayahku. Wanita itu juga mulai tak tahan dan sibuk memikirkan cara melepaskan diri. Dan terjadilah seperti itu. Doojoon tumbuh di bawah pengawasan Tuan Hong."

_Kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka._

"Di dalam kepalaku, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya menjadi kuat untuk diriku sendiri dan untuk melindungi keluargaku..."

_Tapi kau tidak pernah bertanya apakah mereka baik-baik saja atau tidak._

"...tapi mungkin benar. Aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Tidak pernah sekali pun aku bertanya apakah Doojoon, kau, dan siapa pun baik-baik saja dengan tindakanku."

Sungmin yang sejak tadi menatap ayahnya perlahan menundukkan kepala. Sekejam dan sekeras apapun hati sosok ini, laki-laki di sampingnya tetaplah seorang ayah. Ayah kandungnya. Sungmin percaya bahwa semua orang tua menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Semua yang diceritakan Yun _ajumma_ padanya benar-benar membuka pikiran Sungmin.

Jika mereka terus berkubang dalam rasa sakit di masa lalu, tidak akan pernah ada jalan yang indah untuk menuju masa depan yang lebih baik.

"Sampai saat ini pun aku masih mencintai ibumu. Kau harus tahu itu. Dan ada satu hal penting lainnya yang harus kau tahu," Daniel menjeda sesaat. "_Appa_ bukan pria baik-baik. _Appa_ juga tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang baik."

"_Arra_..." sahut Sungmin tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya. Ayahnya adalah bagian dari sindikat kejahatan yang berkedok pengusaha. Sungmin sudah mendengar itu dari Yun _ajumma_. Sejak saat itu ia mengerti mengapa ayahnya begitu menjaga mereka.

Daniel menepikan mobilnya. Terdiam untuk jeda yang cukup lama. Sungmin pun hanya bisa diam di kursi, duduk dengan meremas kain celana sekolahnya.

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggilan Oh Daniel disahuti gumaman oleh Sungmin. Pria paruh baya itu melepaskan jemari Sungmin yang meremas kain celana. Menggantinya dengan tangannya, seolah mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin menggenggam tangannya.

"_Appa_ minta maaf belum bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu."

Gumpalan emosi yang telah surut pasca kejadian tadi siang kembali muncul. Setelah Doojoon dan Yesung, kini ayahnya turut menambah dorongan emosi untuknya. Sungmin berpikir ia bisa menahan semuanya. Tapi melihat laki-laki sekuat ayahnya tampak begitu rapuh, ia tak lagi mampu menahan laju air matanya.

"_Appa_ minta maaf karena masih saja menyakiti ibumu sampai saat ini. _Appa_ juga minta maaf karena membebanimu dengan Doojoon. Untuk semua sikap burukku, _appa_ minta maaf. Kau dan Doojoon adalah segalanya untukku. Aku mencintai ibumu, tapi aku masih bisa hidup tanpanya. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu dan Doojoon, aku tidak akan bisa berhenti menyalahkan diriku seumur hidup. Aku harap kau mengerti untuk itu."

Melihat anaknya tergugu dalam tangis, Daniel langsung meraih tubuh Sungmin. Memeluknya erat, membiarkan anak itu menangis terisak-isak di bahunya.

Ia hanya bisa mengusap pelan bahu Sungmin, mendengarkan setiap sendatan kata yang berusaha Sungmin sampaikan di sela tangisnya.

_Aku mengerti. Aku tidak menyalahkan appa. Aku menyayangi appa._

**...**

Dari dalam kamar Doojoon masih terdengar bunyi televisi. Daniel menemukan Tuan Hong sedang berdiri di depan kamar Doojoon, seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu masih dan selalu menjaga anak sulungnya.

"Pergilah istirahat," suruh Daniel yang langsung dituruti pria tua itu tanpa bantahan.

Salah satu anak buahnya mengatakan bahwa Donghae menginap di sini. Jadi, ia kemari untuk memeriksanya.

Benar saja. Anak kandung Lee Hyunseung itu ada di sana. Menguasai ranjang luas Doojoon dengan seluruh tubuh yang membentang ke segala arah. Matanya terpejam dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Di tangannya tampak stik _game_ yang nyaris jatuh dari pegangannya.

Sementara itu, si pemilik kamar—Doojoon—justru tertidur di karpet empuk yang ada di bawah kasurnya. Di tangannya juga tampak benda yang sama. Sepertinya mereka tertidur setelah kelelahan bermain _game_. Buktinya animasi menyerupai pemain sepakbola internasional masih terpampang di layar TV. Bekerja tanpa arahan.

Berbeda dengan Donghae, Doojoon selalu tidur dengan damai. Saat tidur anak itu benar-benar damai seperti malaikat. Tidak heran jika anak itu lebih hangat dibanding dirinya.

Donghae bergumam '_appa_ aku haus', tapi anak itu terus memejamkan mata. Sekali lihat, Daniel tahu kalau Donghae tidak akan mewarisi sikap bijak Lee Hyunseung. Anak itu cenderung terlihat seperti anak bandel yang selalu ingin merebut perhatian banyak orang.

Memikirkan Hyunseung membuat Daniel ingin memaki pria itu. Walaupun egonya mengatakan ia tidak harus mendengarkan Hyunseung, tapi hatinya justru terasa lebih lega saat ini. Sejak dulu Hyunseung adalah malaikat. Pria itu bijak dan selalu damai, kata-katanya selalu mendinginkan hati orang lain. Berbeda dengan ia dan Siwon, mereka sama-sama iblis keras kepala yang tak pernah mau kalah satu sama lain. Hanya Hyunalah satu-satunya manusia normal yang terjebak dalam persahabatan mereka.

_Suatu saat mereka akan meninggalkanmu untuk meneruskan hidup. Jadi selagi kau memiliki waktu dan kesempatan untuk bersama mereka, nikmatilah itu sebaik mungkin. Berhentilah keras kepala dan berdamailah dengan keadaan._

Kata-kata Hyunseung tiba-tiba melintas saat Daniel menatap Doojoon. Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ia dan Doojoon sepakat untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Memulai hidup yang lebih baik. Jadi, ini juga saatnya untuk Daniel bersikap lebih baik pada anak ini.

Doojoon bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Anak ini adalah putra sulung kebanggaannya. Ia meletakkan harapan besar untuk Doojoon. Walaupun tidak mencintai ibunya, tapi Daniel mencintai Doojoon.

Oh Daniel meraih selimut yang Donghae singkirkan dengan tendangan mautnya. Dengan hati-hati menyelimutkan kain hangat itu ke tubuh Doojoon.

Dari jarak sedekat itu ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tuhan benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa Doojoon adalah anaknya, mereka begitu mirip. Doojoon adalah Daniel versi muda. Anak ini tidak pernah merengek, sesekali mengeluh namun tidak membantah, dan akan menangis diam-diam jika tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Daniel mungkin merasa bersalah untuk semua yang dialami Sungmin, tapi rasa bersalahnya pada Doojoon jauh lebih dalam. Anak ini ada dihadapannya, tapi terabaikan. Air matanya untuk Doojoon kali ini rasanya tidak sebanding dengan banyaknya air mata yang mungkin diam-diam Doojoon kucurkan untuk menangisi sikap buruknya.

Perlahan Daniel meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala Doojoon. "_Mianhe_. Semoga berhasil untuk olimpiademu."

Setelahnya pria itu keluar sambil menyeka matanya. Mematikan televisi sebelum menutup pintu, meninggalkan sepasang mata yang perlahan terbuka. Tidak ada gerakan sedikit pun dari sosok itu. Dia hanya terdiam dengan mata yang perlahan menggulirkan sebutir air bening.

'_Sunbaenim, appaku pernah bilang. Lapangkan hatimu agar langkahmu terasa lebih ringan. Tapi aku belum berhasil melakukan itu. Mungkin karena aku terlalu nakal.'_

Doojoon mengusap air matanya lalu merapatkan selimutnya. Kata-kata yang Donghae dapatkan dari Hyunseung akan dia lakukan mulai sekarang. "Aku berjanji untuk menjadi kebanggaanmu dan melindungi adikku. _Gomawo abeoji_."

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_Bila kita mengisi hati dengan penyesalan untuk masa lalu dan kekhawatiran untuk masa depan, kita tidak akan memiliki masa untuk kita syukuri. Jika waktu terasa begitu lama, maka percepatlah keberhasilan kita. Kita memang tak mampu mengalahkan waktu, tetapi waktu dapat mehamami kapan ia harus mengalah._

"Kim Junhee, Oh Doojoon, Yoon Jung, Song Wooyoung, Lee Donghae... Lee Donghae. _Haish_! Lee Donghae dengar tidak?"

Sosok yang dipanggil langsung mengacungkan tangan dari kejauhan. Memberikan cengiran khas anak nakal sebelum berlari sambil melambaikan tangan pada Shindong, pria tambun itu juga tengah melambaikan tangan pada Donghae. "_Hyung_ sampai jumpa minggu depan! Aku akan bawa piala untukmu!"

"_Ya imma! Palli!_" teriakan marah pelatih membuat Donghae menyempatkan diri berpura-pura terbatuk untuk memaki. "Kau di bus 2! Dengar tidak?"

"_Ye seonsaengnim!_"

"Cepat masuk!"

Belum selesai pelatih sepakbola berteriak marah, pelatih basket di ujung sana juga mulai berteriak. "Tan Zhoumi, sudah kubilang kau urus Cho Kyuhyun! Mana anak itu sekarang?"

"Kim _seonsaengnim_ bilang Kyuhyun akan datang sebentar lagi."

"_Ya!_ Aku menyuruhmu! Mengapa kau meminta Kim _seonsaengnim _melakukukan itu, hah? Dasar bodoh!"

Zhoumi langsung bergerak menjauh. Menghampiri Sungmin yang sejak tadi berdiri diam mengamati persiapan para peserta olimpiade untuk pergi ke Busan. Ya, inilah hari bagi para atlet terbaik _Eternal School_ untuk bertolak ke Busan.

"Sungmin-_ah_, di mana Kyuhyun?"

Dengan malas Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya. "Dia sedang marah mungkin. Aku bilang tidak bisa menonton pertandingannya. Kupikir dia tidak akan bersikap kekanakan."

"_Haish_! Harusnya kau bisa berpura-pura mengatakan kalau kau akan datang!" omel Zhoumi lantas berlari ke arah Heechul yang ditugaskan memeriksa kesiapan atlet bisbol. Sungmin hanya bisa mengerutkan hidungnya. _For your information_, Zhoumi itu lebih galak dari Kyuhyun.

Seseorang menyenggol bahunya. Sungmin menoleh dan menemukan Doojoon sedang tersenyum padanya. "Ah _hyung_. Sudah siap pergi?" sang kakak menjawab dengan anggukan. "Kemana pacarmu? Pelatih Anh sepertinya mendapatkan hipertensi karena ulah pacarmu," Doojoon terkekeh di ujung kalimatnya.

"_Molla_, mungkin sebentar lagi," sahut Sungmin seadanya. Hubungannya dan Doojoon memang membaik, namun ada kalanya mereka masih canggung dalam berkomunikasi. Lagi pula dia malas kembali menjelaskan kalau Kyuhyun sedang merajuk dan sengaja membuat masalah agar Sungmin menuruti keinginannya. Pria licik satu itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Choi Yesung! Mana Choi Yesung?"

"Di sini _seonsaengnim_," sahutan terdengar dari kejauhan. Di sana tampak Yesung yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil merapikan rambutnya, menyempatkan diri melambai pada Sungmin dan Doojoon sebelum tiba di depan pelatihnya. Sungmin berani bertaruh kalau pria itu kesiangan.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa hah? Cepat letakkan barang-barangmu di bus 1 lalu berkumpul untuk pengarahan!"

"_Ye, josonghamnida seonsaengnim_."

Doojoon terkekeh lagi saat melihat Yesung kembali berlari menuju bus. "Dia belum menata rambutnya, lihat kepalanya tampak semakin besar."

"_Majayo_," Sungmin membenarkan. "Jari-jarinya pasti terlihat semakin kecil."

Dua kakak beradik Oh itu terkikik, menertawakan Choi Yesung yang tidak tahu menahu bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi objek _bully_.

"Itu Cho Kyuhyun!" suara Hankyung yang sejak tadi terdengar tenang saat mengabsen tim futsal berubah tinggi. Pria itu akan menjalani operasi ginjal bulan depan, tapi dia masih semangat beraktivitas. Zhoumi tidak bisa menepati janjinya untuk tetap tutup mulut pada keluarganya. Ini masalah hidup dan mati kakaknya.

Kepala sekolah Tan tentu marah awalnya, orang tua mana yang tidak merasa kecewa dibohongi sekian lama oleh darah dagingnya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya situasi mulai membaik. Keluarga Hankyung sendiri yang mengusahakan operasi sesegera mungkin.

"Mana Cho Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kembali pada sosok yang ditunggu sejak tadi. Sungmin dan Doojoon menoleh ke arah pintu gerbang. Menyaksikan bagaimana 'seorang pembuat masalah' yang sesungguhnya muncul dengan gaya angkuhnya. Mengabaikan pelatih Ahn yang meneriakkan namanya dengan nada memaki.

"Haaahh~ aku tidak percaya kau tahan dengan pria seperti itu. Lebih anehnya lagi, _abeoji_ merestuimu dengan anak itu."

"Karena itu _hyung_ juga harus melakukan hal yang sama," ujar Sungmin sambil menatap wajah kakaknya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluk singkat tubuh adiknya. "_Arra_. Aku harus berkumpul untuk pengarahan. Katakan pada _abeoji_ aku akan menghubungi nanti setelah tiba di Busan."

Sungmin mengangguk. Mengangkat tangannya saat Doojoon melambai singkat sebelum berlari menuju tim sepakbola. Perhatian Sungmin beralih pada sosok yang sejak tadi memang menatapnya. Dari ekspresinya, Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa orang itu benar-benar kesal. Entah karena Doojoon memeluknya atau masih karena hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat?" cecar Sungmin sambil menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menyandar—menyembunyikan diri—di belakang bus.

Pria itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak masalah. Lagi pula kau tidak akan datang menontonku."

Keahlian Kyuhyun adalah membuat frustrasi. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau tahu aku juga memiliki tanggung jawab di sini. Aku juga harus belajar..."

"_Arra_," Cho 'jerk' Kyuhyun mulai berulah. Pria tampan itu hanya menatap Sungmin sekali kemudian berlalu dengan wajah masam.

"Kau serius tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi?" dengan sengaja Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun lewat kata-katanya. Faktanya ia bisa saja menahan lengan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin gengsi. Siapa pun pasti tahu itu.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lalu berbalik, kembali menghampiri Sungmin. "Bilang saja kalau mau kupeluk," gumamnya lalu benar-benar memeluk Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertegun menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak menolak. Jadi pacarnya serius minta dipeluk? Pemikiran itu membuat _mood_ Kyuhyun sedikit membaik.

"Aku berharap banyak padamu. Lakukan yang terbaik."

Lihat! Sungmin bahkan menyemangatinya dengan begitu manis. Nada suaranya tidak terdengar jengkel atau datar seperti biasanya. "Aku benar-benar berharap kau bisa menontonku. Tapi karena kau bersikap manis hari ini, aku 'sedikit' tidak marah lagi. Sedikit..."

"Hm. Sedikit," beo Sungmin.

"Tapi bisa semakin berkurang kalau kau memberikan sesuatu yang spesial di sini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pipinya.

"Kau mau kutampar?"

"Lupakan," desau Kyuhyun dengan kecut. Sungmin tertawa kecil, menempatkan satu kecupan kilat sebelum melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Semoga berhasil, Kyuhyun-_ie_."

"Akh! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini saat kita akan berjauhan?"

"_Ya!_ Tidak boleh pacaran di situ!" suara usil Heechul terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Siapa yang berani pacaran?" teriakan murka pelatih Ahn terdengar lagi. "Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat berkumpul! Kemana anak itu?"

Sejenak Kyuhyun mengintip posisi pelatihnya, pria itu kembali mengomeli Zhoumi. Kejengkelan Kyuhyun beralih pada wali kelasnya. Dengan tidak sopan ia memelototi Heechul yang balas mengejeknya dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"_Haish_, orang itu. Mentang-mentang sudah mendapat restu keluarga Tan _seonsaengnim_," desis Kyuhyun. Sungmin ikut mengamati Heechul. Guru pria yang dikenal dengan wajah cantik dan sikap galaknya itu juga tengah bersiap menuju Busan. Bedanya dia dan Hankyung akan membawa mobil sendiri.

"Kalau dalam sepuluh detik Cho Kyuhyun tidak muncul, tinggalkan dia!"

"_Seonsaengnim_!" jerit Kyuhyun, refleks melompat dari persembunyiannya. "Cho Kyuhyun di sini!" sebelum berlari menuju timnya, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekali lagi. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan. Hubungi aku sesering mungkin. Jangan membuat masalah selama aku tidak ada. Kau hanya boleh pergi dengan Henry dan Ryeowook _hyung_. Jangan pergi dengan Eunhyuk _hyung_, dia membawa pengaruh buruk. Aku akan minta Seokjin dan Joon melaporkan semuanya padaku. _Annyeong baby-ya_!"

Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Joon, tapi pemuda Cho itu selalu berhasil menaklukkan _bodyguard_ pribadinya. Oh Daniel juga sepertinya tidak masalah.

Tidak lama kemudian empat bus yang membawa para atlet itu meninggalkan pelataran sekolah. Olimpiade akan berlangsung selama satu minggu, jadi mereka akan berada di Busan hingga olimpiade berakhir. Dalam diamnya, Sungmin memanjatkan harapan terbaik. Bukan hanya untuk Kyuhyun, namun untuk seluruh tim yang berjuang atas nama sekolahnya.

"Busnya sudah pergi? _Oh gosh!_ Zhoumi _oppa_! Kau belum mengucapkan sampai jumpa! Akh bodohnya! Kenapa aku harus kesiangan? _Wae_!"

Henry baru saja tiba dan langsung meratap dengan begitu menyedihkan. Sungmin tidak tahu kapan gadis itu datang, tapi wajahnya yang cantik sudah dihiasi air mata dengan cara yang berlebihan. Seolah belum cukup berlebihan, Ryeowook yang datang bersama Henry menimpali.

"Kalau tidak salah lihat, di ponselmu ada lima _misscall_ dari Zhoumi _hyung_. Ck! Ck! Ck!"

"Aaaaaahhh! Sungmin _oppa_ pasti sudah saling mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa aku tidak? Aku ingin mati! Bunuh saja aku! Bunuh aku!"

Zhoumi adalah gambaran kesempurnaan dari seorang pria. Dia tinggi, tampan, bagus dari segi akademis maupun non akademis—abaikan sikap galaknya. Tapi entah kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada gadis korban drama sejenis Henry? Sungmin tak pernah bisa mengerti hal itu.

"Kim Henry, kau mau merekam pesan video?" tanya Heechul yang bersiap masuk mobil. "Nanti akan kutunjukkan pada Zhoumi."

Bagi Henry, tawaran Heechul adalah oasis di tengah gurun Sahara. Gadis itu langsung menjerit bahagia padahal Sungmin bisa melihat jika Heechul hanya mengganggunya.

"_Omo! Omo!_ Kim _seonsaengnim gamsahamnida!_ Tuhan akan memberkati hubunganmu dengan Han _seonsaengnim._"

"Henry _out!_ Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya Han. Aku benci siswa yang berani memanggilnya begitu. _Bye!_"

Lihat kan? Oasis di padang gurun langsung berubah menjadi petir di siang bolong. Jeritan dramatis Henry kembali menyengat pendengaran mereka ketika Heechul melambaikan tangan dengan usil dari dalam mobil.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengedikkan kepala, mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk masuk kelas. Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang mulai muak dengan tingkah Henry langsung menyeret gadis itu dengan kasar.

Sudah bisa dipastikan satu minggu ke depan mereka akan berhadapan dengan drama ala Kim Henry.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Dentingan nada pesan masuk untuk aplikasi chat _line_ terdengar pelan dari dari ponsel Sungmin. Sang pemilik berguling dari posisi berbaringnya. Tengkurap dengan dagu bertumpu pada bantal. Senyum kecilnya terlukis saat menyentuh kolom notifikasi.

_Kyuhyun: Sedang apa?_

Dengan senyum yang tak bisa lenyap, Sungmin mengetik balasan.

_Sungmin: Sedang belajar. Kau?_

Ini adalah hari kelima Kyuhyun di Busan. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat 'udara'. Kyuhyun akan mengirim pesan lebih dulu jika laki-laki itu memiliki waktu. Sesekali mereka melakukan _video call_—jika Sungmin sedang _mood_.

Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa seperti akan gila. Ia menatap topi Kyuhyun—topi hitam bergaris coklat yang secara tak sengaja mengantarkan Sungmin untuk melihat Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan Victoria. Sungmin masih menyimpan benda itu. Benda yang menjadi saksi bisu kecemburuan Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun bukan dengan dirinya.

Banyak perasaan yang tidak familiar untuknya. Ketika melakukan pemeriksaan kerapian, kadang Sungmin menatap lama ke arah gerbang sekolah seolah menunggu seseorang muncul di sana. Atau kadang ia menoleh beberapa kali ke kursi yang biasa Kyuhyun duduki di kantin. Setiap malam Sungmin bisa mengamati _selca_ mereka berdua. Dan satu lagi, ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum jika Kyuhyun menghubunginya.

Setiap hari Henry selalu berkata 'aku tidak bisa seperti ini' atau 'aku terbiasa melihatnya setiap hari' lalu 'tapi sekarang aku tidak bisa melihatnya' dan juga 'ini yang dimanakan membunuh dengan sebuah kerinduan'.

Sungmin juga terbiasa melihat Kyuhyun di sekitarnya, lalu saat Kyuhyun tidak terlihat secara langsung di depannnya, perasaan aneh seperti itulah yang menghampirinya. Sungmin bukannya ingin melankolis semi drama seperti Henry, tapi benarkah perasaan aneh itu yang dinamakan rindu?

_Kyuhyun: Sedang merindukanmu. Kau merindukanku?_

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum. Hatinya ingin mengetikkan kata '_ne_', tapi tangannya lebih cepat mengetikkan hal lain.

_Sungmin: Ani. Aku harus fokus belajar, daripada merindukanmu._

_Kyuhyun: Kau masih kekasihku rupanya. Dasar TsunSungmin. Aku sedang sendiri di kamar._

_Sungmin: Lalu?_

_Kyuhyun: Berhentilah belajar. Aku tahu kau menolak video call, jadi telepon aku. Lama sekali tidak mendengar suaramu._

_Sungmin: Aku sedang sibuk._

_Kyuhyun: Seperti yang diharapkan. Kau pasti sengaja membuatku merindukanmu setengah mati lalu saat bertemu nanti... kita akan... *winkemoji* *kissemosi*_

_Sungmin: Otakmu selalu berputar di sana._

_Kyuhyun: Jangan salahkan aku. Ini efek dari merindukan kekasih yang tidak mau menelepon kekasihnya._

_Sungmin: *whateveremoji* Bagaimana harimu?_

_Kyuhyun: basket besok akan bertanding untuk final, kami pasti pulang membawa medali emas. Tim sepak bola dan futsal bertanding lusa. Kau tahu Choi Yesung gagal masuk semi final? Kakinya kram di tengah pertandingan, beruntung dia tidak tenggelam. Aku tidak memiliki partner ribut kalau dia meninggal karena tenggelam *laughemoji*._

_Sungmin: Hm. Aku sudah dengar. Siwon appa memberitahuku di sekolah tadi. Kenapa kau lebih terlihat senang kalau dia tenggelam?_

_Kyuhyun: Kau tahu betul Oh Doojoon dan Choi Yesung itu musuhku, terutama Choi Yesung._

_Sungmin: Dan jika kau lupa, kau yang mengingatkanku kalau mereka hyung-ku._

_Kyuhyun: Aku menyesal untuk itu. Kau jadi lebih membela mereka sekarang._

_Sungmin: *boredemoji* Sudah dulu. Aku mengantuk._

_Kyuhyun: Haaahh, kau selalu begini. Katakan saranghae sebelum kau tidur. Kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum mengatakan itu? Kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?_

Sungmin terkikik pelan membaca pesan Kyuhyun. Ia sengaja membiarkan pesan itu selama tiga menit, Kyuhyun pasti jengkel setengah mati di sana. Selama ini pria itu yang selalu mengatakan '_saranghae_' atau sebangsanya. Karena itulah ia selalu meminta Sungmin untuk mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi Sungmin tidak pernah melakukannya.

_Kyuhyun: Kau serius sudah tidur?_

Lihat! Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan keinginannya. Sungmin mengagumi kegigihan pria itu. Setidaknya, untuk malam ini Sungmin akan memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk Kyuhyun.

_Sungmin: Semoga berhasil untuk finalmu besok. Jalja, baby-ya *hugemoji* *loveemoji* *kissemoji*_

Secepet kilat Sungmin mematikan ponselnya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya tiba-tiba disergap perasaan malu hingga tanpa dikomando wajahnya sontak memerah. Sungmin tersenyum seperti orang tolol, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal lalu menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara.

_Seperti inikah rasanya jatuh cinta?_

Sepertinya ia harus bersabar dua hari lagi untuk menemukan atau memberikan jawaban.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi ini suasana kediaman Oh diawali dengan kericuhan adik-adik Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin memboyong adik-adik, ibu, dan Yun _ajumma_ menginap di rumah ayahnya. Awalnya Oh Daniel menentang hal itu, sudah jelas karena rumahnya bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk dihuni sembarang orang.

Sekali pun mereka adalah keluarga Sungmin, tapi tidak semudah itu situasinya. Ia bekerja di bidang ilegal dan anak-anak Kim Hyuna itu berasal dari kalangan lebih baik. Sungmin jelas sudah memahami situasinya, tapi anak-anak Kim Hyuna yang lain khususnya tiga anak yang masih duduk di bangku SD itu kadang bertanya-tanya mengapa di rumah Oh Daniel banyak sekali orang menyeramkan. Beda lagi dengan Kim Seokjin yang selalu merasa penasaran dengan situasi di rumah Oh Daniel.

"Jangan berlarian di tangga! Cepat ke mari!" bentak Seokjin pada adik kembarnya. Dua bocah itu sudah selesai dengan persiapan sekolahnya tapi masih berkejaran naik turun tangga. Entah apa yang diributkan kali ini.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali pada mereka?" protes Hyuna yang tengah membantu Yun _ajumma_ dan beberapa pelayan menyiapkan sarapan. Dia tamu tamu terhormat di sini. Jadi sekali pun para pekerja Oh Daniel mengenalinya sebagai ibu Sungmin, bukan berarti ia bisa bersikap santai seperti orang penting.

"_Eomma_ selalu membela mereka. Kenapa bukan aku yang terlahir sebagai anak bungsu?" keluh Seokjin sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Kau pasti lebih nakal dari mereka. _Appa_-mu bilang akan mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini."

Kim Seokjin hanya menggangguk, Jaeojoong sudah menghubunginya tadi. Ia berniat mengambil roti panggang tepat saat Sungmin menggeplak tangannya.

"Kau harus menunggu yang lain," ucap _hyung_-nya sambil melirik sadis. Sekarang Seokjin tahu dari mana kekejaman Sungmin berasal. Tentu saja dari orang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Dan sekarang orang itu sedang berjalan menuju meja makan.

Adik kembarnya yang super nakal itu langsung duduk manis, Seokjin juga tak berani bersuara sedikit pun. Pria bernama Oh Daniel itu tidak bicara banyak, juga tidak pernah marah karena ulah-ulah mereka. Tapi aura mengintimidasinya benar-benar tidak bisa dilenyapkan sekali pun saat pria itu bicara. Tidak heran jika semua pria-pria berwajah menyeramkan di sini tunduk pada pria itu.

"Doojoon akan menyusul nanti."

Yun _ajumma_ segera membantu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jimin dan si kembar, sementara Hyuna menyibukkan diri dengan membantu Sungmin dan menuruti bisikan-bisikan Seokjin yang memilih selai coklat dibandingkan selai kacang.

"_Eomma_, aku dan Seokjin bisa melakukan sendiri. _Eomma_ bantu _appa_ saja."

Tingkah Sungmin yang sangat jelas akhir-akhir ini adalah mendekatkan ayah dan ibunya. Sekecil apapun kesempatannya, Sungmin selalu melakukan itu. Seokjin ingin protes tapi Sungmin lebih dulu memelototinya.

Pelayan yang tadi membantu Oh Daniel segera undur diri. Hyuna dengan ragu-ragu mendekati kursi Oh Daniel. Pria itu tidak bicara apapun, jadi ia hanya bisa melakukan apa yang diminta Sungmin. Menuangkan kopi dan mengoleskan selai di roti panggangnya.

"_Appa_ tidak makan roti dengan selai _eomma_," ucap Sungmin setelah Hyuna menyajikan roti di depan Oh Daniel. Wajah ibunya langsung berubah pias. Oh Daniel tidak mengatakan apapun namun pria itu tetap memakan roti yang disajikan Hyuna tanpa bicara apapun. _Holy sweet!_

Jelas masih dingin dan luar biasa canggung, tapi bagi Sungmin itu adalah pemandangan luar biasa. Semua anak-anak di dunia ingin orang tua mereka hidup bersama dengan damai, itu juga yang Sungmin inginkan. Walaupun mungkin butuh waktu, Sungmin akan bersabar sampai saat itu tiba. Setidaknya ia tahu kalau orang tuanya saling mencintai. Itu sudah cukup.

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat untuk medali emasnya!" Sungmin tiba-tiba berucap saat mengenali suara itu. Ia mendongakkan kepala dari piringnya dan menemukan wajah Doojoon yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Senyum satu miliar won selain ayahnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo eommeoni_," Doojoon menyapa Hyuna dengan kikuk. Perempuan itu ada di sana, tidak mungkin ia hanya berdiam diri. Biar bagaimana pun Hyuna itu ibu kandung adiknya. Perempuan yang dicintai ayahnya. Dan perempuan yang pernah membuatnya merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu—setelah sekian lama.

"Ah _ye_," dengan tak kalah canggung Hyuna sedikit menjauh dari Oh Daniel, lalu menarikkan kursi kosong untuk Doojoon. "Duduklah."

"Oh Doojoon _hyung-nim_ selamat untuk juara satunya," ucap si bungsu sambil memamerkan gigi yang diselimuti selai coklat. Doojoon kembali tersenyum melihat kelucuan adik kembar Sungmin. "Cukup _hyung_ saja, tidak perlu sesopan itu," balas Doojoon.

"_Animida._ Kata Jin-_ie hyung_ kami harus sopan. Karena Oh Doojoon _hyung-nim_ lebih kuat dari Jin-_ie hyung_."

Doojoon tidak paham apa maksud adik-adik Sungmin, tapi melihat bagaimana Sungmin menatap tajam satu-satunya pria berseragam SMP, ia paham kalau ada sesuatu di sini. Seokjin hanya melemparkan cengiran canggung kemudian meneguk susunya.

"Seokjin _hyung_ memang sering mengajarkan hal-hal buruk pada kami. Mohon dimaklumi, Oh Doojoon _hyung-nim_," ucap Jimin dengan tenang.

'Oh Tuhan! Buat lantai menelanku sekarang,' batin Seokjin saat melihat Daniel menatapnya. Sungmin diam-diam tersenyum, dia pikir hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menyetir kebrutalan anak itu, tapi melihat Seokjin diam membeku saat bertatapan dengan ayahnya membuat Sungmin menyimpulkan kalau ayahnya juga bisa mengendalikan adiknya.

"_Hyung_ tidak ke sekolah?" tanya Sungmin melihat Doojoon masih memakai baju rumahannya. Peserta olimpiade kembali ke Seoul tadi malam.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap setelah ini. Kau tidak boleh terlambat, sepertinya akan ada apel untuk sambutan dari ketua yayasan."

"Hm, aku akan pergi setelah ini. Ngomong-ngomong, apa hanya tim sepakbola yang mendapat juara?"

"_Aniya_. Futsal juga juara 1. Golf _runner up_. Ah... basket _runner up_ juga."

Sungmin mendecih pelan. Pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak menghubunginya. Pria itu menyombong tentang medali emas sejak awal, pasti dia sedang menahan malu sekarang. _Rasakan,_ batin Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun memang payah," gerutu Sungmin.

"_Ani_, justru dia yang berusaha keras. Zhoumi cidera menjelang akhir pertandingan."

Daripada memikirkan Kyuhyun yang gagal meraih gelar yang dia sombongkan, Sungmin lebih memikirkan bagaimana reaksi dramatis Henry nanti.

**...**

Benar saja. Setelah apel pagi dalam rangka menyambut keberhasilan tim sekolah, Henry langsung memanfaatkan jam kosong untuk mengomando mereka berkumpul di kantin. Karena lengan kiri Zhoumi cidera ringan, Henry sangat berhati-hati ketika menggandeng laki-laki itu.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti," ucap Sungmin.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk memberikan tanda oke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Henry yang protes karena mereka pergi lebih dulu. "_Oppa!_ Jalan pelan-pelan, Zhoumi _oppa_ sedang sakit."

"Kalau kau lupa, dia berjalan dengan kaki," sahut Eunhyuk malas. Tingkah Henry benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan, tapi anehnya dia bertahan di sana. "Dan kalian, berhentilah pacaran di sekolah. Ayah Zhoumi _hyung_ itu kepala sekolah!"

"Eunhyuk _oppa_ jadi lebih sensitif sejak kabar tim sepakbola menang. _Wae_? Kau cemburu karena Lee Donghae _sunbaenim_ menang? Atau itu bentuk frustrasimu karena tidak melihat dia selama seminggu? Hoohh, urus saja hatimu kalau begitu. Dan satu lagi, kepala sekolah Tan tidak pernah keberatan denganku asal _oppa_ tahu saja."

Henry mulai mengocehkan omong kosong tentang hubungan Eunhyuk dan Lee Donghae. "Ryeowook _oppa_ juga harus libur mengusili Yesung _sunbaenim_, dia cidera parah sepertinya. Kenapa _oppa_ tidak berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk membuatnya semakin menderita?" tawa Henry yang mirip hantu wanita itu menggema dengan nyaring di sepanjang koridor.

Zhoumi yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Tak henti bertanya-tanya kenapa ia menyukai gadis ini.

Sementara itu Sungmin tengah berkeliling sekolah mencari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook bilang anak itu pergi sekolah, tapi Sungmin tidak melihatnya sejak tadi.

"Sungmin-_ah_, _eodiega_?"

Sungmin terkejut. Bukan karena sosok yang menyapanya melainkan untuk 'kenapa kakinya pergi sejauh ini?'

"Oh, _eomma_?" sebut Sungmin. Bukan Hyuna. Itu Kim Kibum, ibunya yang lain.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kibum sambil mengamati gelagat Sungmin yang tampak aneh. Tak ingin membuat perempuan itu berpikir buruk, Sungmin segera menjelaskan. "Aku mencari seseorang. Aku tidak tahu kalau berjalan sampai ke halaman depan sekolah."

"Kau... serius baik-baik saja?" Sungmin paham jika Kibum khawatir. Dia pasti berpikir Sungmin akan melakukan hal buruk seperti menyakiti diri sendiri atau sejenisnya. Seperti yang dilakukannya dulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Eomma_ sedang apa di sini?"

"Ah," Kibum tersadar. "Menjemput _appa_-mu. Nanti siang Yesung sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Maaf aku belum sempat menjenguk," ucap Sungmin. Kibum tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, dia ke rumah sakit hanya untuk memastikan cideranya. Sebelum ke rumah sakit kami akan bertemu _appa_-mu dan _eomma_-mu yang lain," Kibum kembali tersenyum lantas mendekati Sungmin. "Kau dicintai banyak orang, nak."

Sungmin terdiam, membiarkan Kibum memeluknya untuk beberapa waktu. "Aku minta maaf belum menjadi ibu yang baik untukmu. Kau cukup tahu kalau aku menyayangimu. Tulus dari dalam hatiku," sejenak perempuan itu menjeda jarak mereka. Ia menangkup wajah Sungmin, mengamati bagaimana bayi yang dirawatnya dulu, kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang bisa merebut hati siapa pun dengan wajah manisnya. "Hiduplah dengan baik. Walaupun situasinya berbeda, _eomma_ tetap ibumu."

Sebuah senyum yang lama tak dilihat Kibum terlukis di bibir Sungmin, membuat wanita itu juga ikut tersenyum dalam rasa haru. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi _eomma _terbaik selama ini," ucap Sungmin.

Reuni pasangan ibu dan anak itu harus terhenti saat Sungmin tak sengaja melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedang berjalan di lantai dua. "_Eomma_, aku akan menghubungimu nanti," ucap Sungmin. Memeluk singkat wanita itu kemudian berlari ke dalam sekolah.

Di lobi ia berpapasan dengan Siwon yang juga terkejut melihatnya berlarian di sekolah. Pria itu datang ke sekolah untuk memberikan sambutan dalam apel pagi tadi.

"Ada apa?"

"_Ani. Ani. Tidak terjadi apapun._ Aku akan menghubungi _appa_ nanti," jawab Sungmin kemudian mengubah gerakannya menjadi berjalan santai. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang terkejut dengan sikapnya. Siwon hanya bisa mengerutkan kening melihat sikap Sungmin. Tapi janji temunya dengan Hyuna dan Daniel sudah menunggu, jadi ia akan mengurus keanehan Sungmin nanti.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, Siwon sudah berjalan pergi jadi ia bergegas mengubah langkahnya menjadi jalan cepat. Ia menghitung sudah dua puluh kali menganggukkan kepala untuk membalas sapaan juniornya.

Cho Kyuhyun memang merepotkan. Tadi Sungmin dengan jelas melihat kalau anak itu berjalan di lantai dua. Sungmin sudah berkeliling di sepanjang koridor lantai dua. Ia bahkan menebalkan muka dengan berpura-pura memeriksa ketertiban kelas untuk mengecek apakah Kyuhyun ada di salah satu kelas. Tapi 'makhluk' itu tidak ada.

Ponselnya bergetar, Sungmin segera meraih benda itu. Berharap Kyuhyun yang menghubunginya. Tapi justru nama Henry yang ada di sana. Anak itu pasti mau protes karena ia tak kunjung menyusul ke sana.

Sungmin melangkah ke balkon belakang lantai dua. Dari posisinya Sungmin bisa melihat taman belakang sekolah. Alih-alih menikmati pemandangan di sana, Sungmin justru mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit cerah Seoul hari ini. Angin segar menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutnya. Betapa menyenangkannya...

"_Yeobo-ya_!"

...seandainya sosok itu tak muncul.

Sungmin menemukan Kyuhyun di bawah sana. Melambaikan tangan sambil menunjukkan tasnya. Tas Sungmin. Tas Kyuhyun sendiri masih bertengger nyaman di punggung pria itu.

_Apa-apaan dia?_ batin Sungmin melotot jengkel. Ia berusaha menahan ekspresi wajahnya saat turun tadi. Karena sekarang ia sudah di depan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bisa melakukan itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" bukan bertanya. Sungmin sedang marah.

"Ada hal penting! Ikut aku!"

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk protes karena Kyuhyun sudah menyeret lengannya. Sungmin mengerjap tak percaya saat Kyuhyun membawanya kabur lewat pagar belakang sekolah.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun berhasil mendorong tubuhnya. Tidak terdengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Jika Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga memanjat pagar, Kyuhyun bergerak lincah dalam beberapa detik. Mereka melompat bersama setelah pria Cho itu mengomando dalam hitungan ketiga.

Ini pengalaman bolos pertamanya. Sungmin berpikir kakinya copot, tak percaya ia baru saja melompat dari pagar setinggi 2 meter. Dengan kesal ditendangnya kaki Kyuhyun. "Kau gila, hah?"

"Kita bicara nanti. Ayo bersembunyi lebih dulu."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin diseret seperti orang tolol. Kyuhyun memimpin langkah mereka sambil menoleh ke segala arah. "Hok!" Kyuhyun terkejut kemudian menarik Sungmin ke semak-semak. Mengabaikan rontaan protes dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus mendesak tubuh Sungmin dengan tubuhnya, tak lupa membekap mulut Sungmin dan mengunci setiap gerakannya.

Tatapan tajam Kyuhyun tertuju pada satu arah, Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan melotot kaget saat melihat salah satu guru piket berjalan sambil membawa rotan sepanjang satu meter. Jika mereka ketahuan, benda itu tentu mampir ke punggung mereka. Rasa sakitnya sudah pasti tidak bisa ditawar.

"Ssssttt," Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk diam. Membolos itu selalu merepotkan dan memacu adrenalin, mungkin itulah yang membuat sensasinya terasa menyenangkan.

Mereka bersembunyi di belakang halte usang, terjepit di antara satu pohon besar dan bak sampah beton. Tersembunyi dengan baik berkat semak-semak berduri. Punggung Sungmin sudah terasa nyeri, tapi gurunya masih terus berjalan di sekitar mereka.

"Aduh," satu ringisan pelan lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Matanya langsung melemparkan tatapan minta maaf saat Kyuhyun menunduk untuk melihatnya. Sungmin ingin berbisik kalau punggungnya sakit, tapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu bertindak. Pria bersuara _bass_ itu langsung meletakkan lengannya di belakang punggung Sungmin, mendorong tubuh Sungmin merapat padanya.

Sungmin yakin ia masih bernapas. Tapi tubuhnya membeku. Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Matanya hanya bisa berkedip-kedip saat merasakan wajah Kyuhyun berada di sisi telinganya. "_Bogoshippo_," bisik Kyuhyun, menyempatkan diri menggoda Sungmin dengan senyumnya. Senyum Kyuhyun yang itu. Yang sensualnya super luar biasa.

"Kau tersipu, eh?"

"Huh?"

"_Seonsaengnim_ sudah pergi."

Kesadaran Sungmin langsung terkumpul. Dengan segera didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun, tak lupa menempatkan pukulan keras di bahunya. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Aku tidak mau bolos!"

"Tapi kau sudah di sini, beibeh," sahut Kyuhyun, sengaja berlebihan. Dia segera bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri di depan Sungmin yang sedang merengut. Tanpa dikomando tawanya terlepas begitu saja. "Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang pacar kalau berekspresi seperti itu."

"Tidak lucu," respon Sungmin dengan sadis. Ia beranjak, melangkah lebih dulu tapi Kyuhyun langsung menahan lengannya. "Aku belum selesai melihatmu," ucap pria itu.

"Kau sedang melihatku sekarang," orang-orang _tsundere_ memang seperti itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat kemudian memeluk gemas Sungmin tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tidak masalah, Kyuhyun tahu pacarnya memang begitu. Diamnya tipe orang-orang seperti Sungmin dalam situasi tertentu bermakna 'ya'. Apalagi seperti sekarang.

Sungmin suka dipeluk. Kyuhyun berani menyimpulkan seperti itu karena Sungmin tak pernah menolak saat diperlakukan demikian.

"Kupikir kau tidak mau menemuiku karena kau tidak membawa pulang medali emas," tukas Sungmin dengan nada mengejek. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Sebenarnya iya, tapi karena aku tidak tahan lagi, aku harus melihatmu."

"Sudah cukup. Lepaskan."

Sungmin itu _unpredictable_. Dia bisa suka sekali sesuatu di waktu ini, tapi berubah sangat cepat di waktu selanjutnya. Tadi dia masih diam menerima pelukan Kyuhyun, sekarang mulai bertingkah jual mahal. Sisi itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak pernah bosan.

"Kita akan ke mana setelah ini?"

"Ke rumahku. Aku bilang pada _eomma_ tadi kalau kau akan berkunjung, sepertinya _eomma_ membuat banyak makanan sebelum pergi bekerja."

Dengan patuh Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak bisa bergandengan seperti pasangan tengah kasmaran dengan pakaian sekolah. Orang-orang bisa geger melihat tingkah mereka. Jadi Kyuhyun harus puas dengan berjalan sambil mengobrol, tapi nanti mendekati area rumahnya ada jalanan yang sepi pejalan kaki. Kyuhyun tersenyum memikirkan kalau nanti mereka bisa sedikit melakukan kontak fisikdi sana, seperti bergandengan tangan... atau yang lain...

"Hehe," Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan pemikirannya. Sungmin yang menyadari keanehan Kyuhyun langsung mengerutkan kening. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam," peringatnya.

"Tidak. Hanya satu macam," ucap Kyuhyun. '_Skinship_,' imbuh Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Hari ini cerah sekali," gumam Sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun ikut mendongak lalu tersenyum sambil menoleh pada Sungmin. "Mungkin karena kau sedang bersamaku."

_Ah, betapa menyebalkannya_. Sungmin tidak pernah suka gombalan murahan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan terus melangkah.

Biasanya Kyuhyun bisa memilih rute tercepat untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Tapi karena hari ini Sungmin ingin melewati apartemen Hyuna, mereka harus berjalan sedikit lebih jauh. Kyuhyun tidak keberatan, selama Sungmin menemaninya, langkahnya otomatis terasa lebih ringan. Lagi-lagi gombalan murahan.

"Kau mau mampir ke apartemen ibumu?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat mereka sudah berada di depan bangunan apartemen Hyuna.

Sungmin menggeleng. "_Ani. Eomma_ sedang tidak rumah, adik-adikku juga sedang sekolah, Yun _ajumma_ pasti sedang pergi ke pasar."

Kenangan tentang pertama kali ia berdiri di tempat ini mulai berkelebatan di kepala Sungmin. Tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan hidupnya. Walaupun tidak semuanya kenangan indah, tapi Sungmin bersyukur bisa menemukan tempat ini dan bertemu dengan ibu dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Ayo," ajak Sungmin sambil meraih jemari Kyuhyun. Yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan hanyalah diam. Mengikuti kekasihnya. Sungmin juga terdiam, tapi tatapannya tampak goyah. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan, namun dokter Kang benar. Orang seperti Sungmin tanpa sadar akan memulai kontak fisik lebih dulu saat ia merasa sedih, butuh dukungan, atau terlalu bersemangat.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. "Aku bangga karena kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Dokter Kang, _abeonim, eommeonim,_ dan semuanya pasti bangga melihatmu sekarang."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Sungmin. Laki-laki manis itu hanya mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Lengangnya jalanan berpadu dengan kesenyapan membuat situasi semakin terasa sepi.

Sungmin sibuk dalam pemikiran tentang hidupnya. Kyuhyun juga tidak menemukan lelucon konyol untuk menghangatkan suasana. Keduanya terus terdiam, terjebak dalam kebisuan yang mencekik.

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain ikut bersikap serius. "Mungkin selama ini kau merasa sendiri. Berjuang seorang diri. Tapi sekarang... berhentilah berpikir seperti itu."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, menaut Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendunya. Kyuhyun melepaskan simpul jemari mereka lalu beralih merangkul bahu Sungmin. "Mungkin... aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang suka bermain-main dan hanya cari-cari perhatian. Aku juga tidak meminta kau percaya padaku sepenuhnya. Tapi jika kau ingin berjuang bersamaku, cukup genggam tanganku..."

"...seperti yang pernah kukatakan, aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan banyak hal menyenangkan untukmu. Tapi aku akan berusaha menunjukkannya padamu. Kau hanya perlu berada di sampingku, bersabar untuk semua kebodohanku, dan hidup dengan baik. Jangan lagi memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Kau harus bahagia. Di sini dan di manapun. Hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya."

Tidak ada keraguan tentang bagaimana hebatnya Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berjuang. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun serius. Dia hanya tidak percaya laki-laki menyebalkan sepertinya bisa bicara seperti ini.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak was-was akan reaksinya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu sejak awal. Kau bukan tipeku. Kau menggangguku. Sangat menyebalkan dan selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Tapi bodohnya aku justru berakhir dengan orang sepertimu. Kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tapi justru anak kecil sepertimu yang harus berdiri di depanku sekarang."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, mengamati bagaimana Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dua bola mata besarnya yang memerah terlihat begitu menyedihkan saat lapisan air bening mulai menebal di sana.

"Saat di Ilsan aku tidak menyadari siapa aku dan siapa dirimu, tapi kau masih di sana. Saat di Seoul aku mengabaikanmu, tapi kau juga masih di sana. Saat kau berada di Busan dan aku di sini. Kupikir aku sudah gila karena terus berusaha melihatmu padahal aku tahu kau sedang tidak ada di sekitarku. Aku berterimakasih untuk semua hal menyenangkan yang kau tunjukkan padaku. Sekali pun di Seoul aku bersikap menyebalkan dan mengabaikanmu, kuharap kau bisa bertahan dan memahami kalau orang yang kau sukai memang seperti ini..."

"...kadang aku berpikir kalau aku sangat keterlaluan. Merasa khawatir suatu saat kau akan bosan dan meningggalkanku. Aku hanya tidak bisa menunjukkan perasaanku, bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama..." Sungmin mengendus ingusnya. Mengusap matanya dan merasa begitu malu untuk semua yang sudah dikatakannya.

Bagi orang lain mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu bukanlah hal sulit. Tapi bagi seorang Sungmin butuh usaha dan keberanian yang besar.

"_Uljima_," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. "Wajahmu tidak manis lagi kalau menangis seperti itu," imbuhnya sambil mengusak rambut Sungmin sementara pemuda manis itu sibuk mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Sejak aku memutuskan bersamamu, artinya aku tidak lagi memikirkan jalan lain. Bukan karena aku terjebak, tapi karena aku memang ingin berlabuh di sana. Untuk saat ini, kita harus hidup dengan baik untuk masa depan yang lebih baik juga."

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Laki-laki itu kadang bertingkah manis tanpa sadar. Dengan iseng Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengintip wajah Sungmin yang berubah merah padam. Kejahilannya berlanjut, Kyuhyun memajukan kepalanya untuk mencuri satu _quick kiss_ di bibir Sungmin.

Hal itu sontak membuat Sungmin mendongak kaget. Tapi Kyuhyun jauh lebih kaget. "Bibirmu jadi lebih lembut setelah menangis. Aku serius! Coba kau menangis lagi."

Sungmin tersedak dalam tawanya. Dengan kesal ia memukul punggung Kyuhyun. "Dasar otakmu itu!"

"Tapi kau terjebak dengan laki-laki berotak aneh ini. _Eotte? Eotte?_"

"Sial sekali hidupku," sahut Sungmin santai lalu kembali melangkah.

Kyuhyun masih tergelak di belakang tubuhnya. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki itu membuat ikon _love_ dengan dua lengan di atas kepala. "_Tsun_Sungmin _saranghae-yo_!"

Sungmin terdiam untuk sesaat lalu balas melakukan _gesture_ yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu diam sesaat lalu mengucapkan kata '_nado_' tanpa suara. Seketika Kyuhyun berubah menggila.

"_Yeobo-yaaaaaaa!_"

Haaaahh, Sungmin kesal sekali jika Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia kembali berjalan menaiki undakan tinggi, jalan terakhir sebelum tiba di apartemen keluarga Kyuhyun. Setelah puas bertingkah _absurd_, pria bermarga Cho itu menyusulnya untuk kembali menautkan jemari mereka.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, melukiskan satu senyum manisnya. Seiring langkah menaiki tiap undakan, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi menatap langit Seoul yang begitu cerah. Secerah hatinya saat ini.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, banyak hal indah di dunia ini. Sungmin tentu belum melihat semuanya. Masa depan mereka masih panjang. Sungmin tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Satu hal yang menjadi membuatnya merasa bersyukur, sekali pun di tempat ini banyak hal menyakitkan terjadi, namun di tempat inilah Sungmin menemukan arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Arti keluarga, persahabatan, mimpi, dan sebuah cinta. Bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Di sebuah tempat bernama Seoul.

**END**

YAHOOOOO!

Sesuai janji! Saya posting endingnya di sini!

Akhirnya ending juga FF ini! SLS ulang tahun yang kedua loh kemarin. Kalian gak ngucapin? #lol

PUAS dan GAK PUAS ini endingnya. Yang protes sini anterin super combo KFC ke rumah!

For everything, thank you so much, darlings! Kalian yang terbaik! Terima kasih untuk dukungan yang kalian sampaikan untuk saya, khususnya SLS selama dua tahun terakhir. Terima kasih sudah melewati masa-masa sulit bersama. Dukungan kalian selama ini sangat berarti untuk saya.

Masa bikin SLS ini sulit sekali. Banyak hater, antisnya mantan Joyers. Sampai sekarang pun jadi Joyers susah. Hater gonna hate, jadi kalian mau nyerocos apapun tetap salah di depan mereka. Jadi, ya sudah lah. Itu jalan mereka, kalian dan saya mau berjalan di mana itu juga urusan kita. Resiko 'kan ditanggung masing-masing.

Mari tetap berhubungan baik, tetap berkomunikasi, dan jangan lagi bilang 'saya takut ganggu yang mau kirim PM'. Gak masalah, dear. Selama saya gak sibuk, saya pasti balas pesan kalian. Mulai dari yang hanya say hello sampai yang curhat silahkan. Kita bisa sharing hearing sebagai teman baik walau hanya kenal di dunia maya.

**PS:** Saya gak banyak edit di sini. Ini naskah kasarnya. Kalau banyak kesalahan penulisan mohon dimaklumi.

**PSS:** Yang sudah beli e-book, epilog sama bonus part 'romantis-romantis bikin pengen nimpuk' bisa dinikmati tanggal 1 Februari. Why? Karena saya kirim file ebook-nya paling lambat 31 Januari 2017, pukul 23.59. Untuk yang beli buku sudah masuk percetakan naskahnya, menunggu proses. Sabar yapssssssss!

**Special thanks to:**  
wullancholee, Tika137, imKM1004, Orange girls, ovallea, AngeLeeteuk, lee min jung, may 'vitamins, Andrie Vinesha Kyumin819, VincentCho96, PRISNA CHO, vey900128, choleebaby, joyers, yuniimnida18, ikakyuminss, rheeming, chjiechjie, cupid, Za KyuMin, Beauty, Taniea458, .79, nurhidayan137, sanmayy88, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, kimteechul, cloudsKMS, nanayukeroo, bluepink137, guest, suhartini388, choayu22, dwi-yomi, safitri805, cywelf, Aurelia Christy, Dina LuvKyumin, Harusuki Ginichi - 137411, daraemondut, Zagiya Joy, danactebh, gyumin4ever, Pspnya kyu, cloudswan, maria8, wine0137, Zen Liu, Qie andriani, bangtaninmylove, winniejoy137, guest, ayyalaksita, kitukie, Anik0405, KyulMin137, guest, dan **semua yang mendukung SLS dari chapter awal sampai akhir**, siders juga deh #lol

**Selamat membaca. Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan penulisan.**

**Selamat malam. Selama beristirahat. Jaga kesehatan selalu.**

**30 Januari 2017, 23:00 WIB.**

**Review please~**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca \\(*o*)/**


End file.
